Site-B
by QuantumRex
Summary: Site B concerns the untold chaotic events that occurred on Isla Sorna prior to, during, and immediately following the original Jurassic Park disaster. Several of the dinosaur species have begun to breed on their own, and the velociraptors in particular are creating havoc. In the background a corporate scandal deeper than Dennis Nedry unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

SITE B

BOOK 1:

DAWN OF THE CLAN

CHAPTER 1

Three days before the Jurassic Park incident…

Maddox ran through the island jungle. It was hot and humid. He hadn't been sprinting for long but already beads of sweat were pouring down his face. His vision went blurry, and his eyes burned from salt. With a quick swipe of his hand the sweat was clear and he could see again.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he ran.

Only moments ago it had been business as usual. He was inspecting a length of electrified fence that had been grazed by a falling tree when he spotted the velociraptor. Now it was fierce on his trail, which should have been impossible.

The raptors were isolated to a very small part of the island, and their strict monitoring was around the clock. Nevertheless this one was here, out in the open, hunting him.

It didn't look like the other ones. This particular raptor had physical features that Maddox had never seen before. Whatever it was, it wasn't something that INGEN had created.

Wet palm leaves struck his face. Gnarled roots grabbed at the toes of his boots. He tripped. He stumbled but caught his balance and kept running.

"All I have to do is make it back to the jeep." He kept telling himself. "If I can make it to the jeep, then I might have a chance."

Maddox burst through the tree line and into an open clearing bedded with lush ferns. There was the jeep. It was right in front of him just fifty feet away. Over the gray paint he could clearly make out the white stenciled markings along the door that read: SITE B.

From the driver's seat his colleague, Earl Brown spotted him.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Earl called out through the open side window.

"Start the engine!" Maddox screamed. "Earl, start the damn engine!"

Earl was staring at Maddox with a confounded slack jaw and wide eyes. He couldn't comprehend what the issue was.

Then from out of the bushes to Maddox's left a second raptor sprang. It lunged through the air and crushed him to the ground. Earl observed in horror as Maddox was brutally disemboweled.

At the tree line the first raptor rapidly emerged. With a deafening eagle scream it charged towards Earl.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Earl fumbled with the set of keys dangling from the ignition.

As the engine cylinders rumbled to life he gassed up the motor and popped the clutch. With a spin of tires and flying mud the jeep sped off. As sections of twenty-five foot tall electrical fencing zipped by Earl rode first gear all the way to the red line. He pounded the clutch and threw the stick into second barely easing his foot off the gas long enough for the transmission to shift.

Suddenly the jeep shuddered hard and rocked on its suspension. Earl knew there was a raptor on the roof.

The massive killer claw on the dinosaur's hind foot came thrashing through the jeep's cloth top. With its fore claws the raptor peeled apart the fabric, and its scaly head came in. With a shriek the carnivore snapped at Earl.

"What the hell?" He said as he saw how different this raptor looked from the other ones.

Beyond its black and red scales this animal had a flowing collar of feathers down its neck like a lion's mane. Short prickly quills covered the rest of its body, and they stood straight with aggression as the raptor snapped again.

Earl pressed himself against the driver's door and shook the steering wheel. The jeep swerved but the raptor was relentless in its pursuit to hold on. Earl reached for the glove box. There was a tranquilizer pistol inside. His fingers grazed the latch, but the raptor kicked its foot in and sliced all the tendons in his forearm with its killing claw.

As blood poured onto the passenger seat Earl recoiled his hand, screaming in pain. The jeep hit a rut in the dirt road, and the steering wheel flipped to the side. With only one arm Earl couldn't control the vehicle. The jeep swerved and sideswiped the concrete barrier at the base of the electric fence. It hit another rut and spun off the road in the other direction. It rolled into the woods, flipping over several times before it slammed into a tree and lay to rest upside down.

Earl was out cold. Radiator fluid gushed from a burst hose in the engine. One unbroken headlight beamed off into the jungle while a sharp electric tone repetitively donged to let Earl know that the lights were still on.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Fifteen-year-old Kyra lay on the skin of the water. She stared up at the tropical leaves hanging above her as she held a back float. Through the water around her ears she heard a small gas motor buzzing up fast.

With a blink of her eyes she dropped out of the pose and stood waist deep in pool water, wiping her face dry. On the other side of a short wooden fence her friend waited on the seat of his idling four-wheeler.

"I can't believe you actually did it." He said in a low Texas drawl.

"Did what?" Kyra pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"Did what? Did what! You shaved your noggin, that's what!" He exclaimed playfully. "You're as bald as a bowling ball! Your old man is gunna have words with you." He trailed off in a chuckle.

"Its only hair, Earl Jr." Kyra snickered.

"Come on now, Kyra. You know I can't stand that name." He tipped the brim of his white cowboy hat casually and grinned. "I'm goin' by my middle name, Dallas."

"Whatever." Kyra brushed her hand over her smooth scalp. "It'll grow back."

She and Dallas had played a game of truth or dare the night before. Her clean scalp was the result of a bold dare.

Dallas was pulling at his sweat soaked tank top. "I've felt some heat in my day, but never this kind of humidity."

Kyra waded over to the edge of the water and leaned her elbows on the glossy, tile, three-foot marker.

"Get in the pool dummy." She kicked her feet out behind her and floated lightly on her belly.

"Nah." Dallas shrugged. "I don't want the chlorine to tarnish my good looks.

"Sucks to be you." Kyra curled into a ball and pushed back out into the water on her back again.

Another four-wheeler screamed up to the pool and skidded to a sideways stop, throwing a thick cloud of dust up at Dallas. The driver pulled off her helmet and shook out her hair.

"Thanks a lot Shell." Dallas coughed and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Let's go guys! Let's go!" Shelly revved her motor.

Kyra jumped out of the pool and pulled a pair of faded jean shorts over her two-piece bathing suit, then slipped on a pair of beat up sneakers. She was still dripping wet as she hopped the fence and climbed onto her own four-wheeler.

"Hold on a second." Dallas said as Kyra cranked her starter.

He took off his hat and set it on his handlebars. With a sigh of relief he peeled off his tank top, tucked it into the back of his belt, and stuffed his hat back on his head.

"Nice farmer's tan." Shelly laughed.

"You're just jealous of my fine physique." Dallas turned his chin up at her.

"Are you ready or what?" Kyra said.

"Yeah I'm ready. Jeeze!" Dallas rolled his eyes. "But first, I reckon its time we gave the new kid a proper initiation."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Seth meandered down the center of the dirt road, his head plugged into a set of foam earphones. A compact disc-man lay perfectly flat in the palm of his left hand, its AA battery powered spindle softly humming away.

It was his first week on the Island of Isla Sorna, or Site B as most of the personnel referred to it. Seth had actually encountered a few superstitious Hispanic workers who explained that Isla Sorna was part of a cursed island chain they called The Five Deaths. Seth was not big on superstition.

On either side of the street there were small wood cabins that served as living quarters for the staff. During the day the village was mostly deserted except for a few other kids that he'd seen around. At the end of the street there were a handful of commodities: A commissary, a gas station, a recreational center, and a swimming pool.

Seth veered towards the commissary. He tripped over a stone in the road and his disc-man went tumbling from his palm. Although he caught it quickly the player had already lost its place. In that moment Seth strangely found himself missing cassette tapes. With a sigh he pulled the headphones down around his neck and shut off the CD player.

He walked up to a row of vending machines at the front of the commissary and bought a soda. As soon as he cracked it open he chugged half the can. Wiping his lips he purchased a bag of chips and peeled open the bag. He set his disc-man and soda on a near by picnic table and dove his hand into the crunchy grease coated snack.

As he put his full fingers to his mouth a chip fell to the ground. A moment later a small dark figure darted out from behind a garbage can and snatched it away. With a chattering screech the critter was gone.

Seth's heart jumped a little. He hadn't gotten used to that yet. Comps were everywhere. The village was crawling with them. Seth had noted that they particularly enjoyed rummaging through trash like rats or seagulls. His mom had called them compsognathus or some technical name like that. She told him they were harmless unless you were severely injured or all together dead.

In the short amount of time Seth had lived at Site B he'd overheard conversations that he was certain he shouldn't have. He was awoken late one night to his mother having a loud argument over the phone. From what he could gather there was a problem with the dinosaurs that INGEN had been cloning. They were all supposed to be female, but they weren't, and no one could figure out why. It was apparently the reason the comps had overrun the island. Their babies were so small they slipped right through the cages.

It seemed the issue had only been observed among the smaller dinosaurs thus far. Seth clearly recalled the moment his mother shouted, "Heaven forbid, Dr. Wu made the same mistake with the velociraptors!"

Seth shook off the thought and dug into his bag of chips. As he munched quietly the sound of three ATVs screamed up the street. In a cloud of dust they swerved to a halt in front of the commissary.

Dallas eyed Seth up and down for a moment and then nodded. "Hey, new kid. You got a name?"

Seth finished chewing and swallowed his mouthful of chips. He wasn't sure about this guy in the cowboy hat who was sizing him up.

"Seth." He finally mumbled and immediately went for a gulp of his soda.

"Well, Seth how'd you like to go for a little ride?"

Seth looked at the ATVs quietly but didn't answer. Dallas could see that he was dealing with a shy individual.

"This here is Shelly and Kyra. My friends call me Dallas." He stuck a thumb at his chest.

"His name is Earl Jr!" Kyra blurted with a laugh.

"Like I said, my friends call me Dallas." He gave Kyra a foul eye and then turned back to Seth with a smile. "So what do ya say partner?"

"I don't know how to ride a four-wheeler." Seth stated quietly.

"You can ride with me." Kyra said quickly. She patted the back of her seat with a friendly grin.

"Well…" Seth paused. "Shouldn't I be wearing a helmet or something?"

Kyra rolled her eyes, hopped off her four-wheeler, and snatched the helmet off of Shelly's head.

"There you go." She shoved the helmet into Seth's arms.

Seth felt a crunch against his stomach, and he knew that his bag of chips had been crushed.

"Looks like you're out of excuses buddy." Dallas chuckled.

"Ok." Seth was reluctant. He guzzled the last of his soda, dumped his chips on the ground, and threw his trash away.

Seth watched as a swarm of comps sprang from the bushes to gorge themselves on the crumbs. To him they looked like a lizard and a bird had a baby. For the most part their bodies were shaped like a skinny chicken, but they had a long tail and bright green scales. Between the scales they had wiry brown feathers protruding all over. It reminded Seth of boars' hair.

Suddenly Dallas was off his four-wheeler and slapping Seth on the back. "Its alright bud. I'll spot ya another bag of chips. Now come on."

Dallas and Kyra had Seth by the arms now. When they led him to the ATV Kyra got on first.

"Go on." Dallas gave Seth a little nudge.

Seth looked down at the helmet and passed it back to Dallas. "You can give this back to Shelly. I think I'll be ok without it."

"That's the spirit Seth! Live free or die baby!" Dallas slapped his shoulder and got on his ATV.

"Hey, cowboy. Isn't that New Hampshire's motto?" Shelly poked fun at Dallas as she twisted her helmet back on her head.

"It applies don't it?" Dallas shrugged.

Seth looked down at the seat behind Kyra. With a deep breath he swung his leg over.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The baby tyrannosaurus rex eagerly beamed up at Dr. Dianna Johnson. Its wide eyes dilated. Its tail wagged. It reminded Dianna all too much of a dog awaiting a treat.

The hatchling was only a few weeks in age and still bore a fluffy coat of white downy feathers over its body. It opened and closed its mouth like a young bird in a nest and let out a raspy cry of hunger. It sounded to Dianna a whole lot like the deep throaty squawk of a large parrot.

Between her fingers Dianna held up a juicy raw slab of beef. Her hands, arms, legs, and torso were covered in a heavy Kevlar suit for protection. She dangled the beef closer to the baby t-rex and tenderly spoke.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Her lips smiled brightly as the rex clamped onto the meat. "Good girl, Stella."

"You know as soon as you name the carnivores they turn around and eat you." Dianna heard a man's voice chuckle from behind. It was her colleague, Dr. Bryce Conners.

Dianna dropped the piece of meat and turned towards the front of the cage. Her expression was now cross.

Bryce leaned through the bars. His arms were dangling. He saw the displeased scowl upon her face.

"My hands are tied." He breathed heavily when he said it.

"So Mr. Hammond is going to go through with the inspection then?" Dianna said the question as more of a statement.

"He doesn't have a choice Dianna." Bryce pulled away from the bars and began to pace. "His investors are about to pull his funding. He's had lawyers breathing down his neck ever since the raptor accident on Isla Nublar. They want to shut us down Dianna. He has to do something."

Dianna turned and pointed to the turkey-sized tyrannosaur behind her. Six compsognathus had snuck into the cage and were trying to wrestle her food away.

"You see that?" Dianna threw her hand in the air. "And now we're seeing the same problem with the coelophysis herd. They're breeding like jackrabbits! They're all over the island! Not to mention we've acquired twelve unaccounted herbivores in the last six months!"

"Fourteen." Bryce mumbled, and his eyes lowered to the floor.

Dianna shook her head.

"Look." Bryce began. "This is the first time in the history of mankind that dinosaurs have ever been cloned. We had to expect there were going to be a few hiccups."

"We're not ready." Dianna said flatly.

She heard a small shriek and turned around. The baby rex had a compsognathus in its mouth, dangling like a wet dishrag. She looked up proudly at Dianna as if to say, "Look what I did!"

"Aww. They grow up so fast." Bryce said jokingly.

Dianna sighed and swiped her key card through the pad on the gate. As she pushed through the slated door she shoved Bryce aside. After locking the gate behind her Dianna undid the Velcro on her Kevlar suit and hung it on a nearby hook.

"Watch your back. You're being hunted." Dianna warned as she glanced over her shoulder to look at Bryce.

No sooner did she say it than a scaly body slammed against the cage behind him with a snarling screech. He jumped away and turned to look at the young velociraptor clinging to the bars. At six months it was only half the size of an adult. Its teeth and claws were locked onto the metal as it growled with ferocity. The raptor's muscles tightened under its dark brown skin. Its bright green eyes squeezed with menace.

"Settle down girl." Bryce said calmly.

The raptor eventually grunted and hopped off the fence to join her two other companions.

"Another two months and they'll be ready for the big-girl cages." Bryce stared at the three juvenile raptors as they play-fought with each other. "Just another day in the carnivore nursery." A small frown crossed his face. "How's Seth adjusting?"

"He's been keeping to himself." Dianna said quietly.

"He'll make friends with the other kids soon enough." Bryce smiled. "I spoke to Kyra."

"Thanks." Dianna nodded. "He could really use a friend right now."

She watched the adolescent raptors wrestle around in their pen. They were playful to each other, but she'd never known one to express a capacity for human companionship. They were smart as hell. That was for sure, but they had no interest in being domesticated. In all honesty Dianna couldn't help but feel a certain kind of resentment on their part. It was chilling.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The four-wheelers bounced along the narrow jungle path moving deeper within the dense lush foliage. Among the shadows it was cooler but still very humid. Ahead of them Seth could make out two shallow muddy ruts in the fern beds where the ATVs had been before. He could tell they were working their way higher into the ravine that nestled the village.

Isla Sorna was the remnants of a giant volcanic crater, and the village rested against the high jagged ridge of its northeastern rim.

"You're going to have to hold on a lot tighter than that if you don't want to fall off the back." Kyra yelled over her shoulder to Seth.

Seth nervously glanced down at his hands that were lightly placed over the side belt loops of Kyra's jean shorts. He looked up at her back with a swallow. She hadn't given him much of an option. Between the skimpy shorts and the two-piece top Seth felt like she may as well have been in her underwear.

"I'm not gonna bite." Kyra finally yelled back with a laugh.

She took one of her hands off the handlebars and tugged Seth's arms all the way around her stomach. "Here. Now hold me tight or you're gonna fall off." Kyra grabbed back onto the handlebars.

Seth could feel her belly button under his fingers now. Her bare skin was clammy from having been in the pool.

Seth tried to relax. In the end he was grateful that she had been so assertive. At least now he knew his hands weren't in the wrong place.

"Where are we going?" Seth called out over the buzz of the motors. He was hoping that making conversation would take his mind off his hands.

"The lava tubes." Kyra answered.

"The lava tubes?" Seth sounded concerned.

"Don't be so anxious." Kyra said with a friendly smile. "They're not active."

"Why are we going there?" Seth asked after a moment of thought.

"You wanna see dinosaurs up close don't you?" Kyra was acting like all this should have been a no-brainer to him even though they hadn't explained a single thing. All he knew was they were going for a ride. And now they were apparently seeing dinosaurs… up close.

"Sure?" Seth responded hesitantly.

"Well you can't see anything from the village!" Kyra threw up one of her hands. "You have to get on the other side of the fence."

A tightness grew in Seth's chest. His stomach sank. "Are we supposed to go there?" He paused in between words.

"No." Kyra blurted with a laugh. "Of course not. Our parents would freak if they knew we were doing this."

Seth swallowed a lump in his throat. He was finding it difficult to breath.

"But don't worry." Kyra said assuring him. "We've done this a dozen times. The lava tubes go under ground and bypass the village's perimeter fence. They lead right out into the valley. There are all kinds of dinosaurs down there." Kyra took a breath and then continued. "The cameras have blind spots all along the volcanic ridge. And with all the extra baby dinos running around, the motion trackers aren't a problem. They can't tell us from a pachycephalosaurus. As far as anyone else is concerned we're just another blip on the screen. We've scoped it out plenty. No one ever knows we're there.

"Is it dangerous?" Seth figured it was too late to turn back now, so he might as well find out what he was in for.

Kyra rolled her eyes. "Well its not like we're jumping into the rex cage or anything. We're not stupid. These are herbivores we're talking about here."

Seth thought back to his first day on the island. His mother had taken him to an observation deck at the edge of the valley. It was his first time seeing dinosaurs. He was starting to recall just how big some of them were, and it was making him nervous again.

"There it is!" Dallas called out from ahead.

The three ATVs came to a halt, lining up side-by-side where the trees opened up a little. In the small clearing Seth could see that they had stopped just where the volcanic ridge took a sharp curve upwards. In the foliage covered rock face before them he saw a six-foot oval opening like the mouth of a small cave.

"I hope you're not afraid of the dark Seth." Dallas said in a spooky kind of voice.

"Don't be a jerk Earl Jr." Kyra said.

"Hey I'm just lettin' the boy know." Dallas put his hands up defensively.

Shelly suddenly shouted into the air. "Last one through is a coprolite!" She flipped on her headlamps, revved her motor, and tore into the lava tube.

Seth wasn't sure what that word meant, but he could guess it was an insult.

"Down the hatch!" Dallas yelled. He was next to go revving in.

"Hold on Seth. I mean it." Kyra looked a bit more serious than her usual. She gave Seth's arms another firm tug around her stomach. "It gets bumpy."

She flipped on her headlights and plunged them into the dark of the tunnel.

Suddenly Seth was in a whole different world. The sounds of the jungle were instantly gone. The noise of the motors had changed to a hollow echoing clatter. The sunlight was gone. A rushing scary blackness took its place. The headlamp of the four-wheeler scarcely made the tunnel discernable. In its bouncing yellow glow Seth saw rippled black rock and fleeting shadow. It felt to him as though he had entered the strangest of haunted houses.

"Watch your head!" Kyra yelled.

Seth could barely make out a sharp dip in the ceiling in front of them. Both he and Kyra ducked low. Then came the bumps. Kyra wasn't kidding. It got pretty rough pretty quick. A couple of times Seth feared his head would hit the ceiling or he would rattle right off the back of the ATV. Without realizing it he squeezed Kyra's waist a lot tighter.

It felt like they had been racing through the lava tube for nearly four minutes when Kyra finally said, "We're almost there!"

Seth could see a crisp ray of daylight ahead, and it grew in size. Very rapidly he had to shield his eyes as the sun-filled opening rushed towards his face. He felt like a rocket leaving a bazooka. In another instant they were outside.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The ATV bounced into an open grassy field, and suddenly Seth was getting screamed at by a twelve-foot tall orange ostrich. Kyra cut the handlebars hard to avoid hitting the dinosaur. Seth quickly saw that there were at least fifteen others running past them. In most ways the creatures really did resemble ostriches, bearing only a handful of differences.

Instead of short wings they had long skinny arms that they kept tucked close to their chest. Each arm had three lengthy fingers with sharp claws. They had a tail.

"Gallimimus!" Kyra hollered over the rumble of the dinosaurs' feet.

She slowed the four-wheeler down allowing the gallimimus to pass on either side. Seth watched in amazement as their tiny ostrich heads bobbed up and down on their slender necks, and their fluffy feathers jostled with every stride. They were altogether incredibly graceful. He thought to himself.

The gallimimus followed a near by tree line that bordered the valley, and Kyra kept on their tail.

"We need to stay close to the trees to keep out of view of the cameras." Kyra shouted over her shoulder. "Oooh! Look!" She quickly pointed ahead of them.

Two brachiosaurus were coming over a small rise to their left. The sixty-foot tall giraffe-like beasts were astoundingly steady as they forged their way up the gentle slope.

"Wow." Seth breathed out.

Seeing the dinosaurs at the observation deck was nothing like seeing them this close up. He could make out the bumpy texture of their scaly skin, and see the tone of their muscle as they walked, or watch how their scales glided over their ribcage as they took a breath. It was extraordinary.

Two more brachiosaurs emerged out of the tree line to their right grazing on mouthfuls of vegetation as they came. Kyra cut hard to the left as to avoid their powerful tree trunk legs.

"Whoa! Close call!" She sounded shaken up at first, but then she burst into a playful laugh. "I've got mad skills!" Kyra sang out loud as she danced on the seat of her four-wheeler.

As they sped past the brachiosaurs they came to a steady drop off that overlooked most of the valley. Shelly and Dallas were already waiting there. As the gallimimus rumbled down into the valley Kyra stopped the ATV next to her friends.

Seth gazed down the slope and suddenly saw all kinds of dinosaurs. Kyra pointed out the individual species, slowly arching her index finger across the landscape.

"Triceratops, stegosaurus, ankylosaurus,… pa… para… aaa… parasaurolophus, corythosaurus, tyrannosaurus."

"What!" Seth's heart jumped.

"Just kidding." Kyra laughed.

Nearby Dallas and Shelly chuckled to themselves.

The dinosaurs in the valley mostly seemed to segregate each other by distinct species, but a few of their herds appeared to intermingle. Mainly they were grazing or simply meandering while others slept among the shade of the tree lines or drank from a sparkling river that snaked through the lower regions of the valley.

After a short while of admiring the view Dallas piped up. "Let's move along to the jungle, friends. I don't want us to be seen out here."

"Hey why don't we take Seth to the bog?" Shelly said excitedly.

"Yeah." Dallas agreed. "Let's take Seth to the bog."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The three ATVs ventured into the jungle foliage, winding their way beneath the dense canopy. Among the shadows of leaves and vines hanging off tree limbs Seth heard the cry and chatters of a hundred coelophysis. The slender agile bipeds approached from the right flank and fell in line with the four-wheelers. Soon they were surrounded on all sides.

"This happens almost every time." Kyra said over the noise. "Its like they wanna race or something."

Seth watched the coelophysis run alongside the ATVs. They reminded him a whole lot of great blue herons, right down to the colors. They weren't much larger either. Many of them he noticed were eating on the go. They snapped their long toothed jaws at a wide variety of prey including dragonflies, snakes, lizards, and small rodents.

"Keep your hands and fingers close to you." Kyra warned. "They aren't really dangerous, but they do like to bite."

Seth had already noticed at time or two that when some of the coelophysis got close enough they would nip at anything remotely protruding from the four-wheelers.

Ten minutes passed riding among the coelophysis before Kyra said, "We're close."

Seth saw that the trees were growing thin, and the ground was getting mushy. Through the parting jungle he spotted other dinosaurs. There were at least two kinds to be sure. They were big. On average twenty-five to thirty some feet in length, sometimes a bit more. To Seth their heads looked very goose-like. Both kinds had flat rounded beaks and dull brown eyes that had the same docile gaze of a cow. Their locomotion was unique. At times they walked on their hind legs alone. At others they moved on all fours.

Seth noticed a deep breathy reverberation in the air, like the combination of a tuba and a didgeridoo.

"Parasaurolophus." Kyra pointed to one of the animals. "They make that sound with the big red tube on their head."

Seth looked where she was pointing. The creature indeed had a six-foot long tube-like crest arching off the back of its skull.

"Weird." Seth said.

He noticed the other strange attribute this animal had was a large hump above its shoulders. It made Seth think of buffalo and camels, but these creatures were otherwise not like that at all.

"What are those there?" Seth pointed to the other kind of dinosaur.

"Corythosaurus." Kyra answered.

They were very similar to the parasaurolophus, but their crest was more like a tall rounded mohawk on their forehead.

The ATVs rolled into a swampy clearing with rotten tree stumps standing in shallow water. There were a few parasaurolophus wading in the mire while others grazed among the trees. The teens stopped at the water's edge and the fleeting coelophysis continued along the swamp's left bank.

"Hey watch this, Seth." Dallas jumped off his four-wheeler and picked up a smooth flat stone. With a flick of his wrist he skipped it across the bog.

In unison all the parasaurolophus in the mire followed the stone with a turn of their head. Dallas picked up another small rock and did it again. Likewise the red crested herbivores followed it with their eyes another time.

Dallas chuckled. "What a bunch of lemmings. They'll do that all day." He turned to Seth. "So I'm figurin' you're about fifteen like the rest of us."

"Just turned." Seth replied as he observed the dinosaurs roaming about them.

"Well then I'm also figurin' your parents are divorced just like all the rest of ours." Dallas threw another stone at the water. He didn't skip it this time. It just hit with a plunk.

"What makes you say that?" Seth became quieter.

Before Dallas could answer, Shelly cut in. "You know Mr. Hammond? He's the head of this whole company, INGEN. They built everything here and cloned all the dinosaurs to." Shelly reared her arm back and threw a rock at the water herself. "Well, his daughter is getting a divorce, and he's got grandkids from her. I guess that makes him have a soft spot for kids like us." She chucked another stone. "When our non-custodial parents told us they had accepted high paying careers in Costa Rica we all thought they were out of the picture for good. Next thing you know we all got plane tickets in the mail from this big shot CEO named John Hammond offering us the summer vacation of a life time."

Dallas cut back in. "So what's your story stranger?" He looked at Seth with a raised eyebrow.

Seth recalled the plane tickets vividly. He'd been living with his aunt in Rhode Island. He remembered her calling up the stairs through his closed bedroom door where he'd been sulking for weeks.

"Seth!" Her small voice had trailed through the air. "You have a letter from your mother."

He could still feel the paper between his fingers as he distained the idea of going anywhere. Then he thought to the plane flights and the helicopter ride in. It had been dark. The moonlit silhouettes of the island's mountain ridges were all he could see, nothing more. At the time he'd been vastly unexcited, mostly depressed, and now he didn't know what to think.

Seth climbed off the back of Kyra's four-wheeler and stared out over the bog. Dozens of dragonflies zipped around his face like tiny jet planes. Blankly he gazed right through them.

"My dad was killed in an automobile accident." He said it in a flat disconnected monotone.

The others in the group shifted uncomfortably, but nobody spoke.

After a while of staring out into space Seth finally said, "It happened over a year ago. Forget about it."

From behind he felt Kyra's hand gently settle on his shoulder.

Finding the words to speak, Dallas became apologetic. "Seth... I didn't mean to strike a sore nerve, man. I was just—"

Seth cut him off. "I said forget about it."

No one in the group knew how to continue the conversation. They were all relieved when Seth finally said, "So what else is there to see on this side of the fence?"

Dallas' face lit up almost immediately. "Rebirtha." He said with a grin.

"Rebirtha?" Seth repeated.

"Yeah." Dallas' grin got wider. "I think you ought to meet Rebirtha."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The spinosaurus enclosure straddled a small creek that fed into the valley river. It had been dammed off to flood a low laying area large enough for the sixty-foot long beast to swim in. Dr. Dianna Johnson waited patiently in the submerged observation tunnel for the amphibious dinosaur to make an appearance. She stared through the reinforced glass, passed the thick metal cage of bars, and into the murky water. There she watched snakehead fish, gars, and alligators sift themselves through the green haze in the absence of the spinosaurus.

To her left Dianna heard the squeak of wet rubber boots on the floor. It was followed by a haunting chuckle that echoed through the glass tunnel. "Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water…" A chilling voice trailed off.

Dianna turned to see Gary Stevens walking toward her. He was thoroughly waterproofed in rubber overalls, boots, gloves, and a snug pair of round goggles.

"Cut the Jaws crap Gary." Dianna rolled her eyes and smiled.

Gary was a tall thin man in his thirties with a scruffy boney face and short bed-head hair. He lurched over to Dianna and then straightened up his back.

"There's your girl." He pointed with a thick rubber jacketed index finger. His whole body squeaked as he moved.

Dianna looked back into the green murk. She was surprised to find herself face-to-face with the spinosaurus. It had snuck up on her.

The beast's eight-foot crocodilian jaws seemed suspended in the water. Its green and gray scaled skin was not unlike that of the alligators around it. Slowly the spinosaur's teeth cracked apart and then interlocked once more, releasing tiny bubbles as they did it. Its nostrils flared and contracted gurgling more bubbles into the water. The dinosaur tilted her head to observe Dianna with a speckled green eye. Its pupil shifted several times with minute ticks. Dianna felt as though her whole body was under delicate scrutiny. It made her strangely uncomfortable.

"How are her feeding habits lately?" She eventually broke the silence in the tunnel.

"They've been normal for weeks." Gary answered.

Dianna nodded and quickly jotted some notes down on a clipboard. "And her stool?"

Gary stretched his goggles away from his face and raised an eyebrow. "Regular." He knew what was coming next.

"I'd like to check her droppings myself." Dianna glanced up from her notepad in the midst of writing.

Gary let out a heavy sigh. "Dianna she hasn't been symptomatic in weeks."

"And." Dr. Johnson cut him off with a raise of her pen. "And I'd like to do a full workup."

"Dianna it was just a little summer cold and a mild case of the runs, and now its over." Gary protested. "Not every sniffle or runny heap of crap equates to a genetic defect or an inability to cope with our modern ecosystem. They're animals. Sometimes they just get sick."

Dianna refused to skip a beat and continued smoothly on. "Temperature, heart beat, blood pressure, lungs… Check the eyes, check the ears, check the nose, check the throat." She rattled on.

"Ok Dr. Johnson." Gary let out another deep sigh.

"I'll make up a sedative." Dianna finally sounded like she was done, but she wasn't. "It seems like we're a bit low on alligators in there."

"Yeah… She went on a gator binge after her throat cleared up." Gary said.

"Interesting." Dianna jotted down some more notes.

There was a sudden shudder of metal, and both Dianna and Gary snapped their heads towards the glass. With a thrash of her teeth the spinosaurus unclenched the metal caging from between her jaws and turned to swim away.

Gary swiped a hand through his unkempt hair. "I don't care how much they've ensured me that cage will hold up. It scares the pants off me every time she does that."

"You and me both." Dianna agreed.

They stood in silence watching the spinosaur depart. They observed as all sixty-feet of its girth slowly drifted by: Its meaty neck, its muscular torso with the six-foot tall fin arching high off its back, the beast's thick thighs, and lastly its gator-like tail. The spinosaurus did another quarter turn away from the glass and swam out into the open. As it torqued its body, kicked its scaly clawed hind feet, and slithered its tail the dinosaur moved like an alligator/penguin hybrid.

There was a sudden noise at the end of the tunnel. A moment later Dr. Bryce Conners came running down the stairs into the observation tunnel.

"Dianna! We need your help in the nursery immediately!" He was almost shouting. "There's a problem with the adolescent velociraptors."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Jim clipped the radio back to his hip and looked back into the raptor cage. All three adolescents were sprawled on their sides breathing shallow.

"Dr. Conners and Dr. Johnson are on their way. Bill, tell me again. What did you feed them this morning?"

Bill looked up from the nearby bench. His head had been resting face down in his hands. He was beyond nervous. He was practically in tears. Bill had only started with the company a matter of months ago, but he knew that every animal was worth millions. It was his ass if he'd screwed up.

"I fed them the same cuts of beef we feed them every morning, Jim!" Bill grabbed two fistfuls of his own hair and pulled up anxiously.

"And there was no chance of contamination?" Jim prodded. "We have to be able to rule out food allergens."

"I did everything the same as I have the last four months, Jim!" Bill buried his face in his hands again.

Jim wasn't paying attention to him any more. His eyes were focused on one of the raptors in the cage. It had stopped breathing. Its head was cocked back with its tongue hanging loosely from its mouth.

"Shit." Jim put his hands on his hips.

The other two raptors were starting to convulse. Jim quickly made up his mind. He pulled two taser prods off a wall rack and shoved one into Bill's arms.

"Get up." Jim ordered.

"What are you going to do?" Bill's eyes were shaking as he spoke.

"We have to check for throat obstructions and swollen airways." Jim said bluntly. He stretched on a pair of sterile rubber gloves and a paper air mask.

"Shouldn't we wait for the doctors?" Bill stammered as he fumbled with the taser prod in his hands.

"We don't have time. If there's something we can do its not going to happen after they're dead." Jim swiped his key card to open the gate. "If anything goes wrong lock the cage."

As he cautiously swung the door open he gave Bill a light pat on the shoulder. With a deep breath he stepped inside the enclosure.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Jim's leather boots creaked around his ankles and toes as he walked among the raptors. The sound of his hot breath rushing around inside the paper mask was loud in his ears. The moment he'd stepped within the enclosure his heart was pounding against his chest. Without pulling the trigger he cautiously jabbed at one raptor and the next with his three-foot long taser prod. None of the dinosaurs so much as flinched. They were all lying motionless now. Not even the short coarse down on their necks and backs twitched.

Jim looked at Bill with fierce eyes. "I want that taser on full charge."

The prod was rattling in Bill's shaky hands as he guarded the doorway. Sweat poured down his fear filled face. He upped the charge and extended his telescopic prod out to six feet.

Jim pointed a finger. "Remember. If anything goes wrong you lock that gate."

Bill nodded, and sweat shook off his nose and eyebrows. His body fidgeted anxiously.

Jim crouched down next to the first velociraptor and set his taser on the ground beside him. He thoroughly eyed its body up and down. There was no movement of the chest cavity. There was no movement of any kind. He leaned his head close to the dinosaur's mouth and strategically placed his fingers between the raptor's teeth. Slowly he spread the animal's mandible from its upper jaw and peered inside. Shiny strings of saliva globed to the floor as he did this. Using his index and middle finger he gently depressed the dinosaurs tongue to get a clear view down its throat.

Bill stared expectantly waiting for a result of some kind. He saw Jim pull a penlight from his breast pocket and shine it down the young raptor's gullet.

Finally Jim sighed. "I don't see anything." He clicked off the penlight and stuck it back in his pocket.

He was about to move on to the next juvenile when suddenly the raptor's teeth snapped shut and bit the fingers clean off of his right hand. Jim screamed in horror as blood spurted down over his fingerless palm. He reached for his taser but the young raptor wasted no time. It clambered over Jim's back and began slicing its killer hind claws into his kidneys.

"AAAAH! Help! Help!" Jim Shrieked. "Get her off, Bill! Shoot her! Shoot her!"

Bill was in shock. As blood streamed across the cage in ribbons he stepped forward, but the other two velociraptors leapt from the floor. He struck the first raptor with the end of his taser and blasted it to the other side of the enclosure where it smacked against the concrete wall in the back and fell unconscious. The second raptor dodged his defenses and sprang for Bill's torso. Bill felt four limbs worth of claws dig into his gut and shoulders. A set of razor sharp teeth mauled at his face, and he fell to the floor. He stared at the ceiling in a daze, his intestines uncoiled over his thighs.

Two young velociraptors left the cage walking over Bill's still breathing chest without sympathy. As they exited into the hall of the carnivore nursery they shook blood from their hands and feet with light flicking motions and licked blood off their curved talons. Two young velociraptors were now on the loose.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Dr. Bryce Conners raced passed the laboratory complex and the hatchery in a company pickup truck. His foot was heavy on the gas. Dr. Dianna Johnson rode in the passenger seat. A deeply concerned expression hung on her face. She turned to Bryce. Her ponytail was whipping in the rushing air of the open window.

"What exactly happened?" She looked at Bryce expectantly.

Dr. Conners gripped the steering wheel hard curling his knuckles until they turned white. "I don't know." He said. "All they told me was that the velociraptors are unconscious and their breathing is shallow. We'll know more whence we get in there I'm sure."

"They didn't open the cage did they?" Dianna said it as though it would have been the worst idea in the world.

"I told them not to." Bryce pulled up in front of the nursery and cut the engine.

They both jumped out of the truck and ran for the nursery. There was an unusual amount of chatter coming from the concrete building. Through the barred windows they heard the sounds of infant dinosaurs howling as though their lives were in danger. Cages rattled with metallic clangs as the chilling cries continued without cease.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Dr. Conners said as he ran.

Dianna reached the door first. Swiping her key card she threw open the door. Instantly her body was slammed with a hundred and fifty pounds of fury. As she collapsed on her back she didn't know what had hit her, but she could feel the weight of a creature bearing down on her chest and stomach. Dianna opened her eyes to a snarling set of teeth. A breathy growl blew in her face.

Dr. Johnson was wedged in the doorway holding it open. A second juvenile raptor jumped over her and sneered at Bryce. Bryce skidded to a stop. His hands were held up as though he were at gunpoint. He kept his knees bent in case he had to jump out of the way quickly. The young velociraptor glared at Bryce coldly sizing him up. Bryce could see the thought behind its eyes carefully calculating the situation. He was totally vulnerable without a gun or a taser, and he had no idea what this creature's intention was.

The young raptor's stiff tail bobbed up and down. Her killer hind talons twitched back aggressively. Out of the near by jungle a sharp grizzly caw emanated. It went several times and sounded to Bryce like the unmistakable barks of an adult velociraptor.

"What in God's name?" Bryce said in disbelief.

By the end of the barking the juvenile raptors looked to have made up their mind. They cackled to each other in a short series of high-pitched caws and then dodged passed Bryce with lightning speed.

"Are you ok?" Dr. Conners immediately reached for Dianna's arm.

"I'm fine." Dr. Johnson pulled herself to her feet. "I'll check the nursery! Bryce!" She pointed at him harshly. "Don't let those two get away!"

Bryce nodded and ran for the pickup truck. He pulled a tranquilizer rifle from behind the seat, slung it to his shoulder, and ran for the back of the truck. With a grunt he flung down the tailgate to reveal a cammo-green dirt bike lying inside the bed. He jumped in the back, up righted the bike, swung his leg over, and revved the motor to life.

Bryce scanned the jungle ahead of him. Two settling dust clouds still hung in the air, trailing into the trees over fresh velociraptor footprints. He spent no more time thinking about it. Gassing up the bike he ramped off the tailgate and sped for the woods.

Dianna turned towards the nursery. There was now a presence to it of impending danger. She stepped inside and her eyes were flooded with the intense white light of the halogen ceiling lamps. From a wall rack near the doorway she grabbed a Kevlar vest and strapped it on. Then she picked up a taser prod and charged it up. Looking down the long hallway of the herbivore/omnivore wing Dr. Johnson steadied her breath and ventured on.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Dr. Conners raced through the sparse jungle plot zipping between trees and bouncing over thick roots. He knew this particular stretch of woods wasn't very large or dense. It opened up ahead into a broad sloping field. Ultimately there was not much space for the raptors to hide. Beyond the clearing was the northern side of the perimeter fence. This enclosed the main operations building, the labs, the hatchery, and the nursery. Bryce took a small bit of comfort in knowing that the juveniles were still relatively contained.

Among a thick fern bed Dr. Conners sighted the two young raptors. Their feet cut through the plants, their long muscular legs carrying them swiftly. Bryce bobbed and weaved amidst more foliage gaining ground. Moments later the raptors were out in the open field, and he was still working to catch up. Across the shallow steady incline could be seen the perimeter fence rising to a height of twenty-five feet. Now that the juveniles were in the clear grassy fields they bolted straight toward the electrified blockade.

"Where the hell do they think they're going?" Dr. Conners tightened his face. "They're boxing themselves in."

The adolescents sprinted up to the fence and abruptly stopped. It was as if they could not decide where to go next. Bryce sped up on his dirt bike and swerved to a halt merely a hundred feet from the velociraptors. They looked through the fence and squawked then turned to Dr. Conners uncomfortably.

"The jig's up." Bryce threw down the kickstand on his bike and climbed off, not once taking his eyes off the raptors.

He unslung the tranquilizer rifle from his shoulder and brought the scope to his eye. With the gun held firm he tactfully moved one of the raptors into his cross hairs. Dr. Conners squeezed on the trigger but as his finger made it to half way he heard the bark of an adult velociraptor again.

His body stiffened. It was terribly near, and the raptor paddock was not that close by. Bryce's index finger held the trigger at half way, but his eye was off the sight. Was he in danger? He couldn't see any adult, but he swore now that he had indeed heard one.

The bark had come from the jungle to his right, and the two adolescents now looked that way. In a dash they fled for the foliage, but Dr. Conners was still unmoving. He knew the dangers of an adult raptor. In his mind he imagined the possibility of being brutally gutted alive. Then there was the added bonus of observing his own organs getting gorged upon.

As the young velociraptors disappeared among the foliage Bryce's finger eased off the trigger. "Damn."

His eyes darted back and forth between the jungle and his dirt bike. If he was being hunted there was a strong chance he'd be in multiple pieces before he could even turn the motor over. All he could do was stand and wait.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Dr. Johnson inspected the herbivore/omnivore wing with severe caution. The juvenile raptors had left a lasting wake of commotion in the nursery. Beside her, two baby triceratops rutted at the gate to their cage and snorted defensively in her direction. Stomping around on all fours the two young dinosaurs were a bit larger than a pair of grizzly bear cubs. Without their horns grown in their displays of aggression were null at best.

"Shhh… Quiet down girls everything is all right. You're safe in your cages."

Dianna knew this was true for them but what about her? Was she safe? Was the taser prod in her hand enough? It didn't feel like it.

She paced herself forward delicately. Ahead there was an enclosure full of three-foot tall fluffy gallamimus chicks running in circles. They bleated, crashed into each other, and darted to all corners of the cage. Across the aisle was a six-foot tall brachiosaurus youngling moaning and pounding its front feet.

"Settle down everyone. Settle down." Dianna's voice was a soft whisper. "They can't hurt you. You're ok… I'm ok… We're all ok…" She didn't believe it.

Venturing beyond that she became surrounded on both sides by shrieking pteranodon hatchlings that were clinging to the sides of their cages like bats and snapping at her with fearsome hisses.

"Pssst psst pssst." Dr. Johnson made a noise with her lips. It was a sound that she had found to typically sooth the pterosaurs.

Dianna continued steadily passed the frenzy of flapping leathery wings. She neared the end of the corridor that signified the beginning of the carnivore wing. Where the hallway teed off she paused. Letting her taser prod lead Dr. Johnson spied left and then right before making a right hand turn. With her taser gun held tight she proceeded through the carnivore cages.

On her left there was a young carnotaurus standing four feet tall. The scaly beast had itself positioned stoically against the back wall as it precociously practiced its chameleon technique. The color-changing dinosaur had skillfully copied the grainy, gray, concrete textures onto its skin. Dianna observed as the creature's beady black eye subtly shifted in a gesture that seemed to ask the question, "Can she see me?"

"Yes I can see you Monica. That's a good try though."

The carnivore didn't seem upset, but Dianna continued the dialogue to calm her own nerves.

As Dr. Johnson watched the animal's features they became less defined. The thorny nubs along its back and ribs seemed to fade into the wall. The head with its curving set of bullhorns and pointy teeth was but a devilish ghost.

Suddenly there was a loud thud and a guttural shriek. Dianna whipped her taser prod around. The floor-to-ceiling glass window behind her was dripping with a yellowish-green sludge that she quickly identified as dilophosaurus venom. Beyond the oozing glass were three dilophosaurus adolescents with their rattling neck frills fully spread. The slender bipeds reared their double crested heads and widened their eyes. A disorienting bombardment of colors fiercely shook around their collars as they continued to scream.

"Jerks!" Dianna exhaled.

Dr. Johnson focused her eyes back down the hallway. She could hear Stella squawking anxiously from her cage. The baby rex was kicking at the bars with her hind foot. Then Dianna's sight fell on Bill's body laying in the doorway to the velociraptor enclosure. It was nothing short of a horror film. Jim's body was near by face down in the middle of the cage. The meat around his kidneys bore deep lacerations. Through his tattered shirt and shredded skin his ribs and spine were intermittently exposed.

Dianna shook her head. "Why did you open the cage?"

As she inspected the area she noticed three sets of bloody raptor footprints leaving the enclosure. Two of them went back off in the direction she had just come. The other cut across the aisle to a large air duct.

A vent near the floor had been chewed through but not quite enough for a young velociraptor to squeeze passed.

"Its still in the room…" Dianna thought to herself. "It was trying to escape, and I showed up before it could get away." Dr. Johnson's pulse spiked. "She's still here…"

Dianna's fingers curled around the taser prod. What had she missed? Her mind went to the stack of supply crates near by. A young raptor could very easily be hiding behind them. Clenching her muscles she turned.

Dr. Johnson was faced with a juvenile velociraptor in mid lunge. Its claws were spread. Its teeth were wide. The dinosaur slammed into Dianna with all its weight. Her taser prod knocked aside, and she collapsed backwards. As she fell her head struck something solid, and she blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Dr. Dianna Johnson lay on the floor of the carnivore nursery. Her face was up towards the ceiling. The blinding halogen lamps were blurring around in her vision as her head dizzily swayed on the concrete. Her skull rolled to the side, and she saw a shadowy figure of the adolescent raptor tearing apart the air vent. She had lost all concept of time, but sooner or later the young velociraptor slipped away within the duct. Dianna's eyes fluttered closed, but within what felt like a moment later she was awakened.

"Dr. Johnson! Dr. Johnson!" A voice shouted. "Can you hear me?"

Dianna opened her eyes and saw the outline of a man's head blocking the halogen lamps.

"You suffered a head trauma." The man told her. "Are you able to move your fingers and toes?"

Dianna thought cumbersomely about what was being said to her and then opened and closed her palms. She rolled her ankles and curled her toes. Everything seemed ok. Then the memory of the young velociraptor rushed back into her mind, and she sat straight up.

"Hey! Take it easy. You might have a concussion." The man finally came into focus.

The stitched nametag on his olive green Kevlar vest said "Robinson." He was part of animal control on the island. Dianna recognized him but didn't know much about him. He was average height, muscular, and might have been thirty-five years of age. From his high and tight hair cut and clean shaven face she had always presumed he was ex-military, but she'd never even spoken to him before.

He squatted beside her, resting his weight on the foldout stock of a shotgun while his other palm gently sat between her shoulder blades.

"You need to slow down." Robinson said.

Dianna snapped her hand up to silence him. There was a muffled noise in the room. From the adjoining air duct above they heard scratching. The bottom of the conduit bowed and flexed, and the sound of claws raking upon metal was very audible. Dianna followed the scraping clatter with her eyes. Robinson slowly stood and trailed the noise with his gun. As the seconds passed he moved his eye to the sight and braced the weapon against his shoulder. Before he could squeeze the trigger Dr. Johnson jumped to her feet and grabbed the gun barrel.

"No lethal force." She pulled the barrel down. "Not unless its absolutely necessary."

Robinson looked at the two dead bodies on the floor and gave Dianna a stern look. "With all due respect, Doctor."

He raised his barrel back at the duct and Dianna backed away. They both listened for a moment but their wasn't any noise. Then they heard a sound of wrenching metal. It seemed farther away.

"Can she use these ducts to reach the outside?" Robinson examined the air system closely.

"Possibly." Dianna answered. "There are exhaust fans on the roof. She could pass between the blades if the fans aren't running.

Robinson nodded and ran for an access ladder near the junction to the herbivore/omnivore wing. He scaled it quickly and pushed through a square metal hatch to the roof. Leading with his gun he climbed out carefully.

The sterile echo of the nursery disappeared and was replaced by the sounds of the outdoors. Birds chirped, bugs droned, the wind blew, but he heard no raptor. His eyes scanned quickly, and then he saw it. The juvenile was crouched near the edge of the roof. It gave Robinson a brief backward glance and then dove off.

Robinson ran to the ledge and raised his sight. By the time he had the young raptor lined up it was but a swift shadow in the low jungle vegetation. With a glower of defeat Robinson wiped sweat from his brow and lowered the shotgun.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Dr. Bryce Conners stood in the open field and listened. Over the ambient hums of the jungle he was waiting to hear more raptor calls. Skittish compsognathus chattered through the knee-high grass around his legs. The low trumpeting belches of parasaurolophus drifted from the valley.

Finally he heard it. A single bark cawed through the dense foliage on the other side of the fence. It was just enough to get his attention as if that was its sole purpose.

Bryce eyed the fence suspiciously. He inched towards it with great hesitation. As he neared the tightly strung buzzing cables and wires he examined the ferns and tree trunks. He looked passed the vines, palm fronds, and rich colored leaves, searching for movement or the shadowy outline of a figure amongst the tangle of forest. Nothing stood out.

A bead of sweat rolled down his nose as he looked up and observed the row of steady glowing red lights at the top of the fence. Part way down he regarded the sign that read: DANGER HIGH VOLTAGE.

When his eyes fell back to head level they were met by another set of eyes glaring back at him through the fence. Immediately his muscles tensed. A scaly black and red snout aimed at his nose. With flared nostrils and bearing teeth the creature snarled. It was an adult velociraptor no doubt but one like no other Dr. Conners had ever seen.

The coloration was sharp and aggressive. Its plumage was far more prominent. It even had the small beginnings of wing feathers sprouting out on its forearms.

"Hello sir." Dr. Conners whispered, presuming he was witnessing the male of the species. "You are a handsome devil."

Bryce didn't know what to make of the privilege of having this creature expose itself to him. He stared at the raptor, and it stared right back. He shifted the tranquilizer rifle in his hands, and the predator took a slight back step. Bryce tilted his head quizzically and the raptor mimicked the motion.

"Intriguing…"

Lifting his right hand off the trigger he slowly waved his hand and the dinosaur flexed its fore claw in a likewise fashion.

Dr. Conners put his finger back on the trigger. With a slow steadiness he raised his weapon. As he brought his eye to the sight he felt that the raptor had become unusually still. His eyes met with the dinosaur's, and they locked stares. Bryce was easing down on the trigger when he noticed the raptor's pupil shift as though it were watching something behind him.

Dr. Conners quickly realized his error. "Clever, boy."

Bryce flung his gun around and spotted two more adult raptors not more than ten feet from him. One was a dark brown female. The other was a black and red male like the first.

The velociraptors stood at bay. Their piercing eyes acknowledged the weapon with an understanding. They were like a pair of cats against a spray bottle. Their eyes darted rapidly between Bryce and the gun. They did not flee, but they did not advance though Dr. Conners could tell there was little will holding them back. As he flashed his barrel between the two carnivores he saw them calculating their odds against his.

A disturbance across the field interrupted the conflict. A loud shriek cut through the open and turned the heads of the velociraptors and Dr. Conners. Emerging from the far tree line was the third juvenile raptor. The young predator ran the clearing with all haste. It shot passed the adults and fled into the foliage where the other two adolescents had gone.

Next the air was filled with the grumble of motor vehicles. The pair of adults immediately retreated after the younglings. In their departure the female plowed down Dr. Conners with an aggressive shoulder throw.

Bryce ended up on his back. The wind had been knocked out of him. A sharp stone was jabbing his ribcage. With a groan he rolled onto his elbows and noted that the male behind the fence was still spying on him.

Dr. Conners realized then something he hadn't before. This male was different than the second one he'd seen. Instead of a jet-black mane this one's was a silvery white. The velociraptor also held a greater sense of authority about it. Dr. Conners pondered if perhaps it was some sort of dominating male or simply a fluke.

As the motor vehicles approached, the silver-neck male disappeared into the jungle.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Dr. Conners was still sprawled in the grass as two identical vehicles pulled up. As he lay there a compsognathus ran by and nipped him on the arm.

"Jeeze!" He swatted his hand haphazardly.

The rovers were custom designed. With large, knobby, off-road tires and thick metal caging in front of bulletproof windows, they looked like a cross between a dune buggy and a demolition derby car. They were painted a green camouflage. Across the roof and the grill guard were rows of high-powered floodlights.

As the motors slowed to an idol Dr. Conners heard voices of concern.

"Are you alright?" Robinson was climbing out of the vehicle with a number two stenciled on the back quarter panel. A shotgun was in his hand. "Dr. Conners! Are you injured?"

Bryce jumped to his feet as Robinson reached him. "Give me your pistol." He ordered without an ounce of pleasantry.

Robinson un-holstered a 9mm from his waist, and Dr. Conners snatched it out of his hand while simultaneously casting his tranquilizer rifle into the grass.

"Come with me." Dr. Conners released the safety on his pistol and led Robinson into the foliage where the raptors had fled.

A moment later Dr. Dianna Johnson was powerwalking behind them. A shotgun was defensively cradled in her arms.

The jungle got thick quick, and Bryce slowed down after only twenty or thirty feet in. After a few more cautious steps he stopped altogether and listened to the island wilderness.

Dr. Johnson and Robinson stood quietly behind him, their weapons poised at the ready. Bryce examined the tropical forest with his shifting eyes, his sight dodging over the glowing greens and duller browns. He was looking for something specific, but he did not see it. Bryce took another few steps into the jungle. Unexpectedly he clapped his hands with a sharp crack.

"Shit, Bryce!" Dianna gasped.

Dr. Conners took another step forward and clapped to his left. Then he clapped to his right. Dianna and Robinson exchanged glances. They didn't know what to make of it. Bryce wadded into the jungle another six feet and clapped his palms together once more. This time he did not move. He merely continued to clap once every couple of seconds.

"Dr. Conners?" Robinson finally questioned him.

"Listen." Bryce popped the air between his hands again. "You hear that?"

Dianna and Robinson both heard it. After the clap there was a subtle hollow echo as though Dr. Conners were clapping near an open sewer pipe. Bryce continued to clap for several more intervals until he seemed to locate the general area the echo was coming from. Dr. Conners crouched down, pushing away wet palm fronds to reveal a hole big enough for a large man or a velociraptor to squeeze through.

"Jesus. Did they burrow that?" Robinson was beside himself.

"No." Dr. Conners responded. "It's a lava tube."

Robinson cocked his head. He looked confused.

Dr. Conners explained. "Lava tubes form when rivers of molten rock solidify on the surface. The hardened crust acts as an insulator, keeping the lava super heated and fast flowing. When the tubes become inactive they drain out, leaving a hollow cavity behind. They're likely all over the island."

Robinson was stern. "And nobody considered this an issue when they built the place?"

"That was all INGEN's doing." Dr. Conners shook his head. "They didn't hire anyone who might have known better until long after the facility was built."

"They could be anywhere." Robinson put a palm to his sweating forehead.

"That isn't quite the extent of it." Dr. Conners cautiously peered down the throat of the lava tube. He kept the 9mm diligently aimed out in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" Dianna's voice became hostile, as though she already knew the answer but didn't want to hear it.

"I spotted three adults helping the adolescents." Bryce was hesitant to admit it, as if not speaking the truth would make it all go away.

"Are you telling me the adult raptor compound has been breeched?" Robinson looked on the verge of actually being afraid.

Dr. Conners shook his head. "Not quite. Some of the specimens I saw were likely males. They didn't look like the others. I believe they've been breeding like the comps and escaping while they're young."

"You've got to be kidding me." Robinson was getting mad now. "How the hell are we supposed to contain a situation like this?"

Dianna shook her head at Bryce. Her mannerisms were full of disappointment.

"This is not my fault." Bryce raised his voice. "I was in no position to prevent this. We don't even know what 'this' really is."

A heavy authoritative voice cut into the conversation. "Quiet, all of you!"

The three of them snapped their heads towards the sun lit field. A tall woman's silhouette was circumscribed by the bathing light. The sharp brim of her black bush hat was pulled low. As she advanced forward her leg muscles flexed out of her slate gray shorts like those of an Olympic runner. Her face held an expression of utmost seriousness.

Her frowning lips moved subtly as she said, "They've entered the tyrannosaur paddock."

The woman's name was Joan Murdock. She was the chief of security for the Isla Sorna facility.

"Come on. We can't stand around and argue. We've got a mess to clean up." The way she spoke was commanding but also sounded as though she were deeply annoyed.

Ms. Murdock turned around without another word and stormed back up to the number two rover. The others followed hastily in silence. Joan charged up to the open driver's side door and thrust her index finger.

"There!" She said, pointing to a monitor in the center of the dashboard.

Dr. Conners and Dr. Johnson hung their head in to look. The screen displayed a topographical map of the island that in addition also marked fences and building structures. The map was zoomed in on a specific part of the island that was close by but clearly within the confines of the rex enclosure. Six yellow dots moved across the screen, furthering their way into the pen.

Ms. Murdock turned her head toward the doctors. A deep scar carved a ditch down the right side of her face. It raked across her orbit while spearing her eye and sliced through her cheek. The surrounding divots left by stitches were all too visible. Bryce and Dianna found themselves looking into the shine of a deadpan, icy, blue eye that seemed too brilliantly colorful to be accompanied by such mutilation.

Bits of sweaty dark hair hung down Ms. Murdock's face, framing it unevenly. "Doctors, I strongly suggest you find your way to the raptor enclosure and apply your expertise. Find out what the devil is going on. My crew and I will hunt these creatures down."


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

"Uhg, that smells repulsive." Kyra turned her nose away.

"Ew, it's got maggots in it, Dallas!" Shelly curled her face up. "I told you to bring a new one."

"Relax, Shelly. It'll still work." Dallas assured her. "The stinkier the better. Here Seth take a whiff."

Seth gagged when Dallas held up the small plastic container with the festering meat inside. "What exactly is Rebirtha?" He recoiled at the sight of the maggots teeming within the crevices of the discolored steak.

Dallas took the container and placed it on a concrete barrier at the base of the electrified fence they were congregated around. "Rebirtha is a tyrannosaurus rex, and she has a nose for rotten beef. Give it about ten minutes." He winked with a click of his cheek.

Seth looked up at the electric fence. It was just as tall as many of the trees on their side of the enclosure. The other side was a different story. Instead of rich jungle foliage there were tall straight redwoods that all exceeded the height of the fence by a great deal. He recalled his mother explaining something about terra forming large portions of the island with prehistoric era plants and trees in order to make it more hospitable for the dinosaurs. There was also a detail he remembered about gene modification. The size of some of the redwoods implied that they were several hundred years in age, but in truth their genetics had been tampered with to induce growth acceleration.

Seth found himself zoning out as he stared off into the airy open forest. It really did look like a scene from over sixty-five million years ago. If he didn't already know that there was a tyrannosaur somewhere in there he would have been compelled to imagine one anyway. Seth was brought back to reality when he heard Kyra raise her voice.

"Come on, Dallas. Gimmy your hat. My scalp is burning." She whined as she reached for the brim of his cowboy hat.

Dallas swatted her hand away and stuck his palm flat in her face. "Talk to the hand, Queen Balditude. I never forced a razor to your skull. It was just an infantile bet."

"Dalla-a-a-a-as!" Kyra was jumping up and down the way a small child would. She flopped her arms like a limp puppet.

"Here use this." Dallas tugged the shirt out of his belt and tossed it at her.

"Gross! I don't want your sweaty tank top." Kyra chucked it back at his face and nimbly plucked his hat off his head with an outstretched arm.

"Jeeze Louise!" Dallas mumbled as he ran a set of fingers through his sweaty hat hair.

"Hey! Get away from there." Seth heard the unmistakable chatter of a compsognathus and spotted three of them sneaking to pillage the rancid meat.

He flailed his hands, but the chicken sized dinosaurs bit at his fingers with nasty hisses. Seth withdrew for a moment and then dove back in with more vigor, successfully snatching the canister away. The little dinosaurs stared at him with dark blinking eyes as though they expected him to give it back at some point.

"You're a hero to all of us, Seth." Dallas slapped him on the back. "Get outta here ya little chicken lizards!"

Seth suddenly caught a whiff of the spoiled meat and threw up a little inside his mouth. He almost dropped the container as he held it away from his nose in a regurgitating stupor.

Dallas slapped his knees and laughed. "He's gonna blow!"

Seth choked it back down with a woozy glaze over his eyes. He wasn't about to blow chunks in front of these kids he barely knew.

A crashing of trees cut Dallas' laughter short. The disturbance had come from within the tyrannosaur paddock.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

All heads turned towards the fence. Seth had forgotten all about the smell of the rotten meat. He peered among the redwoods tentatively searching for any sign of the "tyrant lizard." The compsognathus were alert and sensing the presence of the tyrannosaur as well. Their bodies stiffened. Their chattering ceased. A moment later they fled into the underbrush.

The forest was silent and still, except for the breeze and the rocking of the trees. Seth retraced his sight through the gaps in the redwoods, pondering if he had missed something or the rex was simply not yet visible.

Then he saw a shape spying out at him from one side of a tree. It was standing at least fifteen or sixteen feet tall and from what he could tell was massively bulking with muscle. The other thing Seth noticed was that the creature was stark white, like the white on a porcelain sink.

He began to speak. "Is that-?"

Kyra nodded before he finished his sentence. "That's her." She whispered.

"I didn't expect her to be that color." Seth said quietly.

"Technically she's not." Kyra answered. "Rebirtha is the first tyrannosaurus rex that INGEN ever cloned. She turned out to be an albino. INGEN didn't want to release her into the park. They considered her a flawed specimen. So they just keep her here."

Seth stared at Rebirtha watching her chest heave as she breathed. She had the same air of wisdom and dignity that a large owl carried. He gained an immediate sense of respect for the beast by the mere sight of her.

"She's magnificent…" Seth murmured.

Kyra side glanced at him warmly. It was the first time she'd seen him crack a smile.

Rebirtha leaned away from the tree a little more, observing the four kids as intently as they were watching her. After a time she shifted behind the tree again. There was something terribly precocious about this action. At no angle could the narrow redwood fully obscure her or even come close. Somehow it did seem to comfort her like a child with a security blanket.

Seth was beginning to wonder if this was all they were going to get out of Rebirtha when the tyrant powerfully sidestepped into full exposure. The huge carnivore drove herself forward on two muscle bound legs at twelve feet a stride. Although they were shaped like chicken legs they had the girth of a titan. Her rotund torso lurched with every step, like the buoyant hull of a sailing ship but with more shudder. The beast heaved her way to the fence, weaving betwixt the redwoods that stood in her path. Her thick tail was like a flexing rudder in her wake.

For a moment Seth thought she was going to plow right through the fence, but then she ceased abruptly just before it. The cables of the fence still rocked and creaked moments after the dinosaur stopped. Seth had not realized how much the ground had begun to tremor until it was over.

Rebirtha's chin loomed above them, giving off the vibe of an impending destructive force. Then she lowered her mighty jaws to their level. Seth's vision was overtaken by a militia of thick serrated teeth. A pair of wide flaring nostrils rushed a breeze of balmy air into his face. Up close Rebirtha's scaly white skin looked like it was made of pearls and seashells. Her two forward facing eyes were pink and expressive with curiosity. There was a particular fixation on Seth and the container of rancid meat he still held. Rebirtha's five-foot long face tightened up. She inhaled through her mouth and then bellowed ferociously. Seth cringed. It took a minute for the roaring sensation in his ears to subside.

Rebirtha did not calm down. She stomped her heavy triple talon feet and swished her tail. Then she raised her moaning gullet to the sky and growled.

Seth looked at the container and pondered. He held it up for the tyrannosaur to see while consciously keeping it at bay from his own nose. He had her attention. Rebirtha stared at the box with expectation. Seth moved the container from left to right and back again. The tyrannosaur followed it with subtle shifts of her snout and body.

Next Seth walked with the container, having the rex follow him along the length of the fence. When he stopped she stopped. When he went she went. Seth grinned. He wished he could put her on a leash and walk her all over the island, but he knew the fence was the only thing keeping Rebirtha from devouring him.

The tyrannosaur eventually barked at Seth, resuming signs of impatience.

"It looks like the honeymoon is over bud." Dallas said. "You oughtta just let her have it."

Seth used the plastic container like a catapult and flung the piece of meat through the fence. As it landed with a squish Rebirtha put her snout down to it. She poked at it, grunted, and licked her chops with a loud wet smack. Then she turned to Seth with a dull lazy stare and just stood there.

"Hey, do you think T-rex is red meat or white meat?" Dallas said after a while.

"That's a ridiculous question, Dallas." Shelly soured her face at him.

"No it ain't." Dallas insisted. "All I'm sayin is what does it taste like? If it is red meat is it more like beef or venison? If it's white is it closer to pork or chicken? And if it's like a chicken is it light and dark like a chicken or all dark like a duck? These are legitimate quandaries, people."

"Uhg, Dallas. Are you still talking?" Shelly groaned.

"You know what, Shelly? You can eat my shorts." Dallas folded his arms and looked through the fence.

"What do you think, Seth?" Kyra asked with a smile.

Seth thought for a moment. "I think Rebirtha is wondering the same thing about Dallas."

Kyra and Shelly laughed heartily.

Dallas sank his face, but he grinned. "Well played, Seth."

They all looked through the fence watching Rebirtha. The tyrannosaur was no longer captivated by the presence of the kids. She bent her neck around to groom the stiff, white, quill-like feathers on her back, thighs, and tail. Underneath the thin coat of bristles Seth could clearly make out the dinosaur's stronghold of scaly armor. He imagined what it would feel like to comb his fingers through the animal's coarse coat and touch the living shingles beneath. At the moment there was nowhere else in the world that Seth cared to be.

For a moment Rebirtha glanced back at Seth, scratched her chest with the two tiny fingers on her vestigial forearms, and then went back to grooming.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

The metal hinges of Gate Lock C creaked shut behind the two all-terrain rovers as they ventured into the tyrannosaur paddock. Robinson manned the passenger seat of the number two rover, observing the velociraptor's progress via the motion sensor tracking system. Ms. Murdock was in the driver's seat, grappling the steering wheel like a wrestler as they bounced along.

"They're about a quarter mile north east." Robinson raised his voice over the racing motor. "They've slowed down."

Joan raised her scar crossed right eyebrow at him. "Did you ever see any combat while you were in the army, Robbinson?"

"Here and there." Robinson answered with a touch of resentment. "Why do you ask?"

Ms. Murdock put her eyes back on the dirt road ahead. "Then you ought to know a trap when you see one."

Robbinson swallowed uncomfortably. The way she had spoken was unsettling. He looked down at the monitor and realized that the raptors hadn't moved since the last time he checked.

"Don't underestimate anything they do." Joan firmly adjusted the brim of her hat. "These bastards are intelligent."

Robinson nodded slowly. "You copy that, Chathem?" He called over his shoulder into the back seat. "Chathem?"

A man leaned forward out of the shadow behind them. A long-range rifle lay across his lap. He chewed on a toothpick as his frown came into view. Suddenly he spit out the toothpick and brought a crumpled magazine to his face. With a ballpoint pen in hand he scrawled down a word on the open page.

"Ha!" Chathem's frown became a toothy grin of pride. "Juggernaut! That's another word for an enormous unstoppable force." He looked back up at Robinson who was now scowling at him. "Crossword puzzles." Chathem waved the magazine innocently.

He could see that Robinson's glare was unbreaking. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I heard ya on the smart ass dinosaurs, and I raise em twenty." Chathem tapped the side of his cranium with the end of his pen. "They're no match for my brains. Some consider me a juggernaut of intellect."

Robinson sighed and put his attention back on the dirt road and the columns of redwoods ripping by. He periodically glanced down at the motion tracker to keep tabs on the velociraptors. Occasionally he'd shoot a look at Ms. Murdock who was remaining silent. For a brief moment he examined her stern face. She was about ten years older than he but appeared extremely youthful and fit. Robinson had no question she was the right person for the job. She had the wisdom and the strength. He felt she would take on a velociraptor with her bare hands if she had to.

The Number One Rover followed closely behind. Both vehicles were startling away compsognathus and small groups of coelophysis as they rushed through the forest.

Robinson saw the trees beginning to clear. "They're at the north end of the watering hole." He pointed to the monitor.

Joan nodded and continued to drive hard but slowed down considerably when the trees broke away completely.

There was a large pond in front of them surrounded by muddy banks and tall green horsetails. Dragonflies patrolled the shallow water and outlaying weeds while turtles bathed in the sun. Dozens of milling compsognathus chased bugs through the wet vegetation.

Robinson got on the radio. "Rover One, break away to the west bank. We'll circle around along the east."

"Copy that, Rover Two." A man's voice came back.

Robinson reached his arm between the seats and snatched the magazine out of Chathem's fingers. "Get your nose out of that magazine, Chathem! It's open season."

He turned back to the monitor as they arched toward the north shore of the pond. "They're straight ahead of us, Joan. They're not more than a few meters within the tree line."

As they approached the woods at the north side of the watering hole Joan spotted two of the adult velociraptors. "There!"

A male and a female sprinted from the woods towards the west bank.

"They're headed your way, Rover One." Robinson said over the com.

"Rodger that. We see em."

"The other four are breaking off deeper into the woods." Robinson followed their yellow markers on the monitor. "The pack is separating."

"No, Mr. Robinson." Joan's eyes burned through the windshield. "The pack is separating us."

Robinson got back on the com. He held his finger on the button a long moment before he spoke. "Rover One, stay on the pair. We're pursuing the other four."

"Copy that, Rover Two."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

The Number One Rover swerved to a stop, a dusty cloud of gravel billowing around its chassis. Page Thompson knocked open the gunnery hatch above the rear seat with the barrel of her rifle and pushed through. As a loose bang of hair flashed across her eyes she saw the male velociraptor hurling through the air. His frenzy of black locks licked at the wind. The beast's maw flared with saliva. She watched as his killer hind talons plunged straight for her head. With lightning reflexes she threw her gun in front of her face to block the deadly claws. Page felt the raptor's feet slam into the rifle, and she was knocked back inside the vehicle. The side of the gun had bruised her cheek. A trickle of blood ran from her nose. She was otherwise fine.

"Shit, Thompson! Are you all right?" The man in the driver's seat said.

Page wiped the blood away and grabbed her gun off the roof. "You could've stopped sooner, Jackson."

"You said get close." Jackson shrugged.

Page kicked the side door open and stepped out of the rover. With her scope she followed the pair of velociraptors as they dashed into the surrounding horsetails at the water hole.

"Mississippi one… Mississippi two… Mississippi three." Page began to squeeze the trigger, but she never took the shot.

Both velociraptors ducked among the waist high weeds and fell out of view.

"I lost em." Page lifted her eye from the crosshairs.

She squinted out across the wind brushed horsetails. Something was off. Moments later two stiff tails sprang up from the swaying green plants. Page watched as they began to meander seemingly without purpose or direction. She stepped away from the rover and inched towards the water hole. Behind her the vehicle's front passenger door opened quietly. Soon after, Page had someone whispering at her shoulder.

"What do you make of that?" The man's vest had the name "Baily" stitched into it.

"Page was silent. She just watched. Out of her peripheral she saw Baily take another step forward. He had two shotguns on one shoulder. The first was loaded with slugs, the other with rubber rounds. With one eye Page followed the two raptor tails. With the other she watched Baily's slug loaded barrel drop in front of him.

Together they observed as the tails slipped among the weeds, disappearing for a matter of seconds. Moments later they would spring up elsewhere.

"They're stalling." Page finally broke the silence.

"For what?" Baily adjusted his shotgun.

"Hey, we're about to have more company." Jackson yelled from the rover. "We've got all three juvenile rexes coming in fast."


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Page lingered at the water hole, her bangs blowing in the breeze.

"Page…" Baily was urging her back to the vehicle. "Page… Thompson!"

She finally looked at him.

"We have to get back in the rover." Baily pointed. "They'll be here any moment."

Page nodded. She and Baily began to back up towards the rover. As soon as they got their feet moving the female raptor barked and sprang into a run. Page's gun perked up as she saw the carnivore dart thirty feet and then dive back among the weeds. A moment later the male raptor did the same thing. This time Page fired off a round but missed. Before the male raptor was down in the horsetails again the female lunged back up. Baily pumped out a slug after her, but his timing was a little too late. Stillness followed.

"They're zigzagging closer to us." Page said. "Jogging in a little more every time."

"Hustle, you two!" Jackson shouted. "The rexes are breaking the south tree line."

Page and Baily backed up faster. Again the raptors dove out of and into the horsetails. More shots were fired. More misses occurred. The velociraptors continued to move closer and closer.

A disturbance at the south tree line caught Page's attention. The three juvenile tyrannosaurs had emerged. The twenty-foot long carnivores stood eight feet tall, putting them at roughly half the size of an adult. The trio of young predators appeared at a brisk pace. Their long slender legs glided over the land, carrying their weight with grace. They were not slow and bulky like an adult. They were agile, swift, and streamlined. Their snouts were sleek and dangerous.

Page looked back to the raptors. She realized she had lost track of them. The horsetails were still. Beside her, Baily was just as lost. Page's eyes darted to the rexes and their rapid approach. They shot back to the horsetails. Again there was stillness. Then a rustle of weeds at her left made her head snap, but it was too late.

The female velociraptor exploded out of the weeds, slamming into Page. As she toppled over she collided with Baily, and he hit the dirt as well. With sharp striking motions the female kicked their firearms away. Page saw Baily reach for his second shotgun, but the male raptor pounced him and sliced his shoulder open.

Blood soaked the dirt as Baily curled into a ball. Page looked to the rover where Jackson stared back at them. She saw him reach for the door, shotgun in hand.

"Don't get out!" Page screamed. "That's what they want."

From her vantage she could tell Jackson was conflicted. He didn't know whether to heed her warning or not.

Around Page and Baily the velociraptors had backed away. They were keeping their distance as the rexes approached. By their eye movements it was entirely obvious now that they were watching to see what Jackson would do, hoping that he would exit the vehicle to help his teammates and entirely relinquish his main advantage.

Page felt a tremor in the dirt beneath her as the three young tyrannosaurs proceeded to charge in. It was all so clear to her in that moment. The raptors had set a trap for her and her team, but they were not hunting them for food. They simply wanted them dead, and luring the rexes was a way of raising those odds.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Jackson shoved his shotgun in the passenger seat and shifted the rover into first gear. Toiling the tires in a spray of loose dirt he skidded the vehicle forward and cut off the three young tyrannosaurs as they made their approach.

The rexes shuddered to a halt and roared at the car. In an angered retaliation they snapped their teeth against the window cages and kicked at the passenger side doors.

Jackson snatched his shotgun and jumped out of the vehicle. "Get in the rover now!" He began to unload gun blasts past Page and Baily.

Page grabbed Baily by his good arm and hoisted them both to their feet. She took the remaining rubber loaded shotgun off his shoulder, and they made a dash for the rover. The two velociraptors wove behind them, making it difficult for Jackson to gun them down. As Page ran she saw one of the juvenile tyrannosaurs circle around the hood of the rover and go for Jackson. With her boots still pounding the dirt, Page raised her weapon and fired three rubber bullets into the rex's thigh. With a bellow the young tyrant recoiled but still appeared to have it out for Jackson. Page fired a fourth shot at the corner of the animal's jaw. This time the young rex stood down, whimpering and limply flapping its gums as though it had been punched in the face.

Among the volley of gunfire Page hadn't noticed that Baily was lagging. A desperate shriek behind her clued her in. By the time she turned around Baily was on his back, and the male velociraptor was running a killer hind claw through his windpipe. Page fired a rubber bullet into the raptor's ribcage at close range, and it immediately dropped to the ground. As the male gasped for air Page spotted the female velociraptor analyzing her from a ten-foot distance. Its eyes shifted to Jackson and then quickly back to Page. Then it looked up at the second and third tyrannosaurs that were making their way around the back end of the rover. With a caw the female raptor made up her mind. Page stood firm with her gun as the swift predator fled for the northern forest.

"Page, get in the rover." Jackson could smell the breaths of the young tyrants as they encroached the vehicle.

As Page backed up against the rear door of the car she found herself remembering the names of the tyrant youths. Each one of the tyrannosaurs was an earthy red with black markings. Flash was the one with a distinct jagged streak running down his snout, Laser had tiger stripes all over his body, and Jigsaw was the one with the teeth that grew in crooked.

Flash was sniffing at the maimed velociraptor male that was painfully writhing in the dirt. Page however had Jigsaw and Laser's full attention.

As she fumbled with the door handle behind her the two tyrants lurched closer. Laser redirected her focus onto Jackson while Jigsaw remained fixed on Page. Page finally got a good hold on the door latch, and it popped ajar. She held her breath, opening the door without any sudden moves. Next to her, Jackson was ducking into the driver's seat when the tyrants made an attack.

Page threw herself backwards into the rover as Jigsaw's crooked teeth slammed against the doorframe. From the floor of the back seat Page heard Jackson scream as his left ankle was crushed in the driver's door. Laser repeatedly smashed her snout against the side of the vehicle, shattering Jackson's shin. With a bite of her teeth the carnivore flung the door back open and ripped Jackson from the rover by his leg.

Page listened to her colleague's shrieks from the back seat, but they were quickly extinguished upon a crunch of bones. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think about something else, anything else to keep her thoughts from fixating on the gruesome death her co-worker was falling victim to. Nothing came to mind. She couldn't seem to get her ears to filter out the sound of Jackson's bones being chewed and splintered to bits. As much as she tried it was all she could hear.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

When Page opened her eyes again Jigsaw was looking at her hungrily from outside the vehicle. Page shot the tyrannosaur in the nose with another rubber bullet and then scrambled for the driver's seat. She jumped behind the steering wheel and reached for the door. It wouldn't shut. The hinges were bent. She realized that the engine had stalled as well. Page twisted the ignition but the motor didn't catch.

Around the vehicle the trio of tyrant youths were circling again. She didn't get it. There were three fresh corpses right there in the dirt, though it seemed that the rexes would much rather poke at her like a trapped mouse. Perhaps it was because she was the first live prey that wasn't a goat tethered to a post or a cow dropped from a crane. Perhaps it was simply the thrill of the hunt that had them fixated.

All three tyrannosaurs started kicking the rover and biting at the window cages. Page turned the key over and over, but the engine only coughed.

"Come on! Come on!" She feared that something vital had been knocked loose by the rexes.

There was a loud burst of air. Jigsaw had dug his teeth into the front driver's side tire. Page felt the rover drop on an awkward angle as the pressure rushed out. Beside her Laser was kicking the open doors off the vehicle. From the back end Flash climbed on the roof.

Inside the rover Page heard groaning metal all around. The roof sagged in. The bulletproof glass started to crack. As flash thundered her feet on top of the car Page felt the three remaining tires knocking up into the underside of the wheel wells.

She turned the key over and over, banging her fists upon the steering wheel. Finally the motor rumbled to life. As Page slammed her foot into the gas pedal the rear tires ground in place. The rover didn't want to budge with a flat tire and a tyrannosaurus rex standing on it. Page threw the stick into reverse, and the vehicle lurched backwards. Above her there was an ear-splitting scrape as Flash's hind talons slipped across the metal roof. In a jaw-rattling shudder the young T-rex collapsed on the hood of the car and rolled off to the side.

Page backed out of the circle of tyrants and rushed the rover toward the south forest. Between the flat tire, blown shocks, and bent axles the vehicle was jolting and swerving all over the place, but she managed. Page shot a glance over her shoulder to see if the rexes were in pursuit. They weren't. Fighting with the steering wheel she guided the car back among the trees and onto the road that returned to Gate Lock C.

Page held her foot heavy on the gas, but in the vehicle's state of disrepair she couldn't get it to go passed third gear. It sounded like a wrench was rattling around in the pistons. Clouds of smoke billowed from under the hood.

"Just get me to the gate." Page stomped her foot on the gas harder.

A fleeting shadow in the woods caught her eye. By the time she turned, the female velociraptor was latched onto the driver's doorframe. Page ducked aside as the carnivore's jaws snapped in. She reached for Jackson's shotgun. He'd dropped it in the passenger seat. With the butt of the weapon Page struck the raptor repeatedly in the face, but it did not let go. The raptor snapped again and she rammed the butt of the gun into the dinosaur's open mouth.

The car hit a rut and the steering wheel spun out of control. As the vehicle rotated like a top Page braced herself against the dashboard. She shut her eyes as the driver's side slammed into the thick trunk of a redwood.

The rover was still, but Page felt like her body was shaking and weak. Upon opening her eyes she saw the raptor pulverized between the car and the tree. Smoke still rose from under the hood. Page looked around to get her bearings. She could see the gate up the road.

Page reached for the com on the dashboard. "Page Thompson to Operations." She pondered whether the radio even worked at this point.

There was a crackle and some long static, but finally a voice broke through. "This is Operations. Go ahead."

"Team One has suffered casualties… Mission failed… Requesting immediate extraction at Gate Lock C." Page's voice was weary. She slumped back in the driver's seat and awaited an answer.

"Stay where you are." The voice crackled through. "We're on our way."


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Seth gazed through the electric fence. He was still captivated by Rebirtha's presence. The white tyrannosaur lay in the shade now and yawned lethargically. Flies buzzed between the rex's teeth as she shifted from one side of her ribcage to another with slow lazy motions. The very tip of her tail swished back and forth in an action that appeared to have no necessary value beyond an act of boredom.

"You know you wouldn't be so fond of her if that fence wasn't between you two." Kyra smiled.

"I know." Seth chuckled. "But it wouldn't be the worst way to go either. I mean, how many people in the afterlife can say they were eaten by a tyrannosaurus rex? I'd be a total rock star in the netherworld."

Kyra laughed. "I guess you've got a point."

A short way down the fence Shelly and Dallas were playing a game that as far as Seth could tell involved shoving each other until someone fell over.

"So what's it like for you back in Rhode Island?" Kyra picked up a stone and worked it in her hand. "Do you have a girlfriend or buddies you hang out with?"

"I don't leave the house much." Seth lowered his eyes. A glum expression overtook him. It didn't last long though. He shook it off before Kyra seemed to notice. "I didn't move there too long ago, so I guess I've just been mostly keeping to myself." Seth dragged the toe of his shoe through the dirt.

Kyra tossed the rock on the ground. "Well you're probably not missing a whole lot anyway. Rhode Island can't be much bigger than this island."

Seth cracked a smile. He turned back to the fence and watched Rebirtha some more.

"You know I hear she's single." Kyra leaned into Seth's ear.

Seth's grin turned into a laugh as he looked at the tyrannosaur, but there was something different about the beast. He noticed that she was no longer at ease. The rex lifted her head, alert and agitated. She moaned and blundered to her feet. With another yawn the dinosaur lumbered to the nearest tree and scratched her scaly hide against it. After that her whole poise shifted. She appeared to be in a hunting mode.

"What's gotten into her?" Seth's eyes followed Rebirtha as she prowled the trees.

The tyrannosaur coughed, sneezed, and then forged deep among the redwoods. Seth watched the rex as long as he could, keeping his eyes on her until her white skin was fully obscured. Little by little her thudding footsteps faded into the forest, eventually becoming indiscernible from the other sounds of the island wildlife.

"I guess the show is over, gang." Dallas appeared with Shelly trailing close by.

Now that the earthshaking sounds of Rebirtha were gone, another noise was noticed on the air.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Seth's ear perked up while everyone around him listened.

"That sounds like a motor." Kyra's face turned to concern.

"Yup." Dallas nodded. He was showing the same look of unease.

"We oughtta get out of here. Somebody is coming." Kyra took Seth's wrist. "Hurry up. We don't want to get caught."


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

Through the front windshield of the number two rover Robinson had a clear view of four velociraptors on the run. There was the silver neck male guiding the three escaped adolescents. As the off-road vehicle rocked and pivoted through a sunken creek bed like a skateboard in a half pipe, Robinson cherished the bracing handle above his doorframe.

"Joan, I think we're about to have another problem." Robinson had been keeping tabs on the monitor. "Rebirtha is right around the next bend. Its like they're luring us straight to her."

"You're just figuring that out now, are you?" Joan's eyes were dead set on the raptors ahead of them.

Robinson watched the rapidly approaching blip on the screen that signified Rebirtha. "You don't wanna rethink this a little bit?"

"We play their game, Mr. Robinson, or we don't play at all. I could let you out right here if you'd like." Joan reached for the door handle as the rover raced along.

"No thank you, Ms. Murdock. I prefer to remain inside the armored vehicle while there are killer dinosaurs on the loose."

Joan relinquished the slightest of smiles. "Good. Then you're all in. Right now they're making the rules, Mr. Robinson. We have guns. The silver neck's move is to level the playing field with the element of confusion. That can be every bit as much our alley as it is his."

"What did you have in mind?" Robinson braced himself as the vehicle shuddered.

"We're going to get close to Rebirtha. When I get out of the rover you'll take the wheel. I'll draw the raptors in. Chathem will take them out from the gunnery hatch. Any questions?" Joan turned to Robinson.

"Yeah. Just one." Robinson raised a finger. "Why does your plan make it sound like you're most definitely going to die?"

"Don't worry about me, Robinson. After you've been backhanded across the face by a therizinosaurus those raptor claws don't seem so intimidating."

"For Christ's sake, Chathem!" Robinson caught him with another magazine. "You don't have a damn clue what's going on, do you?" He hollered at the back seat.

"Sure I do." Chathem pulled his eyes up from the magazine. "You drive. I shoot. She gets eaten."

Robinson frowned. "That does pretty much sum it up."

His eyes returned to the creek bed. They were rounding the next bend. Rebirtha came into view like a giant white moon. Her ivory scales lit up the forest in a surreal glow of pale light. As the tyrannosaur rapidly grew bigger in the window Robinson couldn't help but notice that Joan wasn't slowing down in the slightest.

The four velociraptors slipped right under Rebirtha's thick ankles and kept going. The rex's head shifted in a confounded wobble as she tried to gather what was happening. The tyrant's eyes settled on the approaching rover with a growl, and it was clear that this breech of territory did not set well with her.

Robinson bunkered in his seat as he realized Ms. Murdock still had yet to slow down. In the back of the rover Chathem had finally dropped the magazine and picked up his rifle. He leaned forward between the two front chairs and gave Robinson a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey, Robbie. Before we do this can I take a leak?"


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Joan Murdock slammed on the brakes and cut the wheel to the right. The car spun sideways and ground to a stop directly underneath Rebirtha's chin so that the driver's door faced the carnivore's legs. Without a single word Joan dashed out of the rover, leaving her door wide open.

"Crap!" Robinson lunged for the door handle as he scrambled behind the wheel.

He slammed the door, instantly knowing that it was going to attract attention. As he watched Joan hide against Rebirtha's right ankle with her pistol drawn, the tyrannosaur's huge pink iris lowered to occlude his view. The rex turned her snout and breathed against the window, periodically snorting like a giant hog. She bit at the window cages, gently gnawing as a teething baby would. The whole time Robinson and Chathem remained perfectly still.

Rebirtha wedged her nose under the rocker panel and lifted the car sideways. Inside the vehicle the two men were hugging their seats as their world tipped over. Robinson felt his guts thrust up into his neck when the rover lurched back down. He took a moment to swallow them as the vehicle teetered on its suspension.

Rebirtha's big eye reappeared in Robinson's window. It blinked. It shifted. It stared with anticipation.

"Robbie, I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Chathem whispered from the back seat.

"Here read a magazine." Robinson tossed one in his lap.

He subtly took the steering wheel and shifted into reverse. Babying the pedals Robinson straightened the car and backed it away from Rebirtha. As the rover crept along the creek bed he could see the thoughts mulling in the tyrannosaur's head. Robinson watched the rex ponder for a moment before she kicked her right leg forward.

Rebirtha's talons raked against the hood of the rover. As her foot trailed off, the dinosaur's claws snagged on the grill guard and ripped it away from the bumper.

"Robbie, it wouldn't hurt to go a little faster." Chathem leaned up from the back seat.

"We're not leaving Joan behind." Robinson curled his fingers on the steering wheel.

"That's not what I said. I meant just step on the gas some." Chathem pointed a finger through the windshield. "Rebirtha is getting awfully friendly."

Through the front window they watched Rebirtha pick up the grill guard in her teeth, chew on it, and then lob it into the woods. At the rex's feet Joan was crouched in the shadow of the tyrant's robust belly. Robinson observed Ms. Murdock as she shifted positions in accordance with the tyrant's movements. For a fleeting moment he and Joan exchanged glances. Robinson's expression told her not to push the situation too far. Joan's expression told him to just stand his ground.

Robinson cringed as Rebirtha's claws shrieked over the hood again. He was beginning to understand what a mouse felt like beneath the paws of a cat. With extreme delicacy he backed the rover up a bit more. As Joan held her bearings amidst the tromping feet of the t-rex, Robinson spotted a blurred figure rushing her way. From its scant stature he knew it was one of the adolescent velociraptors.

Out of the corner of her eye Joan saw the young carnivore's attack. She flung her gun to shoot, but the raptor slammed into her arm and fled among the woods. Joan scarcely caught herself before another of the adolescents darted from a different direction and did the same thing. This time she was knocked to the ground.

As Joan lay on her back Chathem made an attempt to fire from the gunnery hatch. As soon as he popped the door open, Rebirtha's jaws came down on the roof.

Chathem ducked into the vehicle. His heart was pounding. "That is not an option, Robbie."

Joan sat up. Her gun was already raised. Another young velociraptor was about to pounce on her face. Her pistol went off. The adolescent landed on top of her. Joan felt a rush of warm blood soak her clothing, and it wasn't her own. By the amount of bleeding, she guessed she'd hit the raptor's heart. Shoving the animal aside she sat up.

From the rover Robinson got the impression that Rebirtha was now on a mission to find out where the gunshot came from. He watched the dinosaur's huge head oscillate from one end of the forest to another. Robinson decided to create a distraction.

He honked the horn and flickered the floodlights on the roof rack. In moments Rebirtha was back on the rover. The tyrannosaur bellowed and chomped the row of lights. With a growl she pried them away from the roof and spit them into the underbrush. The rex's foot came forward and kicked the hood of the car. Then she stepped on it with a powerful crunch.

"Give me the rubber bullets!" Robinson thrust his hand between the seats.

Chathem passed forward a loaded shotgun, and Robinson stepped out of the vehicle. He fired one slug at Rebirtha's thigh and then ducked behind his car door. As the rex limped away from the hood Robinson shouted to Ms. Murdock.

"Joan, get back in the car! This isn't working!"

Robinson barely got his last word out before the silver neck male forged an attack. The adult raptor charged out of the woods and slammed his body into the car door. Robinson hit his head on the doorframe as he fell into the driver's seat. His ankles were pinned in the door.

From between Rebirtha's legs Joan fired off two hasty shots that bounced off the side of the rover. Nevertheless the male velociraptor recoiled behind the vehicle. As Robinson pulled his legs safely into the car Joan made a run for the passenger door. She could feel Rebirtha's shadow looming behind her as she gripped the door handle. With her other arm Joan kept her pistol firm on the male raptor yet skulking behind the rover. The silver neck skillfully held himself just out of aim as Ms. Murdock climbed into the vehicle. As soon as Joan shut the door, the silver neck made a dash for the woods.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

Rebirtha's teeth crunched down on the passenger side window cages. Robinson eased the car into reverse as the rex chewed away. As soon as Rebirtha realized the rover was moving she gave it another kick. Robinson tried to speed up, but the tyrannosaur depressed her foot into the hood. The engine whined and eventually the car pulled away. Rebirtha had a look of aggravation in her eye as she stumbled off of the vehicle. Seeing that made Robinson push the rover harder.

As he accelerated backwards through the creek bed the tyrant snapped her jaws and lunged at the windshield. Robinson struggled to maneuver the wheel as the creek was full of rocks. It would have been a whole lot easier had he been going forward. Because of his poor vantage he was hitting most of the rough terrain he would have otherwise avoided. Despite the handicap the rover had reached twenty miles per hour, and Rebirtha was lagging behind. Everything seemed like it was going to be ok until Robinson reached a bend in the creek.

The rover jolted to a stop. The underside of the vehicle felt as though it had been struck by a large mallet. Mud, rocks, and water coughed into the air as the rear tires churned in place. Robinson checked the side view mirror. There was a dark shape jutting out from under the rear bumper.

"I think we're wedged on a log." Robinson informed the others.

All heads turned to Rebirtha. The tyrant's girth was only moments from colliding with the vehicle. Robinson had scarcely the time to brace himself on the steering wheel.

Rebirtha's body came down against the side of the car and she heaved her weight into it. The rover rolled on its side and the rex bit at the tires. With a shove of her snout the carnivore nosed the vehicle onto its roof and kicked at the undercarriage. Rebirtha stomped on the car several times and chewed off anything that seemed to protrude. From inside the rover Robinson saw various parts fall to the ground. Chunks of tire, the mufflers, and other extents of the exhaust all ended up scattered among the brush nearby.

Next to Robinson Joan grabbed the rubber loaded shotgun, but the door was jammed, and she couldn't get out. Robinson and Chathem tried their doors, but they would only crack an inch.

"How long do you think she'll keep this up?" Robinson turned to Joan.

"Hey, maybe we should give her a magazine." Chathem called up from the back seat.

The three of them lay in the overturned vehicle listening to the sounds of Rebirtha tear apart the car. Nobody moved. Nobody else spoke. Everyone waited, knowing that even when Rebirtha retreated there were still the velociraptors to contend with.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Gary Stevens stood atop the concrete wall of the rectangular raptor enclosure, staring into the pen as it filled with a haze of sleeping gas. He was happy that he'd been excused from doing a full workup on the spinosaurus but unhappy that he now had to spend his time examining velociraptor genitals.

"I don't understand what we're doing here." Gary turned to Dr. Conners. "They were female when we put them in. That doesn't just change overnight."

Doctor Conners was busy adjusting the straps on his gas mask. "We have to be sure."

"We weren't sure the first time?" Gary raised an eyebrow behind the face glass of his own gas mask.

Doctor Conners smiled with hollow enthusiasm. "We have to be sure."

Dr. Johnson's boots clanged on the nearby metal staircase as she came up to join them. Her arms were loaded down with three taser guns. One she handed to Gary, and another she gave to Bryce. The third she kept for herself.

Gary looked at his taser uneasily.

"Its just a precaution." Dianna assured him. "They should be out for a while."

"Are you as sure about that as you are about them being female?" Gary twisted up a smile.

"Are you ready?" Dianna ignored the question.

"Sure. Why not?" Gary shouldered his taser prod.

Dr. Johnson looked at her watch and then turned to Bryce. "They should be out cold by now. Don't you think?"

"They ought to be." Dr. Conners glanced at his own watch.

Dianna went to the gate lock and swiped her key card. A number pad next to the card reader lit up green and she punched in a code. With a beep the door latch unlocked and Dianna swung the gate open. Following the entrance was a caged-in stairwell that led down to the paddock's interior. With a breath she proceeded.

Dr. Conners followed, and Gary took up the rear, shutting the gate behind them. As Dianna descended the stairs she spoke over her shoulder.

"Bryce, I tried to call Seth at the cottage earlier. He didn't pick up." She glanced at him with concern.

"Well that's probably a good thing." Bryce was quick to answer. "He's gotta be off four-wheeling with the other kids, or swimming in the pool, or something. That's what you wanted. Right?"

"It is, but you know why I'm concerned." Dianna's voice turned harsh. "We can't just assume they're safe where they are anymore."

"I'm sure they're fine, Dianna. Seth is fine. All the kids are fine." Bryce was getting expressive with his hands. There was an overcompensating quality to the way he was speaking.

"You can't say that, Bryce. I want to move them to a more secure location as soon as we're done here." Dianna stopped at the bottom of the stairs. There was a second gate lock to open.

"Alright. You're right." Bryce put up his hands. "We'll take the chopper over as soon as we're done here."

"Good." Dianna swiped her key card through the reader and punched in another code. As the gate buzzed open she reached for the handle.

Her hand hesitated a moment. Through the clear face of her gas mask she examined the clouded interior of the enclosure beyond. In the back of her mind she expected something to jump out of the fog like in a horror film, but nothing came. With a turn of the latch Dianna pushed through the gate.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

"Where are they?" Gary panned through the clusters of tropical foliage within the raptor paddock. He didn't see a single velociraptor.

The enclosure was roughly the size of a gymnasium. Much of it was open area, but there were several groves of trees.

"Over there." Dr. Conners pointed past Gary to the far left corner.

Though the cage had been saturated with sleeping gas for several minutes now, they still proceeded with caution. On the ground they passed one of the canisters hissing out the last of its vapors.

"Pick those up, Gary." Dr. Johnson ordered. "We don't want to leave them behind."

Gary proceeded to collect three canisters as they went along. While crouching down to stuff them in a small duffle bag he took note that the pen was sporadically littered with the unconscious bodies of gassed compsognathus. He wasn't sure why, but the sight of them gave him an uncomfortable feeling. Each time he paused to acquire a canister he hustled to catch up with the doctors.

"You gettin the heebie jeebies, Gary?" Dr. Conners nudged him with an elbow.

"You aren't?" Gary swallowed as he eyed all of the little green dinosaurs lying like corpses throughout the enclosure.

Dr. Conners chuckled. "Relax. Have a hamburger." He motioned with his taser prod to a disemboweled cow festering near by.

"No thanks." Gary swallowed down a small amount of vomit that gurgled up into the back of his throat.

Dr. Johnson shook her head. " I've told them a dozen times to clean this cage out more regularly."

"Can you blame them." Gary muttered.

"Over here." Dr. Johnson nodded.

They had reached the back left corner of the enclosure where all eight velociraptors lay in a loose heap.

"That's convenient." Dr. Conners shrugged.

Gary leaned in to look. "Creepy."

"They were probably fleeing the gas cloud and got backed into this corner." Dr. Johnson stretched on a pair of rubber gloves and knelt beside the nearest raptor. "A little help here, Gary."

Gary knelt with Dr. Johnson and positioned the base of the tail to be examined.

After minutes of studying the specimen Dianna lifted her head and sighed. "There's nothing unusual here. She's definitely a female."

"I can't say the same for this fellow, Dianna." Dr. Conners was hunched over the body of another velociraptor.

"What?" Dr. Johnson turned to Bryce.

"Come and look for yourself." Dr. Conners leaned away from the body.

"Seriously?" Gary jumped to his feet and walked over. "It looks exactly like the other females."

"I know." Dr. Conners nodded. "It is a curious detail. This male that we engineered expresses no sexual dimorphism, whereas the ones that were bred naturally and escaped to the outside are clearly different."

"What are you thinking, Bryce?" Dr. Johnson was examining the raptor for herself now.

"I'm thinking its a major clue, but I'm not sure what it means yet." Doctor Conners got to his feet. "When we saw the problem manifest among the compsognathus and coelophysis communities we blamed it on simple human error. We assumed that somewhere in the process of engineering them a mistake was made. Dr. Wu's geneticists never did track down the error. Between the two species, they were bred in such large batches that it made the task an arduous and meticulous feat to begin with." Dr. Conners furrowed his brow. "It seems clear that these raptors are the source of our rogue clan. In which case there ought to be a nest. We'll have to search the entire enclosure."

By the time Dr. Conners was finished speaking Dianna had gone around to the other six raptors and examined them as well. "Three of our eight females are not what they appear to be."

"That means we could potentially be looking at a minimum of five clutches of eggs." Dr. Conner's face grew serious.

"Right." Dianna agreed. "As for the nests, I think I know where to start looking."


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

"This is Rover Number Two requesting immediate assistance. Operations, do you copy?" Robinson let his finger off the com and listened through the weak hissing static for any sign of a voice.

"Give it up, Robbie. You've tried twelve times. The radio is busted. We're just gunna have to wait this one out." Chathem rolled over and stared at the back seats hanging above him. With a long sigh he crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

Robinson turned off the radio and looked out the window. Rebirtha was still out there. She had stopped attacking the car and was now just standing and waiting. From his vantage all Robinson could see were her two big feet. Her shadow loomed above like a bad omen, and he wondered what the beast was thinking while she stood there.

For the past few minutes Joan had been working on the front passenger door with a screwdriver and a pair of pliers. Robinson was surprised when he actually heard the latch click open. Joan made a hushing noise with her lips as she eased the door ajar. She remained motionless directly after, letting a whole minute go by to assure that her efforts had gone unnoticed.

Joan turned over to face Robinson with care. From under her Kevlar vest she slipped out a small flask, twisted the lid, and took a healthy sip. Licking her lips she passed it to Robinson with the slightest of smiles. "I keep it for emergencies."

Robinson had his drink and handed the flask back to Chathem.

"We'll make a run for it." Joan nodded out the window. "There's a utility shed about a tenth of a mile east from our position. Rebirtha isn't that fast, twelve... fifteen miles per hour tops when she's out in the open. She'll be slower among the trees. We can make it if we're clever about it."

"Hell no." Chathem leaned in from the back. "I'd need a whole lot more alcohol in my blood to start thinking that was a good idea." He passed the flask back to Joan."

"We'll be able to take shelter there, and we'll have access to a call box." Joan took another swig from her flask and tucked it away.

"If we manage to loose Rebirtha in the forest, what then?" Chathem was shaking his head. "You know those velociraptors are only a step behind. I'll bet they've been watching us sweat this whole time."

"The plan will be to keep Rebirtha close." Joan nodded to the tyrannosaur out the window. "If she's always on our tail then perhaps the raptors will leave us alone."

"I couldn't help but notice your use of the word perhaps there. Perhaps they'll bake a damned cake and stuff our innards in it and eat it for a snack." Chathem put a hand on Robinson's shoulder. "Robbie, say something."

Robinson took a thoughtful breath. "We don't know when help is coming. Sooner or later Rebirtha may get bored and leave. If that happens the raptors may come back. Either way is a risk. I say we go."

Chathem swiped his brow. "Is dying on your agenda for today, Robbie? Because I didn't see it on mine."

"One tenth of a mile, Chathem." Robinson held up a single index finger. "We're going to make it."

"Ok, Robbie. Just don't say I didn't say I told you so." Chathem shook his head and crossed himself.

Joan opened the glovebox and an emergency kit dumped out. Fishing through the contents she gathered three road flares.

Robinson looked at her curiously. "What are you going to do with those?"

Joan tapped the flares in her palm. "These may come in handy."


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

The interior of the rover was illuminated in red as Joan ignited the flare. Before it could fill the car with too much smoke she kicked open her door and hurled the flaming stick as far among the trees as she could manage. Everyone in the vehicle lay still, waiting to see if Rebirtha would be duped.

There was a grunt. Robinson saw the tyrannosaur's toes shift in the trickling water of the creek bed. Another moment went by. Then the carnivore tromped off to go find the flare.

Ms. Murdock didn't hesitate. She crept out of the car in a swift crawl and offered a hand to Robinson as he followed.

"Move your ass, Robbie." Chathem squirmed out just behind him.

Joan scanned the trees for velociraptors. Her eyes were vigilant like those of a hawk. Robinson was watching Rebirtha. The rex crouched thirty feet away and was sniffing the flare.

"We probably don't have much time." Robinson whispered.

"No." Joan agreed. "Let's get a move on."

The group embarked eastward, keeping a low profile. Their guns were ever at the ready. They moved off until they were almost out of Rebirtha's view. Then Joan lit another flare. From behind a tree she whistled and waved the fire.

Rebirtha swung her bulky head and looked. Her eyes blinked. Her little hands clenched. She thought about what was going on. The tyrannosaur's pupils shifted back to the original flare and then to the rover. A short while later they settled on the flare in Joan's hand again. Rebirtha eventually trundled forth. She seemed far less concerned this time about getting to where she was going. Joan waited until the tyrant was three quarters of the way over and chucked the flare.

From behind her tree she heard the dinosaur's footsteps cease. A loud breathing filled the woods. From the concealing shadows of another redwood Robinson and Chathem glanced at Ms. Murdock. Their faces were troubled. Chathem looked like he wanted to run. Joan rose a calming hand and motioned for them both to wait.

Long moments passed before Rebirtha moved her feet. Every one relaxed when they heard the tyrannosaur's foot steps heading toward the next flare. Joan waited until the carnivore had her back turned. Then she waved the group on.

Again she led them until they were almost out of Rebirtha's view. This time Joan paused at a redwood large enough that they could all hide behind together.

"The utility shed isn't much farther." She nodded to the east.

Robinson and Chathem could just make out a low concrete structure. The building had angled sides, narrow barred windows, and a heavy metal door.

Chathem measured the distance in his head with a sustained skepticism about their operation. "That's long enough for something to go wrong." He whispered into Robinson's ear.

"Relax. We're almost there." Robinson gave him a light pat on the shoulder.

Joan ignited the final flare and held it out for Rebirtha to see. The tyrannosaur observed as the fire's white smoke flickered with red. Joan held the burning stick in her hand, waiting to hear the pounding sound of the rex's footfalls, but the forest remained quiet. She was compelled to spy around the tree, but she knew she shouldn't risk revealing her location. Joan let another thirty seconds go by without so much as a grunt from the rex, but then she heard something else in the woods.

There was a rustle in the underbrush. It was fast and without doubt shooting in her direction. It was so quick that Joan had no time to react.

A set of jaws rushed from her peripheral and snapped down on the arm she held the flare with. In a fluid continued assault Joan was yanked into the open. As she clutched her bleeding arm from the ground she caught a sprinting glimpse of the silver neck male as he dashed among concealing trees.

Robinson and Chathem were whipping their shotgun barrels in all directions, seeking out any other movement within the forest.

"Ms. Murdock! Are you alright? Can you move?" Robinson was working to keep his voice quiet. Every flutter of leaves or shifting of shadows caused him to snap his weapon from one spot to another.

Joan looked at the bite marks in her forearm. She watched the trails of blood trickle down to her elbow and proceed to drip off onto her pant leg. She knew how keen Rebirtha's sense of smell was. The blood made her a walking bullseye.

Joan looked at Rebirtha. The tyrannosaur was already after her. It would only be a matter of moments before the rex discovered her companions as well.

"Ms. Murdock!" Robinson's eyes darted from the woods to Joan and then back again. His gun was stiff in his hands. His finger was half squeezed on the trigger. At any moment he expected more velociraptors to appear.

Joan spotted the flare on the ground as it burned bright red next to her. She looked at Robinson. "I'll meet you at the shed."

Robinson shook his head. "Joan, don't."

"Don't dare follow me." Joan grabbed the flare and ran north.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

Robinson and Chathem pressed themselves against the tree as Rebirtha banked away from them. The forest trembled as the rex stomped by.

"What the hell is she doing?" Chathem watched Joan sprint off beyond the tyrannosaur.

"You can ask her when we get to the chopper. Come on, Chathem. Let's go!" Robinson tugged at his shoulder and then bolted for the shed. Behind him Chathem started running a moment later.

A small way north of them Joan was fleeing from Rebirtha. White smoke trailed behind her in wafting clouds as the flare spit red fire past her face. At every glance over her shoulder the rex was a little closer. Joan was beginning to think she had slightly underestimated the tyrant's speed. She wanted to fire off a rubber slug at the carnivore, but she felt that moment had already expired. With a swift lunge of her feet Joan maneuvered behind a tree and cut east again. She heard the tyrannosaur fumbling at her heels and hoped the redirection would slow the rex down a bit. The one thing Joan knew she had at her disposal was her agility. Rebirtha was much too big and heavy to jog betwixt the redwoods like she could. Using this to her advantage she zigged and zagged in tight turns around one tree trunk and the next. With each sharp adjustment she made she could hear the dinosaur's foot falls stuttering.

Joan looked over her shoulder again. Rebirtha was a bit farther back. Seizing the moment she chucked the flare, planted her feet, raised her shotgun, and pulled the trigger. There was a loud click but nothing more. She pulled the trigger again. The gun was totally silent now. The weapon had jammed.

"Damn!" Joan threw the shotgun to the ground. Rebirtha was barreling at her with an open maw. She burst into a run again, but the tyrant was even closer than before. Joan's eyes darted around. She needed to take cover quick.

Nestled in a bed of ferns ahead of her was a hollow redwood log lying on its side. She made a dash for it as fast as she could run and dove in head first. As she squirmed her way further in, she heard a terrible crunch at her feet and tucked her legs tight. The log trembled as the end of it was splintered. Through a gaping bite Joan saw chunks of bark falling, and Rebirtha's teeth loomed just above. The tyrannosaur pressed her nostrils into the log and flared them with a breath. There was snorting and grunting, and a foul odor wafted from the rex's gullet. Rebirtha took the log in her teeth and threw it. Joan hurled through the air, able to see nothing around her but a blur. The log shuddered once as it hit the ground and again as it smashed into the side of a tree.

Joan was stunned. Her head was spinning. From outside the log she heard Rebirtha's heavy footsteps approach. She shook her head to clear her vision. Through one open end of the log she saw the tyrannosaur's little arms dangling from her robust chest and beyond that the rex's big feet. The carnivore's tail swooshed far behind it all, and Rebirtha's body slightly rocked with it. The tyrant nudged the log with her snout and it rolled twenty feet. As Joan shook off another spell of dizziness the log quaked. The wood all around her groaned and creaked, and a crack split open above her legs. She tucked herself into a ball quickly as the top of the log depressed inward. No sooner did she do that than Rebirtha's taloned foot came crushing down.

Joan had scarcely the space to conceal herself any more. The log was half the length it started out at. Rebirtha chomped another hunk out and Joan's legs were totally exposed. She couldn't afford to stay there any longer. As Rebirtha spit shreds of bark from her teeth Joan bolted for the shed.

It didn't take Rebirtha more than a few seconds to wage a pursuit. The foot stomps, the roaring, the tremendous breaths all heaved at Joan's back like a nightmare that wouldn't go away.

"Move your feet, Joan." That's all she kept telling herself. "Move your feet."


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

Just south of Joan, Robinson and Chathem were making a mad dash for the utility shed. They could see the building clearly through the trees now. It wasn't far at all. The only thing that presently stood in their way was the very real possibility that a velociraptor could ambush them at any moment.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Robinson stopped in his tracks.

Chathem was running so intently he almost didn't notice Robinson wasn't with him any more. As he stumbled to a stop he turned to see what was the matter. "What are you talking about, Robbie?"

"Listen." Robinson put up a hand.

Indeed there was a low, rapid, thudding sound on the air.

"That's a chopper!" Chathem's face lit up.

"Damn right its a chopper." Robinson looked to the sky through the tall redwoods.

A flickering disk of blurring rotors glided in above the treetops, carrying a dark olive green helicopter with it. Robinson and Chathem ran for the small clearing that surrounded the utility shed. They exited the redwoods with their arms waving at the sky. Above them the helicopter banked in closer and circled over the shed before descending.

Using a small access ladder on the side of the building, Robinson and Chathem climbed to the roof where the chopper was hovering two feet above. As they approached the aircraft its side door slid open and Page Thompson held her hand out.

"You look like you could use a lift." She grabbed Robinson's hand and pulled him aboard.

"Thompson, you have no idea." He turned around to help hoist Chathem into the helicopter.

"I'll second that." Chathem hollered over the pounding rotors. He held onto the door frame, catching his breath.

Page's eyes became vacant. "No. I have a pretty good idea."

Robinson realized that Jackson and Baily weren't on board the chopper. "Damn it, Page. I'm sorry."

Page shook her head and looked out into the redwoods. "Ms. Murdock?"

"We were separated." Robinson answered.

From the forest an ear thundering tyrannosaur bellow emerged.

Robinson followed the sound with his eyes. "If Joan is alive, Rebirtha won't be far behind her." He leaned forward to the pilot. "Take us up!"

The helicopter rose away from the utility shed and angled itself toward the sound of Rebirtha's roars. The chopper was about seven feet away from the building when the silver neck attacked. The velociraptor lunged from the roof and pulled Chathem out of the helicopter door. Before Robinson's eyes he saw Chathem fall away. He dove for his arm, but all he caught was his wristwatch.

From the deck of the chopper Robinson watched wide eyed as Chathem struck the concrete roof of the utility shed. Chathem's eyes remained open and distant. They stared back at Robinson with a slack jaw. Beside Chathem the silver neck landed lightly on his feet. After shooting a quick glance at the chopper the raptor snatched Chathem's boot and drug him off the roof. The only thing remaining was a streak of blood that trailed from the back of Chathem's skull.

Page lifted her eye from the scope of a rifle. The silver neck was out of sight before she could aim. Robinson pulled his arm back into the chopper. He stared at the watch in his hand. The event had happened so fast it scarcely seemed real. He looked to the pilot after a long moment of contemplation.

"Pull up."

As the pilot ascended the helicopter higher above the trees, Robinson turned to Page and held up the wristwatch. "He wanted to stay with the car."


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

Ms. Murdock was trapped. She'd hidden herself in the hollowed out base of a redwood trunk where there was just enough room to curl into the fetal position. From where she sat she had an excellent view of Rebirtha's snarling teeth and flaring snout. The carnivore's hot breath blew in her face and growled at her with ferocious snapping jaws. There wasn't much Joan could do but wait.

Rebirtha backed away and stomped her feet in frustration. The tyrant bellowed all the air out of her lungs, and after a hefty breath she charged in again. The tyrannosaur gnawed at the sides of the opening and pulled shreds of bark away.

Joan exhaled in an effort to squeeze her feet in just a little further. Rebirtha's serrated choppers were slashing only inches from her ankles. The rex's growls were deafening in her ears. It was all Joan could hear when the beast was clashing its jaws at the opening. By the time Rebirtha backed off again her ears were ringing. She was barely able to identify the thumping sound of helicopter rotors as a chopper hovered in above the trees. The pounding disturbance put the tyrannosaur in a state of being perplexed. Rebirtha roared at the sky and blundered with an awkward sideways saunter. The dinosaur had taken her attention completely off Joan.

In the meantime Ms. Murdock was just catching on to what was happening. Beyond Rebirtha she spotted a length of rope uncoiling down through the treetops. Joan watched as the slack hit the dirt, and the suspended chord wavered from the helicopter above. She didn't think much about it. She just ran.

In a rapid burst her feet carried her out of her hiding spot and into the open. One moment she was weaving around Rebirtha's ankles, and the next she was grabbing for the rope. Joan felt a rush above her as the tyrannosaur circled to chase. She knew it was only a matter of seconds before the beast's jaws were upon her again. Looking up at the helicopter she spotted Robinson's face hanging out of the side door. Giving a quick thumbs up Joan tightened her grip. A moment later the chopper lifted off and hoisted her among the tree limbs. As she steadily ascended Rebirtha took a snap at her legs and caught the slack rope dangling just below Ms. Murdock's feet.

There was a sharp jerk as Joan was yanked to the side. Her ribs struck a thick tree branch, and she almost lost hold of the rope. As the rex tugged with narrow eyes and a tightened face she was repeatedly battered against the limb. It took all the strength Joan had not to let go.

After a time Rebirtha calmed down and simply held the rope in her teeth. With cautious movements Joan squeezed the rope between her thighs and let go with her right hand to grab a knife from her pocket. Unfolding the blade she sawed through the rope with haste, cutting as far below her hands as she could. The line had only been partially cleaved when Rebirtha gave it another tug. Joan tumbled against the tree limb another time, and her knife plummeted to the ground.

"Damn it!" Her fingers clasped after it with a folly snatch.

Joan could do nothing else about it. As she ascended the rope hand over hand, Rebirtha shook her head with more vigor. Ms. Murdock crashed through twigs and scraped along branches and bark, all at the vicious whim of the tyrannosaur's jaw flinging. Above her the helicopter whined as it was pulled off balance.

Joan forced herself to climb faster as she was battered upon one branch after the next. Rough sticks clawed at her skin while redwood needles lashed toward her eyes. Joan was near the tree tops when the rope snapped apart where she'd been cutting it. With a twang the lower slack dropped into Rebirtha's face. As the chopper leveled off Joan became steady and continued to climb. Below her the tyrant was roaring a fit.

As Joan reached the helicopter, Robinson pulled her aboard. While he secured the door she slumped down into the nearest seat and cocked her head back with a heavy breath. Robinson dropped down next to her. He sounded weary.

When Joan looked around the chopper she was surprised to see no one else other than Page and the pilot. A tightness grew in her throat as she realized that half the team had been killed. Joan shut her eyes and listened to the rotors. There was nothing she could say or do about it.

"Damn."


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

Gary held the velociraptor skull at eye level. The thing that intrigued him most is that it was not a fossil but rather actual bone. The novelty of it was almost as awe striking as the living specimens themselves. "How much do you think I could get for this on the black market?" Gary turned the skull over in his palm. The remains were small, clearly belonging to an animal not more than a month in age.

"Don't even think about it." Dr. Conners chuckled. "That skull is the property of INGEN. Where Mr. Hammond may be forgiving, he's got a nephew mooching his way up the corporate ladder who's a royal jackass. That sleazy little prick would sue you for all you're worth, and then some."

Gary frowned and handed the skull to Dr. Conners. "Well, what do you make of it?"

Dr. Conners examined the skull, running his fingers along the tooth gouges and claw markings imbedded within the bone. "It was likely the runt of the litter." He shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time we've seen these suckers tear each other to pieces."

Dr. Conners set the skull on the ground next to him with care and peered back into the small drainage pipe with a flashlight. "There could be six to eight eggs here, but it's tough to say, with how much the shells have been trampled on." He panned the flashlight over the nest. There were fragments of eggshell everywhere, and they were mixed all throughout a tangle of dry foliage, mud, and raptor down. Dr. Conners picked through the nest with his fingers and found more bones. He studied them for a while until he heard a pair of footsteps approach behind him. From his hands and knees he looked up to see Dr. Johnson coming their way.

"You shouldn't speak ill of Mr. Ludlow. It'll come back to haunt you when he's CEO." Dianna squatted next to Bryce.

Doctor Conners let out a boisterous laugh. "That will never happen. Mr. Hammond is just playing nice for the family. He can't actually favor that twit. He certainly isn't foolish enough to let a no talent narcissist like Peter run his company."

"Tell me how you really feel about him." Dianna smiled and held up a fragment of eggshell. "There's a nest for every female in here, and you can bet the babies have been using the drainage pipes to escape into the wild."

"Well that all seems very straightforward." Bryce handed Dr. Johnson the young raptor skull to look at. "The real question remains. How did three male velociraptors slip passed us when there where only eight raptors to begin with?"

Dianna balanced the skull on her fingertips, holding it up to the light to peer through all its holes and hollows. "I don't think we're going to find the answer here, and I'm not sure where to look next." She shifted her eyes over to the cluster of velociraptors sleeping in the corner. "We should pack our things. I don't want us overstaying our welcome." She opened a plastic specimen bag and slipped the skull inside. After zipping the top seal she handed it off to Gary.

Dr. Conners nodded. "I agree. We should leave. We'll sort the rest of this out in a safer environment."

Gary had already begun to shoulder bags and collect loose items. "You don't have to tell me twice."


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

The mid day jungle was hot, and it seemed now that no amount of shade was going to diffuse the peaking swelter. The tropical foliage passed by Seth in quickly shifting beams of light and patches of dark as he bounced around on the back of Kyra's four-wheeler. Every so often he'd catch a glimpse of a darting compsognathus. Here and there a flock of coelophysis would trail them for a while and then break away. Not more than forty feet to his left Seth spotted the armored backs of six ankylosaurus as they grazed on low laying vegetation. All three of the ATVs took extra care to keep their distance.

"Are you still back there?" Kyra glanced over her shoulder. She hadn't heard from Seth in a little while.

"Yup."

Kyra noticed that he was looking at the ankylosaurs. "Just admiring the scenery, huh?"

He nodded.

Kyra began to chuckle and pointed to the armor plated dinosaurs. "This one time my Dad drove his jeep too close to one of them. You wouldn't believe the dent that sucker left in the door. I know they don't look very bright, but that clubbed tail of theirs can still pack a real wallop."

As they drove around the herd Seth saw what she was talking about. The four legged herbivores were built like tanks. While their dull gaze certainly didn't make them look smart, their bodies appeared quite dangerous. Large boney nodules covered their hide, and a bulbous club swung at the end of each ones' tail. Seth got the impression that even a single ankylosaurus could have taken on Rebirtha and given her a run for her money. They were like stout elephants with suits of armor and mid evil weapons.

"Yeah, my dad told me about this other guy." Kyra went on. "He got too close to one on a motorcycle. It hit the back wheel. Threw him and the bike thirty feet."

"Jeeze." Seth shook his head.

Ahead of them, Dallas and Shelly were slamming on their brakes. Kyra swerved to a stop behind them and almost plowed into their back wheels. Seth's face was smashed up against Kyra's back. He was holding onto her in a way that he otherwise would have felt uncomfortable with, but if he hadn't done it he would have fallen right off the ATV.

Through his one ear that wasn't pressed flat up on her shoulder he heard Dallas whisper. "Everybody keep still."

Seth listened to the idling four-wheeler motors. Beyond that he picked up the drone of parasaurolophus through the jungle. Then he heard a grunt and a snort. It sounded like a hog. Heavy footsteps plodded through the underbrush. They grew louder as the animal approached. Curiosity begged Seth to look up, but Kyra squeezed his hand as he turned his head. There was a true sense of hazard to the way she had stopped him, so he fought all urges to move again.

The footfalls ceased only a matter of feet away. Seth got the sense that the beast was near Shelly and Dallas. The sound of loud sniffing and chop licking was made. It lasted for only a matter of moments before Seth heard footsteps again. This time they circled around. As it moved, the creature sounded as though it were about the size of a horse or moderately sized cattle. In another few paces Seth was staring down at a stocky three toed foot covered in hard scales.

Seth trailed his eyes up the animal's leg without moving his head. Its skin was a dark brown with bluish purple, and it twitched as flies landed on it. The creature had tight calf muscles and bulging thighs and appeared only to walk on two legs. It breathed in and exhaled. Then it took a back step. Now Seth had the animal's head in his face. It was bulbous and round on top, much like a lightbulb. Lower on the cranium there were stout thorns of bone all over. The beast had a small round beak, flexing nostrils, and passive brown eyes. Although the dinosaur's head spikes looked dangerous, its expression appeared docile to Seth. Nevertheless he remained motionless.

The animal wiped its wet nostrils along Seth and Kyra's shoulders. It licked their skin and nipped at their clothing. With the side of its mouth the dinosaur chewed on the brim of Kyra's hat for a while. Seeming satisfied, it backed away, scoped the area, and then trotted off into the jungle. After about a minute everyone in the group began to stir.

"Whew." Dallas breathed out. "That was close. If I'd gone another few feet she might have charged."

"What was that?" Seth pulled his ear away from Kyra's back.

"A pachycephalosaurus." Kyra straightened out her hat. "They're usually no trouble. You just can't get too close."

"Hey, Kyra!" Dallas pointed. "You let that bone head chew up my stetson."

"What was I supposed to do, Dallas?" Kyra threw up her hands.

"Hey, does anybody else hear that?" Shelly cut in.

The group went silent and listened. One by one they all heard it.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

The ATVs rolled out of the jungle and onto a dirt road. Running parallel to the road on the other side was an electric fence. As the four-wheelers came to a stop, Shelly, Dallas, and Kyra cut off their engines. The whole group listened in silence, waiting to hear the sound again.

"There." Shelly pointed to the right. "I hear it right over there."

Shelly hopped off her ATV and started walking a little way down the road. The rest of the group proceeded to climb off their four-wheelers and follow her. As Seth trailed near Kyra he bent his ear toward the noise. It seemed to be an electrical tone, like the kind you'd hear if you left your keys in the ignition. Seth had a stroke of anxiety hit him. His heart began to race.

"Does anyone else think maybe we shouldn't be doing this?" He quickened his pace to get closer to the group. He wanted to make sure he was heard. "I mean, what if its a car or something. We don't wanna get caught out here. Do we?"

"Seth does have a point." Kyra chimed in. As she said it, something on the ground caught her eye and she stopped.

Seth stumbled and bumped into her from behind. "What is it?"

Kyra bent down and poked at the piece of shredded fabric she had seen. It looked like the upper portion of a pair of pants. Yes, there was a pocket, and it still had something inside it. She stuffed her hand in and pulled out a wallet. It was black, leather, and crammed thick with credit cards, like a hamburger. Kyra flopped it open and found the driver's license. "Geoffrey Maddox... I think he works with Dallas' dad." Next to the license was a key card, the kind that all Site-B personnel used to access restricted areas. She snapped the wallet shut. And tried to stuff it in the pocket of her small jean shorts, but there was no way. "Here, Seth. You hold onto it."

Seth took the wallet and stuck it in his pocket, but he really wasn't paying her attention. He had the shred of fabric held up to his face. "Do those look like blood stains to you?"

"Oh my God." Dallas blurted.

Shelly had stopped short, and he had almost walked her over. Now they stood and stared into the trees to their right. Less than a moment later, Kyra and Seth were right beside them.

Seth peered into the jungle and could scarcely believe what he saw. Beneath the shade of the canopy there was an overturned jeep wedged against the side of a tree trunk. The vehicle's windshield was shattered, its canvas top shredded. One dim headlamp beamed into the woods. It had clearly been shining for hours without the motor running. The electric tone they heard was growing weaker. It was intermittent and scratchy.

Seth swallowed hard. "What do we do?"

"We aren't even supposed to be out here." Dallas folded his hands over the top of his head and squeezed. The tone in his voice implied that they should leave.

"I know you're not thinking about being that coldhearted, Dallas." Shelly looked at him with judgement. "We're not just gunna walk away. Someone could obviously be hurt."

"I know you're right." Dallas snapped. "It's just... Just come on." He dropped his hands and started off toward the jeep wreck.

Everyone else followed into the jungle without a word. When Dallas reached the jeep he crouched down near the driver's side door and craned his head in the window.

"There's nobody here." He sounded surprised and relieved. "There sure is a lot of blood though." Stretching his arm around the steering wheel, he pulled the keys from the ignition and dropped them on the overturned roof with a metal jingle.

Dallas leaned away and Shelly and Kyra poked their heads in.

Kyra glanced around at the blood stains and stood up after not long. "Where could they have gone?"

"They could be anywhere." Dallas scanned the immediate area. "Might have gotten thrown from the vehicle."

"Hey guys. What is this?" Seth was on the opposite side of the jeep, examining something on the ground.

As the others came around they saw what he was looking at. Sticking out from under the jeep was the crushed body of a dinosaur. The creature looked to be a bit larger than a man. Its head was twisted back in a painful arch, capturing the animal's sharp teeth in an ugly grimace. Its arms and legs appeared to be snapped like twigs at the joints, the talons of which were splayed at all angles. The bulk of the dinosaur's torso remained pinned under the vehicle's roll bar.

"Dallas, did we end up on the wrong side of a fence?" Kyra stared at the beast with a welling fear in her eye.

"Not a chance." Dallas was quick to shake his head. "We've been through this spot plenty of times. We're not even that far from the village."

Shelly inched closer to the dead animal. "It looks a whole lot like a-"

"We all know what it looks like, Shelly." Dallas cut in. "It's not supposed to be here."

"I've never seen one with so many feathers before." Shelly reached out to feel the dinosaur's mane.

"Never mind the feathers." Dallas pulled at her shoulder. We ought to get out of here."

"Kyra, what is that thing?" Seth asked.

"Your mom hasn't taken you to see the velociraptors yet?" She turned to him with a curious eye.

"I haven't seen half the stuff out here." Seth answered.

"Hey, you two. Come on." Dallas thrust a thumb in the air over his shoulder. "If there's more of them out here, we're already in trouble."

"Come on, Seth." Kyra took his wrist.

"What's a vel-oci-raptor?" Seth was thinking back. He couldn't recall being shown anything like that before.

"Let's put it this way." Kyra was consciously keeping her voice lower. She leaned closer to Seth's ear so he could hear her. "I'd rather be caught on the same side of the fence with Rebirtha."

Seth didn't quite know what to make of that. He was still trying to process the notion that they might be in real danger. As they hiked back to the road, every little sound made his blood jump. Was it just a skittering comp, or was it something else?

As the group walked out onto the dirt road they turned toward the ATVs and froze in their tracks. Their four-wheelers were surrounded.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

Six triceratops milled around the four-wheelers, grazing on nearby foliage. As their sharp, broad beaks sheared through ferns and grass, the herbivores' heavy jaws chewed so loud that Seth and the others could hear it. The dinosaurs circled in slow thudding steps, their solid feet pounding dull on the dirt. With each breath they took, their rock hard scales heaved as their ribs expanded. All eyes among the teens were on the long trio of face horns each triceratops possessed. With one false move, someone could surely be skewered. At the very least, the danger of being trampled was eminent.

"We could always walk back." Dallas shifted with uncertainty.

"That's insane, Dallas. I'm not walking anywhere if there's velociraptors running loose." Kyra didn't take her eyes off the herd as she spoke.

"Yeah, Dallas. Don't be an idiot." Shelly nudged him.

"Well, what do you think, Seth?" Dallas took the attention off of himself.

Seth swallowed. He didn't know why anyone was bothering to ask him, like he knew any better. "I don't think walking is the best idea, Dallas. Maybe we could just wait until they leave." As he said it two of the triceratops lowered onto their bellies and then rolled on their sides with a huff.

"Any chance that'll happen this century?" Dallas watched the dinosaurs yawning.

Kyra flung her arms and started walking toward the triceratops. "Well, we can't just stand around here all day."

"Hey, where are you going?" Dallas called after her.

"To get my four-wheeler." She didn't even glance back at him as she said it.

A moment later Seth followed her. It was an impulsive move. His feet had started to go before he even thought about it. By the time he realized what he was doing, he felt like it would have been silly to stop or turn back, so he just kept walking. He was relieved when he heard Shelly and Dallas trailing behind him. He felt that if he was going to get trampled to death today, at least he'd have plenty of company.

As they approached the herd Seth kept a close watch on the faces of the triceratops. If they were getting spooked, he wanted to be the first to know. To his surprise, the dinosaurs didn't seem to care all that much that they were there. Some made a slight turn of the head. Others even looked away.

"This isn't as exciting as I imagined it would be," Seth whispered to Dallas.

Dallas looked the most nervous out of everyone in the group. "Just keep your head low, and don't give them a reason to make it exciting."

"Are you sweating, Dallas?" Shelly poked him.

Dallas made a sour face. "I'm glad you think this whole thing is a joke, Shelly. Just see if I help you when one comes stomping your way."

Dallas didn't see it, but Seth saw Shelly sticking out her tongue at him.

"Hey, keep it down, guys," Kyra whispered over her shoulder.

They were entering the heart of the herd now. As the triceratops milled about them, they still payed very little mind to the four teens. Kyra walked up to her four-wheeler careful, calm, and slow. One triceratops grazed upon the vegetation just at the base of her wheels. As she neared, she faced the dinosaur's horns head on. The herbivore lifted its beak from the grass and blinked with curiosity. Its jaw still munched in a crunching, circular motion as it examined her. For a moment, Kyra was stunned by the length of the animal's pair of brow horns and the breadth of its bony head frill. The skull was so enormous.

Kyra reached her palms over the handlebars and began to walk the ATV away from the beast. The triceratops made a grunt and nosed the four-wheeler with the stout horn above its beak. Kyra froze. She couldn't tell whether the dinosaur was getting agitated, or being friendly. The triceratops looked at her with a passive stare. It didn't appear to be aggressive. Kyra took a slow breath, adjusted her fingers on the handle grips, and continued to walk the four-wheeler.

As she inched away, the triceratops remained where it was. The herbivore watched her until it finished chewing and swallowed its mouthful. It let another moment pass, then turned away to continue grazing.

Seth crept around to the other side of the four-wheeler and took the handlebars opposite Kyra. Together they pushed the ATV away from the herd. Shelly and Dallas followed behind them, each walking their own four-wheeler. They all experienced a sense of relief as they distanced themselves from the triceratops. Near the overturned jeep they paused to turn on their motors.

As the engines rumbled to life Dallas took his handle grips. "I'll be happy if that's the last excitement we see today."

Kyra looked into the woods at the overturned jeep. "What are we going to do about that?"

Dallas followed her gaze. "We'll discuss that one later. Right now I'm more concerned about getting back on the other side of the fence."


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

"Hey, do you guys see that?" Seth was pointing past the triceratops herd to a place further along the road.

As all their heads turned, they each saw the same thing. A dark figure stood in the middle of the roadway. It was roughly the height of a man but not shaped like one at all. The creature was rigid and stared with piercing eyes.

Another one walked out on the road to join the first. It bobbed its head like a bird when taking a step. Seth noticed that in fact most of their features and mannerisms were bird-like. Their bodies were covered in black feathers. Their ankles and feet were scaly, with hooked talons on the toes.

A third figure appeared now. There was a purring on the air, but not like a cat. It was unlike anything Seth had ever heard. The sound was not friendly and calming but aggressive and unsettling. The more Seth examined the creatures, the more he recognized them to be the same as the dinosaur that was trapped under the jeep. These were velociraptors.

"Get on the four-wheeler, Seth." Kyra spoke quiet and stern.

Seth did as he was told and avoided making any sudden moves. It didn't seem to matter though. As soon as he was on the ATV the raptors screamed and charged. There was a moment where no one seemed to know how to react. They were all stunned with incomprehensible thoughts about what was actually happening. They stared as the triceratops herd rose their heads and roared. They watched as the herbivores began to stampede in their direction.

Kyra was the first to snap out of the trance. "Come on!" she shouted. The motor on her four-wheeler screamed to life, and she sped off down the dirt road.

Shelly and Dallas tore after her and followed close. Seth held on tight as they accelerated. While crouched against Kyra's back he looked over his shoulder. All six triceratops were stomping behind them. What he saw was a stampeding wall of rutting horns and quaking tonnage. He looked forward again. To their left, the tall metal posts of the electric fence whipped past. To their right, the jungle flew by in a blur. As the wind cut through Seth's hair, he began to sense that something wasn't right. When he thought about it, the velociraptor's could have attacked them from any point along the tree line. Why did they choose to drive the herd from such a distance?

"Kyra, we need to get off this road." he hollered over the screaming four-wheeler motor.

"What?"

He couldn't tell if she was disagreeing with him or if she hadn't understood at all. "We need to get off this road!"

"Why?"

"Because they're corralling us." Seth could tell by the look on her face that she didn't get it, and he didn't know how else to make her understand. In a panic he grabbed for the handlebars.

"Seth, stop it!" Kyra shouldered him away.

"We need to get off this road now! There's more of them coming!" His finger shot forward as he screamed in her ear, but his warnings were already in vain.

A dark figure shot out of the jungle at their right. Its black feathers prickled on end. Its teeth and claws cut through the air. No doubt, it was a velociraptor. The carnivore sliced onto the road, its stiff, slender tail flexing to help direct it. On swift feet it carved a path to Kyra and Seth, and there was nothing to stand in its way. With a bound it sprang to the air, and they coward away. Their eyes flinched, and their muscles locked. Through squinted vision Seth saw the raptor's open maw at his face. Its teeth, stringy with saliva, were flashing at his brow, and then the carnivore vanished. There was a scream of engine, and two knobby rubber tires spun past Seth like a pair of buzzsaws.

When the events all came together in his head, he saw Dallas popping a wheelie and plowing the raptor over. With a shudder and a bounce, he saw Dallas and his four-wheeler rumble over the body of the velociraptor. Seth whipped his head back and watched the dinosaur convulse in the middle of the road with its neck turned crooked. A few moments later it was trampled by the stampeding triceratops.

Ahead, the road came to an abrupt fork. Out of the jungle at its crook, two more velociraptors emerged. They sprinted forward and jumped at the four-wheelers. To avoid them, Kyra cut a sharp left at the fork, and Shelly and Dallas went right.

"Seth, are they still behind us?" Kyra shouted.

Seth snapped his head around and saw that one of the raptors had circled to pursue them. It shrieked with open jaws as it sprinted up the road. The hunter was clearly gaining on them.

"Yes. Definitely," he shouted back. "Can't this thing go any faster?"

"I'm trying!"

The road had gotten rough and muddy. Large tire ruts made it difficult to maintain speed. Throughout the jungle around them there was a terrible crashing as the stampeding triceratops moved among the trees. To the velociraptor's right, one of the horned herbivores stumbled out into the road and skewered the predator as it was running by.

Seth smacked his hands together. "Yes!" He shook Kyra's shoulders. "Hey, I think we're ok. I don't think they're following us any more."

Kyra sounded like she was on the verge of hyperventilating. "We're not ok, Seth. That other fork in the road was the one we wanted. It leads back to the lava tube," she started to shout. "I have no idea where we're going right now!"

Seth tried to stay calm, but there was a growing tension in him. "Maybe we can turn-"

She cut him off. "We can't turn back, Seth! You saw how many of those things were back there."

Throughout the jungle Seth heard the rough barking of more velociraptors. He knew she was right. Along the roadway behind them he sighted two darting figures weaving amongst the foliage. "Just keep going! We've gotta find something."


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

Dallas and Shelly raced along the dirt road. They were coming up along another electrified fence that bordered the village. Behind them there was one pursuing velociraptor that they could see, but they had sighted at least two others at fleeting intervals. There was a small cut-through in the jungle ahead that led back to the open valley and the lava tube. They both kept there eyes peeled as they would be in trouble if they missed it.

Three triceratops rumbled across the jungle at their right. As the foliage shook and trees jostled, two of them blundered onto the road. Their beaks and horns swung at Dallas and he twisted the handlebars. As he swerved to avoid them he almost side swiped Shelly. Dallas straightened himself out and kept going. Moments later he glanced over his shoulder and sighted the lone raptor dodging between the two raging triceratops.

As the electric fence came rushing up, Dallas spotted another figure moving on the roadway ahead of them. His heart jumped as he immediately thought the man-sized shape was a raptor. As they got closer he realized it wasn't the case. The figure was a person, a man. The individual waved one arm wildly as he jumped in the middle of the road. His other arm looked like it was injured and slung across his chest. In his good hand he appeared to be holding a pistol.

As Dallas got closer he began to realize that he recognized the man. He squeezed the brakes and scraped to a halt right in front of him.

"Earl Jr. what the hell are you doing out here?" The man shouted.

Shelly tore to a stop beside them.

Dallas was in shock. "Dad!" The approaching velociraptor shrieked. He snapped his head around and saw it coming. "Dad, get on!"

His father spotted the same thing. "Shit." He hopped on the back of Dallas' ATV, securing himself awkwardly as his right arm was in a sling. "Go, Jr! Go!"

Dallas hit the gas, and they sped off. Shelly kept up right beside them.

Dallas' Dad shouted over the four-wheeler. "There's a gate into the village coming up on your left. It's not far. Don't miss it." He twisted his left arm back and aimed his pistol. He knew how to shoot a gun well, but the fact of the matter was he was right handed, and right now that was hardly an option.

Taking extra care, he squeezed off three rounds. One missed, while the other two struck the raptor in the neck. One of those clearly hit an artery as blood began to spout as from a faucet. The raptor fumbled, then veered to the side and hit the ground. Earl Senior's eyes scanned the surroundings. It wasn't long before he sighted other shadows zipping through the trees.

Dallas pulled on the breaks. "There's the gate! Shelly, stop!"

As they rumbled up to the gate, Dallas' Dad leapt off and swiped his key card through the reader. When it buzzed open he propped the door with his right shoulder and held his pistol out toward the jungle with his left hand. While Shelly and Dallas rolled through the gate, the other two velociraptors stepped out from amongst the trees on the opposite side of the road. With caution and resentment, they regarded the gun. There was visible hesitation in them to move forward. As soon as Shelly and Dallas were through, Earl Senior backed in and closed the gate. With a buzz it locked again. Five seconds later there was an electric hum as the gate re-electrified.

Dallas' Dad stuck the gun in the back of his belt and turned. He hugged his son and nodded at Shelly. "Are you two ok?"

They both nodded.

"Jr. what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, Dad. They just came out of nowhere. We found a wrecked jeep. We were just scoping it out when they started chasing us."

Shelly looked at Dallas' father inquisitively. "Mr. Brown, that was your jeep wasn't it?"

Earl Senior nodded. "What were you two doing out here to begin with?"

Dallas lowered his eyes.

"I know that look, Jr."

Dallas kicked at the dirt.

"Well?"

"We snuck out of the village on our four-wheelers this morning." Dallas dropped his eyes even further. "We've been doing it for months."

Next to Dallas, Shelly was shrinking back.

Dallas' Father bit his lip. He looked like he wanted to be mad. He let out a hard breath and pointed his finger. "You and I are gonna have a man to man later, son." He looked out through the fence. The raptors were still there.

"Dad? Kyra and that new kid, Seth... We got separated." Dallas swallowed.

His Father continued to eye up the velociraptors. The two hunters examined him equally. He could see the intelligence in them. In an eerie way it was like looking into the eyes of a person. Then he recalled how his co-worker, Maddox had been slaughtered without a second thought. "God be with them."

"Dad?" Dallas was taken back. Was his father really going to do nothing about it.

"There's no chance in hell I'm bringing the two of you back out there." Earl Senior wiped his arm across his sweat soaked face. His hair was a drenched, matted tangle on top of his scalp that leaked down his head. It trickled through the stubble on his cheeks and continued down his neck, where it eventually soaked into the unbuttoned collar of his polo shirt. "I'm not leaving you alone either. The village ain't but ten minutes through these woods. We get there. We call for help."


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

Seth was concerned. He had lost sight of the raptors. For minutes now he hadn't seen them anywhere. He didn't know much about them, but in either case it didn't seem like it was in their nature to give up so easily.

"Kyra, I don't see them anymore."

Kyra's head oscillated in a quick pan. "You think we lost them?"

"I wouldn't bet on it. Just keep driving."

The road came to a sharp curve and led them straight toward the island's outer rim ridge. As they sloped upward, there appeared to be a clearing ahead of them.

"Whoa whoa." Kyra squeezed the brakes.

Seth looked over her shoulder. The road was coming to an end. Past a small clearing the crater rim jutted up as a steep jagged cliff. There appeared to be a gated tunnel at the foot of the ridge. The bore was clearly wide enough to drive a tractor trailer through. None of this was catching Seth's attention however. He was focused on the strange looking herd of dinosaurs milling about in the clearing.

Before Seth had arrived on Isla Sorna, his knowledge about dinosaurs was like most anybody else's who wasn't an expert. He knew the popular ones like T-rex, triceratops, and stegosaurus. He also knew there were "long necks" and "duckbills," though he could barely mention any of them by name. Thus far, everything he'd seen bore some resemblance to dinosaurs he was already familiar with, but not these. These were too different.

They looked like giant turkeys. They had long necks, but only walked on two legs, so something like a brontosaurus was out of the question. It had a bird beak, but not like a duck. There went the duck bills. It seemed like a herbivore with its proportionately small mouth, but the claws on its hands appeared all too threatening. They were long and thick, like those of a sloth. They were sharp as well, and reminded Seth of something a monster might have in a horror movie. Currently the dinosaurs were using their claws to help them graze among the tree branches, but Seth imagined they could be used for far more aggressive purposes as well.

"Therizinosaurus." Kyra said.

"Are they dangerous?" Seth was guessing by the way she had stopped that they were.

"It depends on how close you get. Sometimes they don't like to be bothered." Kyra pointed to the gated tunnel. "There's a small door on the right. You see it over there?"

Seth did see it. There was a smaller gate within the fencing that framed the larger one. He nodded.

"If we can get past the herd, we can get to it," she said. "There might be a phone or something inside."

"How are we going to open it?"

"The key card. It's in your pocket. Remember?"

Seth felt the outside of his pocket. The wallet was still in there. "You think it'll work?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't." Kyra shrugged. "I think I'd rather take my chances against these big turkeys anyway. Their claws are bigger, but they don't run like the raptors can."

Seth was hesitant. Several of the therizinosaurs were already looking their way. They chewed nonchalantly and examined them with yellow eyes that batted a pair of long dark lashes. The loose folds of skin around the eyes and over the cheeks looked exactly the same as the skin on a parrot's face. It was even brightly colored in shades of white and blue. The actual head was shaped nothing like a parrot's though. It was meager and pointy and had the tiniest of beaks. The herbivores' subtle, slim nostrils sniffed the air. They seemed curious more than threatened, but Seth's eyes kept getting drawn back to their massive hand claws.

"Are you sure about this, Kyra?"

She frowned. "No..." There was a pause. "Just keep your head low, and don't make any sudden moves."


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

Kyra cut the four-wheeler motor and turned to Seth. "We'll walk it." She didn't know what might set the therizinosaurs off, and she didn't want to take any chances.

They hopped off the ATV and began to push it across the clearing. The gate wasn't too far, perhaps a couple of hundred feet at the most. As they intruded within the herd, the herbivores angled their long necks to watch. The dinosaurs didn't seem at all disturbed. Most of them continued to walk and graze without concern, though one curious therizinosaur went out of its way to further inspect the situation.

"Kyra?" Seth began to hesitate as he pushed his side of the ATV.

She hushed him with a quick, "Shh," and persisted to push the handlebars.

The therizinosaur strutted closer, dangling its fore claws like the large, folded, front legs of a praying mantis. It puffed its chest feathers and straightened its neck, making itself appear bigger and taller. All Seth kept thinking was how much the animal appeared like a turkey or a goose. That was, of course, when he wasn't thinking about how dangerous it probably was. The animal came within mere feet of them and squatted on its stocky bird legs. Hunching its back, the dinosaur stretched its neck toward Seth.

"Kyra," he spoke softly through closed teeth, but the uneasiness was quite clear in his voice.

The therizinosaur put its snout right against his cheek. He could tell the animal's intent was to be gentle, but as its wet nostrils swiped through his hair, it almost knocked him over.

Seth stumbled and used the four-wheeler as a prop to keep himself from tumbling. "Kyra," he spoke more forcefully now. The dinosaur was nudging at his back as they passed it.

"Shh," she shushed him again.

Seth glanced over his shoulder. The big turkey was following him now. His eyes shot forward to the gate. They were barely half way. The therizinosaur nudged him again and he almost fell completely. "Kyra!" He kept his voice at a whisper, but it exuded urgency.

"Just keep walking, Seth." She had been watching the whole thing, but there really wasn't anything that could be done about it except to keep going.

Seth was growing more and more nervous as the dinosaur continued to shove him. It just wouldn't let up. This is why he found it equally unsettling when the beast suddenly backed off. Its head lifted high and let out a bellow that triggered a paralyzing response within the rest of the herd.

For the first time, Kyra hesitated. Her eyes shot around the clearing. Seth was doing the same. Through the shadows of the tree line there were two places where he thought he saw movement. It was fleeting, like a man running, only at three or four times the speed. Whatever they were, they seemed to be circling the perimeter, moving from the left flank of the clearing to the right. Although none of the therizinosaurs ran, many of them fidgeted in place. Upon their short tails a display of blue feathers fanned out much like the tail feathers on a peacock. With a shivering motion the long quills began to chatter like the tail on a rattlesnake. The therizinosaurs hissed and wailed in high pitched tones while arching their hand claws about them in protective semicircles.

From the right flank, Seth finally heard a tell tail sound. Over the defensive noise of the herbivores the bark of a raptor called through the trees. The therizinosaurs along that tree line broke into a run, heading straight for Kyra and Seth.

Seth's sneakers stammered and then locked in place. His knuckles gripped tight to the handlebars of the ATV. His wide eyes took in the wall of dinosaurs as they charged his way. They were like a flock of stampeding geese, only they weighed several thousand pounds a piece.

At some point, Kyra came to stand between him and the oncoming herd. She was shaking his shoulders and yelling in his face. "Come on! Let go of the handlebars, Seth! Come on!"

Seth's mind cleared and he met her eyes. His knuckles unclenched from the four-wheeler.

"Let's go!" She pulled him along by the sleeve of his t-shirt.

As they left the four-wheeler behind and ran for the gate, a trio of giant hand claws backhanded the ATV and sent it rolling across the clearing. Kyra and Seth tumbled aside as another set of claws came lashing at their backs. Neither of them got cut, but Seth heard a crisp shredding sound as the back of his shirt was sliced to ribbons. They got to their feet again and kept running but stopped short when a therizinosaur tromped across their path. They dodged behind it, and it twisted around with a slash. Another one stomped up to them with its hands risen high to strike. They dove under its belly and crawled between the legs. After getting past the tail they bolted for the gate.

It was a fairly clear shot now, with only a few stragglers running past yet. As they neared the fencing a shriek sounded behind them. Seth's head snapped back and he saw two velociraptors sprinting from the tree line.

"Hurry!" he yelled.

They reached the gate, but both he and Kyra knew they couldn't touch it as it was still electrified. Their eyes shot to the card reader.

"The keycard," Kyra shouted. "Get it out of your pocket, Seth!"

He dug in his pocket and pried out the thickly stacked wallet. His hands fumbled. He almost dropped it. His fingers flipped it open and worked out the card. Seth tossed the wallet and went for the reader. He slid the card and a red light beeped. The gate didn't open.

"Come on, Seth!" Kyra was watching the raptors close in with swift bounds.

He swiped the card again. A green light flashed, and the lock buzzed open. Slipping the key card in his pocket he grabbed at the gate, and he and Kyra ran through. As they turned to pull the gate shut, both velociraptors slammed into the fencing and knocked them to the ground. The gate latched, and with a buzz the lock enabled, but the raptors still clung to the wire mesh without issue.

Seth recalled in that moment that there was a five second delay before the fence electrified again. He and Kyra jumped to their feet. The raptors were scaling upward with haste. At the top of the fence there was a slim gap where the mesh ended and the ceiling of the tunnel began. The raptors thrust their heads and arms through with ease but got stuck at the hips. They clawed, raked, and twisted, working their bodies past the wedge.

They were almost through. In another moment they'd both be able to leap down. Kyra and Seth backed away, but in the gloom of the tunnel there didn't appear to be any place else to run. If the raptors made it, there would be nothing more between them.

The first of the carnivores broke free and pushed off from the fence. Its head twisted around. Its neck, arms, and torso followed. The raptor's feet were just about to kick away when a shower of sparks and fire burst from beneath its curled toes. Seth and Kyra shielded their eyes. Sharp electric pops bombarded their eardrums. Though their eyes were closed, they could still see the bright electric flashes through their lids.

The crackling went on for far longer than Seth expected it might, and when it was finished he proceeded to hear a loud thud on the ground in front of him. The air reeked of burnt flesh. There was still a quiet sizzling sound in his ears. With caution he opened his eyes.


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

On the ground in front of him, Seth saw what used to be a velociraptor. Its skin was charred and smoking. The feathers had been reduced to sharp, crispy, little nubs. Its eyes were burned out as though the sockets had been hollowed with a spoon. The mouth was wrenched open and still smoking like the rest of the body, giving it the appearance of a fire breathing dragon.

There was more smoke above Seth's head. He looked up and saw the second velociraptor yet draped over the top of the fence. Its condition was the same as the first.

Next to Seth, Kyra uncovered her head. She looked frazzled and unknowing of how to proceed. In the shadow of the tunnel they both scanned around with their eyes. Neither one spoke yet, as they were still collecting themselves.

On the other side of the gate the therizinosaurs were moving off into the jungle, and their sounds were diminishing. Soon the clearing was empty except for the battered four-wheeler.

Along the concrete wall directly to their left, Kyra had found a metal door with a narrow rectangular window. She went up to it and peered inside. The glass was the kind that was reinforced with a wire mesh. Beyond it was a dark room.

Seth came up beside her and waited. After a moment he asked, "what is it?"

Kyra had her nose pressed firm against the window. She was standing on her toes even though she didn't need to. "It looks like a tiny office." Her hand grasped the doorknob without looking, and she turned it. "It's open."

The door swung outward easily, revealing the room within. Kyra stepped through a couple of paces, and Seth poked his head in behind her.

In the dark he made out a desk with what looked like the boxy outline of a computer monitor with a plastic dust jacket over it. On the far left wall there was a large cork board with blueprints pinned to it. Squinting at them across the dim room he saw the blue and white markings of the plans, forming what made some sort of dome shaped structure.

Kyra walked over to the desk and ran her fingers along a plastic covered keyboard that was resting in front of the monitor. She picked up a phone receiver. There was no dial tone. There was nothing at all. She dropped the phone and let it dangle from her pointer finger by the spiral chord. "It looks like no one has been here for years." Her eyes went to the blueprints. "I bet this was a construction foreman's office, back when they were still building the place."

Seth pointed to a word on the cork board that he didn't recognize. "What's a Quet-zal-coat-lus?"

Kyra shook her head. "I've never heard of it before." She scanned around the lonely office one more time. "There isn't anything here, Seth."

Seth scuffed his sneaker at the concrete floor. "We're stuck out here, and those things are after us."

"Relax. We just need to get to a working phone. There are callboxes all over the island. Besides, if we happen to get in front of a camera we can use that to get their attention too." Kyra patted him on the shoulder and left the office.

He frowned and followed.


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44

Back in the tunnel Seth instantly got the feeling as though they were being watched. His head snapped toward the gate where three sinister figures were poised just on the opposite side. The sun behind them was bright and made them to be shadowy silhouettes beyond the cables of the fence. Despite the harsh contrast of light framing their dark un-detailed bodies, Seth had already become all too familiar with the deadly shape of the velociraptor and recognized them easily.

Kyra gasped in surprise as she saw them. Both she and Seth recoiled until they realized that the electrified fence was yet between them. There was a long moment where they just stood and stared back at the hunters, feeling nothing but discomfort in their presence.

Kyra was the first to break the silence. "This is too creepy." She inched forward, feeling more confident with the electrified fence standing between them. "They're just watching us."

Seth was reluctant to approach, but stayed close to Kyra. They got within a couple of feet of the buzzing cables and stopped. From there, the sunlight didn't have nearly as harsh an effect on the raptors, and their details emerged.

"That one looks like the ones they keep in the cages." Kyra pointed to the raptor on the right.

Seth examined it briefly. It was dark brown with short prickly feathers and a scaly face.

Kyra stretched her finger across to the other two. "I've never seen those kind before today."

Seth recognized them both as being like the one that had been crushed under the jeep, though the one in the middle had slightly different markings. Its neck bore a silvery-white mane, where the others were just black.

"It's strange seeing them so close up like this." Kyra leaned in a bit further.

The raptor with the silvery neck stepped forward and stretched its neck out. As Kyra involuntarily squinted and curled her lips while getting a closer view, the silver neck raptor visibly mimicked her facial expressions.

"Careful." Seth put a cautioning hand on Kyra.

"It can't get me." Kyra contorted her face in different ways, seeing if the raptor could keep up. She opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue. The raptor continued to follow right along. "Are you seeing this, Seth?"

Seth was watching the velociraptor, and he didn't like it. Though the hunter was copying Kyra's every squint and pucker, there was certainly something very cold hearted about it all. It was as though the predator was examining Kyra and learning what made her tick, so it could strengthen its chances of killing her next time around. Seth couldn't understand what Kyra didn't see about that. Only moments ago, these same dinosaurs were bent on tearing out their stomachs. Now she was playing peek-a-boo with them.

"Kyra, this isn't a game." Seth saw that she wasn't listening. "Can we please go?" He urged.

Kyra looked away from the raptors. She saw the worry on his face immediately. "Sorry." She felt a little guilty. "That probably wasn't the smartest idea."

Suddenly there was a loud shrieking roar, and the silver neck charged the fence with a snap. Although it did not make contact with the cables, it came close enough that Kyra felt the rush of its teeth clapping together on the wind. She screamed and fell into Seth. Clutching a handful of his t-shirt she looked back at the raptor who was standing still as stone with its usual, cold, resting expression, only this time both Kyra and Seth got the impression that there was some underlying smugness about the look.

"Yeah. Let's go." Kyra nodded.

They both looked down the throat of the tunnel where there was a dim glow of daylight at the far end. Seth wasn't sure quite how long it was, but he got the impression that it went through the base of the mountain ridge, all the way out to the other side. It was a bit of a way, perhaps a ten minute walk or more.

Wind howled through the tunnel. A quieter rolling churn, akin to very distant thunder, rumbled along with the whistles of air.

"I smell the ocean," Seth said.

Kyra nodded. She recognized the ambient sounds gently tumbling through the tunnel to be the crashing of far off waves.

When they looked back to the fence again, the raptors were gone. They had vanished silently and without a trace.


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45

The wind from the chopper's rotors blasted down on the rooftop helicopter pad of the main operations building. Around it, the jungle foliage was bending and thrashing in the turbulent air.

"You're absolutely right, Dr. Johnson." Joan Murdock hollered over the rushing, thumping noise. "In addition to the children being moved to a safer location I'll have all personnel retreat to the main operations compound. That's number one priority right now. I don't want anyone outside these fences, not for any reason, until we get this situation under control." Her face grew more stern. "We can ill afford further casualties."

At that moment Page Thompson and Robinson were coming up a set of stairs on the side of the landing pad with fresh weapons in hand. After making their way across the pad, Joan grabbed their attention at the helicopter's side door.

"Make short work of this. I don't want any more incidents." She had Robinson by the shoulder.

"That goes without saying, Ms. Murdock." He slipped out of her grip and ducked into the helicopter behind Page. Since Chathem's death he'd spiraled into a state of emotional numbness, a habit he'd picked up during his days in combat. If not for it he'd already be finding himself getting worked up over the fact that Chathem's death, along with the others, had promptly been reduced to an incident.

Robinson had heard the rumors surrounding a fatality on Isla Nublar, rumors of lawsuits and investigations. The company was already in danger of having their investors pull out. He wondered how quickly INGEN would have all of these "incidents" swept under the rug. As Robinson settled into his seat he thought of Mr. Hammond. He'd shaken hands with the man on a few occasions. John always seemed friendly, chipper, and caring of the wellbeing of his employees. He carried a strong enthusiasm and passion about what he was doing. Robinson never got the impression that John Hammond was a heartless corporate bastard, but who really knew. Still, it seemed more likely to him that there were others pulling strings against the CEO's liking, perhaps even behind his back.

At the helicopter door, Joan was arguing with Dr. Johnson. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going with them." Dianna was reaching for the frame of the door.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question, Dr. Johnson. I don't need more people out there than I already have."

"But the kids might be scared. They need to see a familiar face. Bryce, you should be coming too." Dianna shot a look behind her.

Joan put her hands up. "I won't have it, Dr. Johnson. This is not up for debate."

Bryce held a hand on Dianna's arm. "This isn't helping. They'll be back before you know it. I promise."

Dianna pushed him away and stormed down the stairs. As Dr. Conners went to follow her, Ms. Murdock secured the door on the helicopter and backed away to let it ascend. With a breath she watched it bank toward the north. She had a great deal of work ahead of her, and there was no room for delay.


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46

Dallas cut the motor to his four-wheeler and looked around. He, Shelly, and his father had parked near the pool along the fence where he'd been watching Kyra swim just hours ago. The village was quiet. There wasn't a soul in sight, but that was to be expected.

With a grunt his dad lurched off the back end of the ATV and stood. He winced and cradled his injured arm. Blood was soaking through his sling. When he caught Dallas staring with worried eyes he promptly straightened his composure. "I'm fine, Jr."

The nearby bushes rustled and chattered with compsognathus. A few of them were bold enough to come forward out of the shadows. As they blinked their hungry eyes it was clear they were fixed on Earl Sr. Some of them hopped closer, and then closer still. Cocking their heads with curiosity they chirped and trilled.

Earl Sr. bit his lip. "Come on, kids." He started off down the street, toward the commissary and the cabins.

Shelly and Dallas exchanged glances. They both looked concerned but didn't say anything. Hopping off their four-wheelers, they followed close behind.

Dallas' dad began to call out, "hello? Is anybody there?"

The silence in the village remained the same.

"Where are we going?" Dallas asked as they caught up to him.

"There's an emergency bunker at the end of the road, for hurricanes and such. Its got thick walls, a heavy door, food, provisions, weapons, and a phone. We'll be safe there while we're waiting on help."

Dallas recalled the building, a plain concrete structure with a metal door and thin horizontal slits for windows. He had never been inside it before.

Shelly piped up. "Well, at least there'll be food. I'm starving."

As soon as she said it, Dallas realized he was hungry too. "Hey, can we swing by the commissary first? I'll bet they've got nothing but freeze dried crap in that bunker."

"No detours." His dad was stern. "Those raptors aren't supposed to be in the valley. There's no telling where else they've gotten."

They were passing between the commissary and the rows of cabins. Dallas stared longingly at the entrance to the food mart and the vending machines out front. The lights were off inside. It was only ever open during the evening and early morning when Site B personnel were actually in the village, but the doors were never locked. Dallas had gone in there plenty of times when it was closed. He'd grab a handful of snacks and leave a five on the checkout counter with a note that read, "keep the change, ya filthy animal."

Dallas pulled his eyes away from the commissary and kept walking, but his dad had stopped. Earl Sr. Had his gun out of his belt and held at the ready. He stood still and quiet, his eyes panning the trees and the cabins.

"I thought I saw something." He lowered his pistol but didn't put it away.

Dallas looked ahead. He saw the emergency bunker at the end of the road and the trees beyond it. There was nothing more though, no movement, no creatures, or people in sight.

"Hello?" Earl Sr. Called out.

The quiet did not break and somehow filled the street with an eerie presence. Dallas had never found the daily emptiness of the village unsettling before, but now it was all but frightening. None of them could shake the feeling that they were being watched.

Dallas felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Shelly. She directed his attention behind them with an index finger. Dallas turned his head to see a group of over thirty compsognathus standing in silence. He had never seen so many at once. They were close, only about ten feet away, but now they did not come any closer. They were simply waiting.

"We ought to hurry, Mr. Brown," Shelly said.

Earl Sr. Looked down at his right arm. The sling was dripping. His shirt was now soaked and matted against his stomach. "Keep moving." He pushed Dallas and Shelly along with his good hand. His pistol was still snug in his palm. He didn't mean to come off so threatening with it, but his concerns were growing, and he only had one arm to work with.

They neared the bunker now. They walked across its concrete pad and approached the entrance.

"Get the door, Jr."

Dallas reached for the latch and bore down with his whole shoulder to open it. There was a heavy mechanism on the opposite side that released with a clunk.

"Quickly now." Earl Sr. Herded the kids in, one after the next. When they were all inside he had Dallas shut the door.

After pulling it closed, Dallas locked the heavy metal door with a set of thick bolts that slid and latched in place. He and Shelly looked around in the dim light that came through the narrow windows. Shelly flicked a switch on the wall and the overhead fluorescent bulbs flickered on.

The bunker wasn't very large. The space seemed equivalent to that of a two bedroom apartment. There were shelves along the walls, full of food and supplies, folded up cots in the far corner, a table with a set of stools, and a door that looked like it led to a bathroom.

Shelly said, "this doesn't seem like much for everyone on the island."

Dallas' dad was groaning his way over to a phone on the wall. "There's a bigger bunker at the operations compound." He placed his gun in the crook of his sling with a wince and picked up the receiver. A soft dial tone filled the bunker, but he didn't dial any numbers.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

Earl Sr. put the phone back on the hook and stepped toward the front of the building. "Listen, Jr."

Dallas bent his ear and heard a familiar thumping noise on the air outside. Shelly heard it too. It was a helicopter. It sounded close, and it was coming closer.

Earl Sr. squinted his eyes through one of the front window slits just in time to see dust swirling up on the ground around the pool area. A moment later a helicopter descended into view, touching down in a clearing just to the right of the swimming pool.

"Wait here, kids." Earl Sr.'s eyes fluttered.

"Dad, you look like you're about to pass out." Dallas watched his father waiver.

"Just do as I say, Jr. Help is just outside that door." Earl Sr. straightened himself as best he could and reached for the locks. After sliding back the bolts he unlatched the door and stepped outside.


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47

Robinson slid the helicopter's side door open, and the wind from the rotors rushed in. "Wait here. Keep it running," he shouted at the pilot.

He and Page exited the chopper and headed down the dirt road towards the cabins. It didn't take them long at all to spot Earl Sr. They saw him standing in the middle of the street, gazing blankly at the sky. His good arm was drooped with his pistol hanging off his finger by the trigger guard. Spatters of blood were at his feet. The front of his clothing was dark with red. Then he collapsed in a heap.

"Oh, my god," Page said.

They both ran toward him, but something else got there first. Out of the foliage all around, a swarm of compsognathus rushed in. Within seconds Earl's body was teeming with them. They ripped at his clothing and bit through his skin. All Robinson could see was a mass of flipping tails, prying claws, and gnawing teeth. The ravaging comps hissed and growled as they clambered and fed.

Earl lay motionless as Page and Robinson approached. They were both disturbed by the sight of him being eaten alive and not fighting back in the least. It was like watching a zombie film with little, green, dinosaur zombies. Page and Robinson dove their arms in and tore away the comps two at a time with their fists. They threw the dinosaurs as far as they could, but it was like keeping gulls away from a seafood dumpster. The comps kept coming back again and again, and there were more emerging from the trees with each passing moment.

Robinson began feeling desperate. As brutal an act as it was, he started snapping their necks like chickens, just to keep them from coming back. Two of the comps clawed their way up his arm and bit at his neck. He swatted them away, but now that his blood was drawn, the little dinosaurs seemed equally interested in him. Three more scurried up his arm, biting and clawing the whole way. He brushed them aside in a frenzy, but a dozen more were already climbing his pants and torso. They were up his back, on his neck, and in his hair. The comps bit at his face and throat, sinking their teeth on any open patch of skin they could find.

Robinson tore them away one after the next until his body was rid of them. More circled around his ankles and he kicked them with his boot. Page took out a pocket taser, extended its prongs with a flick of her wrist, and blasted the comps away with electric shocks.

"Dad! Dad!" Robinson heard a voice screaming. "Dad! Dad!"

Dallas and Shelly appeared. They dove into the scuffle without a second thought. Dallas sprawled over his father and started punching and ripping away the comps. Shelly scuffed the dirt at her feet with her sneakers, throwing loose gravel in the dinosaurs' direction.

The additional people seemed to dampen the aggression of the swarming compsognathus. They backed away but did not go far. The tiny dinosaurs maintained a snug encroachment on all sides.

Robinson staggered. He was feeling dizzy. His vision was going double. "What the shit?"

"They bit you." Page pointed to his arm and neck. "Comps carry a mild toxin that causes drowsiness and disorientation. One little nip won't do much, but the more they bite you, the stronger it gets." She could see that Robinson was looking concerned. "You'll be fine. It'll probably just feel like you're drunk." She hesitated. "The bad kind of drunk."

Robinson recalled that detail as she explained it. The toxin was how the comps subdued injured prey that were strong enough yet to put up a fight.

"Is my Dad gunna be ok?" Dallas was still huddled over his father protectively.

"We need to get him to the chopper," Page said.

At that moment there was a scream that cut through the jungle. It was high pitched, like that of a young woman. It faded for only a moment and then came back full force. It seemed as though someone was in definite danger. Everyone looked to the cabins. It was coming from somewhere beyond them.

Shelly said, "that sounds like Kyra!"

Page was already on the move. "I'll check it out."

"Page, wait!" Robinson called after her.

"Get him to the chopper." She yelled over her shoulder. She slipped between the cabins and a moment later was out of sight.

Robinson swore under his breath. "We shouldn't be splitting up." He crouched down to grab Earl by the shoulders. "Help me with your Dad," he said to Dallas. "Grab his ankles."

With a simultaneous grunt they picked him up. Dallas' end was barely keeping off the ground as they hauled him. His dad's butt kept dragging in the dirt. Robinson was pulling most of the weight and the compsognathus toxin was making everything twice as challenging for him.

To make matters worse the comps were closing in on them again. Shelly kicked her feet, threw gravel, and hollered, jumping in a circle around Dallas and Robinson.

Robinson's arms were getting heavy. His ankles felt increasingly like jello. Dallas was still dragging his end and moving slower with each step he took.

"Come on, kid!" Robinson grit his jaw.

Dallas forced himself to lift his dad's legs higher. Every muscle in his body burned. His father weighed nearly two hundred pounds.

They were passing by the commissary when Shelly let out a gasp of horror. She was looking directly at the helicopter. Robinson couldn't see what was happening because he had his back to the chopper. Dallas looked at the helicopter. His feet stopped right where they were. His eyes went wide.

Robinson's head was spinning. His knees were buckling. He was loosing all sense of spacial awareness. He twisted his neck with a cringe and looked over his shoulder. It almost made him topple. Even through the disorientation it was clear to him what he was looking at. The inside of the helicopter's cockpit was coated and dripping with blood. All the while screams of terror continued to pierce out of the jungle.


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48

Robinson's mind was a fog. He saw the bloodied cockpit, but he couldn't piece together what he should do about it. His arms weakened. Earl's torso slipped from his grasp and slid to the ground. Robinson crumpled to his hands and knees. He felt like he could fall asleep right where he was.

Meanwhile, Dallas was holding his father's ankles dumbfounded. He knew he couldn't carry his dad by himself, but where would he even go if he could? His eyes darted around. The commissary was closest.

"Shelly, help!"

Shelly grabbed one leg, and Dallas held the other. Together they hauled his father toward the commissary. It was a slow process. They lurched and tugged, going inches at a time.

Robinson wanted to help. He had to help. He knew that Earl would probably die if he didn't. The swarm of compsognathus was already teeming over Earl again, even as Shelly and Dallas drug him. Robinson gathered his strength and pushed himself back to his feet. He was wobbly. It took all the focus he had not to topple. He took one step and then another. His feet dragged at first, but slowly lifted higher with each pace. The more he walked, the more he got the hang of it. He wondered if the poison was already fading, but as his vision wavered he could tell that it wasn't.

A thought occurred to Robinson. It came slow through his confusion, but he was able to piece it together. The pilot was dead. That was obvious enough, but what had killed him? Robinson's head circled toward the helicopter. There were two sinister shapes, their physiques slender and strong. Velociraptors. He felt the slightest bit of adrenalin pump through his heart. His body was fighting the poison, fighting to survive. Robinson's eyes went to Earl. There was so much blood now. Between the loss of it and the large amounts of compsognathus venom he'd been exposed to, Robinson doubted very much that Earl's heart was still beating.

He looked to the raptors. They were approaching. They were walking, not running, but they were approaching nonetheless. Then he wondered if they were actually moving slow or if it was the poison making them appear that way. He didn't think it was the poison though. Everything else seemed to be moving in real time.

The fact that the raptors were strolling so nonchalantly toward them made Robinson uneasy. It felt out of character by comparison to the swift killing he'd seen them execute earlier. It seemed that they'd learned... learned how compassionate humans were toward one another... learned how reluctant they were to leave one another behind in the face of danger. Robinson even got the sense that they were enjoying this epiphany. The raptors knew they had all the time in the world.

Robinson watched Dallas tugging at his dad's ankles. The kid didn't seem to realize his father was already dead. Robinson hated what he had to do next, but it had to be done.


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER 49

Robinson ran. It was more of a blunder. He stumbled and charged like a drunk tackling Shelly and Dallas with his shoulders. His arms scooped around the two of them. He had one on either side. With all his strength and focus he shoved them towards the commissary's front entrance. The double glass doors were automatic and slid apart as they fumbled into them. They made it through the entrance and just beyond the checkout counter before all three of them tumbled to the floor.

Robinson noticed now that Dallas was screaming. He was twisting around, watching in horror through the closing double doors as more and more compsognathus piled on top of his father. Dallas clawed his fingers at the smooth tile floor of the commissary, crawling his way back toward his dad.

Robinson snatched his arm and pulled him to his knees. "Don't watch, kid. For God's sake." Robinson caught a glimpse of two comps playing tug-of-war over an eyeball by the optic nerve. He hoped Dallas hadn't seen it.

Shelly shrieked in protest. "We can't just leave him out there!"

"He's already dead." Robinson said flatly.

"But-"

"There's two velociraptors out there!"

Shelly went quiet. Dallas was still screaming, but Robinson had cupped a hand over his mouth.

"Back of the store. Now." Robinson nodded toward the rear and started dragging Dallas.

Shelly followed.

The market was small. There were only a handful of aisles. They cut down the nearest middle aisle and headed straight for the back. Robinson moved quickly but his feet were still clumsy. He stumbled into the shelves, knocking over boxes of pasta, macaroni and cheese, and glass jars of spaghetti sauce. The jars shattered at his feet. He propped himself against the shelf, regained his balance, and kept going.

When they reached the end of the aisle they crouched behind the ends of the racks. Robinson set Dallas down next to Shelly. He had stopped screaming but was hyperventilating.

Robinson whispered, "keep him quiet." He stood.

"Where are you going?" Shelly spoke in a panic.

"I'm not going anywhere." He hushed her with a hand motion.

Shelly gripped Dallas and pulled him across her knees. Her eyes looked up at Robinson with an expression that said, "you'd better not leave us."

Robinson whispered, "I promise."

He turned around with a wobble. His balance was still off. Waves of drowsiness were hitting strong. He scanned the back of the commissary. There was a breakfast bar along the wall. In his head Robinson checked off the items as he saw them: mini boxes of cereal, stale donuts, a bowl of assorted fruit, and a full pot of cold coffee. There it was. Before anything else, that's what he needed.

He stumbled over to the counter and looked at the pot. He didn't drink coffee to begin with, and he dreaded black coffee. Robinson knocked the lid off a sugar shaker and dumped it in. White knuckled, he squeezed in two fistfuls of plastic creamer cups at once. With the glass pot cradled between both palms he quaffed down the mixture in seconds and stifled the immediate spell of nausea that followed with a swallow. He had drunk it too fast. Coffee dribbled all over his face and throat as he put the empty pot aside. He took a breath, swallowed down a second wave of nausea, and breathed again.

Next to the breakfast bar there was a short hallway that led to a back exit. Robinson saw the door and the soft sunlight that shined in through the window above the door handle. He knew the raptors were coming. He wondered how many were really out there. Were they watching both exits? He drew his pistol. Already he could feel his coordination returning. The sugar and caffeine from the coffee was helping.

Robinson turned to the front of the commissary. There was a shadow across the glass double doors. Another joined it. He looked at the window in the rear door again. It was still clear. If he was going to sneak Shelly and Dallas out the back unnoticed, now was the time.


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER 50

The automatic doors at the front of the commissary slid open. An uncertain velociraptor recoiled at the swift and unexpected action. Robinson ducked where he was, pressing his back against the lower cabinets of the breakfast bar. Shelly and Dallas were across from him, huddled right where he left them. He held up a hushing finger, and Shelly nodded. Dallas was just staring off into space. His breaths were short and quick.

Robinson heard the double doors slide closed. A moment later they popped open again. A moment after that they shut once more, then opened again, then shut. Robinson was beginning to wonder what was going on, and he didn't want to risk exposing himself by leaning out to see. He remembered he had seen a shiny chrome toaster on the counter above his head. He reached up and grabbed it. The chord popped out of the wall socket and fell in his face. He pushed it aside and ducked across to where Shelly and Dallas were crouched. Robinson tucked the electrical chord into one of the toaster slots and then angled the appliance so he could view the entrance. The reflection was a bit distorted, however the image was more or less discernible.

The velociraptors had not entered the commissary yet. Robinson saw that they were more than perplexed by the automatic doors. They were actually threatened by them.

The glass slid open again. Two male velociraptors stood at the threshold, barking and snapping at the doors. One raptor decided to approach. The doors began to shut. The raptor backed away hissing.

Robinson imagined from their point of view that it might appear to be some kind of defense mechanism. He pondered if perhaps they even thought the doors to be alive.

Robinson caught Shelly watching the reflection in the toaster. "Let's hope that keeps them busy." He whispered to her.

Robinson put down the toaster and took Dallas by the shoulders. He looked him straight in the eyes. "I need you to focus now. You understand?"

Dallas nodded. His breathing had slowed down. The expression on his face was blank and distant.

Robinson turned to Shelly. "Keep an eye on him." He crouched low. "Follow me."

Robinson led them over to the breakfast bar and stopped near the hallway that led to the back door. He poked his head around the corner. The window was still clear. They crawled to the back door and huddled against it. Robinson took a look behind them to make certain they had not been spotted or followed. Everything seemed ok. When he turned back to reach for the door handle something was different. The lighting had changed. It was as though someone were standing in front of the window now. By the time Robinson understood what it meant, the handle was already turning. The door was opening. Through the crack between the door and the door frame the sunlight cast a frightening shadow, and Robinson heard the soft purring of a velociraptor.


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER 51

Robinson pushed Dallas and Shelly back down the hallway and around the corner. As he flattened himself against the breakfast bar his mind raced all over the place. Had a raptor really just figured out how to open that door? Had it seen them? How were they going to get out now?

Robinson quieted his thoughts and listened. The purring was louder. On the hard tile floor of the commissary he heard the clacking of claws as the hunter approached. The steps were slow. They sounded carefully paced. Robinson gathered the impression that the raptor was searching. It knew they were close.

Robinson figured it would only be a matter of a moment before the predator rounded the corner. He led Shelly and Dallas away from the hallway. They reached the farthest end aisle and ducked behind the last row of shelving. Robinson gripped the handle of his pistol. He didn't want to fire any shots if he didn't have to. If there were more velociraptors outside the sound might only attract them.

There was a rummaging at the breakfast bar. When Robinson spied around the corner he saw the raptor licking the empty creamers and sniffing the mouth of the coffee pot. He could tell by its colorations that it was one of the females. The raptor made a face and shoved the coffee pot over the edge of the counter. With a shatter of glass the hunter jumped back. It seemed surprised by how the once solid pot had just obliterated upon contact with the floor.

While the female raptor examined the glinting shards with meticulous thought, Robinson heard the front door slide open again. This time it was accompanied by the clacking of claws on tile, as another velociraptor entered the commissary. Robinson observed the female raptor for just another moment. She licked at the glass shards until one of them inevitably slit her tongue, and she bled. The raptor was like a child, learning such things for the first time. It backed away with a quiet trilling whimper.

Robinson withdrew and led Shelly and Dallas to the head of the aisle. There he leaned his head around the corner just enough to see.

One of the male raptors was inside now. It stood beside the checkout counter, inspecting the store. Robinson could tell it was regarding the female at the rear of the commissary. There was a shift of its eyes, a trill, and a quiet bark. It was like they were having a conversation.

The front doors slid open once more, and the second male velociraptor entered. It cleared the doorway, all except for the end of its tail. As the closing glass clamped down on it the raptor shrieked and jumped through all the way. The hunter pivoted around with an angry yelp and barked at the doors. It got close enough that they opened back up again, and the raptor ducked its head, turning away with a low hiss. Robinson almost felt compelled to laugh. He would have found it comical if not for the circumstances.

The first male raptor proceeded down the middle aisle where the broken jar of spaghetti sauce lay amidst toppled cartons of dry pasta. Robinson heard sniffing, then munching, and tearing. The sound of dry pasta bits rattled to the floor in a clattering spray. There were grunts. Claws clacked from the rear of the store. The female raptor was on the move.

Robinson heard snarling, crumpling, the renting of cardboard, and the banging of shelves. More pasta spilled, copious amounts of it. More glass jars of sauce shattered on the floor. There were aggressive growls and barks. At times it sounded as though the male and female raptor were fighting over the cartons of pasta.

The second male raptor looked intrigued. He was walking over to join the others. The hunter cleared the checkout counter and paused. He sniffed the air. He tilted his head with thought. Robinson watched a change in the raptor's expression. Its eyes narrowed. The feathers on the animal's hide prickled. The second male raptor shifted his gaze. His eyes panned directly over to where Robinson was hiding.

With a jolting heartbeat Robinson receded from view. In his mind he was cursing over and over. He wasn't entirely certain that he had been seen, but in either case he had a strong feeling their presence was detected. Claws struck the floor as the second male closed in on their position. Robinson pushed Dallas and Shelly back toward the rear of the commissary. With scrambling hand and footwork they ducked around the corner and huddled at the end of the aisle. In silence they waited.

Over the rummaging of the other two raptors Robinson could hear the sharp talons of the second male proceeding up the aisle. One step after another the sinister clacking came closer until it was directly behind him. The purring of the raptor was right at his ear. He expected at any moment to see the hunter's head come around the corner. Robinson held his pistol firm. If he was going to have to shoot this raptor, he was going to have to shoot the other two as well.

He waited and waited some more. The raptor wasn't appearing. Several moments had passed when Robinson heard a stack of magazines slide off the rack in the aisle behind him. It was followed by the tearing of paper in long strips. Over and over again the sound went. It seemed as though the raptor had become occupied. Robinson relaxed his hand around his pistol. He was beginning to see that the raptors' intellect was currently betraying the hunters. They were so eager to learn about all the strange foreign objects on the shelves that they weren't focused on the hunt. He felt he could use this to his advantage. If he could lead Shelly and Dallas back to the rear door again, perhaps this time they could actually escape and moreover escape unnoticed.

He snuck over to the breakfast bar with Shelly and Dallas following behind. He spied down the hallway to the rear exit. The back door swung open. Another female velociraptor stood in its open frame. Robinson cursed to himself and backed the kids down the nearest aisle. As he moved them toward the front of the commissary he could hear the other two raptors still rummaging in the next aisle over.

They neared the head of the store and crossed over to the checkout counter. There Robinson halted. Looking at the double sliding doors he realized that as soon as they sprang open every raptor in the building would know where they were. His eyes darted around. There wasn't any other option. On a shelf below the checkout counter he spotted a container of push pins. He grabbed them. If he couldn't keep the raptors from finding them, perhaps he could at least stall their pursuit.

Robinson looked at Shelly and Dallas, presenting them with a questioning thumbs-up. He could see in their eyes that they were terrified. Both of them nodded, but Dallas in particular held such a disheartened expression that Robinson worried he didn't have it in him to make the run back to the emergency bunker. Shelly picked up on Robinson's concern and put an arm around Dallas with a firm squeeze as if to say, "I've got him."

Robinson was quick about everything that happened next. He didn't give Shelly and Dallas a moment to think about it. Pulling them to their feet, he shoved them toward the front exit. The double doors slid open and he shoved them through shouting, "run!"


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER 52

Robinson whirled around and fired off a shot. With a spray of blood the first male velociraptor dropped where it stood, while the other three ducked in place. Robinson scattered the container of pushpins on the floor with a fling and bolted out the exit. On his way through he drove the butt of his gun into one of the glass sliding doors and shattered it. He hoped between the tacks and the shards there would be enough sharp debris to slow down the raptors, if even a little.

As he ran into the street he found himself mentally criticizing the very idea of it. The raptors would just jump over the obstacles. Wouldn't they? Now he was running down an open road with no place to hide. His pistol was the only thing that might slow them down now. He knew they had a healthy fear of guns, but he doubted it was enough to keep the raptors off his back. Robinson had heard that velociraptors could sprint over fifty miles per hour. He didn't know how he was going to outrun an animal like that. The short distance to the emergency bunker was long enough.

The helicopter's rotors still thumped away near the swimming pool. Robinson never thought he'd feel like he was in a war zone again, but the sound of the chopper, the dead body in the street, the pounding of his boots, and the imminent threat of a horrible death were all bringing him back. As sweat poured over his face and stung the repeated bite marks in his skin he had to remember that this was different. There was no enemy this time, just animals doing what they do.

He shook away the memories of combat and put his mind on Dallas and Shelly. They were half way to the bunker. They might actually make it, Robinson thought.

He heard a screech like a hawk behind him. He didn't have to look to know what it was, yet he still felt compelled to glance over his shoulder. As he had wagered, the raptors were lunging over the shards, through the broken door, and directly into the street. They were swift and didn't skip a beat. Their legs carried them in smooth bounds that glided over the dirt road. In moments they were up to speed. With the way they moved, they might as well have been riding on motorcycles, Robinson thought. They would be right on top of him in only a few more seconds. He'd never make it to the bunker. His gun was his only resource.

Robinson turned his weapon on the velociraptors and the result was instantaneous. The hunters dispersed like a shattering clay pigeon. The two females shot toward the cabins and dove into the surrounding hedges. The remaining male ducked into the jungle beyond the commissary.

Robinson stopped where he was. He was shocked at the reaction. Not only did the raptors understand the power of the weapon, they clearly valued their own lives as well. The three of them could have easily overpowered him, but there was a definite risk that he would have at least shot one of them, and they didn't take that risk.

His gun shook in his hand. He knew it wasn't over. He knew they hadn't left. Robinson looked at the emergency bunker. Shelly and Dallas had made it. They were stepping inside. The door was closing. He was alone.

Although he couldn't hear them or see them he imagined the raptors were strategizing, closing in, plotting their next moves with careful consideration. As his eyes scanned the foliage he wondered where they would appear first. Would he even see them coming? How would they try and trick him?

He saw a shadow flit between two cabins, and his gun snapped towards it. Somewhere off in the jungle a twig cracked and he spun at that. There was a battle going on in his bloodstream now. The coffee was making him jittery and nervous, while the comp poison was giving him a weak empty feeling, like his guts were missing.

Robinson wondered how long they would keep this up. How long would they make him sweat before they attacked? That's when he heard the scream. It was the same scream from before, the same scream that had lured Page off into the jungle by herself. It was more distant now. He wished Page hadn't left him. It had been foolish to separate. There was no telling what kind of danger she was headed for.

Robinson panned his surroundings. There was no movement yet, but he knew the raptors were coming.


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPTER 53

Page moved cautiously through the jungle. The screams were near by, but she could still not see who they were coming from or what the danger was. Her shotgun was off her shoulder and in her hands. Sweat matted her hair. A few locks fell in her face. She brushed them aside. The foliage was thick and she constantly had to shift the angle of her feet to place them between crossing branches and tangling roots. The lighting was changing. She sensed there was a clearing ahead. In her mind she counted her steps toward it. The screaming continued.

As Page proceeded she began to get the feeling that something wasn't right. There was something odd about the scream and she couldn't quite place it. There was an inclination to stop, but the clearing was right there. She had only to push aside the palm fronds with her hand.

Beyond the leaves she saw a shape. She couldn't make it out through the slits in the greenery. With a brush of her hand Page pushed aside the palm branches and saw for the first time the velociraptor that was screaming like a human.

Watching the hunter with its silvery-white neck feathers frilled up as it shrieked, Page didn't comprehend at first what she was looking at. She couldn't wrap her head around its meaning. Then the significance dawned on her like a rush of adrenaline. The raptor had tricked her. It had learned how to mimic the sound of a human in distress in order to lure her into a trap, and it worked.

"You son of a bitch." Page gripped her shotgun.

The silver neck raptor stood and stared. It didn't blink. It didn't move. Page felt compelled to shoot it, but she heard the purr of another raptor behind her, and her finger let off the trigger. Her muscles tensed. She spun around and pointed her barrel off into the jungle, but there were no other raptors in sight. The foliage was still. She heard another purr at her back and spun again. The clearing was empty now. The silver neck had vanished.

Page didn't know how to react. Her eyes darted all around the clearing. She heard more purrs. There were some to her right and some to her left and others in front and back of her. They moved around the clearing, changing location rapidly. The sounds were disorienting. She couldn't tell how many raptors were out there or exactly know where they were at any given time. The foliage was stirring. Quick footsteps moved through the underbrush. These sounds were no easier to decipher, but it did seem as though they were closing in on her.

Something inside Page snapped, and she ran. Her frantic footsteps carried her back the way she had come. Beyond the jungle she heard the helicopter thumping away in the village. She felt in her panic that her heart was drumming just as fast. The foliage lashed at her body as she ran. Low obstacles snared her ankles. Page tripped and landed on her elbows. Her gun tumbled out of her hands. She snatched it back up and kept running. By the way they were stinging, she knew both forearms had been skinned.

A raptor flashed across her path. She had barely seen it. Within a split second the hunter was out of sight again. Page stopped. She heard a noise behind her and saw another flash of a raptor.

"Shit." She pressed her back against a tree. She knew she was trapped.

As she held her shotgun close to her chest she could feel blood trickling off her elbows. Her body shook. She felt an overwhelming urge to cry but didn't. Page heard more purrs, more stirring in the jungle. The raptors were closing in again. She buried every impulse of fear, swallowed every tear, and choked down a lump in her throat.

Page fired off a shot in the air and ran screaming. As she ran she unloaded every shell in the gun. When it was spent she flung the weapon like a boomerang through the trees and drew two pistols from her belt. She continued firing shots through the jungle and screaming at the top of her lungs.

Among the foliage Page was beginning to see glimpses of the backs of the cabins. She was nearing the village. In another moment her pistols were empty. She tossed them to the ground. There were no more weapons. She had nothing left but to run.

All around her the raptors were vocalizing. Page could tell they were communicating, coordinating their efforts. She could hear them tracking her down, closing in, zipping through the jungle with brilliant organization. She knew her chances were slim. All she could do was keep running.

Page sprinted out of the jungle and into a cleanly mowed clearing that separated the cabins from the trees. The nearest lodge was still over sixty feet away. She didn't look to her left or her right. Nor did she glance behind her. If a raptor was that close to running her down she didn't want to know it now. Page simply kept her eyes fixed on the back door to the cabin.

In her head she estimated the remaining distance, "forty feet, thirty feet, twenty…" and then the wind was knocked out of her.

Her world flipped sideways, and the next thing she saw was blades of grass. She gasped for air and tried to crawl, but a heavy foot pinned her spine. Page's elbows buckled and her cheek pressed into the finely groomed lawn. The velociraptor's claws could not penetrate her Kevlar vest, but it did not take the hunter long to formulate an alternative to spilling her guts.

Page felt another foot press into the side of her neck, its prehensile toes curling around her bare throat. The large killer claw rested over her windpipe, its razor edge and dagger point feeling sharp on her skin. With a sudden jerk her blood poured out over the green lawn. She coughed. She gurgled. She blacked out. As the world faded the last thing she saw was a silvery-white feather gently settle on the tips of the grass blades in front of her nose. Then everything went dark.


	54. Chapter 54

CHAPTER 54

Robinson was listening for more gunfire, but it had ceased. He wondered what the shots had meant. He wondered if Page was alright. Most of all he wondered how the hell he was going to get out of the mess he was in.

Robinson hadn't moved in several minutes, and as far as he could tell, neither had any of the velociraptors. He was waiting, and they were watching. The village was silent and still.

Knowing the stalemate wasn't going to last forever, Robinson tested the waters and took a single step towards the emergency bunker. As soon as his heel planted in front of him he heard a purr from the nearby bushes. He held still and waited as a silence followed. Robinson took another step, the whole time keeping his pistol out in front of him. Again he heard a purr, this time from elsewhere. It was difficult to tell if it was the same raptor on the move, or a different one altogether. Robinson waited some more, then started walking at a slow pace. This continuous advance agitated the raptors. He could hear them squawking and chattering from beyond the hedges. Robinson swept his gun like a spotlight. He turned in circles, walking backwards at times to cover all corners of the street. The raptors continued to communicate amongst themselves. The closer Robinson got to the bunker, the more vocal they became.

There was rustling within the hedges and foliage. The hunters were on the move. Robinson made sure he stayed in the center of the street as he walked, in order to maximize the distance between him and anything they might be hiding behind. He ignored the temptation to panic and run. He felt like that would be the death of him. If he could at least look like he was in control, perhaps they would stay away.

From amongst the hedges that decorated the cabins Robinson heard a bark. His gun snapped to the sudden sound and he saw the face of a raptor emerge for just a moment before retreating into hiding.

Robinson thought, "they're testing my nerves. They want to see how I react. They're calling my bluff. They want to know if I'm a peacock fanning my feathers just to scare them or if I actually have some fight in me."

There was another bark. Robinson spun, saw the face of the raptor, and took the shot. He was hoping to see the spatters of blood from a solid hit or hear the thump of a body collapsing to the ground. There was none of that. He heard another bark. He turned and fired. No kill was yielded.

Robinson began to think, "are they aware that a gun can run out of bullets? Is that what they're trying to do? Are they trying to get me to waste ammo?"

Another bark sounded out and then another. Robinson refrained from firing this time. A long silence followed.

He thought, "who's really testing who here?"

He kept advancing toward the bunker. In the foliage the raptors quietly chattered. Robinson pondered what their next move might be. As their vocalizations trilled on, he knew they were plotting something. The hedges shifted, and the jungle stirred. He spotted flitting movement, a swift shadow here and there. Then the whole street fell still. Save for the thumping of the helicopter it was quiet. The only activity Robinson could see was the swarm of compsognathus still gorging on Earl's body.

The stillness was so drastic that Robinson slowed his pace. It was unsettling. He felt the same way he did when seeing a bright flash of lightning where he knew a deafening thunderclap was only a moment behind. And like that the attack came.


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER 55

All three velociraptors charged out at once, roaring with deep guttural bellows. It was the most startling sound that Robinson had ever heard an animal make. The raptors had timed their execution just right. He was in the middle of sweeping his gun from one side of the street to the other when they emerged, so his weapon wasn't pointing directly at any of them. Now he didn't know where to shoot first. He had the two females rushing in from the cabins on one side and the male sprinting out of the jungle on the other.

"Shit!"

Robinson swung his gun toward the two females, hoping he could get them to both disperse at once like they did before, but they stayed their course. He took a shot and the hunters leapt into the air as he fired, and his bullet passed right beneath them. There was a rush of wind at his back and a terrible screech.

Robinson turned his head and a full mouth of sharp teeth enveloped his face. A set of talons dug into his shoulders and he slammed to the ground. The entire weight of the male raptor bore down on his chest, and he struggled for air. The predator's gleaming eyes flared with aggression. Robinson's arms were pinned. His weapon had fallen from his grasp. He could do nothing but look into the eyes of his killer and wait to be torn apart.

Near his head he heard the heavy footsteps of the two females approaching. They bent down near his face and growled in his ears. It was as though they were gloating.

Robinson conjured a ball of saliva and spit it across the male's glaring snout. "Get it over with."

The male velociraptor shrieked, cocked back his head, and curled his lips to bare his teeth. He was ready to kill.

In an unexpected happening a gray cloud of gas burst amidst the velociraptors and fulminated with a rushing hiss into the air. Robinson felt an instant burning in his throat and lungs, like a million pins and needles. As the cloud enveloped him he coughed and wheezed. The raptors gagged and hissed, backing away with reluctance. Despite their coughs and raspy breathing they didn't leave. Through the toiling gas Robinson could see them pacing in a circle around him, shaking their heads in irritation. He rolled onto his elbows and looked at the emergency bunker. Through violent coughing he spotted Shelly in the doorway with her arm in mid pitch. She lobbed a second gas grenade about ten feet short of the first, and it inundated the street with more heavy vapors. She threw several more, each landing multiple feet short of the previous one. Within a short time there was a thick haze of safe passage between Robinson and the emergency bunker.

He crawled on his hands and knees, grabbing at the dirt road with clumsy fists. His cough was so strong he feared he might force his esophagus out through his mouth. As he picked up speed he climbed to his feet and stumbled the rest of the way to the bunker. Through the fog he saw the raptors lingering at a distance.

Shelly was waving Robinson in frantically. She had a wet towel held over her mouth and nose but was still in a coughing fit. As Robinson blundered toward her she pulled him into the bunker and slammed the door.

From his facedown position on the floor Robinson heard her sliding and locking all the bolts. Immediately following, she slumped down beside him, coughing and hacking.


	56. Chapter 56

CHAPTER 56

Seth and Kyra came to the end of the tunnel and stopped. It was clear that a dirt road had once extended onward from the bore, but it had long since grown over with jungle. A dense canopy blocked the sky, and a multitude of tangled undergrowth was going to make any passing difficult.

Seth looked at the blockade of foliage with an unenthusiastic expression. "This seems like a good way to get lost."

"Well, we're already stranded, so why not get lost while we're at it?" Kyra tugged at him. "Come on. We don't have much of a choice." She dove her arms among the greenery and pried apart branches and leaves. "It looks like it gets a little clearer if we cut to the right," Kyra said as she climbed in.

Seth followed her in. "This also seems like a great way to get eaten." he muttered.

Within the jungle the wind rushing moan of the tunnel became muted. The lighting was low. There was a definite difference between the air on this side of the volcanic ridge and the other. Before crossing the tunnel it had been muggy, like breathing through a steaming washcloth. Now the air felt fresh and circulated.

"I hear the ocean," Kyra said as she pushed through more vegetation.

Seth heard it too. There was a steady rolling of waves that didn't sound very far away. He perked up. "Do you think we're near the docks? Maybe there's people there."

Kyra promptly shot down his bubble. "No. The docks are on the south side of the island. I don't know what this is."

Seth stumbled on a root and fell on his hands.

Kyra shot a palm down and helped him up. "Ok?"

He nodded and brushed himself off. "Do you think anyone is looking for us?"

"Maybe a hungry velociraptor."

"That's not funny."

Kyra continued walking. "Nobody knows we're missing."

"Maybe Dallas and Shelly made it back to the village. Maybe they told someone."

"Maybe." Kyra shrugged. "But our best bet is to keep walking." She put a hand up to her ear. "Hey. Listen."

Seth still heard the ocean. "What?"

Kyra trudged ahead faster. "There's a creek."

Sure enough, within moments they were standing in a quietly gurgling stream. It was only a few inches deep and bubbled over a maze of weathered rocks.

Kyra cupped her hands and gulped mouthful after mouthful of the refreshing water. When she looked up she noticed Seth was giving her an odd look, something akin to disapproval and perhaps even a little disgust.

"Aren't you thirsty?" She asked.

"This is Central America. Aren't you concerned about diseases and stuff?"

Kyra chuckled and splashed water up at his face. "I think there's bigger things to worry about on this island than that. Besides, it's hot. I know you're gonna pass out if you don't drink something soon."

Seth was still hesitant.

"Oh, come on." She splashed more water at him.

Seth cracked a grin and kicked water back at her. The next thing they knew they were running around in circles, throwing splash after splash at each other. Seth sprawled on his belly in the creek and pretended to swim. He dipped his chin and gulped down huge mouthfuls of water.

Kyra laughed. "That's more like it." She flopped on her back and acted like she was doing a back float.

For a brief moment they both forgot about the situation they were in. Everything was ok again until they heard a ferocious bellow from above. In that moment they both froze.

"What was that?" Seth sat up in the creek.

Kyra got to her feet with a worried look. Her eyes scanned the canopy.

A large shadow rushed across the tree tops, dragging a lashing wind in its wake. The branches rattled and leaves tore loose.

"It's gotta be as big as an airplane!" Seth exclaimed.

Kyra watched the leaves flutter around them and touch down in the stream. "I think we should go."

Seth nodded. "Yeah."

Kyra grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Come on."

They followed the flow of the stream, moving closer to the sound of the ocean.

"Do you think we should be going this way?" Seth asked.

"Why?"

"Because you're leading us toward the ocean. Once we're on the beach we'll be out in the open, and whatever that thing is will have a really easy time getting at us."

"We just need to be able to get our bearings. If we don't we could be wandering around in this jungle without a clue all day."

"All I'm saying is, I don't think we should be putting ourselves out in the open like this."

Kyra stopped and looked Seth square in the face. She didn't hide any of her frustration. "Do you have a better plan, Seth?"

Seth looked around uncomfortably. He didn't know how to navigate through the jungle any more than she did. He shook his head. "No."

Above the trees there was another terrifying bellow. It sounded much farther away this time.

Kyra put her hands on Seth's shoulders. "I'm sorry. If we're gonna make it out of this alive I really think we ought to get out in the open." She dropped her hands and pulled Seth along by the wrist. "Come on. If we get out in the open we're more likely to be spotted by a camera. When that happens somebody is bound to come and get us in no time."

Above the trees Seth heard another bellow. It was closer again. The flying beast was circling back around. "I just don't want to become something's lunch in the meantime."


	57. Chapter 57

CHAPTER 57

As Seth and Kyra neared the shore the jungle floor became sandy. The foliage thinned out and stopped where the ground took a sharp slope down to the open beach. The creek spilled over a steep ledge of lava rock, where it poured into a shallow pool before flushing across the sand and into the rolling waves. Kyra and Seth stood at the edge of the waterfall and took in the scene.

Although the sand on the beach looked soft there were many boulder sized chunks and spires of lava rock pushing up through it. The water looked choppy and unfriendly. Several hundred feet out there was a small island with sparse trees growing out of its rocky face. Several hundred more feet out there was something else, but Seth couldn't figure out what it was. It looked like a sturdy pillar of concrete rising out of the ocean, the kind that would hold up a bridge, only it appeared to be many times larger. As his eyes focused outward he saw that there were many more of them, all arranged in a line that curved back toward the beach in a semicircle that eventually met with the shore and the crater rim. Between the pillars was a mesh of cable and wires, some as thick as those that suspended bridges.

Seth craned his neck back to take in the entire structure. It stretched hundreds, if not thousands of feet above them. Seth nearly fell backwards looking at it.

Kyra said, "it's a ptero-dome."

"A what-a-dome?"

"It's like a birdcage for pterosaurs. You know, like pterodactyls. There's one on the interior of the island. They use it to house pteranodons. I didn't know there were two of them though."

Seth's gaze panned from one end of the dome to another. He'd never seen a structure quite like it. The fact that it stretched out into the ocean made the massive cage all the more fantastic. "What do we do now?" he asked.

As if to answer his question Seth heard a quiet whirr behind and above him. It sounded like a small electric motor. Both he and Kyra turned and looked upward. Amidst the trees they spotted a tall metal post with a video camera mounted at the top. As the whirring continued its lens swept from left to right and then up and down.

"Perfect!" Kyra clapped her hands with a grin. She started waving her arms and jumping as high as she could. "Hey! Over here! Hey!"

Seth joined in, doing just like she was. As they worked to gain the camera's attention the lens proceeded to complete three more cycles of sweeping the ptero-dome. Halfway through the fourth repetition it froze. Seth and Kyra stopped jumping but still held their arms up.

"Do you think they see us?" Seth squinted his eyes at the camera.

"I think so. I don't know." Kyra waved her hands some more. "Help." She exaggerated the movement of her lips, hoping someone on the other side would interpret it.

The camera remained still. Seth dropped his arms. "Come on, guys."

Kyra shook her head and repeated, "I don't know." A moment later she said again, "I don't know."

Then the camera angled down directly at them.

Seth felt a rush of hope. "Whoa."

Kyra was feeling the same thing. "Maybe?"

The lens adjusted and focused, then remained on them.

Kyra mouthed at the camera with grand lip movements. "Can you see us?" She nodded her head as she said it.

A couple of seconds later the camera nodded up and down with stiff robotic movement.

"Yes!"

Kyra and Seth were ecstatic.

"They're coming to get us, Seth!"

Seth laughed. He remembered how the whole thing had started because they'd snuck out of the village and gone to places they knew they weren't supposed to. He knew his mom was going to be livid with him. As much as he was happy to be getting rescued his face sank a little. "Our parents are gonna kill us."


	58. Chapter 58

CHAPTER 58

Robinson was sitting upright on the floor. He was still wheezing, but the heavy coughs had mostly subsided. Every so often he would feel his head spinning. It was a mild reminder that the compsognathus poison hadn't worn off yet. Robinson rocked forward and staggered to his feet. His eyes felt dry. He blinked and rubbed them. As he scanned the bunker he noticed that he couldn't focus properly on anything. Whether it was near or far it was a struggle for his eyes to clarify any image. They began to hurt as he struggled to see.

While shuffling toward the bathroom he tripped over Shelly who was still hunched on the floor. "Shit. Damn it. Sorry." As Robinson continued toward the restroom he spotted Dallas huddled in the far corner near the folded cots. He had his head tucked between his knees. As Robinson passed him he clenched into a tighter ball.

Robinson paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, kid." He didn't look at Dallas when he said it. He just stared at the floor and then proceeded on. Although he wasn't looking, he sensed that Dallas shifted away from him.

In the bathroom Robinson flicked on the light and a pair of bulbs above the sink came on. He recoiled at the brightness as his eyes throbbed in pain. With a hand over his brow he approached the mirror and leaned over the stainless steel wash basin below it to get a close look at his face.

His eyes were bloodshot and dilated. The one on the left kept going lazy and straying to the side. His face looked like it had been mauled by a dozen rabid dogs. Bite marks and gouges streamed blood all over him.

"Jesus." Robinson turned on the sink and splashed handfuls of water at his tattered skin.

As he shut off the faucet he suddenly felt the entire pot of coffee he'd drunk hit him. Without bothering to shut the door he swiveled around to the toilet and drained his bladder. Exiting the bathroom, Robinson went to the supply shelves and rummaged until he found a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Being careful not to get it in his eyes he rinsed his wounds.

"Shit." He winced at the burning sensation that overtook his skin.

From across the room the phone began to ring.

"Christ." Robinson dropped the bottle and went for the receiver. He almost tripped as he snatched it up. "Yeah. Hello? I'm fine. No. No. I said I'm fine." He paused while the person on the other end spoke. "The kids are fine. No no. Neither of them is injured, just shaken up." The person on the other end mentioned Mr. Brown. Robinson cupped a hand over his mouth and the receiver and spoke softly. "This isn't the time to discuss that." He let the other person speak again. "Page? Use your damned imagination." He glanced around the bunker uncomfortably. He didn't want Shelly and Dallas to overhear anything that was going to upset them any further. "Look, we can sort this out later." He paused again. "Alright. Just make sure they're careful. This place is crawling. Yeah, ten four. We'll be ready." Robinson hung up the phone. He saw that Shelly had gotten to her feet. "They found your friends," he said to her.

"Are they ok?"

"They will be. They're organizing a rescue party."

"What about us?"

"We're safe in here. They'll come for us as soon as they can. For now we just hang tight." Robinson shifted as he felt another wave of coffee hit his bladder. "Jeez." He stumbled back into the bathroom and shut the door this time.

Shelly waited until he came back out and watched as he grabbed a cot from the corner of the bunker.

She asked, "what are you doing?"

Robinson unfolded the cot in the middle of the main room. "Taking a nap. I need to sleep off this poison." He could see that Shelly didn't like the idea of him being asleep. "Nothing is going to get through these walls. This building is practically a bomb shelter. I just need some rest." He pointed to the rows of canned food on the shelves. "Make some food or something. We'll be here a while."

As Robinson flopped down on the cot Shelly turned to the shelves. She really didn't feel like eating, but maybe cooking something would keep her mind occupied. She glanced at Dallas. He hadn't moved, and he looked like he didn't want to be bothered. As she pulled out a portable butane stove she heard Robinson stirring.

He slammed his fist on the cot with a huff. "Damn it." A moment later he got up and shuffled back to the bathroom.


	59. Chapter 59

CHAPTER 59

"Dr. Johnson, please get out of the vehicle!" Joan Murdock had her hands sprawled over the front of the hood of the pickup truck that Dianna was attempting to drive off in.

Dianna revved the motor. Her eyes were furious. "Joan, I swear to God I'll tranq

you if you don't get the hell aside!" She reached for the glovebox and pulled out the tranquilizer pistol from within. Waving it from behind the windshield she hollered, "get in, or get out of the way!"

Dr. Conners came charging out of the main operations building with a rifle slung on his shoulder. He ran down the front steps so fast he skipped every other stair. "Dianna!Dianna! Jesus, hold up." He ran to the passenger door and flung it open. "Joan, are you coming?"

Joan looked from Bryce to Dianna. "Doctors, we need to handle this rationally. You're too valuable an asset to INGEN for me to-"

Dianna slammed on the horn. "Damn it, Joan! You don't have a team left. I'm not leaving my son in the hands of you and a jeep full of general laborers who don't speak a lick of english. They're not trained for this."

Dr. Conners slid into the truck. "Joan, get in."

Ms. Murdock's face contorted and she slammed her palm on the hood. "Move in, Dr. Conners." She came around the side of the truck and shoved him to the middle seat.

As soon as the door was shut Dianna sped towards the front gate of the main operations compound with her hand on the horn. "Open the gate!" She screamed at the guards. "Hurry up!" She had to slow down to wait for them to move the doors aside. When the opening was wide enough she threw the stick shift into second and floored the gas.

"Watch it." Bryce moved a hand in front of his groin.

Dianna's elbow had jammed straight into his crotch when she shifted. There was no apology, and Bryce didn't expect one either. He could tell that Dianna was in no mood for formalities. As they raced away from the operations complex Bryce craned his neck around to make sure the other half of the rescue party was following. An open top jeep rumbled through the gate after them. The shapes of four gun toting men filled the seats. Bryce recognized their faces but didn't know any of them personally. They were all locals from Costa Rica. INGEN had hired a number of them to cut back on labor costs. Through the windshield of the jeep Bryce could see them handing around a large liquor bottle of which the driver was presently partaking.

"Oh, great. This is going to be a blast." Bryce couldn't help but see the humor in the fact that they were driving under the sign above the front gate that read: INGEN, We make your future.

Joan had rallied together four volunteers from the general labor crew. These men had been hired to do landscaping, change lightbulbs, and shovel shit out of the pens. They were hardly the ideal rescue squad.

Bryce shook his head and turned back to the front. At an intersection in the dirt road Dianna was making a sharp turn toward the seaside ptero-dome. Around the bend a crossing herd of stegosaurus came up suddenly.

"Watch out!" Dr. Conners slammed his palms against the dashboard.

Dianna swerved and missed the nearest animal. Each herbivore was the size of a large box truck. As they sized up the vehicle the dinosaurs side sauntered around it, aiming their spike wielding tails in its direction. One of the stegosaurs charged alongside the truck and swiped the front quarter panel with its quadruple spined weapon.

"Holy hell!" Dr. Conners braced himself as Dianna swerved again.

Dr. Conners observed as the herbivores now inched aside on their four muscly legs to let them through. That had been a warning shot. The herd was letting them off easy.

Ms. Murdock shifted in her seat. "You're not going to do your son any good if you don't get to him alive, Dr. Johnson."

Dianna remained silent.

"I'm compelled to agree with Ms. Murdock on this one." Bryce settled uncomfortably. "Please get us there in one piece, Dianna."

Dianna wove through the remainder of the stegosaurs. The two rows of large boney plates that protruded off the dinosaurs' backs swayed back and forth as they meandered into the jungle.

Dr. Conners heard a blaring horn. Behind them the jeep was weaving between the herd. A different stegosaurus swung its tail and ruptured the spare tire on the rear of the vehicle. Bryce could hear the locals shouting and swearing in Spanish as the jeep dodged two more dinosaurs. From the back passenger side one of the men was propped outward in his seat and pissing over the edge of the jeep at the stegosaurs as the others around him roared up a laughter.

Dr. Conners said, "Christ, Joan. We hired these people?"

"INGEN wanted to save money wherever they could. Cloning dinosaurs is an expensive business, so they cut some corners." Joan shrugged. "You get what you pay for."

Dr. Conners shook his head. "They must have scraped them off the floor of some bar in San José."

"If you're concerned about their ability to handle a firearm under a stressful situation I can assure you-"

"Joan, I'm concerned about their ability to handle a firearm under an inebriated situation."

Ms. Murdock kept a straight face. "They're not bad people. I play strip poker with them on Friday nights."

"Was that supposed to be comforting?"

Joan was silent for a minute, then said,"what happens in Hector's bungalow stays in Hector's bungalow." she paused. "I might have to kill you now."

Dr. Conners didn't know how to respond to that. He felt like he'd gotten into the truck and was now hurling down some strange and dangerous rabbit hole, and there was no turning back. He felt uncomfortable sitting beside Ms. Murdock now. He directed his eyes to the windshield, trying not to imagine her playing strip poker with a handful of rowdy drunks. On top of that he tried not to think about the fact that those same rowdy drunks were the ones who were about to help him save his daughter.


	60. Chapter 60

CHAPTER 60

The remainder of the ride went without conversation. As the truck bounced along on the dirt road Bryce heard Dianna muttering a string of curses under her breath. He didn't dare offer any words of comfort this time. Saying things like, the kids are going to be fine and, everything is going to be ok, were just hollow promises. Bryce didn't want to upset her any further.

Ten minutes later they were rolling into the clearing at the mouth of the tunnel that led to the quetzalcoatlus cage. At the sight of the battered four-wheeler overturned in the middle of the field they slowed down.

Joan leaned her head out the window and examined the ground. She studied the multitude of footprints that had been trampled into the dirt for a moment and said, "therizinosaurs."

They drove up to the gate and stopped. Ms. Murdock jumped out of the truck with haste and slid her card through the reader as two of the Cost Ricans ran forward to open the gate. The smell of burnt flesh was potent, making it easy for everyone to discover the two scorched velociraptors. Joan waved the vehicles through and helped secure the gate from the opposite side.

Back in the truck Dr. Conners commented to Joan, "They were chased in here."

"It appears that way." Ms. Murdock shut the door, and Dianna started driving through the tunnel.

Bryce said, "it looks like they got their hands on an access card. That was fortunate of them."

Ms. Murdock shifted her eyes at Dr. Conners. "I imagine it wasn't so fortunate for whomever the card belonged to."

Static crackled over the radio below the truck's dashboard. A voice came through. "Hello? Dr. Johnson?"

Ms. Murdock snatched up the mic and accidentally bumped the stick shift to neutral in the process. "Yes. This is Joan. Go ahead."

Dianna put the truck back in gear with an aggressive thrust of her palm. The spiral chord for the mic had coiled around the stick, and now it was getting caught on her fingers. "Jeez! Bryce, do something." She stuck her hand in his face.

While Bryce was undoing the tangled chord the voice came over the radio again. "Oh. Hello Ms. Murdock." The woman on the other end sounded confused that she was speaking with anyone other than Dr. Johnson.

Dianna recognized her voice. The woman worked in the main operations building. She was in charge of video and motion sensor surveillance. She was also Shelly's mother.

"Yes. What is it, Ms. Bolton?" Joan had an impatience about her.

The radio crackled back. "You'd better hurry. The pterosaurs are beginning to circle in."

Dr. Conners and Ms. Murdock exchanged glances of concern.

Joan responded, "thank you, Ms. Bolton. Copy that."

Quetzalcoatlus had not been thought to be an exceptionally aggressive pterosaur. Originally presumed to be scavengers or eaters of fish they had later been found to prefer small terrestrial animals such as snakes, lizards, and crustaceans in addition to carrion. The truth was, their cage had been constructed before the creatures were fully understood. It was now observed that even as masters of flight they maneuvered quite well when walking on land, unlike other pterosaurs with less terrestrially adapted limbs. Quetzalcoatlus actually did most of its feeding on the ground. Although their habitat was built over the ocean they didn't consume any fish unless it washed up on shore.

The real danger of quetzalcoatlus was in that they were extremely territorial of their cage. They immediately acted as though human intruders were out to compete for their food supply. Between Dr. Conners and Dr. Johnson they had theorized that it might not be a behavior the pterosaurs would normally exhibit in the wild. The doctors suspected that in nature the flying reptiles would use their broad wingspan to glide over great distances in search of prey. This maximized their chances for finding food.

Within the ptero-dome the quetzalcoatlus were unnaturally constricted. Having grown accustomed to the confines, they had become conditioned to understand that they could only find food within the small amount of space they were given. This applied a large amount of stress on the pterosaurs, making them far more ornery than they would otherwise be.

Bryce felt the truck accelerate as Dianna pressed the gas pedal harder. The end of the tunnel was nearing fast, and a wall of fortified jungle was quite visible.

"Dianna, maybe you should slow down a little." Dr. Conners squirmed in his seat. "Dianna, I don't think there's a road there any more." He realized she wasn't stopping. "Shit!"

The truck vaulted into the foliage and shuddered over the rough terrain. Stiff branches lashed at the vehicle and a spiderweb fracture cracked across the windshield. Dianna maintained her speed, with her boot heavy on the gas. Behind them Bryce could hear the locals cheering with excitement as they launched their jeep into the woods. Dr. Conners was gathering the impression that they weren't fully grasping the gravity of the situation. The quetzalcoatlus were no doubt a threat, but it was the velociraptors that were truly concerning. They could be anywhere on the island now, including the ptero-dome. No place was safe.


	61. Chapter 61

CHAPTER 61

The pterosaurs dove off the crater rim and soared overhead. Their wings stretched an impressive span of forty feet, larger than any other in the known fossil record. The gray and tan skin membranes that formed the wings were like those on a bat, but the structure was entirely different. Only the arm and one long finger bone on either side supported them.

Kyra had her neck craned back to watch them. "They're monstrous! They're like airplanes."

Seth squinted above him. There were three of them making a wide circle over the terrain. "Do you think those are qu-quetzal-coatlus?" He was remembering the name he'd seen pinned to the wall in the abandoned office.

Kyra shrugged like it didn't make a difference to her. "I guess so."

Seth shielded his eyes from the brightness of the sky with a hand so he could get a better look. Their necks were very long, and unlike herons they didn't tuck them in when they flew, so it made them appear more the way one might imagine a dragon to look when in flight. A shorter pair of legs trailed behind the pterosaurs. There were tiny feet with tiny claws that only looked suited for walking and perching, and seemed to lack all the menace that a set of eagle talons would have.

Seth asked, "Do you think they're dangerous?"

"Beats me." Kyra was scanning around on the ground now.

"Doesn't that concern you?"

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"No. They look like big pelicans to me. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Well, you were concerned earlier. Maybe we should hide under the trees or something."

"That was before, and this is now, Seth. Someone is bound to come and pick us up in a matter of minutes. There's nothing to worry about anymore."

"What are you doing?"

Kyra was inching her way down the short steep slope that led to the beach. "Going for a swim. It's hot, man."

"Don't you think we ought to stay near the camera so they know where we are?"

Kyra reached the base and dipped her sneakers in the sandy pool at the bottom. "I'm not going anywhere." She splashed in up to her waist and then sat down so only her head and neck were showing. Around her the water churned with the spilling of the waterfall.

Seth looked up at the pterosaurs. They were descending in a slow and steady spiral. "Kyra, I don't think you should do that. I think we should hide."

Kyra glanced at the quetzalcoatlus. "They're not gonna hurt you. They're just flying in circles." She kicked around in the pool. "Honestly, Seth, you need to relax before you give yourself a heart attack."

Seth looked up at the circling pterosaurs again. "Where's the other one? There were three. Now there's only two."

With a rush of air the third quetzalcoatlus appeared over the trees, its wings thrusting so much wind at Seth that he had to close his eyes. A blasting of sand kicked up around him as the flying reptile flapped toward the ground. There was a thud as the beast nearly landed right on top of Seth. When he opened his eyes the pterosaur was standing on all fours, with its wings folded up beside it the same way a World War II plane would stow them on an aircraft carrier. From this position the animal looked like a cross between a bat and a giraffe. Its lanky forelimbs and long neck certainly gave it the height of a giraffe, and as it took a step forward it moved like one too.

Seth was standing in the pterosaur's shadow. He fumbled back toward the beach on quaking legs and almost stumbled over the waterfall. With his heels teetering over the ledge he caught himself.

From the sharp tip of its narrow beak to the edge of a short mohawk crest at the back of its skull the quetzalcoatlus' head was comparable to the length of a grown human from head to toe. A pair of fierce eyes looked down at Seth from the height of a modest tree. They were in no way welcoming. Seth could hear the pterosaur sniffing the air and see the dark pupils sizing him up. With a bellow that sounded like the caw of a giant crow the quetzalcoatlus charged on all fours. Tromping forward like a gorilla on stilts it butted Seth with the long top edge of its beak, knocking him over the waterfall.

Seth landed in the pool below with a smack and dunked beneath the water.

"Seth!" Kyra dove over and pulled him up by the shoulders.

He coughed. His eyes fluttered open. A gash on his forehead was bleeding into his eye.

"Are you alright?" Kyra was propping him so he wouldn't slip back under the water. He seemed flustered and limp. "Put your feet under you, Seth."

From the top of the waterfall the quetzalcoatlus shrieked at them. The other two circling above were diving lower.

"Come on, Seth!" Kyra drug him out of the water and they ran along the beach.

The pterosaur launched from the waterfall and overshot them with a few quick power flaps. Landing ahead of them it wheeled around on all fours to face Kyra and Seth head on.

The two of them stopped in their tracks. A boulder of lava rock stood to either side of the quetzalcoatlus and it was guarding the passage between them. Behind Kyra and Seth the other two pterosaurs dropped out of the sky and surrounded them from the back.

Kyra squeezed Seth's hand. "Now would not be a good time to say I told you so."

Seth inched closer to her as the quetzalcoatlus closed in on them. "I was saving that one for later."


	62. Chapter 62

CHAPTER 62

The pterosaurs clapped their long beaks open and closed and hissed. They snapped and growled, charging in and backing away with more aggression every time. Now that the quetzalcoatlus were all up close it was clear that there were subtle differences in the color of their skin. The most obvious variation was on the back of their head. Each pterosaur had a different colored head ornament.

The one standing near the boulders sported a vibrant shade of emerald green on its crest. This one lunged forward and swiped Dallas' stetson off Kyra's head. She was thrown to the ground, coughing as the chin strap snapped apart on her throat. From the rear, the other two quetzalcoatlus attacked Seth. One with a brilliant red crest bit his arm, drawing blood. The other, with a fiery yellow crest, rutted him with its beak and knocked him to the ground. Kyra and Seth both recoiled as three beaks speared at them from above. The pterosaurs stomped their scaled hands and feet and tromped from side to side, making it difficult to break through their mob circle. They threw sand at Seth and Kyra, stinging their faces and eyes.

Seth fumbled on his hands and knees, squinting tight. He could scarcely make out what was going on as a beak bit his side and ripped a hole through his shirt. Another snap tore it clean off his back. What he thought was a pterosaur hand came down on his shoulder and crushed his face in the sand. For a moment Seth couldn't breath, but the arm let up and he scrambled onward.

He dove between the front claws of the red crested quetzalcoatlus and crawled beneath its belly. As he tried to scurry past its back feet the pterosaur bit his sneaker and fought to drag Seth to the middle of the circle again. Seth grabbed one of the reptile's ankles and held on. With his other shoe he kicked the animal's mouth until it let go. As Seth crawled out behind the pterosaur he realized that it had actually pulled his sneaker off his foot.

He jumped to his feet and looked at the mob from the outside. The red crested quetzalcoatlus was gnawing viciously on his shoe while the green and yellow ones were stabbing their beaks at Kyra. Seth didn't know what to do. He felt like jumping back in the circle to get her would only result in him getting killed, but he didn't want to leave her either. The sand was spattered in blood. Kyra was tucked in a ball, screaming. She had no way to defend herself or escape. Seth knew if he left her she would be dead for sure. Now the red quetzalcoatlus had dropped the sneaker and was joining the others. As three sharp beaks speared at Kyra, Seth did the first thing that popped in his head.

With a holler he ran and leapt onto the red crested pterosaur's back. The quetzalcoatlus immediately reared up with a bellow. This action seemed to startle the other two flying reptiles as well, because they were both peering at the situation dumbfounded.

Seth held onto the shoulders of the beast with his bare chested body sprawled over its back. He was surprised at how much it felt like a mammal. There was nothing coldblooded or reptilian about the creature. With its short bristly hair and warm body it was more like hugging a large dog.

As the quetzalcoatlus bucked and stumbled about in circles Seth climbed higher on its body and grabbed a hold of its slender neck. With both arms he put the pterosaur in a strangle hold, dangling his feet to apply more pressure on its throat. The pterosaur squawked and gagged, blundering into the other two quetzalcoatlus. As their limbs got tangled Kyra looked up from the sand. She was shocked when she saw Seth's body swinging back and forth from the throat of the red pterosaur. She backed out of the chaotic circle and called his name.

"Seth!"

Seth yelled, "run! Get out of here!"

"Seth, let go!"

"Get out of here!"

Kyra backed away a little more. She didn't want to get caught in the circle again. "Seth, come on!"

The red crested quetzalcoatlus spread its wings and began to flap. Seth pondered whether or not it could actually take off with him on its back. Although it had a forty-foot wingspan Seth could tell the animal was lightly built. By the way it was moving underneath him he felt that it couldn't weigh much more than a hundred and seventy-five pounds.

With a powerful stroke the quetzalcoatlus took to the air. Seth watched the ground drop away as he was thrust upward. Each wing flap carried them higher, but Seth could tell the pterosaur was awkward and unbalanced. As it cleared the tree line and flew over the jungle it pitched back toward the ground in a half roll. Seth could hear the animal huffing with exertion as its flapping became sporadic. Knowing it was doomed to crash, the quetzalcoatlus tucked its wings and plunged through the canopy. In a mere attempt to soften the blow it sprawled just before impact, catching a pocket of air beneath its wing membranes. With a jolt its belly scraped the dirt, and Seth went flying off the pterosaur's back. The last thing he saw was the trunk of a tree hurling toward his face.


	63. Chapter 63

CHAPTER 63

When Seth opened his eyes he was gazing up into the canopy. He figured he couldn't have been unconscious that long, because there were still leaves fluttering down from above. His body hurt when he tried to move, so he gave himself another moment to lay and rest. In his head he was collecting his thoughts and piecing back together what had just occurred. Beside him he heard a grumble followed by a moan that was far from human. When he shifted his eyes Seth saw a long neck stretching away from him into the canopy. At the top there hovered a narrow pointed head, like that of a large sea bird. He remembered the quetzalcoatlus and his brief flight aboard its back. The creature was now standing right over him.

"Oh no." Seth tucked his limbs a little and remained quiet. He watched the pterosaur, waiting to see what it would do.

With another moan the beast swaggered to one side and bumped its head on a tree branch. Within the jungle Seth was really getting a gage for just how tall it was. In a full upright position it had to be close to twenty feet high. As the quetzalcoatlus continued to pace in a disoriented stupor Seth felt like he was observing a drunk giraffe. The resemblance was unreal. Everything about its lanky walk and its oversized neck reminded Seth of giraffes he'd seen at the zoo, but its beak and leathery wings made it a whole different animal.

By the way it was tripping and bumping its head Seth figured the pterosaur must have hit the ground pretty hard. He propped himself up and watched the beast for another moment. There were fern beds all around. Seth figured if he could crawl through them quietly he might be able to sneak away unnoticed.

With his elbows he began to crawl and shimmy his hips and legs behind him. He steered himself toward the nearest cluster of bushes and continued forward. He was on the verge of slipping among them when he noticed that he didn't hear the moaning of the pterosaur any longer, nor did he sense it stumbling about.

Seth paused and turned his head. Next to his face he saw a scaly hand with claws and a large wing that extended off the far digit. The quetzalcoatlus had snuck up on him like a silent spider and was now straddled right over his back.

"Crap." Seth got up to run and the pterosaur snatched his ankle in its beak. With a yank it hoisted him upside down and drug him away from the bushes. Seth raked his fingers through the dirt and reached for plants, but he couldn't grab a hold of anything.

The quetzalcoatlus tossed him, and he tumbled onto his face. Seth jumped to his feet as the pterosaur's beak speared at his gut. He dodged back, and the beast pursued with another strike and another after that. Seth kept up for only so long before he tripped over a root and fell on his back. The quetzalcoatlus pinned him with a set of fore claws and reared its head to bite.

Seth thought he was about to be disemboweled by the sharp beak of the pterosaur, but as the spearing mouth came down on him Kyra appeared from the side with a thick club of a branch in her hands. With a scream she walloped the red crested quetzalcoatlus over the cranium and it toppled to the side.

Kyra grabbed Seth's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Come on!"

She led him off into the jungle at a run, guiding them through thicker patches that she hoped the large pterosaurs would not be able to navigate through. Behind them the red quetzalcoatlus flapped to an upright and bellowed through the trees. Seth and Kyra kept running without a look back.


	64. Chapter 64

CHAPTER 64

The jeep was sideswiped up against a tree. All four locals were bent over the front passenger side tire as Ms. Murdock approached from the impatiently idling pickup truck. Dr. Conners appeared a moment later, trailing in her wake. As they neared the jeep three of the locals parted to either side of the tire while the fourth looked to be prying something out of the rubber side wall with a large knife. The object came free with a dull pop and the man handed it up to Ms. Murdock as he stood.

Joan examined the wooden spike with a harsh frown. "Damn it, Hector."

It had probably come off a fallen tree or something of the like. The sharp chunk was akin to the kind of thing one might feel compelled to stab a vampire through the heart with.

Dr. Conners peered over Joan's shoulder to get a look at the deflated tire and caught Hector giving him an inspecting glance. Hector was a broad muscular man whose face always appeared to be one or two days unshaven. His long, sweaty, black hair splashed on his shoulders and cheeks as he thrust a quarter filled liquor bottle at Bryce. His expression was stern as though it were serious business.

"Amigo?" Hector tilted the bottle further at Dr. Conners. The container sloshed with an amber liquid, and there was no label or markings to speak of.

Dr. Conners raised a suspicious eyebrow at the offering. He realized that the other three locals were watching intently. There was a short man with bulging eyes who smiled at him with crooked teeth. Bryce was pretty sure he'd heard the others calling him Rodrigo. The man lighting a cigarette with a Zippo he'd just snapped open was Juan. After his cigarette was thoroughly aglow he held his lighter to the last man over. Dr. Conners wasn't sure of his name.

Before Bryce could react to the situation Joan intervened. Her hand shot out and swiped the bottle from Hector. She took a long swig with her head held back. When she was finished she held her other palm out to Hector without saying a word.

Hector narrowed his eyes and started to grumble. Reaching into the breast pocket of his half buttoned plaid t-shirt he retrieved the bottle cap and placed it in Ms. Murdock's palm.

She screwed the lid with a quick twist and tossed the bottle in the back seat of the jeep. "No mas."

Juan was now tipping his Zippo toward a cigarette that dangled from Rodrigo's crooked incisors. With the tip of her finger Joan flicked the lid of the lighter closed. In three swift motions she plucked the cigarettes out of everyones' mouths and extinguished them on the side of the jeep with a crumple. Ms. Murdock peered at the spare tire on the back of the vehicle. There were two wide holes pierced through it where the stegosaurus had whacked it.

"We don't have time for this shit. Get back in the truck, Dr. Conners." Joan corralled everyone else into the bed of the pickup. The truck had a cab cover, so they had to pile in through the tailgate.

As Dr. Conners ducked into the truck a frightening bellow sent tremors through his body. Between the gaps in the canopy he saw the airplane sized shape of a quetzalcoatlus skimming the trees.

Ms. Murdock appeared in the door and shoved Bryce the rest of the way in. She said, "let's get this damned clown car on the move, Dr. Johnson."

Dianna stepped on the gas and sped toward the beach.


	65. Chapter 65

CHAPTER 65

Kyra and Seth ran through the jungle. There was no plan. They only hoped that help was coming soon. The red crested quetzalcoatlus had returned to the air and was making low passes over them like a warplane gunning the ground. With each dive it shrieked in fury. Kyra and Seth wove their way as deep as they could into the jungle, searching for shelter from the pterosaurs. This course led them back along the foot of the volcanic ridge.

After several minutes of running Kyra slowed to a walk and then stopped to lean against a tree. "I think we'll be ok here." She gulped for air.

"I think we should go further." Seth debated. He was rubbing his one sneaker-less foot. It was already sore and getting blisters.

"We can't go further. We're at the base of the mountain."

Seth looked through the canopy at the steep crater rim rising high above. "Maybe there's an overhang in the bottom of the cliffside somewhere."

"Just chill out for a minute. I'm catching my breath."

The quetzalcoatlus made another pass. Kyra watched as Seth's worried eyes followed the beast. She said, "It's never going to get us through these trees. Just take a deep breath."

Seth squatted for a moment. His expression of concern didn't go away. In seconds he was back on his feet.

"What are you doing?" Kyra observed as he poked around in the low foliage.

"There's a funny sound over here, like it's echoing inside a cave."

Kyra pushed away from the tree and walked over. Standing beside Seth she heard it herself. It was like water falling on concrete or a stone slab.

Seth parted the ferns at his feet. "There's a hole here." He was surprised to find the opening in the ground. It was only about two feet wide, certainly not large enough for him to crawl through. Crouching over it he squinted into the darkness. "I think it opens up into a cave." Seth was on all fours, sticking his head in further. "I can't really see in though. It's too dark." He stood. "Maybe there's another way in."

As he turned in search of another opening the ground dropped out from under him and Kyra with a loud crumble. They plunged into blackness and an instant later landed with a splash.

"Oh my, God! Seth? Seth!" Kyra sat up in the shallow pool. It was only a foot deep.

Seth was bobbing face down in the water. He sprang up with a cry. "My hip!" He curled his leg in and hugged his thigh. "I think I landed on a rock."

Kyra crawled over to him. "Can you get up?"

Seth groaned, "I think so."

She helped him to his feet.

He winced. "Easy, easy." It took him a moment to gain his balance. "Ok. I think I got it."

As they began to look around they saw that the chamber was only roughly the width of a bedroom. At one end it narrowed to a diameter of a mere three feet. Through this slender passage water spilled out into the pool. The other end of the chamber continued onward, remaining more open like a cavern.

Kyra said, "It's a lava tube. There must be another way out. We'll follow the water." She put a hand on Seth's back. "Do you think you can walk?"

He nodded. "Yeah." Seth looked at the crumbling hole in the ceiling. He could see the canopy and a dim haze of light through a settling cloud of dust. His eyes trailed to the broad end of the lava tube and the shadows it brought. "I hope it doesn't get too dark down there."


	66. Chapter 66

CHAPTER 66

Seth and Kyra's ankles sloshed in the pool as they started off. The water flowed through the tunnel as a broad and shallow stream that covered most of the cave floor. At times it thinned out to only a centimeter in depth. As Kyra and Seth ventured away from the hole in the ceiling the light faded quickly. Soon they were almost in total darkness. Just when they thought they were going to run out of light all together they spotted a pinhole of sun rays ahead.

Seth kept his eyes fixed on the single beam as not to loose his bearings. As he got closer to it he could make out more details of the lava tube again. They were entering a chamber that was at least three times larger than the first. The underground river morphed into a deeper narrow stream that snaked through the cave.

From the shadows Seth saw a rooster sized creature scamper through the ray of light and disappear into the gloom again. "Hey!" Seth pointed, but it was gone before Kyra could catch a glimpse.

"What was it?"

"I don't know. Something small and fast."

"Probably just a comp." Kyra shrugged.

"I don't think so. It didn't look like one."

"Wait, I see it." Kyra stuck her pointer towards a dark corner of the passage.

Among the shadows a glinting set of eyes stared at them. The glowing pupils approached with caution. There was a child-like curiosity in their expression. As the creature came closer Seth got his first good look at it. The animal was furry, the way a young chick looked. In conjunction with a large head, skinny body, and stuttering feet it was clear that this little visitor was a baby. The young dinosaur sniffed them from afar and seemed anxious about getting too close. Its eyes were wide and appeared to bulge. Its snout was pointed and its face scaly. The rest of the dinosaur was covered in fluff so much that the details of its hands and feet were lost.

The baby paced back and forth like it wanted to circle behind Kyra and Seth, its stiff tail bobbing up and down almost as frequently as the bird-like pecking of its head through the air as it walked. It let out a raspy squeak and ran off in the direction it had come. The patter and scratching of its claws upon the rock floor echoed in the lava tube as it scampered away.

"Maybe we should turn back," Seth said.

"Why?"

"Because, where there's a baby, there's a nest."

"But there's no way out back there."

"Maybe we overlooked something."

"If there was another exit don't you think we would have seen the sunlight from it?"

Seth stopped her. "Look." He pointed into the dark.

There were at least six more baby dinosaurs spying at them. The light reflecting off their eyes appeared like dim candle flames in the gloom. The little ones approached to just beyond arms length. Like the first one they sniffed and paced. Behind him Seth did not notice that one of the babies had circled in closer. With a nip at his calf it got his attention.

"Ow!" He jumped away. There was a crunch under his foot as it landed. "What was that?"

He bent down and picked up a fragment of what he had stepped on. Even in the dark it was easy to tell what it was. He held up the thin curved shard to Kyra and she took it to see for herself.

"An egg shell."

They both looked at the babies. The closer they observed them a certain truth became evident. The way they bit at each other, pounced on each other, and mock hunted one another were undeniably the characteristic behaviors of young predators.

As one of the babies was tackled onto its back it kicked its sibling away, and for the first time Kyra and Seth could clearly see on its feet the enlarged sickle shaped talons of a velociraptor.


	67. Chapter 67

CHAPTER 67

Dr. Johnson slammed to a halt on the beach. There was blood in the sand. She jumped out of the truck and ran over to a sneaker that was lying near the red spatters on the shore. She dropped to her knees. Picking up the shoe she started to cry. Dr. Conners pushed Ms. Murdock aside and dashed to join Dianna. As he reached her she spoke through tears that she was fighting to hold back.

"It's Seth's."

Ms. Murdock approached respectfully. "Hold your tears, Dr. Johnson. We don't know anything yet."

Joan examined the scene. She saw a mess of pterosaur tracks that surrounded what looked to be the markings of two people floundering on their hands and knees.

Bryce let Dianna have a moment and shifted over to where Ms. Murdock was. "There doesn't appear to be any question that it was the pterosaurs who did this."

Joan nodded. "I'm sorry to say that under the circumstances this was a more fortunate outcome. They may yet be alive." She pointed to a lone set of sneaker prints that led into the jungle.

Bryce frowned. "At least one of them."

At the tailgate of the pickup Juan was leaning against the truck, flipping his Zippo open and closed. Every so often he would light it and snap the lid down over the flame.

Rodrigo was standing two men over from Juan. He nudged the man between them. "Psst. Matteo," he whispered, making a motion with his hand like he was sipping a flask.

Matteo leaned over and swatted the side of Juan's leg with a subtle backhand. Juan shot two suspicious glances. The first went to Ms. Murdock and the other to Hector who was on the far side of the truck near the front fender. As soon as Juan was convinced neither was looking he pulled a small flask out of his pocket and passed it across to Rodrigo.

In the midst of the transfer Matteo intervened with a quick snatch and brought the flask to his full, bushy, dark mustache. Rodrigo tugged the flask away from him before he could get a full sip and brought it to his own lips. When he was finished he handed it back to Matteo who took it with a playful glare.

Rodrigo then motioned across to Juan for smokes. Juan's eyes darted around again as he pulled out three cigarettes. As he was handing them over to Matteo and Rodrigo a heavy hand shot in and slapped the cigarettes to the ground. All three men looked up to see Hector giving them a stern scowl. Hector grabbed the flask from Matteo and screwed the cap. With a shake of his head he tossed it onto the seat of the pickup.

There was a sharp whistle, and Hector turned to see Ms. Murdock signaling him to come over. He shut the door to the truck and strode over.

Joan began speaking before he was barely half way to her. "We'll go on foot from here," she said. "Hector, take the others and follow these sneaker tracks. Dr. Conners, you and Dr. Johnson will accompany me along the beach."

Hector whistled to the others and they followed him off into the jungle.

Ms. Murdock turned to Dianna. "Dr. Johnson, your son needs you now."

Dianna wiped her eyes and got to her feet. She kept the sneaker tucked under her arm. There was a shriek in the sky and everyone looked up. The green and the yellow quetzalcoatlus were circling them. Dianna called the two of them Emerald and Star Fire, and the red one was Crimson. The pterosaurs were spiraling down fast, their bellows growing with intensity.

"Doctors, if you please." Ms. Murdock gestured down the beach with the barrel of her shotgun. "Let's keep a brisk pace. Shall we?"

There was another loud caw, and Crimson came soaring out from over the jungle. The pterosaur swooped low and then climbed higher to join the others. Together the trio remained vigilant on the new intruders.

Joan pressed the matter. "Come, Doctors." She led the way and Dianna and Bryce followed.

Dr. Conners had his eyes to the sky. He didn't like how close the pterosaurs were getting. It seemed only a matter of time before they were going to attack.


	68. Chapter 68

CHAPTER 68

"Kyra, we need to get out of here now." Seth said.

"You're tellin' me."

They heard growls in the dark. More glinting eyes began to appear among the shadows. These eyes were bigger, angrier, and standing taller.

"Oh my, God. They're right there." Seth scanned the chamber. More and more eyes with sinister shadowy faces were coming forward every moment. They were surrounded.

A snarling female came forward into the ray of light. She hissed and clapped her jaw at them. Seth and Kyra backed up, but there was nowhere to go. More adult velociraptors were circling in. Seth stumbled on something and fell on top of it. It was soft, and crunchy, and smelled like rotting leaves. As Seth picked up a handful of it he realized that's exactly what it was. It was a pile of rotting vegetation and more importantly a nest.

Seth thought fast. He thrust his hand deep into the mound, where the decomposing leaves were generating and retaining warmth. Sure enough he discovered a clutch of eggs within. He pulled one out and held it high for every raptor in the chamber to see. In his hand it was about the size of a large oblong grapefruit. All the adults took turns roaring at him, but they did not approach.

Seth said to Kyra, "grab as many as you can."

"What? Are you crazy? Can't you see they're getting pissed?"

"Just do it."

As Kyra dove into the nest with both arms the velociraptors inched closer. Seth raised his egg higher and they paused. He could tell this wasn't going to work for long if they felt it was a bluff.

"Hurry, Kyra."

"Here!" She pulled two eggs up from the composting pile of leaves.

Seth immediately threw his egg to the ground and it crushed with a splat. The adults were infuriated. They bore their teeth and shrieked at the gooey pale fetus that lay among the shell fragments.

Seth snatched the next two eggs from Kyra and said, "get more."

The raptors were more reluctant to approach now, and Seth continued to threaten to smash another egg. Kyra pulled out four more eggs. One she handed to Seth. The other three she kept for herself.

Seth said, "I think they get the picture." His heart was beating fast. He was fully realizing how insane a move he had made, but there didn't seem to be any other option. He swallowed nervously.

Kyra said, "great. Now what?"

All the raptors had their eyes on Seth, and they were only getting angrier. The eggs rattled together in his trembling hands. "This is stupid. This is really stupid." His feet were locking up.

Kyra nudged him. "Come on man. Get it together."

Seth looked at the murderous faces of the velociraptors. Every single one of them clearly wanted to kill him in a horrible way. Seth stuttered, "I-I-"

Kyra nudged him again. "This was your idea. Let's go!" She gave him a shove.

Seth fumbled to a start. He almost lost hold of his eggs. Kyra stuck right at his back. She felt unsafe about leaving any space between them. All the raptors stayed where they were as she and Seth worked their way amongst them.

Seth could hear the predators' growling as they passed each one. Some of the raptors were standing so close together that he and Kyra couldn't help but brush up against their prickly down. In these instances the hunters didn't attack, but their growls turned more aggressive, and their claws twitched as though they were about to kill.

Every dinosaur shifted its eyes as Seth and Kyra passed. Eventually they turned their heads and soon after their entire bodies as the human intruders reached the far end of the chamber where the lava tube continued on. The hunters began to follow at a distance, crouching low and slinking in the shadows as the baby velociraptors lingered in pacing circles around their feet. Some of the adults began to pull their younglings back while the others continued to pursue.

Seth and Kyra began to walk backwards as to keep an eye on the raptors.

Seth said, "how long do you think this is going to work?"

"Beats me."

"How much longer do you think this tunnel is?"

"I can't know that, Seth! Quit asking impossible questions."

A definitive change was occurring among the hunters, and it was happening fast. The raptors were inching closer. Their pace was quickening. Kyra noticed the change. She couldn't tell what prompted it, but it was certainly happening. She thought perhaps it was that they were nearing an exit, which was good and bad. If that was the case they might be able to escape, but that could also be the reason the raptors were becoming more bold.

"Go faster, Seth." Kyra was stepping on his toes as the dinosaurs closed in. The raptors advanced even more. One of them snapped its teeth at Kyra. "Seth, move faster!"

"I can't walk backwards any faster. I'm gonna trip."

Another raptor took a snap at Kyra. This time it was way too close for comfort.

"Screw it!" Kyra lobbed one of her eggs over the raptors' heads. As they all craned their necks in an effort to catch it Kyra chucked another egg into the pack and shouted, "run!"

This caused chaos among the dinosaurs. While some of them were reaching for the eggs others were still pursuing Seth and Kyra. The raptors crashed and tangled into one another. It was like a messy game of tackle football. Kyra and Seth ran further down the lava tube and rounded a bend. Ahead of them brilliant sunlight flooded the cave.

"There's an opening, Seth. Hurry!"

Behind them the velociraptors were falling over each other to get back to their feet. It was only going to buy a matter of seconds, but that was better than nothing. Seth and Kyra ran for the light. There was no more plan, just running.


	69. Chapter 69

CHAPTER 69

Ms. Murdock had the doctors jogging at a brisk pace. Above them the pterosaurs were continuing to circle in close proximity. Several times now they had swooped lower with threatening bellows. Ms. Murdock led the group through a labyrinth of lava rock boulders that littered the beach. She moved with haste but left no inch of the sand without inspection.

The group reached a shallow river that carved through the sand and flowed into the ocean. Although Joan trudged into the fresh water and out the other side without skipping a beat Bryce paused to get a look upstream. As a result Dianna stopped with him.

Bryce said, "isn't this the underground river?"

"I believe it is." Dianna answered.

Joan turned around intensely. "Doctors, we shouldn't stop."

Bryce looked at Ms. Murdock. "Don't you think there's a chance they could have hidden in the cave?"

"It's possible, Dr. Conners, but I think it unlikely. They were unaware of its existence. They would've had to come upon it by accident. I believe the odds are greater that your kids found their way to the observatory. It's visible from almost every corner of the ptero-dome."

Bryce looked up at the mountainside. Not far away there was a section where the crater wall jutted out toward the beach. Along this protrusion there was a metal armature that scaled the cliff. The observatory sat at the top of this armature, being level with the summit and resembled a flying saucer with many windows around it. Bryce knew that among the scaffold-like structure was an elevator that went between the base and the crater rim. Ms. Murdock had a fair point. The kids very easily could have used this to get to safety.

Dianna's voice cut into his train of thought. "Oh, my God. Bryce, look." She was fishing something out of the sandy stream bed. Pouring off the water she held it up for Dr. Conners to see.

Without hesitation he recognized the curving shape of a large egg shell fragment. Its grainy texture and brown speckles were also familiar. He'd seen it earlier that day in the velociraptor enclosure. "Oh shit." His eyes shot back up stream.

Joan came over. "What's all this about?"

Dianna showed her the egg shell. "We've got bigger problems, Ms. Murdock."

Ms. Murdock's sights shifted across the jungle. Her gun barrel perked with readiness. "It's all the more reason to move with haste. Come, doctors."

Joan was leading them away from the river when they heard a shout upstream.

Dianna was the first to break off toward the cave. "The kids!" she shouted.

Bryce and Ms. Murdock followed right behind her. They sprinted up the river, and very soon the cave was in sight. The mouth of the lava tube opened up in the side of a small rise in the landscape. Its rocky entrance was just large enough for a car to drive through.

Seth bolted from the shadows of the lava tube cradling three eggs in his arms. Upon exiting he tossed them high over his head and continued running at full speed. "Mom!" he shouted when he saw the rescue party.

Kyra was right behind him. As she ran she twisted around and pitched the last of her eggs down the throat of the lava tube like a baseball. "Daddy!" She called out.

Dianna ran to Seth and gave him a firm squeeze. She looked at his shirtless torso and all the cuts and scrapes in his bare skin. "God. Are you alright?"

He nodded and saw that she was holding his lost sneaker. Grabbing it he said, "Mom, we have to go."

Bryce was hugging his daughter. "Kyra, what in God's name happened to your hair?"

"Dad, later!" She tugged his arm away from the cave.

Six velociraptors stormed out of the lava tube. With snarling faces and claws at the ready they formed a semicircle in front of everyone.

"Get behind me, Seth." Dianna pushed him back with her arm and drew two pistols.

Bryce was guarding Kyra. His rifle was aimed on a male raptor in the center of the pack whose poise was filled with the utmost readiness for attack.

Joan stood ground with her shotgun. She swept the line of hunters with her barrel.

The velociraptors regarded their weapons respectfully. There was a definite hesitation to engage in any action at all. They looked to one another and trilled. After brief deliberation it seemed a consensus was reached. The velociraptors started to bark and stamp their feet. The males among them flared their long quills and shrieked.

Bryce whispered, "They're not hunting. They're defending their nest."

Joan said, "yes, Dr. Conners, but what happens when we walk away? I have a strong feeling they're going to want to eliminate the threat."

Dianna said, "I think it's time we just started shooting the bastards."

Joan grinned. "Dr. Johnson, I appreciate your professional opinion." That's when she unleashed the first shotgun blast.

With a burst of blood one velociraptor dropped into the river. The others immediately moved to disperse. Dianna gunned down another, and between Bryce and Ms. Murdock two more were killed. The remaining two raptors fled into the cave.

"Let's go!" Joan led the group back toward the beach at a run. She shouted at Kyra and Seth, "how many adults were in that cave?"

There was an exchange of uncertain glances before Kyra answered, "too many."

That was the answer Joan was expecting but didn't want to hear. "Shit." She thought for a moment. "Doctors, as soon as the raptors have had a chance to regroup they're going to have the upper hand. I believe our vehicle is too far to risk at this point. We'll make for the observatory." Her breathing grew heavier as she ran. "Doctors, keep a sharp eye."


	70. Chapter 70

CHAPTER 70

Ms. Murdock led the group along the beach in silence. She was listening for any indication of danger. Here and there the jungle stirred, but the velociraptors didn't show themselves. They simply followed and plotted from the shadows.

Bryce said, "They're out there."

Joan glanced at him. "Yes, Dr. Conners. Keep moving."

Over head the quetzalcoatlus were circling. Kyra and Seth exchanged looks of unease.

Dianna caught some of the expressions they were passing. She said, "We're almost there, guys."

Seth looked up at the metal framework ahead of them. There were a lot of thick supports rising out of the sand with intersecting cross beams to stabilize them. In the midst of it all was a cylindrical cage that served as the elevator shaft. It was hundreds of feet to the observation deck. Seth was glad there was an elevator and not stairs.

Small crabs darted across the sand as they approached the base of the observatory. Seth watched them scurry behind the concrete anchors of the armature as the group walked by. The jungle stirred and everybody paused to pan the tree line.

Joan prodded the air with her gun. "Move along," she told the group.

The elevator was right ahead. The further the group moved toward it the further they went among the shade of the observatory. It was smelly and damp here, much like being under a pier. It was one of those places on the beach where a lot of seaweed washed ashore, and nothing ever seemed to fully dry out.

Out of the corner of his eye Bryce caught the flit of a raptor tail as it slipped behind one of the concrete anchors. Joan had seen it also. A moment later Dianna saw the shape of another raptor sidestep into hiding among the framework. There were soft trills and quiet purring. One of the raptors sprang from hiding with a bark and darted to another anchor. Dr. Conners moved to shoot but didn't take it.

Joan said, "hold your fire. It's a confusion tactic."

There were more trills. Another raptor sprinted in and out of the open. Everyone with a gun resisted the temptation to act upon the opportunity. The velociraptors remained quiet for a moment. The group was almost to the elevator when three of the hunters stepped into the open, blocking the elevator doors.

Bryce said, "what the hell is this?"

Dianna watched the velociraptors take positions. There was no doubt they knew what they were doing. "Well, they clearly know where we're headed."

There was a trilling behind them as three more raptors emerged. Everyone turned toward the sound. When they looked back at the elevator again the original three raptors were gone.

Dianna waved to Seth and Kyra. "Get closer." She pulled them in.

Raptors appeared to either side of the group, squawking and kicking up sand.

Joan said, "keep moving, everyone. They're only trying to disorient us."

The raptors behind them were gone, and now there were more in front of the elevator again.

Bryce said, "Joan, They're not going to let us just walk right by them."

"They may, Dr. Conners."

Dianna said, "Do you really want to call that bluff?"

Joan raised her gun at the raptors in front of the elevator. They narrowed their eyes at the weapon but stood their ground. Dianna and Bryce had their firearms sweeping across the other raptors. Joan tipped her barrel to the side and blasted a shot past the dinosaurs. They growled and stepped away. Their body language was reluctant but submissive.

A small smile crossed Joan's lips. "They're intelligent, Dr. Conners. One might even argue there's some emotion behind them, and the fear of death is a powerful bargaining chip."

Ms. Murdock approached the elevator. To the right of the door was a control box with a metal hatch concealing the panel within. Hooking her fingers under its latch she popped open the box. Inside there was a small keypad and a simple digital display. Joan punched a button and the elevator began to descend. Around them the raptors snarled but did not come closer. The lift was about a quarter of the way down when a grinding of metal was heard, and the elevator came to an unexpected halt. The digital readout on the control box was flashing: MECHANICAL ERROR.

Dr. Conners said, "Joan, what the hell is going on?"

She answered, "Doctors, we have a problem."


	71. Chapter 71

CHAPTER 71

Ms. Murdock had an expression of intensity on her face. The plan had failed. All around them the velociraptors seemed to sense there was an issue. They trilled and barked at one another, exchanging inquisitive looks. Ms. Murdock scanned the premises for another option. There were several access ladders climbing the struts that held up the observatory, but it seemed to much a risk to get to them.

Dr. Conners was watching the raptors pick apart the situation. "Joan, any moment they're going to figure out what's happening here. Tell me you had a plan B."

"This was plan B." She looked up at the caging around the elevator shaft. "Time for plan C." Ms. Murdock grabbed Seth and Kyra and said, "climb."

They both looked to their parents.

Kyra said, "Dad, that's insane!"

"There's a reason it was plan C. Now, get up there." He turned to Seth. "You too."

Seth gave his mom a hesitant look.

She said, "I'll be right behind you. Get going."

The two of them began to climb while Bryce, Dianna, and Ms. Murdock held the raptors at bay with their guns. The velociraptors angled their sights upward, watching as Seth and Kyra ascended the cage.

Joan waited until she was certain they were out of jumping range from the raptors and said, "Doctors, you're next. Go, the both of you."

Dianna looked at Ms. Murdock with concern. She didn't like the idea of leaving her alone.

Joan insisted. "Go on."

Bryce grabbed Dianna's arm. "Let's go!"

The two of them climbed after Kyra and Seth. Bryce could tell right away that scaling the cage was going to be hard on the fingers. All the metal edges were angled and sharp. When Bryce glanced down he saw that the raptors were beginning to creep in on Joan. She fired a shotgun blast, and they backed off a little, but their confidence was clearly growing.

Ms. Murdock shouted, "hurry, Doctors!"

When Bryce and Dianna felt they had climbed high enough they yelled, "Joan, get moving!"

Bryce anchored an arm through one of the holes in the caging. With the other he steadied his rifle down at the velociraptors. "Come on, Joan!"

Ms. Murdock jumped onto the fence and began her ascent. With her shotgun shouldered and her back turned she relied solely on Bryce and Dianna for protection. One of the raptors took a running leap out of hiding and tackled Ms. Murdock off the cage. She hit the ground and her weapon slid off her shoulder. With another pounce the velociraptor had her pinned. Bryce took aim and put a bullet through the hunter's lung. It staggered aside and Joan got to her hands and knees. Joan's weapon was several feet away. As she crawled for it another raptor pounced on the gun and kicked it far out of reach.

Dianna sprayed several protective pistol shots around Ms. Murdock and yelled, "forget it."

Joan grabbed at the cage again and started to climb. Meanwhile Dianna sprayed a few more shots down to provide her cover.

Ms. Murdock was still five feet below them when she waved the doctors on. "Keep climbing!" She yelled.

Thirty feet above Dianna and Bryce, Kyra and Seth were climbing.

"Stop looking down so much, Seth. You're making it worse."

"I just wanna make sure they're alright."

"You can't do anything from up here anyway, so just keep climbing." Kyra grunted as she pulled herself upward. After fifty feet her arms were burning. "And for God's sake start looking up."

They heard a yell from below. It was Kyra's dad.

Seth strained his ears. It sounded like he was trying to tell them something, but the wind had picked up and was rushing over his voice. "What did he say?"

"He said something about a catwalk." Kyra answered.

They both looked up.

Another forty feet above them there was a mesh platform that wrapped around the circumference of the elevator shaft. There were several catwalks that branched off of it. Each one led to a different access ladder, and each access ladder had a safety cage around it.

Kyra held out a shaky thumbs up to her dad.

Seth groaned, "another forty feet. I should've done more pull-ups in gym class."

At the bottom of the group Ms. Murdock was climbing hard when she felt a shudder in the cage. Below her a male velociraptor had jumped onto the fence. Her initial thought was that she wasn't sure whether or not raptors could actually climb. She'd never seen one do it before. From the looks of it the raptor was thinking the same thing. It held an unconfident poise and looked down. Other members of the pack were gathering below and squawking at the male as if to encourage him upward. Arm over arm, foot over foot the raptor made his first timid steps to ascend the elevator shaft. With every couple of feet he climbed the male looked to gain more assurance, and with it more speed. One by one, four more raptors leapt onto the cage and joined the first male. In moments it became clear that they were climbing in single file directly below Ms. Murdock and for good reason. They knew she didn't have a gun, and they were using her as a human shield against the other humans who did have guns.

Joan pushed herself to climb faster. "Clever bastards."


	72. Chapter 72

CHAPTER 72

Hearing the gunshots had Hector moving his team through the jungle faster. He had a growing concern that something bad had happened to Ms. Murdock and the others. The rest of his party was fanned out several yards from him and each other. To Hector's right, Juan was walking with three cigarettes held between his lips while waving the open flame of his zippo across their ends. With a snap he closed the lighter.

"Shh!" Hector hushed him.

Juan shrugged as he cut a diagonal path over to Rodrigo and handed him two of the cigarettes. Rodrigo grinned and popped one of the two between his teeth. Then he turned to pass the other one to Matteo, only he wasn't there. Rodrigo's smile turned to a frown as he scanned the foliage.

He whispered, "Matteo."

Rodrigo recalled that a moment ago Matteo had bent down to re-do his boot laces. He looked closer through the jungle greenery but still saw no trace of him.

He turned to Juan. "¿Dónde Matteo?"

Juan panned the jungle. "No say."

They were both stopped now. Each of them was searching for some kind of clue to Matteo's whereabouts, but the vegetation was thick and concealing.

By this point Hector had back tracked to them. When he realized that Matteo was missing he cursed and spat at the dirt. He snatched the cigarettes away from Rodrigo and Juan with a glare and extinguished them on the side of his gun. Holding up a stern finger Hector motioned for the two of them to wait while he retraced their steps.

He swept back ten yards before spotting anything out of the ordinary. Among a bed of ferns he found Matteo's weapon. He looked around before kneeling to pick up the shotgun. After shouldering it he proceeded another two yards. There he discovered blood all over the leaves, and on the ground ten feet of uncoiled intestine. Hector crossed himself when he saw what it was.

Behind him Juan was lighting another cigarette. When his was aglow he took out another for Rodrigo.

Rodrigo chuckled, "gracias."

Hector was still occupied. Among the gory mess something else had captured his attention. Clung to the blood soaked vegetation was a silvery white feather. He picked it off the palm fronds and examined it.

Juan now had his Zippo held up for Rodrigo. The flame enveloped the cigarette's end, but before it could light, Rodrigo's face vanished in a rush. He was gone. The cigarette was gone. All that remained was a single wisp of smoke. Juan was left holding his lighter out in empty space with the flame still dancing in the breeze. It was when he heard the screams that it all came together.

When he spun around he saw Rodrigo vanishing into the underbrush. He hadn't even seen what took him.

Juan hollered at the top of his lungs and unloaded all his bullets into the jungle. When his gun was empty he threw it at the trees. A heavy hand grabbed his shoulder. It was Hector.

Hector eyeballed the foliage for a moment and then shoved Matteo's shotgun in Juan's arms. "¡vamonos!"

They made a break for the truck. Whatever danger had befallen Ms. Murdock and the others, Hector suspected was the same thing that was after them now. He knew they couldn't do anybody any good if they were dead. They could search for the children no longer. They needed to get out of the jungle.


	73. Chapter 73

CHAPTER 73

Seth's fingers hooked through the under side of the mesh platform above him. It only extended six feet from the elevator shaft, so he didn't have too far to go. The thing that concerned him was that he was going to be dangling by his finger tips alone from near a hundred feet above the ground. He had been waiting there almost a minute, letting the burn fade from his arms, but he knew he couldn't just hang there forever. He took one last look down. His mom and Dr. Conners were still twenty feet below him. He took another breath, let his feet swing free, and joined Kyra on the under side of the platform.

Twenty feet below, Dianna was watching her son. "Oh God."

Bryce said, "He's doing fine. Just keep climbing. They don't have much further to go."

Every time Seth had to let go with one hand his adrenaline would rush. Each stride he made was short and brief. He wasn't about to try anything fancy at a hundred feet in the air. The next thing on his mind was how he was going to get on top of the platform. Seth observed Kyra as she reached the edge first.

Kyra did an about face and then inched back until she could curl her fingers over the upper ledge of the mesh. Seth saw her face. It was red with exertion but she didn't seem the least bit discouraged. She flipped her leg up and got her sneaker onto the ledge. It was a maneuver that required a good deal of flexibility. She had done it so easily. Seth wasn't sure he could pull it off. Kyra lifted her whole body up and slid under the platform railing. When she was safely on top she leaned her head back over the edge. She could see the apprehension on Seth's face.

Kyra said, "relax. I'm gonna help you."

Seth was too out of breath to make any comment. He made an about face like Kyra did and inched toward the edge.

Kyra said, "now give me your hand."

Seth reached up. Every muscle was straining as he hoisted himself by one arm.

Kyra gripped his wrist. "Don't look down. Just focus on me."

Together they worked to pull him up. Seth made one, long, agonizing groan as his torso drug up onto the platform. With another couple of grunts he got his legs to follow.

Seth sprawled on the mesh like he was made of jelly. He breathed heavily and stared upward. He said, "how did you do that by yourself after all that climbing?"

Kyra shrugged. "I did stuff in gym class."

They were getting to their feet when something enormous slammed against the elevator shaft. A sprawling figure enveloped them with its expansive shadow. It was Crimson. The red crested quetzalcoatlus bellowed and stabbed its long beak at them. Kyra and Seth dove away, and its narrow pointed mouth pierced into the caging of the elevator shaft behind them. Crimson struggled when her beak became stuck. Seth and Kyra used the opportunity to escape. They dodged past the pterosaur's slapping wings and rounded the platform until they were clear.

They moved for the nearest catwalk, but Seth spotted something. "Look!"

Another gigantic flier was diving their way. Seth and Kyra saw the fiery yellow crest of Star Fire. Her wings were tucked in close as she rushed to attack. Zipping past one support and the next she came upon the elevator shaft. Seth and Kyra ducked as Star Fire spread her wings and landed over them. By this point Crimson had freed her beak from the cage. Now both pterosaurs moved in on them. They clung to the caging like bats, enveloping Kyra and Seth like two circus tents.

As the pterosaurs snapped at them Kyra and Seth dove and crawled for the catwalk. Star Fire leapt over them and landed on the bridge to the access ladder. She was angled away and turned to face them with a clambering awkwardness as the catwalk was narrow and she was so massive. Star Fire hissed and lumbered forward. Her advance was unsteady. It was like watching a giraffe do a tightrope act. Kyra and Seth could tell the animal wasn't built for such acrobatic maneuvering. Nevertheless their path was thwarted. From behind, Crimson bellowed and inched toward them.

Ten feet below the platform Dr. Conners was aiming his rifle to get a clear shot at Star Fire. He was at a bad angle. Between the platform and the catwalk he wasn't going to make a clean hit.

Beside him Dianna was growing concerned as the pterosaurs were taking snaps at Seth and Kyra. She said, "take the shot!"

He shouldered his rifle. "I can't."

The two of them kept climbing. From below there was a shout. They looked down and saw that the first velociraptor was getting uncomfortably close to Ms. Murdock. In another moment it would be biting at her ankles.

She held out her palm. "Dr. Johnson! Your gun!"

Dianna took one of her pistols and positioned it carefully over Joan. "Here it comes," she shouted.

The pistol tumbled through the air and smacked Joan's hand. It almost got away from her, but her finger caught the trigger guard. As Ms. Murdock gripped the gun and aimed down, the first velociraptor froze. Its eyes widened and its quills stood on end.

Joan smirked. "Got ya."

When she pulled the trigger the bullet sliced through the raptors skull, sending a fountain of blood into the air. The other raptors winced as it rained down upon them.

The dead raptor's body went limp and drifted from the cage. As its last claw unhooked it plunged past the other hunters and struck the ground. Now there was a good eight feet between Joan and the next raptor. She pointed her gun at them with a stern face, and none of them moved. They just stared at her.

Ms. Murdock said, "I think we have an understanding."

At the platform Dr. Conners was climbing his way out onto the underside when the third quetzalcoatlus appeared. Emerald landed over both him and Dr. Johnson with a terrifying caw. The pterosaur snapped at the dangling Dr. Conners and bit onto the shoulder strap of his rifle. As the gun was tugged from his arm he was forced to let go of the platform with that hand. Emerald chomped on the weapon and then spit it out as Bryce hung from one set of fingers.

"Christ!" He said as he swung in the air.

Dr. Conners grabbed the platform with both hands again and twisted his body as Emerald took another stab with her beak. Dr. Johnson drew her remaining pistol and took aim. She didn't want to kill the pterosaur, but she knew she had to.

"I'm sorry," she said as she unloaded several bullets into Emerald's chest.

The quetzalcoatlus shrieked and collapsed from the caging. Just below, Ms. Murdock was stowing her pistol in her belt when Emerald came tumbling down. One of the pterosaur's wing bones struck her on the shoulder and she dropped the gun.

"Damn it!" She yelled as she almost fell.

While dangling by one arm she watched as the velociraptors observed this new development. As she started climbing again she muttered, "the situation just keeps getting better."

At the platform Bryce was clambering over to the top side. As he slipped under the railing he got to his feet. With no gun in hand his only option was a large knife at his belt. Drawing the blade he took a running lunge at Crimson's back and drove the weapon into the pterosaur's back ribs. Grappling onto the quetzalcoatlus he buried the knife deep and punctured a lung. Crimson reared her beak like she wanted to bellow, but the noise that came out was gargling and weak. She flailed her wings and bucked.

Dr. Conners twisted the blade against her ribs and used it as an anchor. Climbing higher on the pterosaur's back he reached an arm around the base of her neck. With his other hand he dislodged the weapon and reached up to slice Crimson's throat. In a swift attack he ran the blade deep along her windpipe and flicked the dagger out with a stream of blood.

The pterosaur began to topple like a house of cards coming down. Its limbs trembled and gave way. As Crimson collapsed her body struck the platform and was half draped over the railing. Dr. Conners scrambled away as the rest of the body began to slide off the edge. With several loud clangs Crimson went over and fell to the ground.

Now Bryce faced Star Fire. The quetzalcoatlus glared with a long grating shriek. Huddled on the catwalk in front of the pterosaur, Kyra and Seth looked up at Dr. Conners.

"Get behind me!" Bryce shouted.

They both bolted over to him, and he placed himself in front of Star Fire. With knife in hand he moved to ward the beast. "Get to another catwalk," he said.

As Seth and Kyra turned, Dianna was climbing onto the platform. She took them both and corralled them along. "Keep going," she said. Then Dianna yelled to Bryce, "come on."

Dr. Conners backed away from Star Fire and ran to catch up with the others. As he neared them Dianna paused and looked over the railing.

"What about Joan?" She said.

Ms. Murdock was still a little way from the platform. She was climbing fast, and the raptors were close behind her. Waving her hand she hollered, "go on! Get the kids out of here!"

Bryce pushed Dr. Johnson along. "She can handle herself, Dianna. Come on."

They both left the railing and proceeded to follow Seth and Kyra to the next ladder.


	74. Chapter 74

CHAPTER 74

Ms. Murdock was dripping with sweat as she reached the underside of the platform. She twisted her body, reached out with one arm, and swung free of the elevator shaft all in a fluid motion. Though she was breathing heavy her endurance kept up, and she powered across the mesh without faltering.

The first snarling velociraptor reached the platform, and though Joan was just out of reach it leaned out to snap at her with a wrench of its neck. Ms. Murdock climbed onward, not allowing herself to be phased by the close proximity of the carnivore. At the edge of the platform she turned her body and gripped the upper ledge. Facing back at the raptors she saw how they calculated this new obstacle. Their eyes examined the angles, and she could see them processing it all. When the first one made an attempt it bit onto the caging around the elevator shaft and then latched its fore claws onto the mesh platform. The addition of the mouth work reminded Joan of how a parrot climbs along its cage. As the raptor walked its feet higher it pulled itself up and repositioned its teeth on the underside of the platform. Alternating between footwork and mouth work the hunter inched off of the elevator shaft and clung to the platform by its toes, fingers, and teeth.

Joan quickened her pace onto the upper side of the platform where she got to her feet. Looking down through the mesh she saw the velociraptor's killer claws stabbing up through the walkway. Each time the carnivore repositioned a limb there was a piercing scratch of metal as its talons hooked through the holes. As the hunter reached the edge of the platform Ms. Murdock knew she didn't have much time. The other raptors were already working their way off of the elevator shaft.

Hearing a screech from the upper side of the platform Joan looked up to see Star Fire. The pterosaur was puffing her chest and broadening her wings. With a snap the quetzalcoatlus went for Ms. Murdock and reached within inches of her face. Joan never ceased to be impressed by how lengthy their necks were. She backed up as the winged beast took another slash. She was about to turn and run when a sharp pain stabbed into her ankle.

The first velociraptor was crawling over the edge of the platform, and it had bitten onto her boot. As the dinosaur's teeth pierced further through the leather footwear Joan grabbed the railing and kicked it in the head with her other heel. Stunned by the blow the velociraptor released its grip, and Ms. Murdock pulled away. She winced as her bleeding foot pounded the catwalk, but she wasn't going to let that slow her down. Running on, she reached the ladder the others had taken. Climbing into the protective caging around it she began to ascend. Everyone else was about twenty feet above her. As the four raptors now stood up on the platform one by one, Joan's first thought was that she hoped the kids were not tiring. Should they be slowing down she would be the first to suffer from it.

Ms. Murdock periodically glanced down as she climbed. She was surprised to see that the raptors were not following. Being careful to avoid Star Fire the four hunters crossed the catwalk and examined the ladder.

Ms. Murdock watched them with a growing concern. "What the hell are you devils up to?" As the raptors' eyes trailed around it didn't take Joan long to realize that they were looking at the other ladders. "Dear God."

Two velociraptors began to climb the ladder below Joan, while the other two backed up and went to another ladder.

Ms. Murdock hollered up to the rest of the group. "Doctors, climb faster!"

Dianna and Bryce looked over at the two far raptors who were now scaling the next ladder over at a quick pace. They both knew at once what was happening.

Bryce said, "Those bastards are trying to head us off."

Dianna was shouting to Seth and Kyra, "keep climbing! You can't slow down. Go! Go! Keep going!"


	75. Chapter 75

CHAPTER 75

Hector's boots thudded against the dirt as Juan ran beside him. Both men were fiercely aware of the swift shadows that moved through the jungle around them. The raptor calls cut between the trees as the hunters coordinated their efforts. Juan look terrified. His feet were stumbling as he ran, and his head swiveled in wild snapping jerks as he tried too keep track of the predators zipping about him. He tripped and almost smacked his face against a tree, but Hector grabbed a fistful of the back of his shirt and hoisted him upright. Hector did not skip a beat in doing this. His face was intense and focused. He kept his eyes on the jungle ahead of him and did not fumble once. His footwork was flawless. It was like he had sprinted through the same stretch of jungle a thousand times before.

There was a bellow at Hector's right and a velociraptor flew out of the foliage. Hector's reaction was swift. He threw himself to the ground and in that motion felt a set of talons rake his shoulder blade. The raptor landed just beyond him as Hector sprang to a stand. He blasted out a shotgun shell but was sure he'd missed. The raptor slipped among the trees unscathed, and he was left alone.

Hector turned toward Juan but saw no more than his back running toward the beach. He knew Juan was afraid and not thinking straight. He wasn't going to yell for him. He knew he wouldn't stop.

Hector panned the jungle and started to walk slowly. Hearing a twig snap he paused. The jungle was silent. His feet moved again. With every few steps he picked up the pace until he was moving at a brisk jog. It wasn't very long before he felt a tingle at his spine. Something was about to attack.

The raptor came from behind, and once again Hector dove to the ground. A rush of wind passed over him and he lunged up with another shotgun blast. This time he caught the raptor in the back of the thigh, and it tumbled upon hitting the dirt. With a hobble the carnivore turned and growled. Hector was taken back by the beast's show of recognition and respect for the weapon in his hand. He could tell that the velociraptor understood that it couldn't outmaneuver another blast. Nevertheless Hector pulled the trigger, firing a bullet into the hunter's face. As brain matter oozed off the surrounding foliage he could see that the raptor was most definitely dead.

Hector heard a purr and then a trill. The jungle stirred, and there were more vocalizations, but he couldn't tell where they were coming from. Moments later he spotted a velociraptor standing in the jungle over ten yards away. The hunter stood motionless. It didn't even blink an eye. Despite Hector's gut feeling that there was something off about this situation he raised his shotgun to the idle carnivore. Now something in the pit of his stomach told him not to pull the trigger. It was practically screaming at him. Nothing was right about what was happening. The raptor was just standing there. It had put itself in plain sight. It went against everything Hector had just seen them display.

He shifted his sight off the raptor and opened his senses. He could tell a crafty plot was aloft. When the hairs on his neck stood on end he knew danger was near. A tingling sensation flooded the whole right side of his body, being accompanied by a sudden jolt in his gut. He knew exactly where the attack was coming from.

Hector spun to his right as a scaly face erupted through the foliage. With both hands he braced his shotgun lengthwise into the snapping jaws of the velociraptor. His boot tread dug into the ground as the carnivore forced itself forward. The raptor latched its fore claws onto Hector's arms and dug in. Hector grit his teeth. Blood dribbled along his elbows and triceps as he stood his ground. With its hind talons the raptor anchored into the soil and pushed. As strong as Hector was he could not resist the beast's advance any longer. He lost traction and his boots scraped backwards through the dirt until his shoulder blades struck the trunk of a tree. He was pinned, and he didn't know how much more his arms could take.

The velociraptor snarled as it chomped its teeth around Hector's gun barrel. Hector locked eyes with the beast. He had a sense that this particular hunter was distinguished among the others. He didn't recall the rest of the males he'd spotted having such a silvery white mane of feathers.

The dinosaur exerted more force. Hector's arms were buckling. He was loosing his leverage fast. The velociraptor raised one of its feet and dug its killing claw into the meat of Hector's thigh. Hector let out a cry of pain. He couldn't take any more. The raptor was about to have him beat. The contest was over. Hector's back drug along the tree bark as the hunter forced him down. Staring into the silver neck raptor's eyes over the metal cylinder of his shotgun barrel Hector was preparing himself for defeat when an epiphany struck his brain.

With his thumb he stretched for the trigger of the gun and pulled it. In a blast the weapon kicked in the raptor's mouth, jarring the beast to the point of a blackout. As the shotgun went flying, the raptor keeled backwards. Hector immediately slipped from the beast's grip and drew a knife from his belt. As the velociraptor struggled to stand Hector circled around with his blade pointed at his foe. He could see that the dinosaur had several shattered teeth and bleeding gums. Keeping his knife at the ready he knelt for his shotgun. He had one hand on the weapon as he felt the hunter's eyes on him.

The silver neck was watching him intently now. The male raptor's pupils were fixed on Hector's fingers as they wrapped over the stock of the shotgun. Hector couldn't tell if the raptor would strike again. He sensed a slight humbling in the carnivore's attitude, like a dog that had been whipped, but this velociraptor seemed too proud to admit it. The dinosaur toughened his face, and put on a sneer. Despite its ego the silver neck wasn't stupid. Hector had his hand on the gun, and there was a far enough distance between the two of them that he could actually get a shot off. The silver neck growled and darted for cover of the jungle.

Hector picked up his gun and sheathed his dagger. He wasn't going to let himself think that he was in the clear. He knew that was a foolish thought. Getting back to the truck was the only way he might get to safety. Even then, he had his doubts.


	76. Chapter 76

CHAPTER 76

Juan tripped as he burst out of the jungle. He wasn't focused and his feet weren't prepared for the softness of the sand. His face hit the beach and he got a mouthful of it. Juan scratched through the grainy earth as he clawed his way back to his feet. The truck was there in front of him. Running down the shore he stumbled almost a dozen more times before reaching the pickup.

He grabbed at the door handle and flung the driver's side open. As he threw himself onto the seat he smacked his head on the door frame and didn't even notice. Blood trickled down his forehead as he tossed his shotgun in the passenger seat and reached for the ignition. The keys rattled in his fumbling hands, and he could barely get a grip on them. He was about to turn the engine over when he thought he saw a flash of movement in the rear view mirror. He stared at the reflection in the small rectangle of glass and noticed that the tailgate was down. His eyes shifted as he inspected every corner of the covered bed in the mirror. It appeared to be empty.

Juan leaned out to pull the driver's door closed. He wasn't about to walk around the back of the truck just to close the tailgate. He considered himself lucky to have made it to the pickup, especially when at this point he just assumed that Hector was already dead.

Juan reached for the keys again, and the motor rumbled over without a hitch. His knuckles curled around the steering wheel as his right foot went for the gas, but something stopped him. Now there was a glaring eye staring back at him in the rear view mirror. He gasped with fright as he recognized all the details of the deadly velociraptor maw that accompanied it.

Juan reached for his gun, but the raptor was already throwing itself at the rear window of the pickup. Broken glass rained over Juan and pelted his eyes. He flailed blindly, screaming in pain as the raptor came through the window. His hollers only became louder as sharp teeth sank into either side of his head, and stabbing fore talons hooked through the meat of his shoulders. With several heaves he was pulled through the back window, kicking and screaming. For a moment the raptor released him and he floundered in the bed of the truck. His terror grew immensely in his blinded state. He knew the raptor was there, but for all the punching and kicking he was doing all he struck was the walls of the truck bed and the roof of the cap cover.

The raptor kept just a hairs distance from Juan. The hunter observed how vulnerable the man had become without his gun and without his sight.

The more time went on, the more Juan became distraught. He had ceased his flailing and was just screaming to the point where he could scream no more. He began to sob, digging his fingers into his glass cut face.

Still the raptor waited, observing the emotional breakdown, watching the sheer power of fear as it ate him.

Juan pounded at the floor of the truck bed with his fist and became silent. A state of petrification overtook him. He had practically slipped into a coma. His mind became numb. His thoughts were empty, and he just huddled on his knees.

A weight slammed against his collar bone and he fell on his back. The proceeding swiftness of his disembowelment was such that he didn't even feel it. Juan felt the wetness of his clothing soaking with blood, but the gaping wound in his belly was without pain.

His ankle was taken between a set of teeth, and his body was drug to the edge of the tailgate. There was a clunk as his cranium slipped off the edge of the pickup and a thud as his body hit the sand. He felt his head bounce before it settled, and still there was no pain in his gut. His arms, legs, and torso were like wet pasta noodles as he was dragged along the beach. The last thing Juan comprehended was the sensation he felt as his body undulated along the contours of the gritty shore. His head thunked off a rough chunk of lava rock as he slid toward the jungle. As the shadows of the canopy swallowed him his consciousness disappeared.


	77. Chapter 77

CHAPTER 77

Hector paused at the tree line to observe the truck. The beach was quiet except for the rolling of the waves. He didn't see Juan or anyone else. There were no raptors in sight. He looked behind him, and the jungle was still. Stepping onto the sand and into full sunlight Hector felt a definitive vulnerability. He kept his gun poised to shoot as he approached the truck. His barrel swept the beach while he moved with his knees bent low.

In the sand he spotted drag marks that led from the tailgate back toward the tree line. The long grooves were streaked with copious amounts of blood and the occasional fragment of stray entrails. A dozen comps were congregated along the bloody trail, picking and fighting over the sparse scraps.

A shiny object caught Hector's eye. Plucking it out of the sand he knew what it was right away. Juan's Zippo sat in his palm with the lid half open. Snapping it shut, Hector tucked the lighter away in his pocket.

He did a quick walk around the truck. The bed was drenched in so much blood that it still dripped off the end and spattered in the sand. He shook his head and swung the tailgate closed. Hector crossed himself as he moved to the front of the truck. Opening the driver's door he saw how the rear window was shattered and the seat was full of broken glass. He brushed away as much as he could and slid into the pickup.

Hector started the engine but he didn't have a good feeling about any of what was going on. His gut told him he was still being watched. He was wondering why he had been allowed to make it back to the truck. What new tactic were the raptors formulating to bring him down?

On the far side of the ptero-dome he heard a bellow and caught sight of Star Fire circling near the observatory. Snatching a pair of binoculars off the dashboard Hector took a closer look. After moments of scanning the structure he spotted Ms. Murdock and the others climbing one of the access ladders. Then he saw the raptors that pursued them.

Hector put the binoculars back on the dash and rubbed at his scruffy chin. His eyes panned the beach another time. With a grumbling exhalation he put the truck in first gear and began to crawl along the sand. He circled the pickup around and followed its own tire tracks back along the beach and toward the jungle.

There was still no sign of velociraptors as the truck tires rumbled onto the uneven floor of the jungle. Hector eased his foot onto the gas a little more and bounced over roots, rocks, and mud holes at a steady twenty miles per hour. There was a fairly easy path to follow as flattened vegetation matted the truck's original tire tracks.

A moving shape in the rearview mirror captured Hector's attention. Trailing about thirty feet behind the pickup was a lone male velociraptor. The hunter maintained a consistent distance for a time and then inched closer. Hector soon noticed there were others appearing. Along either flank of the truck two more raptors kept a steady pace. None of the predators attacked. Nor did they come close to the vehicle. They maintained their distance and simply followed.

Hector came upon the wrecked jeep and swerved beyond it. From there the path back to the tunnel was a straightaway. He shifted to third gear and put on the gas some more. Around the truck the raptors maneuvered with ease and continued to keep up. The obstacles of the forest gave them no grief as they vaulted over low plants and cut around taller shrubs and tree trunks.

Hector's eyes shot from one velociraptor to the next. They were still holding their distance. Out of the jungle ahead two more hunters appeared. Their attack was fierce. They were already hurling through the air when Hector spotted them. There was nothing he could do to avoid them. The raptors pounced on the hood with crushing force and slammed against the windshield. The already fractured glass crumpled in as sharp fragments sprayed the dashboard. Hector squinted through the crumbling windshield and past the two snarling velociraptors, but it was difficult to see. As the hunters pounded at the window Hector stretched for his gun but he couldn't handle the terrain with just one hand on the wheel. More glass fell over the dash as the raptors knocked away the window and stuck their shrieking snouts through. Hector knew the gun was a poor option at this point, so he did the next thing that came to mind and slammed on the brakes.

The velociraptors went flying off the hood, their talons raking across the paint with a screech as they tumbled away. They rolled through the underbrush, one settling on its back, the other on its side. Neither animal appeared to be overly harmed as they kicked back to their feet and shook the dirt and leaves from their feathers.

Hector curled over the steering wheel, searching for some clue as to what they were going to try next. The truck was surrounded on all sides as it quietly idled. None of the raptors were advancing. They just stared at the pickup.

Hector touched his toe to the gas and began to roll. As the truck tires crunched over dirt and rock at the speed of a turtle the hunting party exchanged glances. Their perimeter around the vehicle expanded slightly as each member backed off like they were dealing with a cornered triceratops ready to charge.

Hector accelerated within first gear, and the raptors in front of him started to part. It was strange to Hector. He felt like he was calling their bluff. As the hunters created a birth wide enough for the pickup to pass through Hector almost allowed himself a stroke of confidence, but it was not to be.

There was a crash at the back of the truck as one of the raptors took a running vault through the window above the tailgate. As the muscly female hunter tumbled into the covered bed of the pickup a male raptor was already following her up the bumper and scaling over the rear door.

It all came together at once for Hector. The raptors were anticipating that he would charge off as soon as they attacked from behind, and they didn't want to be in the way when he did. Hector knew he was probably playing into their game now, but he did exactly what they expected and slammed on the gas.

The female raptor inside the bed tumbled back against the gate while the male slid out of the broken window and caught hold of the bumper. This raptor dragged through the dirt, trying to gain traction with its feet, but as Hector shifted up the gears it became impossible and the dinosaur let go. The male raptor stumbled for a matter of paces before regaining composure and then ran to keep up with the truck. All around, other members of the clan were joining as well.

Hector looked to the rearview mirror, but it wasn't there anymore. It had been knocked off the battered windshield. When he shot a glance into the truck bed he saw saliva strung teeth coming at him. The snapping jaws of the musclebound female came through the open rear of the cab and went for his shoulder. Hector threw a heavy elbow and caught the dinosaur's jaw. He stunned the beast for only a moment. It was rearing to come at him again when the truck ramped over a large root. The raptor's skull jolted against the roof, and it collapsed into the bed. In the same moment Hector bounced in his seat and came down on several slivers of glass from the windshield. He winced as they pierced deep into his rump, and he squeezed the steering wheel to cope with the shooting pains.

The pickup truck jumped again as it charged out of the jungle and into the access tunnel. As Hector plunged into the darkness of the concrete bore the female velociraptor attacked again. Hector grabbed hold of his shotgun this time and clubbed the carnivore in the face as she came through. He only got one blow in before the raptor came in at a different angle and clawed the weapon out of his hand. Hector knew he couldn't drive the truck and fight off the raptor at the same time. It just wasn't working. As the predator lashed its teeth at him again he pounded the breaks and skidded to a halt.

The big female slammed headfirst into the dashboard and slumped into the seat next to Hector. The dinosaur was half in the cab of the truck and half in the bed. Hector dropped another elbow on the raptors skull just to make sure it was out. Around the truck the rest of the clan was gathering once more. He wasted no time in getting the truck going again. Hector raced through the black of the tunnel with a new concern forming. At the other end of the bore was a locked and highly electrified gate that he didn't believe he had the time or means to stop and open. Plowing the fence wasn't an option, and he had little time to think of anything else.


	78. Chapter 78

CHAPTER 78

Hector upshifted and set the gas pedal against the floor. He knew that the raptors were fast, but in the smooth straightaway of the tunnel the truck certainly had them beat. Somewhere between fifty-five and sixty miles per hour he began to pull away from the pack. At ninety miles an hour the pickup started to shudder, and past a hundred Hector stopped paying attention to the speedometer.

The light at the end of the tunnel was rushing up fast. It was becoming more than just a beaming jungle green haze at the far side of the bore. Hector could make out more and more details of the electrified gate as he barreled toward it. The texture of the cable mesh was becoming quite clear. He kept his foot pressed to the gas pedal. He needed as much extra space between him and the raptor pack as he could possibly get.

The seat of his pants was wet with blood as he sped along the last leg of the tunnel. Every little bump he hit stung his hind side as shards of glass worked their way deeper into his flesh. The pain was growing to the point where it just constantly throbbed.

Hector was getting dangerously close to the fence now, while still going at full throttle. He knew if he went much further crashing into the gate would be unavoidable. In his head he calculated what he thought to be the correct distance and counted down under his breath.

"Tres, dos, uno."

His boots slammed the break and the clutch, and the truck slid along the pavement with its tires locked. Hector's eyes got wide as he thought for a moment that he might actually hit the gate. The yards shrank to feet, and the feet diminished to inches as the pickup lurched to a standstill with its bumper just a half foot from the fence.

Hector jumped out of the truck with his shotgun under one armpit and Juan's slung over the other shoulder. The smell of burning rubber wafted off the tires as he blasted three shots back at the raptors. Running to the card reader Hector swiped his access card and nudged on the gate just enough for the lock to disengage. He emptied the remainder of his gun as he ran back to the driver's seat. He hadn't hit a single raptor. He was just trying to slow them down.

Hector barely had the door closed when the first velociraptor slammed against it. The window in the door cracked as he fell into his seat. On the other side of the truck two more raptors climbed onto the hood while another three were at the tailgate.

As Hector hit the gas and rammed through the gate some of the hunters fell away while others clung on. There were two on the hood and one clutching the tailgate. Speeding across the clearing toward the dirt road Hector heard two more jump on the roof. The predator's claws squealed and scraped as they scratched along the outer surfaces of the pickup. Hector cut the wheel one way and another trying to get them to loose their grip. Making it to the end of the clearing he swerved onto the road and into the shade of the jungle. He didn't make it very far up the dirt trail before he came upon a towering therizinosaurus standing in the middle of the road. As Hector spun the wheel to miss the lumbering herbivore it reared around and took a swipe at the truck with its deadly fore claws. There was a crash along the roof of the vehicle as its long sabers raked the pickup. A scream let out as one of the velociraptors was struck from the roof.

As soon as Hector was past the therizinosaurus he saw ten more blocking the roadway. Any other time he would have avoided them, but this time he had an idea. This time he drove straight into the herd.

The results were as catastrophic as he could have hoped for. All members of the herd turned on the truck with battering claws. Hector slowed the truck to a crawl and ducked against the steering wheel. From all sides he felt the herbivores strike the vehicle. Every window on the pickup that wasn't broken yet proceeded to shatter one after the next. Hector leaned into the middle of the truck as the claws slashed in from all openings. Over the moaning bellows of the therizinosaurs he heard the raptors barking defensively. He could tell each time one was struck by a set of claws in the way they shrieked with pain. There was repeated battering on the roof of the truck, stomping all around the truck, and more barking from the velociraptors. Through the commotion it sounded to Hector like the predators were actually backing off. Despite the truck still rocking violently from time to time Hector risked a peering eye over the dash.

Most of the therizinosaurs were moving away from the truck, while a few were still jarring it with their hips and ribcage. Upon further observance Hector spotted but two standing velociraptors among the jungle. He could see two more dead on the ground. The rest were unaccounted for. Snatching Juan's shotgun he took aim. The two raptors locked eyes with him, and then their pupils shifted down to the weapon. An instant later they swept off into the jungle.

Hector lowered his barrel but didn't put the gun down. Next to him he heard a deep groan and then a growl. The female raptor strung over the seat next to him was stirring. He took the butt of the gun and slammed it against the dinosaur's skull to quiet it again.

A rectangular object on the floor caught Hector's eye. It was Juan's flask. Hector retrieved it with a contemplative look. He couldn't believe his friends were all dead. He shook his head and screwed off the cap. Hector put his eyes to the sky and tipped the flask toward the air. After taking a long swig he bowed his head.

The truck lurched again as another therizinosaurus shoved the front fender. Hector capped the flask and stuck it in his pocket. Putting the truck in gear he cautiously maneuvered between the remaining herbivores, enduring several more claw swipes to the sides of the pickup. When he was clear of them he drove off, keeping a vigilant eye for more velociraptors.


	79. Chapter 79

CHAPTER 79

Seth was eying up the underside of the observatory. It looked so close now, but the burning in his muscles was telling him it was still so far away. He paused for just a moment. His lungs were huffing. Reaching for the next ladder rung his body trembled.

Dianna yelled up to her son, coaching him. "Just thirty more feet, Seth. You can make it."

He nodded and pulled onward. The words of encouragement weren't making his muscles hurt any less. Seth glanced over at the next ladder. The two velociraptors were almost even with him.

His mom called up again, "honey, you've gotta hurry!"

At that moment the safety caging around the ladder shuddered and Seth almost lost his grip. An immense gust of wind came with it. The culprit was Star Fire. The quetzalcoatlus had been slamming against the cage since they started climbing the ladder. Now she was getting more violent about it. The pterosaur gripped the mesh and flapped her wings. She stabbed her beak at Seth but couldn't fit her mouth through the small openings in the cage.

Seth corrected his fumbling hands and feet and kept climbing. He squinted through the pounding wing flaps that thrust wind at his eyes, and he winced each time the ladder shuddered. Star Fire wasn't giving up, and it was slowing him down. With another jarring impact Seth's sneakers slipped off the rung below him. Kyra was climbing just above Seth and also lost her footing. The bottom of her shoe crunched down on Seth's knuckles.

"Ow! Ahhh!" he shouted.

Kyra sprang her foot away as quick as she could. "Sorry."

At the bottom of the group Ms. Murdock was getting more and more concerned about her situation. The first of the two velociraptors below her had caught up. The hunter was now taking snaps at her boots. Joan jammed her heel into the raptor's snout, but it didn't deter the beast. The dinosaur slipped down a couple of rungs, shook its head, and continued to pursue.

Ms. Murdock called up to Bryce, "Doctor Conners, I need a weapon."

Bryce nodded as Star Fire slammed into the caging again. All he had on him was a knife, and he knew that wasn't going to help Joan. He called up to Dianna, "I need your pistol."

The cage shuddered again as Dianna reached for her gun. It was an awkward stretch to pass it down to Dr. Conners. "Be careful, Bryce. That's all we have left."

As Dr. Conners reached up to get the weapon he nodded and said, "got it."

Securing the pistol, Bryce hugged the ladder as Star Fire jolted them again. The rushing wind of the pterosaur's wings ripped at his clothing. It was so strong he had to keep his eyes shut. Worst of all, it was keeping him from climbing. This in turn stopped Joan.

"Dr. Conners!" Ms. Murdock yelled. She now had a raptor biting and pulling at her boot. "Dr. Conners, give me the weapon!" She kicked and tugged, but the raptor had its teeth sunk into the leather of her boot.

Bryce reached the gun down past his knees and stretched it toward Joan. He squinted through the beating pulses of Star Fire's wings and guided the weapon toward Ms. Murdock's hand.

Ms. Murdock struggled to reach the weapon. Her fingertips grazed the metal of the gun time and again, but the velociraptor was holding her back. All the more, the dinosaur squeezed its jaws around her boot. Ms. Murdock felt the teeth sinking through her flesh. The pain was growing fast. It had become physically impossible for her to pull against the raptor's will. Joan cringed as the hunter reached up with one arm and hooked a set of fore claws into her calf muscle.

Doctor Conners felt a panic flood through his veins. Joan's fingers were trembling downward. He repositioned himself on the ladder and reached the gun down farther, but it wasn't enough. With a clatter of metal clangs Ms. Murdock fell away from him. As she dropped nearly six feet her limbs rattled down the ladder rungs. In a last attempt to stop herself she wedged her back against the safety caging and gripped the mesh with her flailing hands. Joan strained to hold on but the velociraptor had a death grip on her leg. She looked up at Dr. Conners who had the pistol aimed to shoot, but she could see in his eyes that he knew he couldn't hit the raptor without hitting her. Ms. Murdock shook her head at him as though to say, don't waste the bullet.

Dr. Conner's face held a plethora of mixed feelings. Joan could tell he didn't want to accept the situation, but then she saw his finger relax from the trigger. Content, Joan closed her eyes and let go of the cage. She supposed perhaps that she might at the very least slow down the velociraptors and buy everyone else just a little more time. Her final thought was that Dr. Conners had made a wise decision.


	80. Chapter 80

CHAPTER 80

There was a single gunshot. Joan's eyes popped open. She looked up at Dr. Conners who was about ten feet further away now. The pistol in his hand was pointed straight at her and still smoking.

Ms. Murdock had fallen about ten feet and landed on something prickly and scaly. There was a gurgling sound underneath her as the velociraptor she was sprawled over began to cough blood and writhe. Its hind limbs had snagged in the ladder rungs and now Joan and the beast were wedged against the safety cage.

Dr. Conners yelled, "Joan, come on!"

Ms. Murdock looked confounded. She was still trying to figure out the how and why of her being alive.

Dr. Conners yelled again, "Joan!"

She reached forward and grabbed the ladder. As soon as she pulled herself up a sharp pain stabbed through her thigh and she cried out. As Joan felt the bullet hole in her right thigh the pieces started to come together. Dr. Conners had shot her. The bullet had passed through the superficial meat of her upper leg and struck the raptor below her in the throat.

She grit her teeth and shifted her weight onto the left leg. Pulling herself against the ladder Joan began to climb.

There was a growling roar below her as the second velociraptor was clawing and biting its way past the first. As the hunter tore through its dying comrade to get to Ms. Murdock the beast exhibited no sense of dignity for the bleeding pack member.

Joan let her injured leg hang freely and did all the climbing between her other three limbs. It was an awkward movement, but she managed. For now she just hoped the dying velociraptor would slow down the other one enough that she could have a fair chance of getting away.

Above her Dr. Conners had stowed the pistol in his belt and was continuing to climb. On the other side of the safety cage Star Fire was still scratching and banging, furious that she could not reach him. After several more attempts the quetzalcoatlus flew higher to get at Seth and Kyra.

They were almost at the top of the ladder when Star Fire threw herself at the cage again. The pterosaur hit so hard that both Kyra and Seth slid down several rungs. Seth's back struck the inside of the caging and he kicked his feet through the ladder to stop himself. Looking up he saw Kyra dangling by one hand. They both pulled themselves onto the ladder and kept going. It was only a few more feet to the top.

As Kyra climbed onto the catwalk above she saw a metal set of stairs leading to the observation deck that was resting just over their heads. A moment later Seth was standing right behind her.

Dianna called up from below, "Go! We'll be right behind you."

Kyra and Seth dashed for the staircase, but the appearance of a dangerous figure on the far side of the catwalk made them stop. The other two raptors had reached the top of their ladder. The first jumped up onto the walkway with a screech and made room for the other. Kyra backed up against Seth as the two predators advanced. She and Seth both knew they could never make it to the stairs before the raptors.

A hand grabbed Seth by the shoulder. It was his mom. "Get behind me." She pulled him back and then stepped ahead of Kyra. With her arms spread out she crouched low. She had no weapon. Dianna didn't know what she could accomplish by doing this, but she was in defense mode. For better or worse her animal instinct had kicked in.

"Mom!" Seth yelled.

Kyra pushed him back.

The lead velociraptor hunched as it came forward. It was preparing to pounce. The hunter leapt forward to attack Dianna. With its maw wide open and its claws reared back the raptor rushed at her.

Dianna screamed and braced herself. If she could slow the beast down just long enough for Bryce to make it up the ladder with the pistol than Seth and Kyra might still have a chance. This is what she was thinking when she heard a shotgun blast from the staircase.

The attacking raptor dropped to the catwalk with a gaping hole in its side. A man jumped from the top of the stairs and landed on the walkway between Dianna and the second velociraptor. The predator snarled and recoiled but there was no place for it to escape. With another shotgun blast the second raptor fell over in a heap.

Dianna examined the broad shouldered man as he turned around. Through his long sweat drenched hair she recognized his face.

"Hector."

He nodded. "Doctor."

Dianna grabbed Seth and Kyra and corralled them toward the stairs. She shouted at Hector, "Go help the others."

As Dianna pushed Seth and Kyra toward the stairs Hector ran to the ladder. Bryce had already made it to the top. He was on one knee. He had his hand out and was calling to Ms. Murdock.

"Joan!"

She had about ten feet left to climb, but Star Fire was rattling the cage with ferocity. Dr. Conners could see that with her injured leg Joan was struggling to make it. Below her the last velociraptor was ascending and gaining on her every moment. Star Fire slammed the cage again and again, but Joan endured. There was only a few feet between her and the top of the ladder now, and little more between the velociraptor and the bottom of her feet. As Joan reached the catwalk Dr. Conners grabbed her by the lapels and hoisted her out of the way. In a quick motion he drew the pistol.

Bryce watched as the velociraptor's eyes honed in on the barrel of his gun. The dinosaur stopped where it was and curled its talons on the ladder. The raptor looked like it wanted to back away while equally knowing that there was no escape. A piece of Dr. Conners was curious to analyze what the hunter would do next. His finger almost hesitated as it squeezed on the trigger. With a bang the bullet left the chamber and the raptor went rattling down the ladder rungs with a hole through its skull.

Dr. Conners scanned the landing before stowing his pistol. Hector and he extended their arms to assist Ms. Murdock to her feet.

Dr. Conners said to Joan, "Let's get you inside, and we'll take a look at that wound."

Joan grunted, "I'm fine. Just need to patch it up."

"Well I'd still like to take a look." Bryce pressed.

Joan brushed him away and began to limp ahead. "There's really no need, Dr. Conners. The bullet passed right through the meat. Believe me when I say that I've suffered far worse." She paused at the stairs. "For the record, if it had been me I wouldn't have taken the shot."

Bryce said, "nice to know you'll have my back in the future, Ms. Murdock."

She turned to him. "This is a survival situation, Doctor. People are dying. People will continue dying." Joan started up the steps. "For the sake of those kids you'd best get your head in the game, and not find yourself making any more foolish decisions."

Bryce was left scratching his head. "A simple thank you would've sufficed," he muttered.

Hector shouldered past Dr. Conners, giving him a passive pat on the arm as he went to follow Ms. Murdock. "Come on, amigo."


	81. Chapter 81

CHAPTER 81

Dr. Conners pulled the door closed behind him with a metallic clang. The inside of the observatory was shadowy and lit only by the light coming in through the windows. He crossed the open room to where the others were congregated amidst a broad ray of sun. As he approached he wrapped his arms around Kyra and gave her a hug. "Are you alright?"

She nodded.

Looking over his daughter's shoulder Bryce watched Dianna squeezing Seth. No one was speaking. It would have been silent but the hollow metal interior of the observatory was echoing every minute movement that someone made.

Joan had slumped to the floor against a vertical beam. She'd pulled out a handkerchief and was rolling it into a bandage to tie around her thigh.

Hector crouched next to her, drawing Juan's flask from his pocket. He swirled the container around as if to see how much was left inside. With a little nod he unscrewed the cap and tipped the flask to douse Ms. Murdock's wound.

The first drop was barely swelling over the brim when Joan snatched the flask away. "Christ, Hector! Don't be an idiot." She tipped her wrist and inhaled all that was left. Wiping her lips with the back of her arm she chucked the flask to the floor and went back to wrapping her leg.

Hector grumbled and backed away.

Bryce eased his arms off of his daughter and looked at her. He took a breath and said, "The first thing I need to know is what the hell happened to your hair?"

"Dad, really?" Kyra pushed him away.

"Ok. Maybe you wanna tell me how in the world you wound up inside that ptero-dome." As soon as he asked the question he could see his daughter exchange a conspicuous glance with Seth.

Dianna gave her son a look, and he avoided her eyes.

Bryce said, "Kyra, what's going on?"

She moved further away from him and stood by the window. Bryce tried to make eye contact with her, but she shifted to stare out across the ptero-dome.

"Kyra." Bryce put a firm hand on her shoulder and turned her toward him.

"We snuck out, ok." She shifted back to the window. "It wasn't a big deal. We've done it a bunch."

Dianna went from consoling to upset. "Seth, are you kidding me?"

"Mom." He was familiar with the tone she was giving him. He knew how quick she could escalate from there, but the truth was he didn't have any way to defend what he had done. It was what it was.

Dianna dropped her arms. "Why would you do something like that? What even possessed you?"

Seth's face dropped to the floor. He didn't have anything to say.

Kyra cut in. "Don't get mad at Seth. We kind of pushed him to do it."

Bryce said, "That doesn't make it better."

Dianna looked at her son with stern eyes. "He's smart enough to make his own decisions." That's when she cracked. "God! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"You knew how dangerous it was, and you went anyway. Do you have any clue what could have happened to you out there? Do you have any idea at all! I could have lost you!"

At that moment there was a slam against the windows. It was so loud and sudden that Kyra fell to the floor. She looked up and saw Star Fire clinging to the protective caging that covered the glass. The pterosaur snarled and rattled the mesh, but there was no danger. As Dr. Conners helped his daughter up Star Fire shifted and followed them with her eyes. She bit at the cage halfheartedly and trilled.

Bryce backed Kyra away from the window and turned to the others. "I think we ought to hold off the discussion until we get back to the operations compound."

The looks between Seth and his mom were uneasy and awkward. There were clear unspoken emotions of anger and frustration, but neither said a word.

When it looked as though they were about to argue again Bryce interjected, "Dianna? Did you hear me?"

She didn't move. She stared at her son.

Seth was the first to break. He turned and walked to the other side of the room. Dianna went to follow him, but Bryce put a hand on her arm.

"Just give him a minute. We need to focus on getting back to operations." He turned to Hector. "I assume you have the truck."

"Si, amigo. But maybe you gonna have to come help me with something, eh."


	82. Chapter 82

CHAPTER 82

"Are you alright?" Dr. Conners asked Hector as they exited the observatory.

"Eh?" Hector grunted.

"You're walking like it hurts."

"I got a shit ton of glass up my ass crack, amigo."

Bryce saw that indeed Hector's pants were damp with fresh blood. "How did that happen?"

"You're a pretty smart hombre. I think you'll figure it out."

Dr. Conners followed Hector through the door to the outside where there was a small gravel parking lot. Parked at a crude angle in the middle of it was the pickup truck. "Jesus Christ." Dr. Conners almost stopped mid stride. "When you said you had the truck I expected you brought at least more than half of it. What the hell happened?" Bryce was looking the truck over. Not a single window was intact. Shreds of metal were torn out of every panel on the vehicle like it had been ripped through by a backhoe. Spatters of blood streaked what was left of the roof. The cover over the bed had so many large chunks taken out it had little integrity left and parts of it shifted under a mild wind.

Hector took the handle of the driver's door and tugged it open. "Those loco Freddy Krueger turkeys, that's what happened to it." He paused thoughtfully. "Saved my ass though." Hector nodded to the inside of the cab, and Dr. Conners peered in.

Bryce saw the unconscious velociraptor slumped over the divide between the cab and the bed. "Oh shit." He shook his head. "I'm not even going to ask."

They both climbed the tailgate and hoisted the dinosaur back into the bed of the truck. Squatting beneath the ragged bed cover it was difficult to get leverage, and they had a tough time heaving the raptor off of the bench seat and through the window. Once it was sprawled in the bed they grabbed its tail and hindquarters and drug it off the tailgate.

The raptor hit the ground with a thud and Dr. Conners bent over to examine it. It lay perfectly still until its lips curled and it let out a growl. Dr. Conners jumped back as a set of claws flailed his way. Hector swung his boot and struck the raptor across the skull.

Dr. Conners was trembling as adrenaline pumped through his body. He put his hands on either side of his scalp and ran his fingers through his hair. "Christ! I thought it was dead."

Hector chuckled and pulled out his knife. "I didn't want to make a mess in the truck." He reached his arm under the raptors jaw, pulled back its head, and slit its throat.

Dr. Conners took another step back as blood spilled over his boots. "No. Heaven forbid you make a mess of the truck." He heard a roar and looked out over the island. The shuddering bellow he heard most likely came from Rebirtha. At the summit of the volcanic ridge he could see just about everything. Down in the valley herds were grazing. The drone of parasaurolophus carried on the wind. Long brachiosaurus necks bobbed and swayed as they mingled. Jagged rows of stegosaurus plates sawed in and out of the trees. Dr. Conners found himself getting lost in the majesty of it all. No matter how much time he spent on the island he couldn't help but be captivated by the creatures that lived there.

Hector's voice cut in, "amigo? Maybe it's more good if the chicos don't see this shit." He had the raptor by the ankles and was nodding toward the bushes.

"Right." Dr. Conners grabbed the tail, and they drug it out of sight. When they were finished he went back and kicked dirt over the trail of blood that was left behind. He turned to Hector. "Get the truck started. I'll grab the others."

"Ok, amigo."

"Oh." Dr. Conners snapped his fingers and turned back around. "Give me your shirt."

Hector shot him an odd look.

Dr. Conners explained, "For the boy."

Hector sighed but unbuttoned his plaid shirt and stripped it from his sweaty white undershirt. Balling it in his knuckles he tossed it to Dr. Conners and went to start the pickup.


	83. Chapter 83

CHAPTER 83

Dianna stood by the observatory windows watching Star Fire clamber back and forth over the caging in frustration of the fact that she couldn't reach them. The large pterosaur was mainly staring at Dianna. Any time she moved the quetzalcoatlus would stiffen up as if hoping that an opportunity was about to arise where it could snatch Dr. Johnson.

In a far corner of the observatory Seth and Kyra were huddled on the floor hugging their knees. Seth was watching his mom interact with Star Fire, and Kyra was watching him. She could see that his face was tight. His eyes were narrowed, and his jaw clenched.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

Seth exhaled and his face loosened a bit. He didn't look at Kyra. His gaze was still following his mother. In the shadows of the observatory Kyra thought his eyes looked a little teary, but she couldn't be sure.

Seth swallowed. "I get why she's mad. It's just… She can be completely distant one moment and then overbearing the next," he paused.

Kyra didn't say anything. She just nodded in the shadows.

Seth lowered his eyes between his knees. "It's been that way ever since my dad died."

The statement hit Kyra like a wall. In all the turmoil she'd forgotten that fact. She put her hand on his back. "I'm sorry," she didn't know what else to say.

Dr. Conners had reentered the observatory and was standing behind Dianna. He marveled at Star Fire's wingspan as the pterosaur crawled in front of Dr. Johnson. He thought, if ever there were dragons quetzalcoatlus certainly lived up to the expectation.

"It's amazing," Dr. Conners said. "In a few mere moments she became the last of her kind. It'd be the second time they went extinct."

"We've got twelve more embryos bottled up in the lab," Dianna said coldly. "INGEN will just crack a few more open and keep on going."

"Right," Dr. Conners spoke quiet and passive. He was steering away from any potential debate now. He didn't want things to get confrontational. He just wanted to get back to the operations compound. "The truck is ready," he said and turned away.

"I'm resigning," Dianna just threw it out there.

Bryce knew she had been having growing conflicts about INGEN, but he hadn't gotten the impression she was prepared to quit. He turned back around. "Are you serious? Dianna you should-"

"Bryce, no! I'm done with this bullshit."

He wasn't about to argue with her. Not there. Not in front of the kids. Perhaps she was just that upset about what had transpired. Maybe she'd be willing to hear him out by the next morning. This was what he hoped at least. If there's one thing he learned about Dianna it was that she put her foot down about everything she felt. "Suit yourself," he muttered and went off.

Crossing the observatory he stood over Kyra and Seth, making his best attempt to put on a lighthearted expression. "Here," he said, tossing Hector's shirt down at Seth. "You're gonna shoot an eye out if you keep flashing those guns around."

Seth had all but forgotten that he'd lost his shirt to the pterosaurs. Looking down at his bare arms he chuckled but gave an uncomfortable look about the new one he was being offered. There wasn't an inch of it that wasn't drenched in sweat, and it reeked to say the least.

Dr. Conners saw his hesitation. "I know it stinks like liquor, but it's the best I could do."

Seth gave a shrug and started slipping it on. He shivered at the cold sweat laden fabric draping his skin. His face twisted at the odor. He wasn't sure he could get past it.

Dr. Conners slapped his shoulder and the shirt splashed with sweat. "See? Not so bad." He gestured toward the door. "Let's get going." When Seth wasn't looking Dr. Conners made a face and wiped his hands on his pants. As he was leading Seth and Kyra to the door he saw Ms. Murdock limping to her feet and moved to assist her.

Joan's hand shot out as she hobbled across the observatory. "That's entirely unnecessary, Dr. Conners."

As she continued on Bryce noticed that she uprighted her posture and put a bounce in her step to hide the limp. He backed off and reached to open the door.

When they were outside Seth noticed an odd path in the gravel lot that went from the truck to the bushes. The gravel and dirt looked like it had been kicked around to cover something up. The foliage where it led to was chattering with comps although Seth could not see them. He had a growing understanding that something dead was concealed in the bushes.

Dr. Conners caught his eye and saw his concern. He put an arm around Seth and steered him directly to the passenger side of the pickup. Hector had just finished brushing copious amounts of glass off the seat and Kyra was already scooting into the middle of the truck. Dr. Conners used a persuasive hand to squish Seth in beside her. He gave another look at Dr. Conners, seeking an answer as to what was in the bushes despite his concern that he might not actually want to know the answer to begin with.

Bryce could see that Seth was a sharp kid, and he didn't want him stressing about something he really didn't have to be. "It's nothing you need to worry about, Seth." Dr. Conners pressed him back in his seat and gave him a light pat on the shoulder. He didn't think he'd put his mind at ease, but it would have to do.

Dianna squeezed in beside Seth and Dr. Conners went to the driver's seat. As he buckled his safety belt Hector and Ms. Murdock climbed into the bed. When everyone was secure Bryce turned the key. There was an ear splitting screech as the starter motor gave a toothy grind. With embarrassment Dr. Conners realized that the motor was already running.

From the bed of the truck Hector said, "What the hell, amigo? You told me to start the engine."

Bryce bit the inside of his cheek. He really didn't need to be told that. He put the truck in gear and it lurched, jumped, and stalled.

Hector's head hit the side of the bed cover. "Come on, amigo," he growled with a laugh that was tainted with the slightest bit of aggravation.

"Do you want me to drive?" Dianna barked from across the cab.

"No thank you. I've got it." Dr. Conners turned the key again, and the motor rumbled back to life. For the second time he eased off the clutch. This time the truck rolled forward without hesitation. Bryce muttered a swear as he pulled away from the observatory and followed the winding road down the crater rim and back to the island's interior.


	84. Chapter 84

CHAPTER 84

Shelly watched the pot of canned beef stew bubbling on the small range of the portable stove. She had given it a stir every now and again, but her mind was wandering, and she was staring blankly through the pot most of the time. Whips of steam caught her attention and she looked at the stew. There was a dry crust forming around the edges. The bubbles were bursting with a sticky mucky pop. It didn't look good. It didn't smell good, and she was pretty sure it was burning on the bottom. Turning off the flame she spooned the stew between two bowls. Shelly still didn't feel very much like eating but she knew it was just her nerves. There was no doubt she had been hungry earlier and should probably try and eat despite her stomach being crunched in a ball.

She looked at Dallas. He was still curled up in the far corner of the bunker and giving all indications that he didn't want to be disturbed. Despite his body language Shelly carried a bowl of stew to where he was and stood over him.

"Dallas."

He didn't look up.

"Dallas." She nudged him with her shoe.

Dallas balled up tighter and shifted away.

Shelly crouched down in front of him. "Dallas, you know you oughtta eat something. We were saying how starving we were just before we got in here." She pushed the bowl at his face. "Dallas."

Dallas slapped the bowl out of her hand and the stew went spattering across the floor.

"Damn it, Dallas!" Shelly kicked the bowl and stormed to the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her.

Moments later Dallas could hear her sobbing. He started to feel guilty. It was the first emotion he felt since he'd witnessed his dad getting devoured by a swarm of compsognathus. Between then and the present he'd just been disconnected and empty, like someone had unplugged a part of his brain. Now it was back on and he was crying too. A flood of emotions overtook him and through them all he could still hear Shelly crying in the bathroom.

He got to his feet. His legs stammered through his own crying as he made his way to the bathroom. He fell against the door in a slump. His hand hung on the handle but Shelly had locked it.

"Shelly." He sniffed and wiped tears off his face. "Shelly, I'm sorry." He could still hear her crying. His knuckles rapped on the door weakly. A few moments later he heard the lock turn but Shelly had left the door for him to open.

He turned the handle and cracked the door. Shelly was sitting on the toilet lid with her face buried in her hands. She sniffled but didn't look up.

Dallas opened the door completely. He wasn't quite sure what to say. He was relieved when Shelly spoke first.

"There's another bowl of stew left." Her voice was muffled by her hands, and she sniffled again.

"Yeah. Why don't we do that." Dallas put a hand on her shoulder.

Shelly looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy. "I think it's probably gonna taste like crap."

They both let out a laugh.

"Come on then." Dallas pulled her to her feet. "This whole day has gone to crap anyway."

They made their way back into the main section of the bunker and sat down with the remaining bowl of stew. Neither of them could think of much to say. They just slurped spoonful after spoonful of the muddy looking beef stew until they were scraping the bowl clean.

Dallas wiped his lips. "Well, that tasted as bad as it looked."

Shelly agreed.

"You think we oughtta have saved some for him?" Dallas jabbed a thumb over at Robinson.

"I think he'll be able to take care of himself," Shelly said.

"Ummm…" Dallas was still looking at Robinson. His tone had abruptly shifted to one of urgency.

"What?"

Dallas got to his feet. At first he was moving with hesitance, like he still wasn't sure about what he was seeing. Then he leapt forward to reach Robinson. Shelly followed behind him. She still wasn't sure what was going on. When she came up beside Dallas the situation became clear, but there was still the question of why.

Robinson's face was swollen like a balloon. Red hives covered every inch of his skin. Dallas leaned close and listened to his breathing. It was raspy.

Shelly asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Dallas shifted away. "I think he's having an allergic reaction to the comp venom."

As they heard each breath become more laborious a flood of panic rushed over them both.

Shelly gulped, "he's gonna be alright though. Isn't he? It's like poison ivy right? It'll settle down?"

The look Dallas gave her was a very solid, "I don't think so."

Shelly gulped again, "what do we do?"

Dallas shook Robinson's shoulder. "Hey, Mr."

Robinson grunted and coughed, but he didn't appear to be conscious. Dallas doubted that he had heard him at all.

"We need to call somebody. Shelly, get the phone."

Shelly jumped to the phone at the wall. There was a short directory on an etched metal placard hanging just next to it. She ran her finger down the list and then dialed.

Shelly waited through one tone and then another before there was a click on the other end of the line followed by a voice.

Shelly said, "Mom?"


	85. Chapter 85

CHAPTER 85

As the battered pickup truck rounded the next switchback Seth caught his last glimpse of the island's inner valley and the herds of dinosaurs roaming within. His eyes sunk to the dashboard and then shifted to the speedometer. They were going slow, never more than twenty-five or thirty miles per hour at best. Especially when the road got rough, Dr. Conners was keeping it at a sluggish fifteen. Seth suspected it was because there was no windshield left to speak of, and the truck kept throwing up mud and rocks. Also, the chassis and axles kept wrenching with a metallic shriek at every bump like they were going to snap apart.

Seth saw his mom dart a glance at the speedometer as well. She gave a disapproving look. The whole car ride felt awkward and abrasive to Seth. No one had spoken a word, and he could feel the aggression boiling off his mom.

He glanced at Kyra. She had her head resting on her dad's shoulder and didn't seem to mind that she had to move every time he needed to shift gears or wrestle the steering wheel out of a mud rut. Although her eyes were closed Seth figured she couldn't possibly be asleep.

Having slipped deep into his thoughts he was startled when his mom shattered the verbal silence with a sour off hand comment, "Jesus, Bryce. Could you go any slower?"

Dr. Conners shifted his eyes but didn't say anything. Seth couldn't help but notice that the speed had not been adjusted in the least bit. His mom gave a heavy sigh and looked away. Seth didn't want to be near her, and that was an understatement. He felt like he didn't want to be anywhere on the island. Strangely he found himself wishing that he was back at his aunt's house in Rhode Island. He wanted to be locked in that upstairs room where no one was bothering him, and that was saying something, because he didn't like it there either. The truth was that at the moment he found that he would rather be depressed and alone than crammed in a rickety pickup truck next to his mom while she threw burning looks from him to Dr. Conners and then back to him again.

As the truck bounced over a rut Seth looked up in just enough time to see a long thin tree branch whip through the nonexistent windshield and slap everyone across the face. As its lush green leaves sprang away with a snap Kyra gave a high pitched gasp and jumped in her seat.

There was a moment where everyone else in the front of the truck was stunned. Between Seth, his mom, and Dr. Conners they all felt like swearing at the top of their lungs. It was as though the person they were mad at most in the vehicle was the one who had just slapped them in the face.

Seth's mom kicked the underside of the dashboard and turned to stare out the passenger window with icy eyes. Seth wanted to punch something but didn't. Kyra was still gasping. She still had no clue what had just happened.

"It's ok. You're alright." Dr. Conners calmed her down with a quiet voice. He put an arm around her and pulled her close.

Seth realized he was holding his breath in some kind of an angry fit. He relaxed and breathed. He just wanted to get out of the truck. He wondered how much longer it could possibly be before they reached the operations compound, because it was beginning to feel like an eternity.

The sun was beginning to set. Seth hadn't realized how late in the day it had become. He thought it was still some time in the mid afternoon, but indeed the western sky was beginning to glow red with a sinking sun.

The truck was very near to the base of the mountain ridge when the radio crackled with a voice.

"Hello? Dr. Johnson? Dr. Conners?"

Everyone gave the radio a look as though they were surprised it still worked.

It crackled again, "Do you read me? Over."

"Dianna, do you mind?" Dr. Conners made the request with unmistakable reluctance toward having to ask anything of her under the current circumstances.

Dianna let out a heavy breath, rolled her eyes, and swiped up the receiver. She almost knocked Seth into the shift knob in the process.

"What?" Her voice was short and irritated.

Ms. Bolton was again the one on the other end. She could tell Dr. Johnson's mood was volatile, and she proceeded with a hint of hesitance. "We have a problem."

Bryce and Dianna exchanged glances across the truck. It was as though their feud had promptly dissipated in anticipation of having to deal with whatever was about to come next.

Dianna clicked the receiver. Her demeanor was focused now. "What's going on?"

"You need to go to the emergency bunker and retrieve the others."

Dianna barely let her finish, "we can't. It's too dangerous. There's no way we're going there now. They'll be safe until we can get another chopper in." Her eyes went to Bryce. They were both exchanging confused expressions over the idea that this had all been discussed a while ago.

Ms. Bolton cut back in, "I don't think we can wait that long. I just got off the phone with Shelly. It sounds like Mr. Robinson is having a severe allergic reaction to the compsognathus venom." There was a slight pause. "His throat is swelling closed, and he won't regain consciousness."

Bryce and Dianna were exchanging more looks. Dianna took her finger off the radio receiver.

Bryce was the first to speak, "that's never happened before."

Dianna was shaking her head. "There's no telling how much time he has. He could be dead before we get there." Dianna was struggling with her conscious. She could tell that Bryce was having the same dilemma. "We've got six people in this truck." She lowered her voice as though to protect Kyra and Seth from hearing, but it was an obvious futile attempt. "We might not make it back as it is."

"Dianna, please." He was taken back that she was speaking like that in front of the kids.

Just then Ms. Murdock poked her head through the back window. "I agree with Dr. Johnson. I'm going to have to insist that we continue straight back to the operations compound without any detours. There's no room here for another foolish decision, Dr. Conners. This is survival, remember? You can't risk eight people over one man."

Dianna was reading Bryce's face. She could tell his mind was made up, and she couldn't deny that she felt the same despite her logical sense of judgement. She settled back in her seat and muttered, "shit."

Ms. Murdock was reading Dr. Conner's face the same way. She was desiring very much to be the one behind the wheel at that point. She punched the bed liner and sat back.

"Shit."


	86. Chapter 86

CHAPTER 86

Dallas was watching shelly pace back and forth. Her hands were clutching her head. He could see that she was getting more restless and anxious by the minute, and it was making him nervous.

"Shelly, take a breath. They'll be here soon, and there ain't nothin' we can do till they get here." Dallas peered through one of the bunker's narrow front windows. He didn't see them yet.

Robinson's condition hadn't improved. If anything it was worse, but he was still breathing. It was raspy and shallow, but it was there.

Dallas looked out the window again. The sunlight was fading. At the other end of the village the chopper was still thumping and churning up the air. Dallas felt a cringe throughout his whole body as he came upon a sprawled shape in front of the commissary. He was glad the sun was setting and he couldn't see the details of his father's body as a few straggling comps still nibbled around. He was about to look away when he spotted the truck.

The pickup came tearing up the dirt road, its one working headlight whipping around like a spastic spotlight through the dust it kicked up.

"They're here," Dallas reported.

Shelly's hands dropped to her sides. She looked only slightly relieved.

Dallas heaved open the front door to see the back end of the pickup skidding around to face the bunker. The engine was left idling as a broad, long haired, musclebound man jumped off the tailgate. He nodded at Dallas and then pushed past him. The doors of the truck flew open and Dr. Conners and Dr. Johnson ran out.

Dr. Conners reached Dallas first. He grabbed him by the shoulders. "Get Shelly and get in the truck."

Dallas followed them back in the bunker. The two doctors huddled over Robinson and started shooting comments back and forth.

"He looks terrible."

"He's barely breathing."

"Don't we have anything here we can treat him with?"

"No. There's nothing. Those first aid kits aren't worth crap here. We've gotta get him back to the operations compound."

Dallas' eyes shifted to Hector. He had pulled an armload of shotguns from a rack on the wall and was loading shells into them at a speed that seemed surreal. It was fast. It was mechanical. It was methodic. In moments he was finished and scooping the guns off a table and back into his arms.

Hector met eyes with Dallas and barked in a commanding voice, "Come on, chico!"

Dallas blinked and focused. He snatched Shelly by the arm, and they followed Hector into the bed of the truck.

Hector dumped the armload of shotguns in the corner up near the cab and passed one to Ms. Murdock.

As she took the weapon she flagged Dallas and Shelly forward. "Come up here." She tossed them a bundle of bungee chords and straps and said, "anchor yourselves." Joan nodded to the hooks along the bed liner.

Shelly and Dallas did as they were told. As they fashioned makeshift safety belts around their torsos Kyra and Seth poked their heads through the back window of the cab.

Kyra said, "hey, we were worried about you guys."

Shelly looked up. "We were worried about you too."

Seth chimed in, "are you both ok?"

Shelly's response was non-verbal. It was a look that said, "we'll talk about it later."

Seth and Kyra's eyes shifted to Dallas who hadn't acknowledged the conversation in the least. He kept his head low and busied himself with his straps.

At that moment Dr. Conners and Dr. Johnson approached the tailgate. They had folded up the legs of the cot that was holding Robinson and were using it like a stretcher to carry him. As they slid him into the truck bed head first Hector reached out and helped to pull him in. He and Ms. Murdock took the remaining bungee chords and secured him to the cot. Dr. Conners slammed the tailgate closed, which took a couple of tries as the truck was bent and battered. He and Dr. Johnson jumped back in the cab just in time to hear the radio crackle to life with a concerned, "hello?" It was Ms. Bolton again.

As Dr. Conners stepped on the gas Dianna snatched the receiver. "Yes? What is it?"

"I thought you should know…" There was a short pause. "I'm picking up all kinds of movement on the cameras and motion detectors."

"What kind of movement?"

"The velociraptors are provoking the herds."

Dianna looked at Bryce from across the cab.

He said as he cut through the front gate of the village that they had intentionally left open, "it's not going to be easy getting back." He pressed the gas harder, deeply concerned for what was to come.


	87. Chapter 87

CHAPTER 87

Deep twilight bathed the island. The day was fading fast. As the pickup truck bounded along the dirt road back to the operations compound Hector and Ms. Murdock frowned into the growing dark. They both cradled their shotguns with anticipation, feeling that it was only a matter of time before danger befell them. Hector's eyes peered deeper into the whipping jungle. He shifted and stretched his neck, his face straining ever more. Every flitting motion shot a surge of adrenaline through his core. His skin was tight like stretched rubber over the muscles in his neck.

The first glimpse of a velociraptor that crossed his sights was scarcely more than another passing shadow between the darkening trees, but Hector caught it beyond doubt. Moments later more appeared. He called up to the front cab, his hun barrel perking up in his arms. "Hey, amigo! We've got company." He shot a serious eye at Shelly and Dallas. "Stay low, chicos."

Hector and Ms. Murdock kept a close watch on the surrounding jungle. There were at least three raptors keeping pace with the truck, though each of them remained safely within the tree line and out of clear range of any gunfire.

Up in the cab of the truck Dr. Conners was fixed on the road ahead. As they rounded a bend he almost jumped out of his skin when Dianna shouted, "Bryce, watch out!"

Crossing the uneven dirt ahead of them was a herd of parasaurolophus. They were crashing out of the tree line at right and booming toward the jungle on the opposite side of the road. The herbivores were in a panic and didn't even seem to notice the abrupt intrusion of the oncoming vehicle.

As Dr. Conners processed what he was seeing he was torn between impulsively slamming on the breaks or steering off the road. He heard Dianna yell his name again and it sparked him to act. He cut the wheel hard to the left just as the truck was crossing a low bridge that stretched over a shallow creek.

The pickup dropped two feet and struck the mud and rocks below with a thwunk. Water splashed up over the hood and into the open windows as Dr. Conners wrangled the steering wheel. The truck came within a hairs width of striking the trees several times before he got a hold of it.

"Hold on!" he shouted through the back window.

In the truck bed Shelly and Dallas were gripping their straps, feeling as though they suddenly were not enough to protect them. Hector and Ms. Murdock were throwing an arm and a leg over Robinson to keep him from jarring around.

Dr. Conners wrenched the steering wheel left and right as the uneven creek bed tossed the vehicle one way and another. The truck lurched to one side as its right wheels popped up and rode along a steep ledge of bank. Seconds later it dropped back down and the truck jolted to the other side of the creek and rode the other bank.

"Jesus, Bryce! Just go down the middle," Dianna shouted.

"I'm trying!"

The truck hit more rocks and bounced from edge to edge like a pinball. Through the one beaming headlamp the darting figures of quick slender dinosaurs passed, but they were not velociraptors. The pickup was ploughing into a whole flock of coelophysis. There appeared to be a hundred of them, and as Dr. Conners charged the truck through there was no way of avoiding them.

Agonizing shrieks came one after the next as the slim creatures were sucked into the wheel wells and mowed over by the front bumper and axles. Two coelophysis hurled onto the hood, one of which tumbled through the open windshield and slumped over the dashboard. With its tongue hanging out of its mouth the limp dinosaur dribbled blood into Dianna's lap. Several bumps and swerves later the two coelophysis rolled off the hood and were sucked through the back wheels.

As the flock of coelophysis cleared Dr. Conners was shocked by the sight of a new obstacle. Three hulking apatosaurus were meandering along the creek in tight formation. They were staggered one after the next, the shoulders of the one in the rear bumping the hips of the one ahead of it. The tail of the rear most apatosaur was almost through the windshield of the truck before Dr. Conners registered that the animals were there. He swerved around the herbivore's thick thigh and aimed for the tight gap between its front leg and the thigh of the next dinosaur up. The two apatosaurs swaggered just enough apart that Dr. Conners thought the truck might actually squeeze through. His eyes pressed half shut and he screamed along with everyone else in the cab as the front quarter panels sheared into the herbivores' ankles and the sideview mirrors were clipped off the truck. The vehicle shuddered as it squeezed through, but it was nothing in comparison to the apatosaurs crashing together behind them as their battered legs gave out.

"Bryce!" Dianna was shouting across the truck.

As he was skimming past the third barn-sized dinosaur the herbivore was craning its long neck around to see what all the commotion was. Dr. Conners braced the steering wheel. There was no avoiding it. This last apatosaurus had lifted its small head from drinking the creek water and was just at level with the hood as it arched back.

The herbivore had no time to react. There was an explosion of blood, a cracking of bone, and a wrenching of metal. The truck bounded on and the apatosaurus collapsed in a rumbling heap of quaking tonnage.

"Jesus." Bryce wiped his brow. It was then that he realized that last collision had destroyed the one remaining headlight on the truck. As the twilight shifted to a dark night sky he was virtually blind. "Oh crap."


	88. Chapter 88

CHAPTER 88

Hector hollered up from the back of the truck, "hey, amigo! You're hitting the wrong dinosaurios! You're supposed to be running over the ones with the big pointy teeth."

Dr. Conners didn't have the room to humor a response. Now the herd of parasaurolophus was smashing through the dark jungle along the truck's right flank. With so little room for error in the narrow creek bed Bryce found himself praying the herbivores wouldn't shift over and cut him off.

In another moment the issue dissipated. The truck burst out of the trees and into the open valley. Dr. Conners took the first opportunity he could to steer out of the creek. The truck tore up onto the open rolling slopes, but without headlights Bryce could scarcely see.

"What is that?" He squinted through the dark.

Dianna was leaning forward in her seat. Her head was practically through the open windshield. "What are those?"

The realization hit both of them all too late. As the saw-tooth backs of sleeping stegosaurus and the armored mounds of slumbering ankylosaurs began to rise from the ground Bryce got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew it was going to be bad.

"Everybody get down!" he shouted.

Dr. Conners swerved around the first stegosaurus, and immediately beyond it there was another. Next to that one was a pair of ankylosaurus. Dr. Conners had witnessed on many occasions that these two species congregated together especially during evening hours. It was obvious that the behavior was for mutual protection. He always wondered how easily the two dinosaur species together could ward off an intruder. Now it seemed he was going to find out just how effective their method was.

"Whoa!" Out of the dark a spiked tail lashed over the hood and grazed the roof. Walls of scales, bony plates, and armor circled the pickup in defensive order. A solid club of bone swung around next. The truck shook as it clipped the rear quarter panel. Dr. Conners cut and swerved the wheel, and around every large weapon wielding herbivore there was another. The truck shuddered. There was a crash and a tearing rush of wind. The bed cover ripped away from the pickup as though it had been caught up in a tornado.

Dallas and Shelly looked out at the open night sky while more spikes and clubs swung in on them.

"Stay down," Ms. Murdock yelled. She stretched a shielding hand, but the truck hit a ditch and threw her askew.

As the truck popped out of the trench the tailgate dropped open with a clang. Hector reached to close it, but Ms. Murdock snatched his leg.

"Leave it, Hector!"

Not a moment later a tail club whooshed down in front of Hector's face and bashed the tailgate off its hinges.

Dr. Conners swerved through another grouping of the armored herbivores. The truck's driver's side wheels lurched off the ground as another ankylosaurus club dented in Dr. Conner's door. A set of stegosaurus spikes whipped into the front grill. Bryce was reluctantly certain that they pierced the radiator.

The pickup cleared the mixed herd and bounded on over the rolling slopes of the island's inner valley. As Dr. Conners squinted into the dark an idea hit his brain. He was reminded of all the times he had gone out to study the herds during the dead of night. He was able to see them because he had been wearing night vision goggles.

"Dianna!" he blurted. "The night vision goggles! Under the seat!"

Dianna dove her head beneath the seat and pulled up a metal box about the size and dimensions of a firebox. Popping it open she grabbed out the goggles and switched them on. "Here!" She thrust them across the cab of the truck.

Bryce grabbed them and wriggled the lenses over his eyes with one hand. The valley became illuminated in vibrant shades of green, and he could see quite clearly.

"Shit!"

Now revealed to him was a four foot high mound of dinosaur droppings that was just a few yards from the front of the truck. There was a thud as the grill plowed through the mound of steaming dung. Chunks of hot stinking feces sprayed into the open windshield, pelting everyone within.

Dr. Conners lost control of the steering. As the truck veered sideways his immediate reflex was to slam on the breaks. The back end of the pickup flipped around and careened into another pile of dung. Now the rear wheels were imbedded in a slick skid of crap.

"Uhg." Seth brushed his face off.

"Gross! It's in my mouth!" Kyra wailed.

Dr. Conners shook his head to clear his goggles. "Christ!"

He stepped on the gas and the truck shifted only inches as the drive wheels spun in place over the dung slick. He tried again and again, but the pickup did nothing but lurch and slide. "Damn!"

"Hey, amigo!" Hector called, "you're digging a rut."

He and Ms. Murdock had their shotguns aimed out into the dark. There was a rumbling of dinosaur feet across the valley, but without the head lamps there was no way for them to know what was happening. The soft red glow of the tail lights was the only source of illumination other than the moon.

Hector panned his barrel. The scruff on his face tightened as he spied for raptors.

Joan was shaking her head. "We're sitting ducks."

Hector was jumping off the back of the truck now. "Hey, amigo! I'm gonna push. Give it another try eh." He had stripped his undershirt off his back and stuck it beneath the front of one of the drive wheels for traction. "Ok, amigo! Give it some gas. Easy now."

Dr. Conners lowered the accelerator and the wheels began to slip.

"Tranquilo! Tranquilo!" Hector hollered. "More easy, amigo. More easy."

By this point Joan was out of the truck and pushing too. She winced and grunted every time she had to put weight on her injured leg. Nevertheless she kept up with Hector.

Dr. Conners once again opened the throttle as delicately as he could. This time the truck inched forward, but as soon as Hector's shirt threaded past the tire it lost traction again.

"Uno momento!" Hector shouted as he fed the fabric in another time. "Ok, amigo."

From afar there was a raptor bark and Joan's head snapped up. "Keep pushing," she told Hector as she jumped back in the truck bed and grabbed her shotgun. Her eyes pierced into the dark. "Dr. Conners, what can you see?"

As he panned the rolling slopes there was a crash of foliage. His goggles fixed in on the tree line behind the truck just in time to see eight triceratops thrashing out of the jungle. The three-horned herbivores were headed straight for them, and Bryce had correctly surmised at this point that they were being driven by the velociraptors.


	89. Chapter 89

CHAPTER 89

"Bryce, what is it?" Dianna could see the mix of worry and panic on his face.

Dr. Conners swallowed but couldn't conjure the words to speak.

Joan called from the back of the truck, "Dr. Conners, what the hell is the situation?"

Again he didn't answer. His mind was stuck on the fact that the truck wouldn't move and now there was a pack of eight triceratops rumbling toward them at top charge.

"Bryce!" Dianna shoved his arm from across the truck.

He turned to look at her through his night vision goggles.

Dianna asked with more conviction, "What's going on?"

Dr. Conners snapped out of his mental stall. "You're much happier not knowing." He turned and called to Hector, "Hector, push!"

Bryce pumped on the gas more forcefully than he ought to have, but the truck was crawling through the muck. His panic about the situation was getting the better of him, and he was feeding the engine more and more gas.

"Easy, amigo! Easy!" Hector yelled.

With a jerk the tires caught on gravel and dry dirt, and the pickup jumped forward. As soon as the truck was moving Dr. Conners kept steady on the gas. He didn't want to loose momentum. Hector lost hold of the rear bumper and fell face down in a pile of dung. In the brief moment that he was lying there he felt an undeniable quake in the earth. As he slipped and tripped to his feet he looked behind him to see massive horns rutting out of the dark.

"Oh shit." Hector bolted after the truck.

As he grabbed a hold of the bed liner he stumbled over another heap of droppings. He was holding on, but his feet were dragging behind him. Ms. Murdock reached out and pulled his arms while Hector's legs scrambled up into the bed. They both crawled over Robinson to the front where Dallas and Shelly were bunkered down.

The truck plummeted into a ditch and bounded back out with a shudder. The steering wheel snapped hard and Dr. Conners nearly lost control. He had to step on the breaks, and before he could get the vehicle up to speed it was swallowed by the group of stampeding triceratops.

There was one on either side and as they matched pace with the truck they took turns swiping their horned snouts against the side panels. The pickup rocked back and forth, its tires jolting off the ground on one side and then the other as it was repeatedly struck. Everyone inside the cab slammed heads or smacked against the doors or the dashboard. Those in the back bounced around so hard they nearly fell out of the bed.

Dianna yelled, "get us out of here, Bryce! Step on it!"

Dr. Conners could barely keep his feet on the pedals, let alone get a hold of the stick shift.

At that moment another triceratops came plowing under the rear of the truck with its snout and lifted the back tires off the ground. There was a plummet as the dinosaur nosed the vehicle forward and dropped it back to the dirt.

"Damn it, Bryce! Get us going!" Dianna screamed.

They were being rutted from the sides again, and the triceratops in the rear came in and smashed the back bumper straight on.

Dr. Conner's head snapped back against the seat and then slammed forward on the steering wheel. The night vision goggles flew off his head and tumbled across the dashboard.

"Kyra! Grab them!" he shouted as he wrestled to regain control of the vehicle.

She reached forward, but the goggles tumbled past the shattered windshield and rattled onto the hood. Kyra leaned out, but her fingers barely grazed them. There was another bump, and they slid back toward her. The goggles toppled right in her lap, and she thrust them back at her dad.

Dr. Conners stuffed them back over his head just in time to see the front leg of a brachiosaurus stomp in front of the truck. Most of the triceratops broke away to avoid the giraffe-like titan, but one of them rammed the pickup right into the tall herbivore.

Dr. Conners fought with the steering wheel, but it was no use. The truck sideswiped the ankles of the brachiosaurus with a tremendous wallop. As the vehicle struck and continued onward the smote herbivore's long towering neck swung forward while the beast let out a tragic cry. A second later the brachiosaurus was smashing to the ground like a cut redwood.

Just past the fallen brachiosaur the eight triceratops were crowding in on the truck again. Here and there Dr. Conners caught glimpses of velociraptors orchestrating the whole thing much the way sheep dogs would herd sheep. The hunters wove in and around the fearsome herbivores, using tactics that both strategically corralled the triceratops and kept the hunters themselves safe from gunfire.

There was a very small window before the triceratops would be rutting at the truck again. Shifting gears Dr. Conners pressed the gas and accelerated, pulling away from them. He shifted again as the pickup gained speed, but there was an issue. The engine was straining. Over the hood he saw clouds of white smoke starting to billow. His mind went right to a matter of minutes ago when a stegosaurus had struck the grill. Dr. Conner's eyes darted to the temperature gage. It was climbing through the red. Now he knew the radiator had been ruptured for certain. Judging by the sounds of the motor that wasn't the only thing wrong either, but he was in no position to sit and speculate.

Over the trees at the far side of the open fields was a glowing aura from the floodlights at the operations center. He could see a depression in the tree line where there was an entrance to an access road. Bryce steered the truck that way, doing what he could to keep ahead of the triceratops.

"Jesus."


	90. Chapter 90

CHAPTER 90

Hector, Ms. Murdock, Dallas, and Shelly were still watching in awe as a cloud of dust fulminated around the fallen brachiosaurus.

"Did you see that?" Dallas was wide eyed and shaking.

"No, Dallas. I missed it." Shelly rolled her eyes in exasperation. "It only almost fell right on top of us."

Hector and Ms. Murdock had shifted their attention back to the triceratops.

"Hey, amigo! Step on it eh!"

The truck hit another rut, and Robinson went sliding off the back of the pickup like a sled. Hector threw down his gun and dove to catch him. His fingers caught on the edge of the cot, but he didn't have Robinson at all, and the only thing holding Robinson to the cot was a handful of bungee chords.

Hector's other arm was folded over the side of the bed. There was no way he could hold on for very long. He already felt the fabric of the cot slipping past his grip. Ms. Murdock dropped her shotgun and dove down next to him. Despite her help neither of them could get a good hold on Robinson. The truck was bouncing around, and the cot was dragging hard through the dirt.

Now that Hector and Ms. Murdock were unarmed and occupied the pickup was vulnerable, and the velociraptors seemed to simply materialize out of the dark. They darted from between the triceratops and sprinted to catch up with the truck. Three of the predators were clearly visible as they raced toward the rear of the vehicle, and more were present as fast moving shadows among the three-horned herbivores.

Joan shouted, "pull him in quick!"

The truck jolted and she lost her grip. Hector was the only one holding on now, and his grasp was failing fast. Ms. Murdock snatched onto the cot again, but the velociraptors were closing distance fast. The lead hunter was already at Robinson's heels.

"Pull! Pull!" Joan yelled.

As she and Hector strained to drag the cot back on the truck this velociraptor skirted around Robinson and snapped at Hector's arms. At the front of the truck bed Dallas was watching the whole thing. He slipped out of his straps and grabbed a shotgun.

"Where are you going?" Shelly exclaimed.

"I have to help them!"

Dallas knelt in the bed and took aim over Hector's back, but he felt like his shot wasn't clear. He had to get higher. His body trembled as he tried to stand. The truck was bouncing everywhere.

"Dallas, be careful!" Shelly shrieked.

He lost his balance and fell backward in the bed. Even over the strains of the truck engine and the pounding of heavy triceratops feet he could hear the barks and growls of the attacking velociraptors. As Dallas climbed back to his feet he saw that all three hunters were at the back of the truck.

"Hey!" he shouted.

The eyes of the raptors went to the gun in his hands. Though they weren't making snaps at Ms. Murdock and Hector anymore Dallas got the impression they weren't taking him seriously. He swallowed. His eyes shifted to either side of the truck. The stampeding triceratops had closed back in. Their thick hides were rumbling just alongside him now.

Dallas jabbed the gun barrel at the three raptors. "I swear to God!"

He raised the sight to his eye and took aim. What he didn't see was a fourth velociraptor climbing over the back of one of the triceratops to his left. The carnivore shrieked as it leapt through the air. It didn't even touch the truck as its claws dug into Dallas and clipped him clean off the truck bed. A single stray gunshot cracked out as he vanished into the toil of the charging triceratops and then the darkness of night beyond.


	91. Chapter 91

CHAPTER 91

"Dallas!" Shelly screamed.

Hector and Ms. Murdock both snapped their heads at the sound of the gun. Looking upon the truck bed that now contained one less person they were dumbfounded by the sight of Shelly sitting alone. Her arm was dangling over the side of the pickup like she was reaching to grab Dallas, only he was gone, and her arm just hung there.

Ms. Murdock wanted to yell at her. She wanted to shout and tell her to get her body back in the truck bed before she got hurt, but she couldn't. Ms. Murdock felt her faulty grip on Robinson degrading by the second. She and Hector turned back to a sight of far greater peril than just a moment ago.

One of the three velociraptors at the rear of the pickup had bounded into the air and was pouncing on top of Robinson. There was no way to fight it. As the hunter crushed down on Robinson's body the impact broke Hector and Ms. Murdock's grip with no contest. The cot slammed through their fingers and hit the ground, taking Hector with it. As he flailed off the tail of the truck Joan lashed out and snatched his wrist. Over Hector's boots kicking up a trail of dust she caught the last glimpse of Robinson as he was trampled underfoot by a lagging triceratops.

The three velociraptors were already racing to get Hector. He was like a trolling fishing lure. They sprinted up to his heels with their jaws wide open.

There was a tremendous shudder through the truck. It had struck a dinosaur as it was crossing paths with the pickup. Just as the velociraptors were about to pounce on Hector a gallimimus came tumbling over the roof of the truck. The limp ostrich-like herbivore rolled through the air and cleared the bed of the pickup. From there it plummeted on top of the raptors, knocking them down like a set of bowling pins.

As Ms. Murdock struggled to get a better hold on Hector the truck shuddered several more times as it crashed into more gallimimus that were running by. Most of them rolled down the sides of the truck but another one came crashing over the roof and collapsed straight in the bed.

Ms. Murdock winced and yelled as part of its body came down on her injured leg. It forced her arm to twist in an awkward way, and she began to let go of Hector. Hector saw what was happening and clasped her wrist tight, but she continued to twist her arm and he couldn't hold on. With his other hand he clasped the trailer hitch. Behind him he heard more velociraptors. Their growls and barks drew closer. Hector reached up and tried to grip the bed liner but something grabbed him first. It wasn't Ms. Murdock though. It was Shelly. She had him by the arm. Behind Hector she could see two more raptors approaching.

"Come on!" She screamed with tears streaming down her face. Shelly had locked her knees around one of the legs of the gallimimus. She was well anchored. "Just climb!"

Hector pulled on her arms and she cried in pain, "hurry!"

He gripped onto her shoulders and got one leg up on the bumper. He was pulling himself up over Shelly's back when she screamed, "look out!"

Hector heard a raptor shriek. A set of teeth sank into his ankle, and then there was a shotgun blast. The jaws released, and he was free. Next to him Ms. Murdock fired off another shot, shooting the second raptor. Hector scrambled the rest of the way into the truck bed and picked up his own firearm. With a strong arm he lifted Shelly and guided her back to the front corner of the bed.

"No te muevas," he said.

The truck made a hard turn and cut between two triceratops. One of them rutted at the passenger side as it went through.

"Hold on!" Dr. Conners shouted.

He was steering the truck down the access road that cut through the jungle and lead back to the operations compound. Thick white smoke was billowing out from under the hood and wafting into the cab. The engine was screaming at the same time the truck was loosing power.

"Come on! Damn it!" Dr. Conners was slamming on the gas pedal with no further yield. The truck had nothing left. Through his night vision goggles he could see a brilliant glow from the floodlights at the compound. In short time it was too much to bear. He tore the goggles from his head, using the light alone to guide him back. The truck rumbled down a steep incline in the road. He could see the main gate. It was a clear shot now.

Dr. Conners could make out figures of men rushing to unlock the entrance. He hoped they'd hurry. He wasn't planning on slowing down. "Come on! Get it open!" He yelled through the open windshield.

The front gate parted moments before the pickup raced through. Dr. Conners didn't hit the breaks until he was practically on the steps of the operations building. His heart was pounding. People were running up to the truck and saying things to him, but he didn't hear any of it. He could barely make out their faces. He didn't know who they were, and it didn't matter at that moment. He was just wrapping his head around the fact that they had made it.

His fingers curled around the door handle, and he pulled the latch. The door creaked and groaned, and with a good bit of effort it only opened far enough for him to squeeze through. Dr. Conners slumped against the side of the truck. He squinted through the blaring floodlights. For some reason they seemed unnaturally bright.

Gary Stevens came up and took Dr. Conners by the shoulders. He was asking questions. Dr. Conners felt like Gary was checking to see if he was alright. There was pressure around Dr. Conner's waist. At some point Kyra had latched onto him. Tears coated her cheeks and poured off her face.

"Robinson!" Dr. Conners blurted. "We have to get Robinson to the infirmary!" He pushed Gary aside and rushed to the bed of the truck. There was a fearsome short circuit in his brain when he saw that Robinson was missing. "Where the hell is he? Joan, what happened?"

Ms. Murdock gave him an icy stare.

Through his daughter's sobbing Dr. Conners could make out one word. "Dallas."

His eyes shot around. He saw Seth, Dianna, Hector, and Shelly but no Dallas. Dr. Conner's eyes met back up with Ms. Murdock's. She hadn't broken her stare, not even to blink.

Dr. Conners slumped over the edge of the truck bed. His hands gripped the sides of his skull like he was trying to keep his head from bursting. "Oh, God."

TO BE CONTINUED


	92. Chapter 92

SITE B

BOOK 2:

THRESHOLD OF CHAOS

CHAPTER 92

Two days before the Jurassic Park incident…

Some time after midnight Dr. Conners found himself sitting on the front steps of the main operations building. He was staring off into space and just feeling numb. He had been careless. People had died. He couldn't help thinking that if he'd done things differently at least one more person would still be alive.

Over the past several hours extreme measures had been taken to ensure that the operations compound was secure. Ms. Murdock had had every available hand searching the premises for lava tubes and filling them in. People were patrolling the perimeter non stop. Dr. Conners was beginning to feel like he was in a war zone every time a jeep full of gun toting locals made its rounds. Then he would just get lost in his thoughts again.

"Amigo?"

An unlabeled bottle of liquor dangled in front of Dr. Conner's face. He looked up to see Hector's bulky physique looming over him. Parked at the base of the steps was a skid steer loader with a bucket full of fill dirt. No doubt, Hector had been using it to help block off the lava tubes. Dr. Conners was surprised he hadn't noticed the clunky diesel powered machine pull up.

With a groan Hector seated himself next to Dr. Conners. He was notably cautious about placing his rump with care.

Bryce said, "how's your ass?"

"I'm still alive to laugh about it." Hector took a swig from the bottle and passed it to Dr. Conners.

This time Bryce accepted with less hesitation. He only turned the bottle in his hands for a moment before having a sip. "That's really smooth." He exhaled as a warmth rushed down his gullet. "I was expecting battery acid."

Hector retrieved the bottle and kicked back another swig. "Maybe now you and I have some trust eh."

Dr. Conners stared off in silence as Hector continued to take occasional sips. After a while he broke the quiet. "Joan was right. Why in God's name didn't I listen?"

Hector gave the bottle back to Bryce. "You were only trying to do what was good by you. If everyone had a heart like hers people would die just as well. The two of you are gonna have to find a way to meet in the middle I think." He took the bottle back from Dr. Conners and started to get back to his feet. "Don't beat yourself up too much, Amigo. We got a lot of shit to handle. You're no good to your hija if you're down on your ass."

Dr. Conners bit his lip. "Thanks for the drink, Hector."

"Any time, Amigo."

"You can just call me Bryce, you know."

Hector smiled as he climbed over the bucket and back into the boxy cab of the skid steer loader. Pulling down the safety bar with a squeal and a thud he said, "I think I'll stick with Amigo."

With a turn of the key the diesel machine roared to life, and Hector rumbled off to keep working through the night.


	93. Chapter 93

CHAPTER 93

Seth stared at the bright, red, plastic surface of the coke machine that lit the dark cafeteria. He was reading off the different flavors in his head, trying to pass the time. It only took him a minute, and he was going as slow as he possibly could. He had already memorized all the snacks in the vending machine that stood next to it. He thought perhaps that he might count the ceiling tiles next.

There were no beds or foldout cots in the main operations building. There was another emergency bunker within the compound, but for the time being Ms. Murdock wanted everyone to stay in the main building unless they had work to do.

Laying on his back, sprawled over one of the tabletops lined throughout the room he had yet to get a single minute of sleep. Kyra and Shelly were occupying nearby tables and had somehow managed to do what he couldn't.

Seth thought for a moment that he was getting delirious with sleep deprivation when he heard a whistling echo through the cafeteria. It took him another second to realize that someone had actually entered the room.

A tall lanky man appeared through a doorway, casually letting the door swing closed behind him. Still whistling, he cut a direct path to the vending machines, not seeming to notice that anyone else was around. A crinkled magazine half held his attention as he started feeding coins into the snack vendor. With a few clinks of change and the punch of a button the man had his bag of chips. Turning on a heel he was sizing up the coke machine when his whistling came to a halt. It was in this moment that Seth knew he'd been discovered.

The man lowered the magazine from his eyes and regarded Seth with curiosity. The silhouette of his twisted bed head of hair gave him the air of a mad scientist as light from the soda machine set it aglow. Seth was examining him with equal curiosity. Although it was dark it didn't take a telescope to see that the bent and folded book in the man's hand was a dirty magazine. When he caught Seth spying at it he promptly stuffed it under his armpit.

"Hey, kid. You wanna coke?"

Seth nodded. "Sure."

The man retrieved two sodas from the machine and handed one to Seth with a long stretch of his arm. "Name's Gary," he spoke through a crunchy mouthful of chips.

"Seth."

"Yeah, I've seen you around. You're Dr. Johnson's kid aren't you?"

Seth nodded as he cracked open his soda.

Gary looked around somewhat suspiciously. "Have you and the ladies been here all night?"

"Yeah." Seth slurped at the foaming mouth of his coke can.

Gary shook his head with disappointment. "You know, for scientists your parents can be a couple of idiots."

Seth was taken back by the bluntness with which he spoke about his superiors.

Sensing his thoughts Gary rectified the situation. "I'm kidding, but seriously there's two couches in the other room." Gary nodded to the far corner of the cafeteria. "Come on."

Seth felt a bit uncomfortable about following him. He was already in enough trouble with his mom as it was. When she went into loose cannon mode there was no telling what the boundaries were. He looked over at Kyra and Shelly, wondering if it was ok to just leave them where they were.

Gary had already started walking away. "They're asleep. They'll be fine. Come on."

Seth hopped off his table and caught up to Gary who was already pushing through the door where the alleged couches were. As he flicked on a light switch he said, "my next question to you, Seth, is, do you like video games?"


	94. Chapter 94

CHAPTER 94

Dianna swiped her access card and entered the control room. Ms. Murdock happened to be leaving as she was coming in. Dianna held the door and Joan scarcely made eye contact as she breezed by. Dr. Johnson let the door clang closed behind her. There was a solid clunk as the lock engaged.

The control room had several work stations with two to three computer monitors at each. On a wall in front of them was an eight foot screen that was currently scrolling through images of the operations compound's perimeter. Presently only one of the stations was occupied. Dianna crossed the room and came up behind the woman at the desk. Her name was Carrie Bolton, the voice that had been crackling over the radio the entire time they'd been venturing Isla Sorna.

"Has anything come up?" Dianna asked.

Carrie leaned back in her office chair with a creak. A large steaming thermos was in her hand. The oder of strong coffee wafted around Dianna as Ms. Bolton answered, "I was just explaining to Ms. Murdock, if you have some time it's easier just to see for yourself." Carrie stretched her arms and sipped at her coffee. A pair of thick framed glasses rested on the verge of sliding right off her nose. She pushed them up with a crinkle of her cheeks and ruffled a hand through her shoulder length hair.

"Sure." Dianna reached for a chair. "Aww." She noticed that Carrie was not in fact the only one in the control room. At a work station to her left a man in his mid twenties was sprawled over his keyboard and snoring with his cheek smashed flat against a glazed donut. "Poor Guss."

"Let him sleep," Carrie yawned. "Him and Phill have been gabbing about comic books all day. I swear I work with a bunch of nine year olds. Now I finally get a little break."

Dianna noted whose workstation she was pulling her vacant chair from. "No Dennis?" she said as she brushed crumbs and crinkled candy wrappers off the seat. The wheels of the chair snagged on a pile of loose trash that was overflowing from a waste bin next to its desk. Kicking the refuse aside Dianna freed the chair and sat down.

"No. Not for a few days, thank God. He's an absolute pig. You know, I bribe the janitors to clean out his workstation every time he hops islands. It kinda pisses him off, but I don't care." She shrugged.

Carrie started punching buttons on her keyboard, and the large screen on the wall changed to a feed from the motion sensors. All along the perimeter of the operations compound there were small groups of dots. Some were moving. Some were stationary.

"There. You see that?" Carrie pointed. "That's them, our rogue velociraptors. They've been there ever since you guys got back."

Another man entered the control room and slapped a Spider Man comic down on the desk next to Guss' head. "Here, I'm done with it," he proclaimed.

Guss straightened up in his chair. He looked more confused when the donut peeled off his face and dropped in his lap.

Carrie sighed, "Damn it, Phill. I had actually gotten him to go down."

"He's not an infant, Carry." Phill plucked the donut off Guss' lap. "If I have to stay up, so does he." Phill turned to Guss and pointed at the donut. "You're done with this, right?" He moved to a nearby workstation and plopped down in front of it. Patting his belly he said, "Ah. I feel about ten pounds lighter."

Guss was squinting at his glasses as he wiped donut glaze off the lenses. "Hey, did you bring this comic in the bathroom?"

"Yeah. I had to make room for the donut." Phill shoved the whole thing in his mouth at once. His boyish face puffed out as he crammed the tail end past his lips. Bits of hardened glaze sprinkled down the front of his Captain America teeshirt as he fought to chew and swallow.

Carrie muttered to Dianna, "It's a wonder he's not as big as Dennis."

"What the hell, Phill. That's disgusting. I told you not to do that," Guss began to whine.

"Right, that's why I waited till you were asleep."

"You're a total ass wipe, Phill."

As the two of them continued to bicker Dianna turned her attention back to Carry. "What have the raptors been doing?" She leaned forward in her chair.

"Mostly just watching, keeping their distance, but look." Carrie started pushing more keys, and she spoke as she did. Her tone had changed. It was quiet and regretful. "You know, I feel partially responsible for what happened. Here I thought Shelly and I were spending some quality mother and daughter time together every time she'd come and watch me work. In reality she was just memorizing all the blind spots on the cameras." Carrie started to tear up. "And then Dallas…" She swiped the back of her hand across her cheeks and kept typing. Her focus had recovered quickly. She didn't give Dianna much of a chance to respond to what was being said, and by that point a clunk at the door divulged that someone else had entered the room.

Ms. Murdock had returned with a paper cup full of black coffee. She came up beside Dianna blowing the steam off the top. Guss and Phill were still arguing, and they were getting loud. Joan barked at them, "knock it the hell off, you two."

Carrie motioned to the large wall screen. "Here we go."

The screen split into two images. On the right was a zoom in of three dots on the motion tracker. On the left was a camera's eye view of the same area. The image was black and white as all the cameras switched to infrared in the dark. It showed the forrest floor, tangles of foliage, and one velociraptor staring up intently at the surveillance device.

"Just watch." Ms. Bolton used the arrows on her keyboard to reposition the lens.

As The camera panned around two other velociraptors came in and out of view. They too were fixed on the camera. As Ms. Bolton continued to rotate the camera the raptors fell in step with the lens and remained in frame. Carrie held the camera still and the raptors stopped walking. Although there was no audio they were visibly vocalizing at the surveillance equipment. Working the arrow keys Carrie nodded the lens up and down. The raptors in turn began to bob their heads and make more vocalizations.

Ms. Murdock made a short grunt and sipped at her coffee. It was hard for Dianna to tell what she was thinking. Dr. Johnson herself found it quite concerning.

"There's more." Ms. Bolton switched camera locations.

As the new image shifted it revealed more raptors staring at the cameras. Again she switched cameras, and again it revealed the same thing. "They've been circling the perimeter for hours and nosing around the cameras and motion trackers just like this."

"Have they approached the fences?" Ms. Murdock continued to drink her coffee.

"Yes. Several times, early on. But only in the areas that were lacking manpower. Every time I alerted the jeeps on patrol, and they would redistribute to those locations. In turn the raptors would retreat."

"Their looking for weaknesses in the perimeter. They know we filled the holes, so they have to find another way in." Ms. Murdock's eyes were focused on the large screen.

"Well, there is no other way in." Carry spoke the statement as more of a question. "Right?"

"Sure." Ms. Murdock kept sipping at her coffee. Her tone was anything but convincing.

There was a silence for the next several minutes as the three women continued to watch the screen. Dianna couldn't help thinking that the velociraptors had made a correlation between the cameras and the men in the jeeps. It was painfully obvious, and she felt that Joan was thinking the same thing. The idea that they knew exactly what the cameras did was certainly far fetched, but it was clear they had recognized a pattern. Now Dianna found herself wondering what was going to come of it.


	95. Chapter 95

CHAPTER 95

Dr. Conners stood at the top of a metal staircase overlooking the hatchery. The long room with its high ceilings felt less like a place that was breathing new life into the world and more like the assembly line in a car factory. Large robotic arms extended down the center from above, reaching out to round shallow basins on either side. Each was about five feet wide and filled with neatly placed dinosaur eggs. The arms moved with a delicate touch, turning each egg. When one arm had rotated every egg within a basin a clear glass bubble would cover the artificial nest, and the arm would move on.

Three lab technicians with clipboards paced the center aisle, monitoring the eggs and jotting down information. There was scarcely a time when the labs were totally unoccupied. Dr. Conners had visited them at strange hours, and there was always someone around.

One of the technicians noticed Dr. Conners and uprighted himself from leaning over one of the basins. The man looked very involved in what he was doing. The expression on his face was one that said, I know I ought to be helpful, but I wish you wouldn't bother me. He looked around the lab. Dr. Conners couldn't tell if the tech was trying to look for someone or something that he predicted Dr. Conners was in need of, or if he was just hoping someone else would step up and address the doctor before he did. The other two techs kept their eyes to their clipboards and continued to scratch away with fine tipped pens. It was like an unspoken game of chicken, where the first person to give in to their conscience and be helpful was the looser.

The technician hugged his clipboard to his crisp white lab coat and said, "If you're looking for Dr. Wu he's with the new prototypes." Dropping his chin back to his clipboard he didn't even wait for Dr. Conners to give so much as a nod.

Dr. Conners shrugged and rolled his eyes. Many of the lab technicians were never very personable while they worked. He had grown accustomed to the deep over involvement with which they faced their tasks.

Dr. Conners followed a catwalk that stretched over the egg basins to the other end of the hatchery. Here there was a door with a stenciled sign that read: PROTOTYPES TESTING AND EVALUATION. Few people other than the lab technicians had access to the labs and the hatchery. Even fewer had access to the prototypes. When the viable hatchling of a new species was attained it immediately was transferred to the prototypes division, where it was raised in isolation. Dr. Conners was one of the few permitted to see the new specimens. It was his job to study and document each species to determine its behaviors, nutritional and environmental requirements, and hazards. From there he collaborated with Ms. Murdock to develop security measures and procedures. This task was particularly important when dealing with a species that did not match anything in the fossil record or where little material was provided.

Dr. Conners swiped his access card through a reader next to the door and the lock disengaged. He entered onto another catwalk that circumscribed the interior of a much larger room. Its likeness was akin to that of a gutted warehouse. Exposed steel I-beams held up the ceiling and walls. Ventilation fans whirred up in the rafters, controlling the temperature and humidity. Down below there was a sparse jungle-like terrain that had been sectioned off into three separate indoor paddocks that had zero exposure to the outside world save for rows of large skylights in the roof. At night the indoor paddocks were kept dimly lit to maintain an evening ambiance.

Dr. Conners peered over the railing to spy for the prototypes. It was about thirty feet down. The building had been reconfigured to meet the specifications of each new specimen that it held. He remembered when they had three full sized brachiosaurs roaming around inside its walls. As large as the structure was they had made it seem a lot smaller.

Dr. Conners leaned over a little more. In the nearest enclosure he spotted movement among a cluster of trees. He could just make out a shape in the darkness. Two eyes shimmered back at him. The creature came forward but hugged the shadows. A chill ran down Bryce's spine. The dinosaur below was like something from a nightmare, comparable to a demonic specter. Dr. Conners wished now more than ever that they had never created them, now that they had matured and he had come to realize what they were. That truth compounded by all the disaster that had ensued gave him a new found fear for what these prototypes were capable of.

"Dr. Conners, I expected you might pay our new acquisitions a visit after all that's transpired."

Bryce looked up to see Dr. Henry Wu coming his way. He had a small neutral smile on his face, the kind that worked to mask what he was really thinking.

Dr. Conners nodded. "Henry."

"I can assure you everything is under control here." Dr. Wu maintained his smile. "Despite certain unforeseen circumstances we've been experiencing with a small number of our assets you know as well as I do that these prototypes are monitored more thoroughly than any other creatures on this island. There's certainly no danger here."

"You can understand my concern, Henry. There's a strong chance these utahraptors may begin to exhibit the same issues down the road. We still don't understand how or why its happening with the others."

"Exactly, Dr. Conners. We don't know nearly enough about what we're dealing with yet to start panicking about problems that aren't there. For now let's take it one step at a time, shall we."

Bryce knew that the three utahraptors were kept isolated from one another and that the chances of unauthorized breeding among them was far from plausible, but still he was not convinced that everything was "under control." If it were up to him he'd have had them destroyed already. "Actually, I came to speak with you." Bryce was almost sullen when he talked, but it seemed to go unnoticed.

"Perfect. As a matter of fact I have something for you. Perhaps it'll put your mind on something else for a while." Dr. Wu handed him a manila folder. "It's about our unclassified therapod. One of our field workers believes a team of paleontologists may have found a fossil match in Argentina."

Dr. Conners barely thumbed through the file before tucking it aside. He gave Dr. Wu a serious look. It was met with another neutral expression that only differed by lack of the previous smile.

"Bryce, I understand how upset you must be. Believe me. I feel the same way."

"Fourteen people are dead, Henry! A child is dead! You have no idea."

"I extend my deepest sympathies. What more do you want from me?"

"Are you kidding me right now? In two days Mr. Hammond is going to be giving a tour that'll decide the fate of this whole project. You have to convince him to pull the plug. We're not ready. This place is dangerous. The park is dangerous."

Dr. Wu let out a laugh that was a shy step from being the cackle of a mad scientist. "A delay now would kill the company. Do you have any idea how much we've invested in this island resort? We have to push forward."

"With fourteen people dead Mr. Hammond must already have consternations about going through with any of it."

"Mr. Hammond hasn't been informed."

"What are you talking about? He's the head of the god damned company. How has he not been informed?"

Dr. Wu maintained a neutral composure and somehow came off both cheery and condescending, however the cheery bit was more like Hannibal Lecter right before he killed and ate somebody. "Dr. Conners, I appointed you special privileges because I believed you and I shared a similar drive and enthusiasm for the project." He paused. "Our investors aren't the only ones who've been shaken. There are those among the board of directors who believe that John Hammond isn't serving the best interests of INGEN."

"Wait a minute. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that when Mr. Ludlow arrives I would advise you to keep your head down and your mouth shut."

"Mr. Ludlow is in charge of handling this crisis? This is total bullshit, Henry."

"I have work to do, Bryce. If there's nothing else?" Dr. Wu pushed past him and went for the door.

"Fourteen people in one day, Henry. Are you just gonna let it get worse? Why the hell not just open up all the cages and set everything loose? And what the hell happens when these things get out?" Bryce pointed down into the paddocks below. "You think the velociraptors have created a shit show? Just wait!"

Dr. Wu paused at the door. "We're just smoothing out the wrinkles, Dr. Conners. And when I get to Isla Nublar I'm going to put on my most convincing smile and tell Mr. Hammond that everything is absolutely copacetic." Dr. Wu reached for the door. "Get some rest, Dr. Conners. You look tired."


	96. Chapter 96

CHAPTER 96

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You're dead, buddy! You are so dead! Hey! You can't do that!" Gary slammed down his Super Nintendo controller.

"I just did." Seth leaned back on the couch and stretched his arms over his head.

"That ain't fair." Gary picked up his controller. "Alright. I'm not gonna go easy on you any more."

"Yeah. Sure. You just don't know when to quit."

"Whatever you say, buddy, but you're about to feel my wrath."

"Hey, it's your funeral."

As the two of them got into another round of the game Dianna appeared at the doorway. She didn't say anything for a while. She just watched them play. Chocolate candy bar wrappers and half empty bags of chips were sprawled across a coffee table in front of them. There were at least six open soda cans that she could see. As the two of them twisted and turned their game controllers with the action on the television screen the wires kept whipping through the mess of junk food. It was the first time in a long time that Dianna had seen Seth look like he was enjoying himself.

"Having fun?" She finally said.

Gary paused the game. He looked startled. "Hey, Dr. Johnson. We were just playing some Top Gear." He noticed that his dirty magazine was sitting on the couch in plain sight. He stuffed it under his thigh, but he was pretty sure she had seen it. "I wasn't filling your kid's head with garbage, I swear."

Dianna cracked a smile. "No, just his stomach."

"We're growin' boys, Dr. Johnson." Gary looked at his wrist. He thought he was wearing a watch, but he wasn't. "What time is it?"

"Quarter past four."

"Holy crow. Hey, Seth, I better go take care of a few things. Good playing, kid." He rocked himself off the couch and slipped by Dianna.

"Thanks, Gary," She whispered as he left.

Seth looked up at his mom from the couch. She didn't appear to be mad. He put the controller down and waited for her to make a move.

Dianna came and sat down beside him. "I had forgotten about the man cave." She smiled. "Gary and a few others hang out here." She paused with a sigh. "Look, Seth, I don't want to argue about what happened. Let's just forget about it for the time being. We'll discuss things when we get home."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've decided to leave INGEN. There are just too many things happening here that I don't agree with."

Seth nodded. He actually understood. He wasn't going to like going home, but it was pretty obvious that the situation on Isla Sorna had gone down the crapper. He knew they couldn't stay, or more accurately knew his mother too well to think that she would tolerate it any longer.

"Ok?" Dianna gave him a hard stare as though she were trying to read his thoughts.

"Ok." Seth nodded again.

"Here." Dianna handed him a folded article of clothing.

As Seth undid it he found himself looking at an olive green jumpsuit with the INGEN logo stenciled on the left breast pocket.

Dianna said, "It was all I could find, and I didn't think you wanted to keep running around in Hector's grungy flannel. Sorry there's no showers here."

"Not as sorry as I am." Seth rolled his eyes up as he pretended to take a whiff of the shirt. "Also, I have the added bonus of smelling like dinosaur crap on top of it all."

"We all do, sweetie." She patted his head. They both chuckled as Dianna got up from the couch. "You haven't got a wink of sleep, have you?"

Seth shook his head.

"Try." Dianna turned off the TV and flicked the light switch. "No more junk food."

"Sure, mom."

"I mean it."

"Ok."

Dianna turned and left.


	97. Chapter 97

CHAPTER 97

Dianna was on her way back to the control room when she ran into Bryce. He was coming the other way and walking like he had a mission. Dianna scarcely got a word out before he gripped her by the arm.

"I've been looking for you."

"Bryce, what the hell."

"Come on. We have to talk." He shoved her into the men's bathroom. His eyes lingered in the hallway for a moment to make sure no one had seen.

"Jesus, Bryce. What's going on."

"Shhh." He shut the bathroom door.

"Bryce?"

He still didn't answer. Going over to the three stalls along the wall he nudged them open one by one, checking to see that they were all vacant.

"Bryce, you're starting to scare me. What is this?"

"Hold on." He went to the sinks and turned all the faucets to full blast.

"Ok, now you're just being dramatic." Dianna threw a hand up.

Bryce turned to her. His face was grim. "Mr. Hammond doesn't know."

"Mr. Hammond doesn't know what?"

"Anything." Bryce was keeping his voice low. "I just had a very disturbing conversation with Dr. Wu." As he explained what had been said Dianna slumped against the counter.

"Oh, my god. They're still going through with the inspection."

"Not to mention sweeping fourteen deaths under the rug. Mr. Hammond has no idea because that half-wit nephew of his is trying to keep it under wraps, and Henry is going right along with it."

"Well, we've gotta tell him."

Bryce shook his head. "He's going to be unreachable. On top of spending time with his daughter he's going to personally pay Dr. Allen Grant a visit."

Dianna looked surprised.

Bryce shrugged. "John Hammond is ambitious. He knows he needs an expert's endorsement to keep things on track, and its going to take a hell of a lot to get Dr. Grant to leave Montana during dig season. Hammond is willing to do whatever it takes to make it happen."

Dianna frowned with deep contemplation. "Mr. Hammond may be ambitious, but he's not cut throat or heartless. There has to be a way we can get a message to him before the inspection takes place this weekend."

"There is," Bryce said. "We'll see him in person. Look, the arrangements have already been made for a chopper to airlift us and the kids off the island."

Dianna raised an eyebrow. "Us?"

"I can't stay here, Dianna. Not with all of this. I can't stay any more than you can." Bryce shifted the conversation back. "I'll have the pilot drop me off on Isla Nublar before he takes the rest of you back to Costa Rica. As soon as I speak with Mr. Hammond I'll catch up with you."

"Well, I'm glad to see you've finally come to your senses, Bryce. I just hope you can convince him to set this right."

"Too many people have died, Dianna. He'll have to listen."

Dianna nodded. Worry was all over her face. "In the meantime you'd better come to the control room. We may have other problems." Bryce almost looked like he hadn't heard her. There was something else troubling him. She asked, "What is it?"

Bryce was thinking about the utahraptors. He was one of the few who knew about them. Very little was understood about these animals through the fossil record, but from what he had witnessed with his own eyes there was nothing more frightening. Bryce didn't think it was the right time to tell Dianna about them. If they could get off the island and convince John Hammond to eliminate the whole project then there was nothing to be concerned about. He didn't think it would be right to put more on Dianna's plate if all was going to go as planned. Bryce shook his head at her. "It's nothing."

Dianna reached and turned off the water faucets. The room fell silent and hollow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Let's go to the control room."


	98. Chapter 98

CHAPTER 98

Seth woke up to a blinding fluorescent light. "Agh," he groaned.

Kyra was standing over him with a couch cushion in her hand. As she walloped his gut with the pillow she said, "Hey, jerk. Way to keep all the couches to yourself."

Seth rolled away and grunted, "You were asleep. I didn't want to wake you guys up."

She hit him with the cushion again. "There's no excuse for not being a gentleman."

"Ok. I'm sorry."

Kyra bopped him with the pillow once more, this time more playfully. She started looking around at all the leftover junk food. "Do you always binge eat when you're stressed out?"

"I had help." Seth sat up. "Actually, I could use some real food."

"We ate it all," Kyra said with a straight face.

For a moment Seth looked as though he actually believed her. His half awake brain wasn't registering the sarcasm.

"Come on." Kyra dropped the pillow. "There's stuff in the cafeteria."

As they left the room Seth said, "I see you got one of these nifty jumpsuits too."

"Yeah, there all the rage right now." Kyra nodded to Shelly who was also wearing one in place of the clothes she had on yesterday.

Shelly was sitting at the table she had previously been sleeping on. In front of her was an assortment of apples, oranges, and bananas along with a pile of mini cereal boxes and small cartons of milk.

Seth did a half wave. "Hey, Shelly."

Shelly didn't look up. She just shrugged. "Hey."

She was mixing a soggy bowl of corn flakes that looked like they hadn't been eaten at all. Her jumpsuit was several sizes too large for her, just like everyone else's, but she had neglected to roll up the cuffs. From the looks of it her baggy sleeves had dragged through her milk more than once.

Seth and Kyra exchanged glances as they sat around Shelly. As Seth cracked open a banana he took note of the skylights above. It looked like the sun hadn't been up long which made him wonder how much sleep he'd actually gotten.

After a minute he noticed that nobody was talking. Kyra was halfheartedly peeling an orange, and Shelly was still poking at the mush in her bowl. The more Seth sat there watching them the more he was reminded of what had transpired the previous day. He stopped eating his banana mid chew and stared at the table. He started thinking about how Dallas had been killed, and it put him into an even deeper trance. It wasn't until Kyra shoved him from across the table that he snapped out of it.

"Hey, are you ok? You've been holding that same bite in your mouth for the past five minutes."

Seth blinked and swallowed. Kyra went back to pulling apart her orange. A moment later Shelly shoved her bowl away and disappeared toward the bathrooms. Tears were in her eyes. Her milk was splashed all over the table. Near the edge of the room she turned back and screamed at them, "He's dead because of us!"

Seth looked after her. He knew it wasn't true. He knew it wasn't anybodies fault, but it still made him feel like shit. He stared at the table for a while and then said to Kyra, "Do you think she'll be ok?"

Kyra balled up her orange peel and tossed it like a basketball into a nearby trash can. "I don't know, Seth. Are any of us gonna be ok?"

Seth looked down at his banana. He had crushed it in his fist without knowing. "Crap." He dropped the mush on the table and wiped off his hand. "I guess I'm not all that hungry anyway."

"Why don't we find something to do then," Kyra said. She looked off in the direction Shelly had gone. "Just give her some space."

"There's video games." Seth nodded to the side room.

"Actually, I was wondering if they'd let us go out in the valley again."

Seth chuckled and then caught himself. "That's not even funny."


	99. Chapter 99

CHAPTER 99

Hector had been up all night patrolling the grounds. Come sunrise he was resting on the front steps of the main operations building. Gary, Dr. Conners and a few other locals were also there. Nobody had slept, and everyone looked tired.

Hector looked at his empty liquor bottle and shrugged. "Shit, I guess it's time for a coffee. Eh, Humberto?"

The local squatting next to him was carving a stick to a sharp point with his pocket knife. His face was meditative. He did not avert his attention or offer a change in facial expression as he answered, "si."

Humberto was quiet and rarely showed emotions of excitement, intrigue, or happiness. He was young, just over eighteen, but was known for possessing the most ingenuity among the bunch. Between him and Hector they were also the most well versed in English.

As the morning sun was growing brighter Humberto unhooked a pair of mirrored aviator sunglasses from his teeshirt collar and placed them over his eyes. As he bowed his head back to the stick he was whittling the brim of his baseball cap hovered down around his face in such a way that made him seem to have vacated the premises all together.

On another part of the steps Gary and Dr. Conners were looking over the file that had come from Dr. Wu. Dr. Conners had mentioned nothing of impending corporate conspiracies. As things were, he didn't want to involve any more people than he already had.

Gary was saying, "this is incredible. I mean, its almost kind of like time travel, right? We cloned a species of dinosaur that didn't appear in the fossil record, and now here it is. They found it." Gary continued to turn the pages in the file. "So, who gets to name it? I'm just saying, technically we did find it first."

Dr. Conners said, "I don't think the paleontology community would be quite fond of the bland string of numbers, letters, and dashes that Dr. Wu assigned it."

Gary handed the folder back to Dr. Conners. "I've just been calling her humungosaurus. I vote for that."

Dr. Conners chuckled, "Yeah, I don't think they'd ever name it something so absurdly juvenile as that either."

The unnamed theropod was a large carnivore that rivaled tyrannosaurus rex in size. Though to the untrained eye they appeared to be similar beasts their likeness was no more close than a dog to a cat. The two hunters sported very obvious variances in their features. Even the shape of their teeth was different, which meant that the style in which they killed and ate their prey was not the same.

The steps crackled with noise as everyone's walkie talkies came on. "Hey, guys." It was Carrie Bolton.

Hector was the first to pick up his radio. "Si?"

"Can you go over to the main gate? I need you to check something for me."

"¿Que pasa?"

"I can't really tell. There's something in the trees, but the branches are obscuring it from the cameras. I need you to just go over there and check it out."

By this point Dr. Conners and Gary were hovering next to Hector. They had both picked up on the tone of concern in Carrie's voice.

Hector responded, "Si, Ms. Bolton."

He clipped the radio to his belt and shouldered a shotgun. With a small wave he motioned for Humberto to accompany him. As Dr. Conners followed with Gary tailing close behind Hector said, "Let's see, Amigo."


	100. Chapter 100

CHAPTER 100

Gary quickened his pace to fall in line beside Dr. Conners. "What do you think it is?"

"We'll find out when we get there, Gary."

"My money is on a yeti."

Nearing the perimeter fence and the main gate all four men began to inspect the dirt roadway beyond with squinted eyes.

"It'd sure help if we knew what we were looking for," Dr. Conners said after a moment of seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He turned around and shrugged at a nearby camera that was fitted on a tall post behind them.

The radios crackled again. "No. It's not in the road. Look in the jungle to the left of the gate."

"Copy," Dr. Conners spoke at his radio. He nodded off to the left and everyone moved in that direction.

"Whuff." Gary waved a hand in front of his nose. "What's that god awful stench?"

Dr. Conners caught it as well. The smell was strong enough to gag someone. It was also a very recognizable odor. "It's dead animal," Dr. Conners answered, "festering in the heat."

Humberto had pulled his teeshirt over his face. He lingered a little farther from the fence than the rest.

As everyone proceeded further to the left of the gate the sound of a buzzing swarm of flies could be heard. Accompanying it was the chatter of dozens of compsognathus.

Dr. Conners was getting an uneasy feeling about what he was going to see. They all were. There was no doubt something was rotting in the trees, but what was it, and why?

"There." Carrie came in over the radio. "Right there."

The group stopped and peered through the jungle.

"I don't see anything, Carrie," Dr. Conners said.

"Just keep looking. There's some kind of shape. It's right there."

Dr. Conners knew by the smell that there was indeed something out there. He just wasn't seeing it.

"¿Donde, Amigo?" Hector shrugged.

Dr. Conners shifted a bit more to the left. Whatever it was it had to be there somewhere. Then he saw it. "Oh, my God." He froze in his tracks.

"Holy Jesus Christ!" Gary had found it too.

Hector was crossing himself.

Humberto backed further away. "El diablo está aquí."

Dr. Conners approached the fence in disbelief of what he saw. Ten meters beyond the perimeter stood a large gnarled tree. It was the perfect type for climbing. A thick sturdy trunk rose from the ground, splitting into a multitude of strong winding branches with vines that coiled and draped over them. It was tough to see at first, but among the dangling vines a naked human corpse hung upside down from the branches. One of its ankles had been wedged between the narrow crook of two branches and looked to be reenforced by a vine that had been tangled into a crude knot. This body wasn't the only one. There were at least six others visible among the gnarls of the tree. Each one had an eager group of comps screeching and licking their chops as they pushed and shoved each other below.

Everyone was in shock. Nobody spoke for at least a minute. Then, one by one, they began to find words.

"Mother of God, why did they strip them?" Gary said. "This is some sick mind game. I mean, they're just animals, right? Why didn't they eat them? What the hell would possess them to do something like this?" He sounded like he was charging himself into a panic.

Humberto shook his head. "The devil."

"Relax." Dr. Conners said.

"Relax?" Gary was shocked by the doctor's response. "This is some real Predator shit right here! There's bodies hanging upside down in the trees, stripped naked and disemboweled. He wants me to relax."

"Gary, they are playing mind games, but I promise you it's not as sinister as it appears. As you stated, they are just animals, and they are thinking just like animals." Dr. Conners paused to clear his throat. He was working not to gag from the smell. "Velociraptors, as you know, are very similar to modern birds of prey. When you want to get rid of a vulture roost you kill members of the group and hang their bodies in the nearby trees. The presence of their own dead makes them uncomfortable, and they leave." As Dr. Conners further examined the tree he found it equally fascinating as he did disturbing. He almost felt guilty for studying it with the impartial and nonjudgmental eye of a scientist. It was not until he came across the remains of what appeared to be Dallas that his emotional nature resumed, and he respectfully looked away. "As for the stripping of the clothing I can only assume that they know it makes us feel vulnerable or inadequate to be without them. If you look at it from their perspective it might be comparable to ripping off the showy feathers of a proud male velociraptor." Dr. Conners gave a sigh. "I believe they've made their intentions abundantly clear. The velociraptors are viewing us as a rival clan and thus an encroachment upon their territory and ultimate survival. They want us off their island."

There were footsteps behind them and everyone turned. It was Ms. Murdock and Dr. Johnson.

Ms. Murdock said, "What's going on here?"

Bryce put up his hands. "Hold on."

Before he could prepare them for what they were going to see Dianna let out a gasp. "Oh, God." She dropped to her knees.

Bryce hurried over and blocked her view. "Dianna look at me." He cupped his hands around her face.

Ms. Murdock was helping Dr. Conners prop Dianna to her feet, but her eyes were on the tree.

"Get off!" Dianna shoved them away. She looked at the bodies and then at Bryce. No words left her mouth, though her lips were moving.

Bryce tried to console her again with a hand on the shoulder. "Dianna."

She shrugged him off. She stared at the ground and then at the tree.

Nobody moved. Nobody spoke.

The radios crackled. "Hey, you have company." Carrie alerted them.

Everyone saw the foliage stir. Shadows moved, and figures appeared. A dozen velociraptors were visible clinging to the trunks of trees, never exposing their full bodies as the presence of guns were visible among the humans.

At the forefront of the pack stood the male raptor with the silvery white mane of feathers. Over the course of interactions with the rogue velociraptors it had become obvious that this was the alpha male. Hector noted that the hunter now had a crooked bite, cracked teeth, and a disfigured jaw, compliments of the brute scuffle they had shared the day before.

Hector, Ms. Murdock, and Humberto raised their guns.

Dr. Conners made a suppressing motion with his hand. "This isn't an attack." he said.

Ms. Murdock responded, "if it's all the same to you, doctor, I think I'll just keep my gun where it's at."

Dr. Conners observed the body language of the silver neck. There was an unspoken dialogue occurring. He could almost hear it in his head. The raptors most certainly wanted them gone. On the same token it felt like the velociraptors were reading the humans and understanding that their scare tactic wasn't enough to rid the island of their rivals. They were going to have to resort to stronger methods.

Like shadows they had come, and like shadows they went. The clan of raptors disappeared in moments, and the humans were left staring at the tree that was decorated with their own dead.

Ms. Murdock spoke. Her voice was grave. "Dr. Conners, Dr. Johnson, don't allow your children to leave the building." She turned to everyone else. "And no one makes any mention of this to them." She turned to leave and then stopped. With more emphasis she said, "And nobody goes out to retrieve the bodies. We cannot take the risk."

Nobody contested her directives. As horrible as it was to leave the bodies, they all knew she was right.

As Ms. Murdock was walking away Gary came up beside Dr. Conners. "What do we do now? We're getting the hell off this island, right? That's what they want, isn't it?"

"Calm down, Gary."

"Hey, I don't wanna end up with my spine ripped out and dangling from their trophy rack."

"Gary, just go." Dr. Conners pushed him aside and started making his way back to the main operations building.

Hector moved into step beside him a few moments later and said, "Well, Amigo, it looks like it's shaping up to be another hell of a day eh."


	101. Chapter 101

CHAPTER 101

The remainder of the morning crept by without incident. The velociraptors were ever present around the operations compound, but kept themselves visibly scarce.

Dr. Conners was in the cafeteria checking on Kyra, Seth, and Shelly. He was sipping at his fifth cup of coffee since sunrise when he heard the thumping of a chopper as it descended to the helipad on the roof.

"That's odd," he said as he swallowed a mouthful of coffee. "No one told me the chopper was going to be here yet." He looked at his daughter and the others. "Wait here. I'm going to go and check it out. We may be leaving right away, so be ready to go when I get back."

Dr. Conners made a brisk trip up to the helicopter pad where Ms. Murdock was already waiting. An instant stroke of confusion hit him as he saw the aircraft touch down. It was not a large helicopter but a small two person chopper. His first thought was, why the hell did they send that? It couldn't possibly fit everyone. Then he realized the helicopter was not intended for them.

"Joan, what's happening here?"

"Nothing good, Dr. Conners."

On the far side of the chopper the passenger door opened, and two shiny, expensive, leather shoes stepped onto the landing pad. They stood there for a moment while the individual collected his things from the cockpit. A moment later the man was rounding the front bubble of the helicopter wearing a sharp, gray, three piece suit. A briefcase hung from one arm while his other hand adjusted a stiff necktie.

Dr. Conners was surprised when Dr. Wu came up the helipad stairs and approached the man in the suit. They shook hands briefly, and then Dr. Wu was climbing into the cockpit. A moment later the chopper was ascending.

Dr. Conners knew the man in the suit. It was John Hammond's nephew, Peter Ludlow.

Mr. Ludlow stopped just short of Dr. Conners and Ms. Murdock. He raised the frames of his small round spectacles and looked as though he were sizing them up. His thinning hair settled as the helicopter pulled further away, and he brushed a hand over his scalp to smooth it down. His face lowered and seemed to bear nothing but contempt. He kept his gaze down as though he didn't want to give either of them the dignity of being looked in the eye.

"I'll be speaking with both of you shortly." He spoke with a British accent like John Hammond, but it wasn't cheerful and inviting like his uncle. It was demeaning and cold.

Mr. Ludlow set off down the stairs, and Dr. Conners and Ms. Murdock turned to watch.

Dr. Conners waited until he was well out of earshot before he said, "snooty bastard."


	102. Chapter 102

CHAPTER 102

By the time Dr. Conners had been summoned to the boardroom he had had more time than he would've liked to stew over what was happening. His blood had been boiling for the past hour and he felt as though he were going to burst out of his skin. He was pacing in front of the doors to the room with another cup of coffee. Dianna was squatting on the floor nearby, watching him wear away at the carpet with each pass.

Joan appeared through the heavy, stained, wooden doors, each side bearing a carved relief of tyrannosaur bones. Dr. Conner's snapped his head in her direction as she said, "He'll see you now." Ms. Murdock lowered her voice and leaned in close to his ear. "Easy does it, Dr. Conners." He passed through the doors and Joan shut them behind him with a heavy thunk.

The boardroom was the fanciest of rooms on Isla Sorna. It was where corporate officials of the highest echelons met to discuss matters while visiting the island. In the middle of the room was a long table that had been fashioned out of a slab of sequoia. It would have been illegal had it not come from one of INGEN's genetically modified trees.

Peter Ludlow was waiting at the far end, standing beside a high-backed leather chair. Dr. Conners marched past a line of slightly less ostentatious office chairs and slammed his foam coffee cup down on the glossy finish of the sequoia. "Where the hell is our god damned helicopter?"

Mr. Ludlow held up an almost empty glass of bourbon, extending his index finger to hush Dr. Conners. He didn't give the slightest indication of being shaken by the hostile approach. Going over to a nearby mini bar he topped off the glass. His movements were calm and nonchalant yet to the point. When he came back he took a sip and set his cup down with a light touch, noting with a subtle sour face the puddle of coffee that expanded around Dr. Conner's foam cup. Mr. Ludlow reached out and pressed the record button on a tape recorder that rested beside an open briefcase. As the reels began to spin the two men locked eyes in a staring contest but said nothing. Dr. Conners shifted his gaze when a movement behind Mr. Ludlow caught his attention.

The back wall of the boardroom was made of thick aquarium glass and faced what was referred to as the triassic swamp. Through a glow of green sunlit water a ten foot long amphibian drifted against the glass. Two round eyes akin to those of a frog stared into the boardroom as the large newt-like creature pressed its broad flat head to the glass. The fat beast, with its stubby alligator-like limbs, looked dead in the water but every so often would gently paddle its four feet to stay in place.

Dr. Conners shifted his gaze back to Mr. Ludlow. "Where the hell is our chopper?"

"I'm afraid we're dealing with a very delicate situation here, doctor. No one is to leave the island until I've received statements from everyone, and we've sorted out this debacle."

"You can't honestly expect the children to stay here. Haven't they already been through enough?"

"They should never have been here to begin with. After all, this isn't a playground. Nevertheless, as it stands I will be needing statements from them as well."

"You son of a bitch." Dr. Conners took an aggressive step toward Mr. Ludlow.

"This isn't helpful, doctor."

Bryce backed him up against the glass. "You stay the hell away from my daughter, and you stay the hell away from the others. They are not at your disposal."

"I think, doctor, that you don't understand the extremely limited nature of your options in this matter. My dear uncle is occupied, ergo you're dealing with me, and I can assure you that no one is leaving until I've receive statements." Mr. Ludlow extended his hand. "Have a seat, doctor."

"I'll stand."

Mr. Ludlow repositioned his spectacles with a delicate finger. "It makes no difference to me."

"Shouldn't there be some lawyers present, legal advisors, that sort of thing?"

Mr. Ludlow ignored the inquisition.

Dr. Conners continued to ramble. "No? Well, there's obviously nothing shady or illegal going on here, so why would there be, right? I mean-"

Mr. Ludlow cut him off. "Tell me about the lysine contingency."

"Every moment you keep us here is jeopardizing the lives of everyone on the island."

"According to Ms. Murdock the operations compound is secure."

"I wouldn't bet my life on it."

"Why aren't these rogue assets affected by their lysine deficiency?"

"I believe Dr. Wu should be answering that question. Don't you? But hell, he's conveniently just removed himself from the situation. Hasn't he?"

"Dr. Wu's whereabouts are none of your concern, and I'm asking you."

"It's not my damned mistake. Do I look like a geneticist to you?"

"Then perhaps you'd like to tell me how four adolescents ended up in restricted areas, resulting not only in the death of one teenage boy but half the rescue party as well."

"I'm confident that Ms. Murdock's recount of the situation should be enough for you."

"Once again, I'm asking you."

"Once again, I'm inclined to withhold any statement. Get me a god damned helicopter!"

Mr. Ludlow picked up a silver pen from the table and worked it between his fingers before clicking its end. "INGEN has a lot of money tied into the Costa Rican government. We have a particular amount of influence here. You and your daughter may be here a while, doctor. It's going to be difficult for me to convince the board to let anyone currently on Site-B off the island without your cooperation. And even if I let you off the island you know how international travel can be. Sometimes issues with passports and identification can just pop up. It'd be a shame if you became trapped in Costa Rica over some happenstance of human error."

Dr. Conners exploded at Mr. Ludlow. His white knuckled fists shot out and snatched his lapels. With a jarring thrust he threw him against the aquarium glass so hard his glasses fell off his face. "You don't get to play with people's lives, Peter! This whole island needs to be evacuated now. If there's not a chopper here before nightfall I'm throwing you over the god damned fence. And I'm seeing to it personally that your uncle understands every last detail of what went on here."

As Dr. Conners released Mr. Ludlow he slumped against the glass. His composure had been rattled, his ego temporarily diminished. Bryce turned and walked to exit the room. At the door he threw a middle finger over his shoulder and said, "I quit."

Outside the boardroom Dr. Conners picked Dianna up from the ground. "Come on. We're done here."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Mr. Ludlow has all the information he needs. Come on."


	103. Chapter 103

CHAPTER 103

By late afternoon Mr. Ludlow's pilot was descending onto the helipad after having delivered Dr. Wu to Isla Nublar. The chopper had barely touched down before it was lifting off again.

It was no surprise to Dr. Conners that Mr. Ludlow had made such a hasty exit. As he watched the aircraft depart for Costa Rica he said to Ms. Murdock, "What are the odds we'll see that chopper I requested?"

"Remote," she answered as she opened the door to the armory.

As they entered Hector and Humberto followed behind. Ms. Murdock wanted to have more ammunition and weapons prepared for the approaching evening as a precaution. Though she had reported to Mr. Ludlow that the operations compound was secure she didn't trust its integrity any more than Dr. Conners.

Dr. Conners nodded and sighed, "that was my impression."

Joan stopped near a gun rack. "Doctor, you and I have been on this project longer than most. I'm no fool to some of the more subtle politics that go on within the corporation."

Dr. Conners wasn't sure what she was getting at as he raised an eyebrow.

Ms. Murdock continued. "I may be able to help expedite a departure for anyone whose ready to get off this island."

"How?"

"Hector knows a guy."

Dr. Conners turned to Hector who was loading rounds into a shotgun.

Hector nodded. "Si. Mi primo."

Beside him, Humberto was tipping his head earnestly in agreement. He was still hiding behind his baseball cap and sunglasses which left his mouth as the only viable form of facial expression to be read. As he perpetually kept his lips in a thin straight line that was far from a smile and not quite a frown Dr. Conners had only the head tilt to go off of.

"What kind of a guy?" Dr. Conners felt a compelling force to inquire more.

Joan said, "this isn't one of those situations where you want to ask too many questions. Do you want Hector to make a call or not?"

"I don't know. Do I?"

"Yes or no, Dr. Conners. It's very simple. Do you want to get your daughter off this island or not?"

"Sure." Dr. Conners didn't know if he should be thankful or not. The whole thing sounded very under the table to him.

"That's a yes?"

"Yes, Joan. I want to get my daughter off of this island."

Humberto was now dipping his chin as though a very good decision had just been made.

Hector nodded. "Trust me, Amigo."


	104. Chapter 104

CHAPTER 104

Evening descended upon Isla Sorna with a sense of impending threat. As they had throughout the morning and afternoon the velociraptors were laying low. It was not a trend that anyone expected to keep up, especially as the final glow of sunlight dwindled beyond the jagged volcanic ridges. In the growing darkness Ms. Murdock had everyone on high alert. During the day people had slept in shifts, but now the operations compound was buzzing with diligent sentries on caffeine highs.

Around nine o'clock Carrie Bolton was manning her surveillance station when she observed a spike in activity beyond the perimeter fence. She put on her headset and made a call out to every radio, "hey, everyone. There's a lot of movement showing up on the motion trackers all around the compound. Keep an eye out."

A few minutes later Ms. Murdock and Dr. Conners appeared in the control room. Carrie was toggling through different camera angles along the perimeter fence, working to get some visuals on what was happening. They came up beside her and watched the large screen on the wall as the images flicked from one to the next. Carrie was moving swiftly until she came to an image that was full of static.

"That's odd," she paused. She scrolled through a few more camera angles before coming to two consecutive screens full of static. "What the heck. This isn't right. Something's not right." Carrie was shaking her head.

She switched to another camera with a clear image of the jungle, and Ms. Murdock said, "wait! Hold it right there."

They all watched the screen. Between the foliage there was swift movement. It was there, and it was gone. Another twenty seconds went by before a dark shape swiped across the camera and struck it. The picture distorted and then sputtered into static like the others.

"They're blinding us," Joan said.

"Carrie, how high was that camera?" Dr. Conners asked.

"About thirty-five feet." She continued to toggle through camera angles, and more and more of them were showing up as static.

She came to another image and Dr. Conners said, "stop."

This camera had a clear view of another camera. Just beyond it they could all see a velociraptor scaling the branches of a tall tree. When the raptor was at a good height it leapt from the tree and tackled the camera. Its descent from the post was cumbersome, however it reached the ground without injury.

"Son of a bitch." Dr. Conners was fixed on the screen.

"I didn't think they were supposed to be climbers," Carrie said.

"We found that one out the hard way." Dr. Conners was still very focused on the screen. "I think they picked it up from us yesterday, and damned quick too. I'm not really surprised though. Primitive birds would've learned to fly by scaling trees and gliding from limb to limb. It seems we have to be extra careful what we do around these bastards. Now that they're out in the open they've got a shit load of resources, including our intellect."

Moments later the image went to static. Before long every camera was out of commission.

"Shit," Joan muttered.

From the door Guss and Phill came in looking as though they were attempting to keep a low profile.

Carrie didn't even look away from her screen. "Where the hell have you two been?"

They looked at each other sheepishly. "The vending machines."

"That was over half an hour ago. I swear to God, if you were playing video games I'm gonna strangle you both with the controller chords."

They both slipped behind their desks without making eye contact with Carrie. "Nope. Just the vending machines."

Dr. Johnson had come into the room behind them unnoticed. "I guess my son kicked somebody else's asses at Top Gear."

Guss and Phill looked from Dianna to Carrie like two dear in headlights. Carrie turned around and threw a stress ball in their direction. It struck Phill across the side of the head.

Phill ducked after the fact and rubbed his scalp. "Hey! That's not how those are supposed to work."

"Give it back and I'll show you another way it's not supposed to work." Carrie went back to her computer. "Shit's hitting the fan and you two are dicking around."

Dianna came up to join Dr. Conners and Ms. Murdock. "What's been happening?"

Dr. Conners pointed to the static on the screen. "They're taking out our surveillance."

"You've gotta be shitting me."

Carrie sighed. "The motion trackers are unresponsive too."

"We're totally blind in here," Ms. Murdock said. She turned to Dr. Conners. Her voice lowered so the conversation didn't exceed her, Carrie, and the two doctors. "What's to keep them from scaling the trees and jumping the fence?"

Dr. Conners glanced at Dianna. They both looked like they had already thought about the answer, and by their expression Joan already knew what it was going to be.

Dr. Conners said, "Nothing."

"That's what I thought." Ms. Murdock shifted to Carrie. "Have Guss and Phill go back through all the video footage along the perimeter since last night. Ms. Bolton, you keep a sharp eye on every camera within the perimeter. Don't divert your attention anywhere else. This is critical."

Carrie nodded.

Ms. Murdock turned to leave. "I'll do what I can to tighten security. Perhaps we can redistribute our attention to areas where the foliage is taller and closer to the fence."

Dr. Conners stopped her by the arm and whispered, "is there any word on a transport yet?"

"You'll know when I know, Doctor." Joan slipped past his hand and walked away.


	105. Chapter 105

CHAPTER 105

Seth glanced away from the TV screen as his thumbs worked the buttons on the Super Nintendo controller. "With your shaved head you look like a convict in that jumpsuit."

Kyra glanced back at him as she drummed her own controller. "You look like a dork with that face."

"You look like a bigger dork just because."

"Your come backs are lame."

"Your come backs are lamer."

Kyra tossed down her controller and groaned, "we've been doing this all day. I'm so bored I could eat my own face."

The game was still going. Kyra hadn't bothered to hit pause.

"Hey," Seth said.

"Well, don't you want to do something else?"

"There is nothing else. We've already roamed all the halls a dozen times, and we're not allowed to leave the building."

Kyra's voice got low. She peered over at Shelly who was asleep on the other couch. "Let's get out of here for a little bit."

Seth looked confused.

"Outside." Kyra specified emphatically.

"Are you crazy?"

"I can't take being trapped in here any more, Seth. Come on. It'll be just for a few minutes. It's not like we're leaving the perimeter or anything. Nobody'll ever notice we're gone." She was already exiting the room.

"Kyra, no. Kyra, how are we even going to get out without being seen?"

"I saw a back door in the kitchen. Come on."

Seth followed with great hesitation. They crossed the dark cafeteria and made their way past a serving counter and through the stainless steel appliances of a small kitchen. Down a hallway and beyond a walk-in freezer was indeed a door to the outside. Kyra opened it with a quiet shove and they both exited.

"Kyra," Seth whispered. "Kyra, we shouldn't go too far."

A long balcony stretched along the back of the building and overlooked the triassic swamp. There were tables and chairs set up so the staff could eat lunch outside. A curving glass wall stretched away from Kyra and Seth, dividing the shadowy cafeteria they had just exited from the exterior.

Kyra pointed up. Seth saw a surveillance camera mounted directly above them. She waved him in the opposite direction of its lens, and they took a metal staircase to the level below.

"See, it's fine." Kyra led them along a path that followed the circumference of the swamp. "We'll just do one lap and go back."

"Hey, look." Seth was peering down the steep dirt slopes that confined the swamp. He had spotted several large shadows moving just below the water's surface.

Three of the animals came up for air. Their big unblinking frog-like eyes shined with a slimy sheen. Each amphibian was ten feet long and looked like a big slippery alligator with a dull flat head and no scales. Opening their mouths they let out a deep belching croak.

"Cool," Kyra said.

They kept walking and rounded a bend near a portion of the perimeter fence. They had begun to curve back toward the building when Kyra stopped.

Seth said, "What is it?"

Kyra didn't answer. She was stiff as a board and staring through the fence.

Seth followed her eyes into the jungle. It didn't take him long to find what she was looking at. Just beyond the buzzing electrical wires was a pair of velociraptors. They had been dragging what looked like the corpse of a coelophysis, but had dropped it and were now staring back at Kyra and Seth.

Seth was trying to get words to come to his lips, but he found himself somewhat paralyzed as the two raptors eyed him up with glowing eyes in the night. With some effort he managed to breath out the words, "w-what do we do? Should we get someone… Kyra?"

Kyra didn't respond. She inched forward, looking strangely curious.

"Are you nuts?" Seth grabbed her arm. "Let's get out of here."

"They're on the other side of the fence, Seth. Just calm down."

The pair of velociraptors backed away a little and seemed now to be examining the electrified fence from top to bottom. They regarded Seth and Kyra one more time, and then slipped out of sight. For a brief time a stirring of foliage was heard. Then silence followed.

Seth applied more pressure to Kyra's arm. "Haven't you seen enough?"

"Hold on." Kyra neared the fence. She inspected the dead coelophysis for a moment, but there wasn't much to it. It's throat and stomach had been lacerated, but nothing was surprising about that. "Why did they leave it here?"

"I don't know. Please, let's get out of here."

"Hold it." Kyra squinted into the woods further. "There's more of them. A lot more." She could see at least a dozen dead coelophysis along the jungle floor. "What are they doing that for?"

"Kyra, come on."

"Just a minute, Seth. Jeez. We're on the other side of the fence. It's not like they can get us here."

"Well, we shouldn't be out here in the first place."

Kyra put a hand right in his face. There was something else in the jungle. "What is that?"

Seth spotted it too. Before either could answer their minds became frozen with shock. Two naked human bodies hung upside down in the trees. Their skin was pale with long slices across the abdomen. The faces were locked in horrific agony.

Seth and Kyra gasped as they backed away from the fence. There was a noise behind them, but they didn't have time to turn around. They each let out a scream as something snatched their shoulders in a firm grasp.

"I told you not to leave the building!" Dr. Conners barked.

Kyra threw her arms around him. She was crying.

Seth saw his mom charging up the path and his tongue was tied. Oddly he didn't know what to think or feel about any of what he just saw. He just didn't want to face his mother's wrath for the second time in two days. He was relieved when Dr. Conners promptly cut his mom off before she could even start.

"Dianna, take them inside now."

She saw him looking off beyond the fence and knew better than to question it. She waved her hand at Kyra and Seth, beckoning them back up the pathway. "Come on you two. Right now." Dianna pulled Kyra from Dr. Conner's side.

She was still teary eyed but not crying anymore. "Dad, what's going on out here?"

"You just need to go right now, Kyra." Bryce nodded his daughter away. "I'll be right behind you."

Dianna tugged at Kyra's hand and retreated up the path, snagging Seth's arm along the way.

Dr. Conners gazed upon the forest floor and ran his fingers through his hair. The perimeter was starting to look more and more like the set of a horror film. As morbid a behavior as it seemed the human bodies made sense to him, but he found the coelophysis carcasses perplexing. What were they stockpiling them for? Dr. Conners breathed heavily. "What in God's name are they doing?"


	106. Chapter 106

CHAPTER 106

One day before the Jurassic Park incident…

An hour before sunrise Peter Ludlow had returned to his office in San Diego, California. Standing at the window with a contemplative look he nursed a glass of brandywine. His face also revealed nervousness. The delicate glass almost slipped from his fingers when the phone on the desk rang. He let it go three times before he set down his drink and brought the receiver to his ear.

The man on the other line began speaking before Mr. Ludlow even addressed him. "You left me a message?" The voice was low.

"Yes."

"This better be damned important, Peter. You shouldn't be contacting me right now. We've discussed this."

"The situation on Isla Sorna is more serious than we've feared."

"I don't believe in situations that can't be handled, Peter."

"Certain assets are seemingly beyond control. The casualties are far greater than we supposed. Doctor Conners is threatening to go to my uncle."

"And…" There was a long silence. "Peter, let's keep something in perspective here. You came to me. You asked for my help. Now that I'm neck deep in your fecal matter there's no way either of us is backing out. We've both got our hands dirty, so pull yourself together and grow a pair."

"What am I to do then?"

"Nothing, Peter. Not a God damned thing until after this weekend. Donald Gennaro is a pain in the ass, but he knows a lucrative investment when he sees one. He'll sign off on the park no matter what Dr. Grant says. Believe me. And after that John Hammond will take the fall for Site-B and everything else he's screwed up. But Gennaro won't shut it down. Trust me. INGEN will pull through in some form or another, and then we'll both have what we want. It's actually better this way. The more hazardous John Hammond appears the better. It'll make it much easier to convince the board that you should be the one in control. In the meantime don't let anyone off that island, and don't let anyone talk to John Hammond. Oh, and Peter, don't call me again."

The man hung up and Mr. Ludlow placed the phone on the desk next to its cradle. As he went back to the window and his brandywine a dial tone pierced the silence, but he let it go.


	107. Chapter 107

CHAPTER 107

The stench of death inundated the operations compound. Sunrise revealed a new vision of horror as coelophysis carcasses were piled along the perimeter by the dozens. Comps were now running in a frenzy on both sides of the fence, dragging around bits of entrails and making a bloody mess of everything. In an unfortunate turn they had discovered their own clever ways of reaching many of the human corpses in the trees and were pulling them to pieces with no less discretion.

"Well, if their plan was to make us feel as unpleasant as possible I think they succeeded." Gary was failing miserably at swatting a cloud of flies away from his face as he walked alongside Dr. Conners. The buzzing insects had become nothing short of a biblical plague in the presence of so many rotting carcasses.

They were both on a round of security detail, patrolling a stretch of the perimeter that ran along the laboratory complex. They were waist high in a grassy field, and Dr. Conners could tell it was making Gary nervous. With every subtle sound and movement around them Gary would aim his gun barrel into the tall sweeping blades like something was about to attack.

Dr. Conners had grown weary of telling him to be calm, so he just let him panic unnecessarily. "Perhaps that is the case, but I suspect their motives run deeper."

"That isn't comforting."

"It wasn't supposed to be."

Gary started swatting at his legs. "Ow! Hey!"

Dr. Conners heard a chatter of compsognathus around Gary, though he couldn't see them among the tall grass.

"Back off!" Gary started swinging the butt of his gun through the brush. He stumbled and tripped several times as he worked to ward off the ankle nipping critters.

Dr. Conners said, "You're making a lot of racket."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Keep it down."

Gary continued to kick, and stumble, and flail his gun. "So glad to see you're terribly concerned about my well being. And why the hell aren't they attacking you?"

"Did you eat meat recently?"

"No… Maybe… Damn it!" Gary sighed remembering the beef jerky he'd had not long ago.

It was something that had been observed since the first batch of comps had been hatched. They were partial to biting people who had consumed meat within the past half hour. It usually wasn't an issue as their population was generally dispersed across the whole island. However with so much carrion laying around for the taking Dr. Conners suspected that almost every comp on Isla Sorna had to be scavenging the operations compound.

Following the perimeter fence the two men cleared the tall grass and proceeded into jungle foliage. Gary was still hexed by the heckling of eight persistent compsognathus.

"These little bastards are really starting to piss me off!"

"You could just lay down and admit defeat." Dr. Conners had crouched down to inspect something on the jungle floor.

"That's not funny. You know, a little help would be nice." Gary kicked out his leg, lost his balance, and fell flat on his ass. The comps immediately leapt and pounced on his torso. "Shit!"

Dr. Conners would have gone to help him, but he spotted a second group of men on patrol coming from the opposite direction. "Give him a hand. Would you?" He said with a sigh.

Through an onslaught of tiny snapping teeth Gary saw a looming face appear over his head.

"Hola," Humberto said as he dropped a large squashy onion half into Gary's lap.

"What the shit!" Gary was mad and confused, but before he could further react he realized that the compsognathus had dispersed.

"They no like the smell." Humberto offered down a hand.

Gary clutched the onion like a life preserver and took Humberto's palm. "You're my new best friend." As soon as he was on his feet he started rubbing onion juice into the cuffs of his pants. "I mean it. I owe you one."

Humberto shrugged without comment and went to join Hector who was crouched down with Dr. Conners. Nearby two other locals had paused by a tree stump to drink from their canteens.

Dr. Conners was holding up a black feather that he had plucked from the ground. He handed it to Hector with a most concerned expression.

Hector examined it. "It's one of theirs eh?"

Dr. Conners nodded.

"Maybe it blew over the fence, Amigo."

"We can only hope."

Both men stood and investigated their surroundings with newfound fears.

Dr. Conners eventually said, "Shit, just keep your eyes peeled."

It was then that Hector nodded Bryce closer with a suspicious way about him. "Hey, Amigo. My Cousin says he's gonna fix up a plane. He could have it here in maybe…" Hector looked at Humberto who made a face as though he were calculating and then held up two fingers but quickly changed it to three. Hector finished, "dos o tres dias."

Dr. Conners shook his head and sighed. "That isn't good enough. Though I suppose we don't have much of a choice."

"Sorry, Amigo. It could've been sooner, but he says there's a lot of rough weather coming mañana. We're just gonna have to hold out until it's over."

"And he's coming with a plane not a chopper?"

"Si, Amigo."

Dr. Conners appeared to be contemplating the situation heavily. The air strip was several minutes by vehicle from the operations compound, unlike the helipad that was right on top of the main building. "I hate to be a pessimist, Hector, but have you made peace with God lately?"

Hector crossed a smile over his face. "Me and the jefe have shared a few drinks."

"I'm sure you have." Dr. Conners looked around at the two other men. One of them had taken off his boots and was rubbing his feet. The other local had a compsognathus pinned under his shoe and was poking at its snout as the critter tried to snap at him. The men pointed and laughed as he barely got his finger away. Bryce said, "alright, Hector. Let's keep moving. I don't want to get too comfortable here."


	108. Chapter 108

CHAPTER 108

The day of the Jurassic Park incident…

A clap of thunder split the air, and its longer rumbles rolled across Isla Sorna with impending threats. As the sky grew more ominous Ms. Murdock made a call for all Site-B personnel to retreat to the main operations building. She and Dr. Conners stood on the front steps watching the clouds roll in.

"We didn't see them all night. We haven't seen them all day. The jungle has been too quiet, Dr. Conners. I don't like it."

"Well, Ms. Murdock, it's not uncommon for animals to withdraw to safety at the indications of such a large storm."

"You really think that's what they're doing?"

"Well, if they are as smart as they have thus far displayed it would be the ideal time for an attack, wouldn't it? Perhaps it's why they've not attempted to jump the fences yet. Visibility will be low, and we're all going to be trapped in one place. Not to mention all the glass windows and skylights. But hey, if velociraptors are afraid of thunder then we have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing you've said comforts me, Dr. Conners."

"Yeah, I'm getting that lately."

Joan turned and looked at the operations building. Dr. Conners was right. The whole building had glass on it, and she knew the lab complex wasn't any different. "Well, the emergency bunker is pretty damned small to stuff everyone in. What do you suggest?"

"Although I feel compelled to cram everyone in the emergency bunker it could be suicide. Once we're in there we're trapped, and we'd have limited connection to the outside world. So far our weapons have been our leg up. If we condense everyone to the main operations building, and put a gun in everyone's hand, and make our weapons as visible as possible that may be all the difference. If they do breech the perimeter the phones and radio are here. The helipad is here if INGEN ever does send a chopper. I'll have Gary and a few others make another round to the armory for extra guns and ammo." Dr. Conners continued to examine the sky. "If we hold up through the night, and Hector's cousin actually shows up with a plane in the next few days, then we drive our asses down to the landing strip and get the hell off this rock." He stopped to watch the storm some more.

Joan kept quiet for a while, contemplating everything that Dr. Conners had said. With a breath she turned to him. "Alright, doctor. It's not even a shit's worth of a plan, but it seems to be the best that we've got." Backing away she went up the steps and disappeared into the building.


	109. Chapter 109

CHAPTER 109

Night time had descended, and with it the storm carried in a violent downpour and heavy winds. Seth, Kyra, and Shelly were all camping out in the control room. Ms. Murdock had suggested it to be the most secure location, being that there were no skylights or windows.

"Hey, does this thing have Mine Sweeper?" Kyra was grabbing for the mouse at a vacant terminal.

"Don't touch anything." Bryce wagged a commanding finger. "I'll be back to check up on you in a little while."

"Alright, Dad." Kyra slumped in the office chair and swiveled it around. She stuck her legs out to kick Seth in the butt as she whipped by.

"Hey!" He toppled against a desk.

Shelly was clinging close to her mom. She seemed less distraught than she had been earlier, but she still wasn't interacting much with Kyra or Seth.

Phill had slipped over to the terminal where Kyra was spinning and took control of the keyboard. "This thing totally has Mine Sweeper, but I'll do you one better." He lowered his voice. "I took the liberty of installing Doom on all the terminals. Just keep the volume down so nobody gets pissed." He was chugging a Pepsi and woofing down Combos as he woke up the monitor, punched in a password, and loaded the game. "There you go. Don't go snooping anywhere else on the computer though, or Carrie'll have my balls."

From across the control room Ms. Bolton shot him a look. "Phill, when you're done screwing around over there I could use a hand doing some actual work over here."

With a stiff salute Phill replied, "yes, Lord Vader."

In the lobby of the operations building Dr. Conners had gone to assess the situation. Lab technicians and Costa Ricans alike were armed to the teeth. Hector and Ms. Murdock were giving lessons to anyone who did not know how to handle a gun.

Dr. Conners shifted his attention to the floor-to-ceiling windows that made up the front face of the building. The rain was so heavy he couldn't see ten feet beyond the glass. Lightning flashed and lit up the sky. A clap of thunder rattled the windows. Loose palm fronds and branches whipped past. If the raptors were breeching the compound they'd never know it until they were right on top of them. Dr. Conners slipped into thought, and he didn't notice when Hector came up beside him.

Hector observed the rain with Dr. Conners for a while before saying, "well, Amigo, what you think?"

"I think I could use another drink."

"Sorry, Amigo. I kicked the last bottle. All we have now is Bud Light."

Dr. Conner's face sank, then together they both burst out laughing at once.

Hector slapped Bryce on the shoulder. "It might be a long night, Amigo."


	110. Chapter 110

CHAPTER 110

Hours passed and the rain continued to drive down upon the island. Dr. Conners looked away from the windows and scanned the room. Ms. Murdock, Hector, Humberto, and several others were standing guard like a line of soldiers. Some were stationary. Others were patrolling the glass face of the building and the halls. At a table in the lobby others had settled in quite comfortably for the night. Despite the language barrier a jovial game of cards was gaining momentum among a few of the lab technicians and some locals. A case of Bud Light from the kitchen was the focal point of the gathering. Dr. Conners kept hearing one of the locals say, "pretty good, Bud Light. Pretty good. Pretty good." It seemed to be the only english he knew. As he said it the lab techs would laugh and cheer and repeat after him while toasting their cans above their heads.

Joan had made a few remarks in an effort to break up the little party, but as the night went on and things remained quiet she let them be. The truth was there were more than enough people covering all the vulnerable points in the building, and as long as someone was doing it she was content. At one point she had said to Hector, "at least some of us are having a good time."

Dr. Conners was turning his head back to the window when he heard the air duct above him groan. He looked up, aiming a pistol at the nearest vent. There was a tapping sound, and more groaning followed. Dr. Conners inched closer, squinting his eyes to see if he could make something out beyond the dark slats of the vent. Now Joan was at his side. A shotgun was stiff in her arms. Others in the lobby were beginning to take notice of what was happening, and a hush started to overtake the room. One of the lab technicians by the name of Dr. Christopher Ramsey was heard over the growing silence saying, "holy shit. Are they in the air ducts?" Above the sounds of the storm the tapping and groaning continued, then Dr. Conners saw a thin stream of water pour out of the corner of the air vent and splash on the floor. Everyone watched it for a moment, and then there were sighs of relief.

Once again Dr. Ramsey could be heard over the rest of them saying, "Shit. It's just the rain water leaking into the air ducts." He turned back to the card game and threw down his hand. "Read 'em and weep boys. What? Does everyone have the jitters now? It's nothing but the rain. Let's play some cards."

Dr. Conners and Ms. Murdock hadn't lowered their weapons. Bryce was hearing Dr. Ramsey's ongoing comments in the background and wishing the guy would just shut up. He turned to Joan and whispered, "jeez that guy has a loud mouth. How much has he had to drink?"

Ms. Murdock shook her head. She'd been keeping a close eye on everyone. Nobody had had more than a couple of cans. "Not nearly enough to make him the certified asshole that he always is. I think he got his doctorate in being a prick."

Hector came up beside them. "If you wanna be sure it's nothing we could just start blowing holes in the ceiling."

Dr. Conners spoke dryly, "who knows, maybe all they want is the Bud Light."

There was a loud bang as a shotgun discharged and a spray of buckshot tore through the vent. Everyone in the room ducked.

Dr. Conners shouted, "Whoa!"

When people started looking up Ms. Murdock was standing with a smoking barrel.

Hector said, "I was only kidding eh."

"No harm in being certain," she shrugged.

Dr. Conners shook his head. "Christ. Warn somebody next time, would you?"

The radios crackled and Carrie's voice came through. "What's going on? Is everyone alright?"

Dr. Conners held his walkie-talkie to his face. "Yeah, we're fine." He took his finger off the button and turned to Joan. He was about to speak when something struck the skylight above with a startling crack. Spiderweb fissures popped through the glass, and some kind of man-sized figure could be seen on the other side.

"Get it!" Dr. Ramsey and a few of the other lab technicians screamed.

Suddenly half the room was shooting at the skylight. As bullets were flying upward the glass skylight came crashing in along with whatever creature was on top of it. As the figure hit the floor the gunfire shifted to where it fell.

"Stop!" Dr. Conners shouted. Ms. Murdock and Hector joined him. "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Everyone ceased except for Dr. Ramsey who kept firing his pistol. Dr. Conners grabbed his arm and the gun barrel went up. Another two shots went off, one of which struck the sprinkler system on the ceiling. Along with the rainwater gushing in through the open skylight a shower began to spray down from the ceiling and the fire alarm sounded.

Dr. Conners pried the weapon out of Dr. Ramsey's palm and pushed him into a chair. He wanted to pistol whip him right there on the spot. Bryce looked around the room with a mortified expression. Things had escalated so quickly. There were strobes of flashing white lights and a buzzing fire siren. The roof had a gaping hole in it. Water was showering down throughout the whole building.

His eyes went to the figure on the floor. It wasn't even a velociraptor. It was a body, one of the human corpses from beyond the perimeter. Somehow the raptors had gotten it over the fence. Now it was ripped to shreds from bullet fire. Many of the people in the room were backing up with horror as they realized what they had been shooting at.

Dr. Conners looked at Dr. Ramsey and shouted, "Jesus Christ! What the hell is wrong with you?"

As water poured down through his hair and over his face Bryce tried to collect himself. Joan was looking up through the skylight. Her gun was raised. Hector was panning his eyes down the hallways when more gunfire broke out elsewhere in the building. It was then that the lights went out, and the emergency flood lamps kicked on. They were placed sparsely throughout the building, and it was barely enough light. With the sprinklers and fire alarm strobes flashing visibility was horrendous.

Dr. Conners clicked his radio and shouted, "Carrie, what the hell just happened?"

The radio crackled back. Ms. Bolton was yelling. "The water is getting into the computers! It's shorting out the system!"

More gunfire was going off in other parts of the building. Dr. Conners heard people shouting. Then the glass windows on the front face of the building shattered inward, blasting shards across the lobby. Velociraptors roared as they charged through. The building was in chaos. People were running in all directions. They crashed into each other. They tripped and fell. Gun blasts were going off at random. It was impossible to tell where anyone was shooting.

Dr. Conners dropped to the floor to avoid the bullets. A shocking jolt ran up his leg as claws dug into his ankle. He grabbed for the leg of a chair, but he was yanked away. His body was dragged through a pile of broken glass. He dug at the floor with his fingernails only to slice his hands. Dr. Conners hit a bump as he was tugged through the frame of a window. He grabbed at the sharp edges which only cut his hands more. "Help!" he screamed, but he didn't think anyone could hear him.


	111. Chapter 111

CHAPTER 111

Dr. Conners heard more gunshots all around him, but his mind was already out of the fight. He knew he was about to die. His fingers slipped off the window frame and drug through more glass. He had relinquished himself so much to the notions of his own demise that when the claws of his killer released it took him a moment to realize he may yet live to see another day, or at the very least the next five minutes.

When Bryce looked up he saw one of the locals standing a few feet away with a shotgun in his hand. The Cost Rican smiled, gave a thumbs up, and said, "pretty good!"

Dr. Conners leapt to his feet and looked behind him. The velociraptor was spasming on the ground while bleeding from a hole in the side of its head. Dr. Conners looked back at the local, gave a quick thumbs up, and said, "yeah, pretty good!"

Bryce stepped back through the window and drew his own pistol. He barely had time to look around the chaotic lobby before there was a crash from above.

An air vent in the ceiling came down and flattened the Costa Rican to the floor as there was a velociraptor pouncing down on top of it. Dr. Conners was about to aim his pistol when another velociraptor lunged through the window behind him and tackled him to the ground. Before Bryce even knew he had been attacked again a voice shouted, "¡protege tu cara!"

There was a shotgun blast, and an almost simultaneous explosion as a spray of buckshot ripped through a fire extinguisher on the wall. Dr. Conners felt the velociraptor tumble off his back as a pressurized cloud of billowing white fulminated around him. More guns went off as the two raptors were shot to death. When he got to his feet he saw Humberto helping the local up.

Out of the showers of water Ms. Murdock, Hector, and two of the lab technicians appeared. One of which was Dr. Christopher Ramsey. They were walking backwards and shooting in the direction of more raptors. Dr. Conners, Humberto, and the other local converged with them, and they all aimed their weapons outward while standing back to back.

Ms. Murdock shouted over the noise of the fire alarm, "This is one hell of an ambush."

"You're telling me," Dr. Conners hollered back. "Any bright ideas? They'd be more than welcome right now. Anyone?"

Over all the sounds raptor vocalizations could still be heard. With them people were screaming. Everyone in the circle was straining their ears to try and decipher any piece of what was going on. They were listening with such intent that they were all startled when the radios came on.

Carrie said over the walkie-talkies, "They're all over the building, inside and out! If you can hear me, get to the control room now!"

Dr. Conners and Ms. Murdock nodded at each other.

"It'll work for me," Bryce said.

The group began moving in unison toward the hallway that led to the control room. Everyone's gun barrels were sweeping the lobby diligently. They were starting to veer away from the front face of the building when Dr. Conners heard somebody shouting for help.

"Hold it!" he said.


	112. Chapter 112

CHAPTER 112

The group stopped, and Bryce listened more carefully. The cries for help were coming from outside. Piercing his eyes through the rain Dr. Conners made out a man in a white lab coat lying at the bottom of the front steps. He couldn't make out who it was, but he could see that his arms and legs were horribly maimed. There were no velociraptors in sight.

The rest of the group had spotted him. Before anyone could make a move Ms. Murdock barked, "leave him!"

There was a clear hesitation in the group. Dr. Ramsey said, "What the hell do you mean, leave him? Are you sick?"

Bryce attempted to interject, but the second lab tech that was standing with Dr. Ramsey shouted, "hey! There's more of them out there! Listen to them! They're still alive!"

Indeed, there were two others a bit further out from the steps, and perhaps several more even further. Over the sounds of the storm there were definitive wails of agony and cries for help. Dr. Ramsey looked to the rest of the group. "We've gotta go help them."

As he turned to run out the front doors Dr. Conners grabbed his arm. "No, you can't."

Suddenly Dr. Conners had a pistol in his face as the irate Dr. Ramsey shouted, "back off The hell I can't!"

"Whoa!" Bryce put his hands up. He stared down the barrel of the gun, searching for words that might diffuse the situation. "Christopher! God damn it! Put the gun down. Can't you see it's a trap? If you go out there you're gonna get yourself killed."

Ms. Murdock added, "They're trying to separate us. Use your head, man! Get that gun out of Dr. Conner's face now." She looked like she wanted to throw an elbow into Dr. Ramsey's temple and be done with it.

The other lab tech said, "screw that. You don't know them. We do." He had his gun pointed at the group now also. "Come on Chris. We're wasting time."

They both backed out the front door and proceeded down the steps.

Ms. Murdock shook her head. "Why in God's name did we ever give the lab techs weapons?"

Dr. Ramsey and the other tech were more than halfway down the steps when two dark figures lunged off the roof and plunged them into the reflection pools on either side of the stairs. Both men and the raptors were out of view before anyone could fire. There were brief splashes of water and screaming. Then it was over.

In the uncomfortable wake that followed Ms. Murdock said, "well, that was a quick lesson." She looked around the group. "Anyone else wanna be a hero?"


	113. Chapter 113

CHAPTER 113

Ms. Murdock took the lead and forged on toward the control room with everyone else following. She and Bryce were covering the front of the group while Hector was sweeping the air vents and Humberto and the other local took up the rear.

Over the still buzzing siren of the fire alarm Bryce said to Joan, "you know, you could take a few lessons in empathy."

"And you could take a few lessons in being a hard ass. Having common sense doesn't make me a villain, Dr. Conners."

"Fair enough, Joan."

In an unexpected turn the fire alarms abruptly ceased and the sprinklers were reduced to thin trickles. It was shocking to Bryce because for the first time in several minutes he could actually hear himself think, and it was an overwhelming roar of noise in itself. "Whoa." He heard the sound of his own voice and realized he was still compensating for the sirens. He reduced his words to a whisper. "They probably did that at control. Let's hope they can get the lights back up too."

At the far end of the shadowy hall was one set of emergency floods that was almost hindering more than it was helping as it shined straight into their eyes.

Bryce spotted a surveillance camera on the floor that was smashed to pieces and pointed it out to Ms. Murdock. She nodded with a grim look, knowing what the implications were.

When a group of dark figures crossed the light at the end of the hall it felt pretty obvious that velociraptors were on the move. That notion was shattered when a popping of pistol fire sparked through the hallway and a voice shouted, "eat lead you sons of bitches!"

Dr. Conners and the others dove to the corners of the hall yelling, "hold your fire! Hey! Hey! Hold your fire!"

The gunshots ceased and Dr. Conners shouted, "Gary, God damn it, it's us!"

"Oh my God! Shit. Are you alright? I'm sorry. I thought you guys were them."

"We're fine. Stay there. We're coming to you." Dr. Conners knew that the control room was just at the end of the hall where Gary was already standing.

As everyone approached Gary they could see that he wasn't alone. A young woman in a white lab coat was standing next to him, and between them they were propping up a scruffy looking lab tech who was unconscious.

"What happened to him?" Joan didn't see any blood or visible injuries on him.

"It was the flashing lights. He suffered an epileptic seizure," the lady in the lab coat answered.

Dr. Conners raised an eyebrow at Gary. "Eat lead?"

Gary shrugged.

"You should lay off the Nintendo." Bryce turned to the whole group. "Alright, everyone in the control room."

"Bryce?" another voice entered the hallway. It was Dianna. She was standing at the door to the control room with a flashlight and a pistol. "My God, get in here quick." She flagged them in with a beam of light.

Dr. Conners took up the rear and watched as everyone entered. Filing in behind them he saw a control room that was dimly lit by one emergency flood lamp and several flashlights. Carrie was hunched over what appeared to be the only operational terminal in the room. It had a yellow raincoat draped over it unlike the others.

"I may have the lights up in a minute," Carrie was saying.

In the middle of the room Guss and Phill were guarding an air vent on the ceiling with shotguns. Ms. Murdock was approaching them to discuss some matter of security. Under a desk on the far end of the room Bryce spotted Kyra, Seth, and Shelly taking cover. As Dr. Conners finished panning the room he noticed something.

"Hey, Hector. Where's the other guy?"

"Eh?"

"You know, pretty good, Bud Light?"

"Oh." A light went on in Hector's head. "Jacinto." He shot a look around and didn't see him either. "Oh shit, Amigo."


	114. Chapter 114

CHAPTER 114

Dr. Conners darted back into the hallway with Hector going after him saying, "hold it, Amigo! You crazy!"

Dr. Conners looked up and down both ends of the hall by the beam of a flashlight and saw nothing but an inch of water coating the floor and several grates that had been knocked out of the air ducts in the ceiling. A skylight above was blown out and pouring in rainwater.

"Jacinto!" He called over the storm as it howled through the opening.

Now Dianna was at the door. "Damn it, Bryce. Get back in here."

Ms. Murdock pushed her aside. "What the hell is happening here, Dr. Conners?"

"We're missing Jacinto."

"Then he's gone, Doctor. Now get inside."

Hector pulled on Bryce's shoulder. "They took him right out from under our huevos, Amigo. There's no much we can do here. I think you better listen to her on this one eh."

Dr. Conners nodded bitterly. "Damn it."

From within the control room they heard Ms. Bolton exclaim, "I think I got it!"

At that moment all the emergency floods shut off and they were left with only the illumination of their flashlights. In the increased darkness there were the sounds of stumbling and confusion.

Phill spoke over everyone saying, "um… Carrie, what exactly did you think you got?"

There was another sound of stumbling and Guss said, "ow! That was my foot. Watch it, Phill."

Moments later Ms. Murdock said, "Ms. Bolton?"

Carrie was punching buttons at her terminal. "Hold on. There we go."

Out in the hallway Dr. Conners and Hector were finding their way back to the control room when all the lights suddenly came back on. There was a moment where the brightness was blinding, but as their pupils adjusted they both saw the same thing. Three velociraptors were crouched in the now nonexistent shadows, approaching from the direction of the lobby. The hunters were a mere six feet away, and each looked to be in the midst of squatting for a lunge.

There was a pause between both the men and the dinosaurs. It was as though time had slowed to a crawl. At the skylight another velociraptor was poking its head down with a perplexed expression.

Just as time had slowed down everyone seemed to click into gear all at once. Hector and Dr. Conners reached for their weapons. The three velociraptors on the ground charged at them, and the fourth disappeared back through the skylight.

Bryce and Hector never fired their guns. They were plowed over like they'd been struck by a line of football players. The next thing Dr. Conners saw was Ms. Murdock vaulting over him with a blaze of gunfire coming from a pair of pistols.

Two of the hunters swept into the men's restroom while the third retreated to the women's room. Ms. Murdock kicked in the door to the men's room and fired off two shots, but the second raptor was already slipping up into the air duct above. Upon checking the women's room she found the same situation.

Joan turned toward the control room angrily and shouted, "will everyone please get the hell in the control room now, god damn it!"


	115. Chapter 115

CHAPTER 115

"Bryce, you're bleeding." Dianna said.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Let me see your hands." She turned her head and shouted, "hey, is there a first aid kit in here?"

"Over there on the wall." Guss pointed.

"Come on, Bryce." Dr. Johnson tugged him.

Ms. Murdock was at the door. "Ms. Bolton, the door locks." There was no response. Joan said again, louder this time, "Ms. Bolton, the security lock is not engaging."

When Carrie did answer she sounded annoyed and distressed. "None of them are!"

"What do you mean, none of them are?"

"The whole damn building is open. Shit. As far as I can tell every lock in the operations complex is out of commission. Just-" Carrie was frantically punching keys and clicking the mouse. "I'm working on it!"

"Quickly, Ms. Bolton." Joan stood by the door and peered through its narrow slice of window. Her eyes went up and down the hall.

As Dr. Johnson opened the first aid kit and began to wrap Bryce's hands she glanced at the unconscious lab tech who was sprawled on the floor and the woman hunched beside him. "What's your name again?"

The woman turned. "Dr. Ellis, but just call me Cameron."

"Right. Is he going to be ok?"

Dr. Ellis said, "he had a seizure, but I expect he'll be fine when he wakes up. He'll need to take it easy."

"That's not gonna happen." Dr. Conners said. "Look around. Just keep an eye on him when he does wake up. Can you do that, Cameron?"

She nodded.

Dr. Conners started getting to his feet.

"Bryce, I'm not done yet." Dianna said.

"It's fine. That's quite enough." He patted the bandages. "I don't want to over do it. I won't be able to get my palms around a gun handle."

"Dad?" Kyra had come over.

"Are you alright?" Bryce gave her a hug.

"Yeah. What's going on? Are we going to be ok?"

Seth had come up beside her. From the look on his face he wanted to know the same thing.

His mom diverted the question though. "How's Shelly holding up?"

Seth shrugged. "Fine, I guess. She's not saying much."

Dr. Conners cut in, "right now we just need the two of you to stay over there and keep an eye on her for us while we figure things out, ok?"

"You mean stay out of your hair." Kyra slumped.

"Kyra, please. Just-" Dr. Conners thrust a finger at the far end of the room.

"Alright. We're going."

Dr. Conners and Dr. Johnson made their way over to Carrie who was still frantically working at the terminal. Bryce was particularly delicate when he asked her, "What's the damage?"

"Damned if I know." Carrie slapped the keyboard and pushed away from the desk. "The whole god damned system is tweaking out. I can't even tell if the fences are still up and running. It's going to take me all night to sort this out, especially with just one terminal."

Bryce and Dianna looked at each other. Dianna said, "We have to evacuate."

Ms. Murdock pushed in, "are the telephones working, Ms. Bolton?"

"Actually, for the time being that seems to be one of the few systems that's operating just fine."

"Damn!" Ms. Murdock said.

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Has anyone else tried to use the phones yet?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Joan explained, "every attempt I just made to make an outside call was directed straight to Peter Ludlow's personal answering machine."

"That's not on our end," Carrie said.

Bryce shook his head. "That son of a bitch."

Dianna asked, "Can't we radio the INGEN compound in San José?"

"Nobody is picking up." Joan looked grim.

Dr. Conners said, "Christ. What the hell do we do now?"

"I think it's quite obvious that we can't stay here." Joan looked around the room noticing a befalling silence and all eyes gravitating toward her.

"But the helipad is right here," Guss spoke up. "What if they come for us?"

"They're not!" Joan said. "Peter Ludlow has made you expendable for the sake of his own personal gain."

Dianna said, "I know Peter Ludlow is an ass, but this seems all too diabolical, even for him."

Ms. Murdock was swift to answer, "You're right, Dr. Johnson. Mr. Ludlow is quite the coward. I suspect someone else pulls his strings."

"Who?" Dr. Conners asked.

"That, Doctor, is beyond me."


	116. Chapter 116

CHAPTER 116

Seth, Kyra, and Shelly observed in silence as the adults argued over the pros and cons of making a run for the emergency bunker. Ms. Murdock was quite adamant about going while everyone else seemed reluctant to varying degrees. In the end Joan stated that she was going regardless of whether anyone else was coming or not.

"If you'd all like to stay here until the velociraptors find a way to kill the rest of you then be my guest. I however am leaving, though I'd like to point out one more time that if we all go together at least some of you might have a chance." Ms. Murdock began stowing extra weapons any place she could on her body.

Dr. Conners, who had been unusually silent the whole time, spoke up. "You know we may have a bigger problem, Joan?"

Ms. Murdock paused. Everyone could see a new weight pulling at the frown on her face, then it painfully changed to a smile that was fueled only by a sense of irony. "Your statement is all too literal, Doctor Conners." The smile faded. "That doesn't change my mind. It's still our best option of waiting this out until Hector's cousin gets here with the plane."

"If Hector's cousin gets here with the plane," Dr. Conners said.

Joan's face tightened up. "If not, then we're dead either way, but I'm not going to wait here, and I'm not going to argue with you any more. Now, are you coming or not?"

Guss cut in. He was adjusting his glasses on his nose. "Wait a minute. What other problem is there?"

All eyes went to Dr. Conners. He looked at the floor and then to the ceiling with a heavy exhale.

Joan said, "it's hardly worth troubling them over, doctor. At this point we're in deep shit no matter what."

"Hey, we have a right to know what's going on here, Dr. Conners." Guss pointed a finger. "Tell us."

Dianna was giving Bryce a hard stare. He could tell that he wasn't getting off the hook without divulging the issue.

He sighed, "damn it." There was a pause, and then he began, "all the door locks have been out of commission since the system was damaged."

Guss said, "we already know that. What's your point?"

"The prototypes aren't kept in cages like everything else." Dr. Conners eyes shifted. "Not that it seems to matter. At this point we aren't even sure the fences are working. The point is, they could potentially escape if they haven't already."

Dianna gave him a puzzled expression. "What could possibly be any worse than what we're already dealing with, Bryce?"

Everyone could see that he didn't want to answer. Dr. Conners swallowed, and then continued. "We only bred three of them. They should have been destroyed weeks ago, as soon as they matured, as soon as I fully began to suspect what they were. It was difficult because their material is so scarce in the fossil record. I've been naive. It's obvious we can't control them if we can't even contain the velociraptors, but I didn't realize that then."

Joan rolled her head. "Oh, just spit it out, man! They're bloody utahraptors. Bigger, smarter, nastier than the others. Can we go now?" She grabbed a chair without wheels and put it on top of a desk with a slam. Climbing up, she reached for the air vent above and knocked it out of place.

Dianna just kept staring at Bryce. She didn't know what to say.


	117. Chapter 117

CHAPTER 117

A terrified scream shrieked through the control room. A shotgun blast cracked the air. Buckshot tore through the computer monitor that Carrie was working at. She dove from the desk as an explosion of sparks sprayed out from the decimated screen. A startled Ms. Murdock fell off the chair she was standing on and crashed to the desk below her.

All eyes went to the source of the scream. The unconscious lab technician had awoken. He was sitting straight up and looking around the room bewildered.

"What the hell is going on? Where am I?" He didn't look to be comprehending much yet. It was as though most of his brain was still in the process of waking up.

Ms. Murdock climbed off the desk. She scowled at him as she massaged her bruising rump. "You're in the control room, and you're not dead yet. By a stroke of luck neither is Ms. Bolton." Joan looked across the room to where the shotgun had fired. Guss was on the floor, cradling his shoulder. His glasses had been knocked from his face and Phill was trying to slide them back on his nose. Dr. Conners was just crouching down to check on him. He carefully pulled at Guss' collar and eyed the shoulder.

"I think it's broken!" Guss cried.

Dr. Conners poked around.

"Ow!"

"Calm down."

"Jesus, it hurts!"

"That's what happens when you don't brace for the recoil."

"He startled me."

Dr. Conners stood. "You're fine. At most your ribs are bruised. You may have a hell of a time breathing, and it's gonna be one damned ugly black and blue, but you'll live."

Ms. Murdock came up beside him and glared at Guss. She reached to the floor and snatched up his firearm. "When I asked you if you could handle this weapon I expected you knew Duck Hunt didn't count." She turned to Phill and grabbed the barrel of his shotgun.

"What the hell?" he protested.

"I expect your credibility lies no better." She forced a pistol into his open hand and walked away. "Don't lie to me again."

"Hey, what about me?" Guss plead from the floor.

"No." Joan didn't even look back around.

Carrie was standing over the smoking remains of her computer. "Well, that's it. We're done. We're screwed. It's dead. The thing is toast."

Ms. Murdock breezed by. "Then there doesn't seem to be anything left keeping us here." She put the chair back on the desk and climbed toward the vent. "If any of you are coming it'll be at my pace. We stay close together. If you loose the group then your troubles are your own."

On the floor Dianna was checking the now conscious lab tech's pupils with a penlight. "What's your name?"

"William… Bill."

"Bill, follow my finger. Just with your eyes. Good. Do you think you can stand?"

Bill nodded. Beneath the scruff on his face he still looked quite confused.

Dianna and Dr. Ellis helped him to his feet. Dianna placed a hand on his back to steady him. "It's a start." She patted his shoulder. "You're probably gonna have to do a whole hell of a lot more."


	118. Chapter 118

CHAPTER 118

Humberto was the last one into the air duct. In accordance with instruction from Ms. Murdock he dropped a gas grenade into the control room before following the others. The can clinked on the ground and hissed into a cloud of vapor that would irritate the lungs and burn the eyes. It might at the very least give them a head start, Joan had thought.

Ms. Murdock was in the lead, followed by Dianna, Seth, Kyra, Shelly, Ms. Bolton, and Dr. Conners. Gary, Guss, Phill, Dr. Ellis, and Bill Came next. Hector was in the back, just before Humberto.

The plan was to follow the air ducts to the cafeteria. Above the kitchen was an access panel that opened up beneath the helipad. It was the nearest exit point to the operations compound's emergency bunker, and it was not a far trek. This part of the journey wasn't what concerned Joan, or anyone else in particular. It was the outside that was troubling. The sprint to the bunker was seemingly suicide. It was no secret that Ms. Murdock expected deaths along the way.

Nobody spoke as they crawled through the ducts. Seth was trying not to feel claustrophobic or panic. There were times when the caravan would pause, and it was impossible to tell why, because he couldn't make out what Ms. Murdock was thinking or doing as his mom did a thorough job of occluding her in the narrow passage. It was in these moments that Seth's impulse to loose composure was at its height. He couldn't take the waiting. He just wanted it to be over.

They came to several spots where the vents had been knocked out of the floor of the duct. Each time Seth stretched his body across one of these openings he felt a twinge in his belly. In his mind he imagined a set of claws reaching up and tearing out his guts. Then he would fall through to the floor and be dragged away with his intestines trailing behind him. There would be nothing anyone could do. They'd just have to go on without him. He wondered how his mother would handle it.

Seth was caught in one of these trails of thought when he got a shove from behind. Peering over his shoulder he saw Kyra using a strong eye gesture to urge him on. He looked ahead and saw a growing gap between him and his mother. He realized that he must have stopped and not even known it.

As he moved to catch up he figured they must be getting close. At the last opening they crossed they were just outside the cafeteria. Then he got to thinking that there was something that felt all too easy about the whole thing. The velociraptors had to be watching them, but they weren't attacking. The more time went on the less Seth considered it to be a stroke of good fortune. He had learned too well already that they were likely walking right into the culmination of an elaborate scheme. He also had the sense that Ms. Murdock knew it and didn't care. Seth had to admit, what other option did there seem to be?


	119. Chapter 119

CHAPTER 119

Seth heard the sound of a metal panel being worked out of place and thrown aside. He figured they must be at the kitchen. Following his mother out of the air duct he saw that they were in a crawlspace above a drop ceiling.

Dianna pointed down. Seth saw a narrow catwalk scarcely two feet in width that spanned only inches above the ceiling panels. He nodded, understanding that the drop ceiling was not meant to bear his weight, and he should only move along the catwalk.

Joan was already near the wall and pulling at the latch to a small metal door. With a suction of air it swung outward, and a roaring wind banged the door against the outside of the building. Ms. Murdock only looked back once before venturing into the storm. Her figure disappeared through a lightning flash as though by some act of magic, and then Seth's mom was next.

Dianna turned to Seth and gave him a look like she was saying goodby for a very long time. Seth felt obligated to return it with a reassuring expression, but it was not at all how he felt. He had heard Ms. Murdock's grim outlook of the situation, and he couldn't exactly argue it. He knew he could die. He knew they could all die.

His mom had gone and he was next. Sticking his face into the wind revealed a ladder that led down to the ground. The edge of the helipad hung above him but provided little cover from the rain with the strong winds. Seth didn't want to think anymore about it, so he just went.

Kyra was next, and didn't make any hesitations about going out, but she stopped when Shelly appeared to be having trouble.

She looked mentally frozen and kept shaking her head every time her mom pushed her from behind. After a few repetitions of this Shelly screamed out, "no, I don't wanna go!"

Kyra pulled herself back up the ladder and got in her face. "Shelly, listen to me. You have to go."

Shelly was filled with terror. "No! We're gonna die."

"I'm right here, Shelly. We're all here, and we've got to stick together if we're gonna do this."

Shelly said, "Dallas is dead. We're all going to get killed!"

Like a crack of thunder Kyra's palm came up and smacked Shelly across the cheek. "That's enough! You have to go."

Shelly looked at Kyra with shock, but it was as though she had no idea she had just been walloped in the face.

Kyra said, "now come on."

Shelly gave the slightest nod and followed Kyra down the ladder.

Carrie turned to Dr. Conners. She didn't look mad about what had just transpired between their daughters. If anything there was relief on her face.

Bryce said to her, "my god, my daughter is becoming Ms. Murdock."

"No, Dr. Conners." Carrie smiled and assured him, "Joan would've just left her there."


	120. Chapter 120

CHAPTER 120

Seth stood on the muddy ground. Dr. Conners was just jumping down between him and Kyra. With a firm hand he pulled the two of them closer and waved everyone else in. Ms. Murdock ignored him. She was busy scoping the area for danger.

Bryce spoke over the rain, "The bunker is down that road." He pointed to a dark gap in the tree line. It was just visible through the rain. "We're going to form a tight group. The three of you need to stay in the middle of it." He nodded to Kyra, Seth, and Shelly. "We're going to move fast, and you have to keep up."

Everyone nodded.

By this point Gary, Guss, and Phill were on the ground. Guss was still cradling his bruised shoulder. He had a pistol in his good hand now. Dr. Conners had taken pity on him while Ms. Murdock wasn't looking.

The two lab techs were working their way out of the metal hatch. Hector and Humberto were the last ones in the building. It was when Bryce spotted the two techs rushing down the ladder that he suspected something was wrong. Through the wind and rain he heard a dampened scream from the hatch above.

Everyone else heard it also. Ms. Murdock's head snapped toward the building with intense eyes.

Dianna looked up. "Oh god."

As Dr. Ellis and Bill hit the ground Bryce said, "Cameron, what is it? What's happened?"

She answered through panicked breaths, "They got them, both of them."

Joan stepped forward. "You're certain?"

Bill nodded. Rainwater was pouring off his scruff as he shook his head. "Those assholes came right up through the ceiling and pulled them down. They didn't have a chance."

Seth was surprised by the manner in which he spoke. It was grouchy with an overtone of pure pandemonium. The fact that he flailed his arms like a panic stricken muppet when he said it might have made Seth laugh if not for the circumstances.

Joan looked hard at both lab techs. Dr. Conners was expecting even the slightest hint of hurt in her eyes over the loss of Hector, but he didn't see it.

"Damn." Ms. Murdock wiped her brow. "Humberto had the gas grenades." She shook her head and panned the area again with a swift shift of her eye. "Well, there's no one left to wait for." She turned and led the group toward the bunker at a fast jog.


	121. Chapter 121

CHAPTER 121

Hector hung by one arm through an open ceiling tile. His fingers gripped the edge of the slender catwalk by a hair. Humberto was sprawled on the floor below him with his intestines unraveled. A savage looking female velociraptor hovered over his body as it turned to Hector. Scarcely a few paces away was a male, the silver neck, with its crooked jaw sneering as if to say its revenge was at hand.

Hector had a split decision to make between escape and what promised to be a brutal fight to the death. The hunters were too close. He knew the attempt to flee back through the ceiling would be futile, so he reached for the first weapon he could and dropped to the floor.

As his boots hit the tile he slashed his knife in an arch that cleaved through the female's throat in a perfect gliding motion. A stream of blood painted the nearby counters and wall as the raptor collapsed in a gurgling heap.

Unholstering his pistol with a swift turn Hector aimed at the silver neck. His finger was half squeezed on the trigger when a third velociraptor appeared at his side and tackled him to the floor. His gun was gone. It had slid beneath a counter, but as his body smacked against the tile he still felt the butt of the knife in his other palm.

Feeling claws dig into his torso he slashed where the pain was and felt the raptor's weight cave in on top of him. With a heavy jab he buried the blade deep within the hunter's belly and then tossed the beast aside.

Hector sensed a shadow befall him as the silver neck mounted a countertop just above him. He clambered backwards and jumped to his feet. There were two shotguns on the floor. One belonged to him and the other to Humberto, but the silver neck stood between him and the firearms. From a nearby knife block he snatched a large piece of cutlery and wielded it and his dagger at the velociraptor.

"You wanna finish this? Come on. Hector is ready. Come on!"

He didn't wait for the silver neck to make the first move. He was already at a disadvantage as the raptor had the high ground. Hector went in swinging, and the hunter recoiled. He backed the beast to the end of the counter, but that's where his offensive took a turn for the worse.

The silver neck kicked his arm and stunned his rhythm. In this moment of faltering the raptor lunged and knocked Hector to the floor, but it did not pin him for fear of having its belly cut open. The dinosaur jumped away and then whipped around to face him. As Hector was climbing back to his feet the silver neck went for another tackle. He slammed into Hector and shoved him backwards. In a foul move the both of them slipped on Humberto's entrails and went tumbling further.

Crashing into the stainless steel front of a refrigerator they fell apart from each other and collapsed opposite ways. The door to the fridge sprang open, and much of its contents fell over on top of Hector. In the mix he'd lost his knives, so he grabbed the first things he felt he could use as weapons.

The silver neck was still stumbling to its feet and acting as though it had suffered a hard hit to the head. Holding the handle of a full one gallon milk jug Hector swung it like a boxing glove and bashed the side of the raptor's skull. As the dinosaur jolted over the plastic jug exploded open, showering milk all over the kitchen. The silver neck circled its head back around, and Hector kicked him in the face. In his other hand he had a large jar of pickles that he shattered across the raptor's muzzle. Dripping with milk and pickle juice the silver neck slipped and fumbled in puddles on the floor as it shook its head in a dizzy stupor.

The next thing Hector could find was a cast iron pan atop a counter. As he went to bludgeon the silver neck he heard a growl behind him. Another velociraptor was present. He spun around and clobbered it in the jaw. As this new male fell against a counter Hector turned back to the silver neck. The beast was on his feet and attacking. Hector didn't have time to swing as he was thrown backwards. He fell on top of the other male raptor, and the three of them tumbled to the floor.

Hector could see that the silver neck was still dizzy with head trauma as it was easy to toss the beast aside. He tried to get back to his feet, but the raptor underneath him was latching on. Throwing a heavy elbow to its face the other male momentarily backed off.

Hector jumped to his feet and grabbed a large, metal, baking sheet. Using it as a shield he charged the silver neck, but the other male was already coming for him again from behind. They all fell in a dog pile, and there was a moment where Hector thought the time of his undoing had come, as he was trapped between them with no good weapon. Then he saw his pistol beneath a counter near his head. He reached for it and buried the muzzle into the silver neck's throat. In a crack of gunfire and a burst of blood he turned the gun on the other male and pulled the trigger again. He felt their claws loosen, and he squeezed out from between them. As the two velociraptors writhed and choked on their own blood he unloaded several more bullets into each hunter.


	122. Chapter 122

CHAPTER 122

Hector stood over the two velociraptors and collected himself. He looked around the kitchen and out into the cafeteria. As far as he could see there were no more raptors close by. As he holstered his pistol a severe pain stabbed at his gut. Hector gripped his stomach and felt a blood soaked shirt. He pulled up the fabric to find two deep puncture wounds.

"Ahh shit." The holes weren't large, but they cut into the muscle.

Hector looked around. He had to stop the bleeding. He stepped toward an oven range and turned one of the electric stovetop burners on high. Within thirty seconds the coil began to glow red. Finding another kitchen knife Hector held it against the burner until it was sufficiently hot. He was moments from cauterizing the first wound when he heard the sound of glass crunching underfoot. He grabbed his pistol and turned around to see a scrawny lab tech standing along the broken windows at the far side of the cafeteria.

The technician looked scared and jumpy as he said, "don't shoot! Don't shoot. Oh, thank God." He moved toward Hector waving his hands as though to make certain that he was seen. "I was hiding in the TV room." the tech pointed to Gary's man cave.

He did not get very far from the shattered windows before a dark shape came out of the stormy night beyond and pulled him away.

Hector perked up the barrel of his gun. There were many other shadows moving just beyond the empty window frames. Crouching over Humberto's body he opened the rucksack on his back and pulled all the pins on the gas grenades within. By the strap he chucked the bag as far as he could, and it landed just outside the building.

Knowing the gas would only buy him a minute or two he reheated the kitchen knife and hastily seared his wounds closed. He gathered the two shotguns and reclaimed his dagger from amongst the mess on the floor. As the choking clouds of vapor began to drift his way he made a break for the exit at the rear of the kitchen.

Rain struck his face as he pushed through the door. He ran for the stairs that led down to the triassic swamp, keeping a sharp eye around him the whole way. When he reached the steps he was greeted by a pair of raptor eyes staring up at him from the bottom. Hector planted his feet and aimed his pistol, but the feeling in his gut told him that he had made a crucial mistake. As a tingling sensation prickled up the back of his neck he came to fully realize the nature of his error and the gravity of what it meant.

Hector whipped his gun around to the rooftop behind him, but his reaction was nullified by an attack already in motion. A second velociraptor was in mid lunge and hurling through open space.

Hector was thrust down the stairway with the dinosaur grappling around him. He let off three blind pistol shots before striking the concrete at the bottom of the steps.


	123. Chapter 123

CHAPTER 123

The velociraptor tumbled off of Hector, and he drew his pistol upon the beast again. The other raptor that had already been at the base of the steps stood by, and both hunters became frozen in the sights of his gun. There was a moment of fumbling as they calculated the options of which direction would be best to flee in.

Hector himself added to their confusion as his aim wavered in the wake of him being tackled down a flight of stairs. He squeezed at the trigger, but a fierce pain struck his index finger. Upon looking at it he saw that in the fall it had become twisted in the trigger guard and was now dislocated. He couldn't take the shot.

The two raptors observed him quizzically as they began to back away. They didn't seem to be certain whether or not he could fire the gun, but they appeared not to be taking the chance. Hector himself was wondering if the raptors had figured out the connection between pulling the trigger and the gun firing. Ultimately the hunters ducked around the corner of the building, and there was no sign of them again.

As the pouring rain began to taper Hector rolled onto his back. A glance at his stomach revealed that the tumble down the stairs opened up both of his wounds again.

"Shit." He rested his head on the wet concrete and looked up at the sky. The rain continued to subside, and the clouds flickered with a lightning that was growing in distance. "Maybe this is it, eh?"

That was when he spotted a small chicken sized dinosaur watching him from a nearby bush. He recognized the compsognathus at once. In moments there were more, and Hector knew there would be many more still if he hung around.

It was all so clear to him now, why the velociraptors had used coelophysis carcasses to lure in greater numbers of these tiny scavengers. They were there to clean up the stragglers.

Hector shook his head. "No. Not like this."

He looked up at the sky and, with a crack, popped his trigger finger back into place. Wincing he rolled onto his hands and knees and climbed to his feet. Holding a firm arm against his bleeding gut Hector staggered forward. As he watched the growing numbers of compsognathus congregate around him he thought perhaps that he was just fooling himself, but he wasn't one to go without a fight.

"Alright, you little bastards. It's just you, me, and the big jefe upstairs now."


	124. Chapter 124

CHAPTER 124

"I don't like this shit. We haven't seen a single one. Where the hell are they?" Bill was pulling his fingers through his sopping hair to keep it out of his eyes. His face was wild, as though he were getting into a panic.

"Shut the hell up." Ms. Murdock side eyed him as she kept the group at a steady jog.

"What, everybody is thinking it. I'm just saying it."

"Then there's no need to state it, so shut the hell up, or I'll put a bullet through your tongue."

Bill was beginning to remind Seth a whole lot of Kramer from Seinfeld. He had the same dodgy wild eyeballs and a mastery for unintentionally comedic peril. That aside, he did have a point, and everyone was thinking it.

They had been surrounded by trees on both sides for several minutes. Though the rain had subsided to a drizzle there were dense bodies of fog developing throughout the island's interior, and it seemed like the perfect cover for an attack. There had been nothing though, not even a fleeting shadow or a darting shape between the fog and trees. There hadn't been even so much as a disturbance of the underbrush. Beside the pounding of their own feet there were the mere remnant rumbles of the fading storm and a patter of large drops falling through the trees onto the foliage below.

Seth was seeing the glow of floodlights ahead. He hoped it meant that the bunker was near. As they reached the edge of the forested area the road opened up to a motor pool where the flood lamps shone down upon.

There seemed to be an unspoken feeling among the group to slow down and survey the area for danger until Ms. Murdock said, "no. Keep moving."

Seth didn't get a very good look around as the group crossed the motor pool, because he was only catching glimpses past the shoulders of those around him. From what he could see there were a handful of jeeps, a few pickup trucks, and some SUV's. Closer to them was a pair of gas pumps, and in the background was a garage with several bay doors that looked large enough to pull a tractor trailer through.

The thing that was concerning Seth was that there still was no indication of any emergency bunker in sight. He was almost compelled to ask how much further it was going to be, but he didn't think asking, "are we there yet?" would get him anything more than a bullet through the tongue.

Seth, along with the rest of the group was near startled when Ms. Murdock threw up a fist to halt everyone. When they saw her poise the barrel of her shotgun Dr. Conners and Dr. Johnson did the same. Others in the group were darting paranoid looks across the motor pool. Bill in particular was snapping his head around as though someone were tapping him on one shoulder and then the other.

As far as Seth could see there was nothing but a thick body of fog ahead of them, but he figured Ms. Murdock must have spotted or heard something. He fixed his gaze between the shoulders of Dr. Conners and Ms. Murdock. The dense fog drifted like an enormous barge, and it took Seth a moment to realize that there was a building in the midst of it. Judging by its resemblance in shape and size to the village bunker he surmised that they had found their destination, but why had they stopped just short of it?

The thickness of the fog fluctuated as it passed, and Seth began to see something, or was it really nothing? He couldn't discern. Now he felt the fog was playing tricks with his head. Was it fooling Ms. Murdock as well? Were they all so high strung that they were now seeing velociraptors where there weren't any?

Seth kept staring and only saw the shifting fog and the shadow of the bunker within. The shapes he saw might not have ever been there, but the voice that now shouted, "hey!" was undeniable, as everyone in the group snapped their head towards the sound.


	125. Chapter 125

CHAPTER 125

Hector limped, and his feet stammered through the mud as he ventured away from the operations building. A huge bruise was swelling up over his right thigh, and it throbbed with every step. As he neared the road that led to the emergency bunker there was no doubt he was being followed. With the smell of blood he was trailing it was purely irresistible for the chattering compsognathus at his heels. As more emerged from the jungle to either side of the road ahead the comps enveloped him in an ever thickening semicircle. Little growls and hissing noises became more prevalent, and the circle of scavengers closed in around him. Its diameter tightened like a noose, and the tiny dinosaurs started to snap their jaws and jump at him.

Hector knew where this was going. It would only be a matter of moments before they were swarming over his body like a legion of large, angry, fire ants that had just had their hill kicked over. He had never seen so many all at once before, and their numbers were growing by the second. There had to be a hundred at least.

If he thought he could sprint the entire distance to the bunker Hector would have done it right then and there, but in his condition there were strong doubts. He stopped walking and looked around. To his right, about thirty yards off was the skid steer he had been using days earlier to fill in the lava tubes. It was right where he'd parked it. Thirty yards was significantly less distance than running all the way to the bunker. If he could make it to the skid steer then he'd certainly have a chance.

In the moment where he felt several of the comps climbing up his legs and clawing him through the fabric of his clothing Hector broke into a sprint. All the pain he felt was shoved to the back of his mind where it became nothing more than a subtle thought and no longer a sensation in his body. He kicked through the crowd of compsognathus and barreled toward the skid steer. As he broke through the ranks of scavengers he still felt one or two clinging to his clothing. Hector didn't care. He didn't stop. He didn't slow down or brush his hands at them. He didn't do anything to distract his mind from running to the skid steer.

Hector's feet hammered through the mud, and the sound of his pounding boots was where he focused. The rapid drum of each footfall meant that he was that much closer. In what passed as a blur he was only ten feet away. Then he tripped.

The fall happened so fast Hector didn't even feel the sensation of the plunge. All he felt was a puddle splash up around his face, and a jarring punch as his nose and chin thrust into the wet earth.

He lifted his forehead. The view of the skid steer's tire treads became his motivation. Hector crawled on his elbows for a few feet then pushed to his hands and knees. The bucket of the tractor was almost within his grasp. He reached out with his arm and his fingers grazed the sharp cutting edge of the one yard bucket.

Hector was about to hoist himself onto the side of the shovel and climb the lift arms to enter the cab, but a comp scurried up his outstretched arm and latched onto his face. As he pried the biting and clawing critter from the skin of his cheek he felt the rush of dozens more compsognathus swarm over his body and sink their teeth and talons into his flesh. He rolled around like a wild flame was dancing over his clothing. His arms punched and grabbed, and his boots kicked. With every compsognathus Hector ripped from his body it seemed a dozen more grabbed on.

Through the swarm of vicious jaws he redirected himself back toward the skid steer. Despite what seemed to be his darkest of hours Hector refused to give up. Battling a flood of tranquilizing venom that surged into his bloodstream he fought to climb the lift arms and get into the skid steer's cab. It was his last hope.


	126. Chapter 126

CHAPTER 126

The whole group was focused on the jungle to their right. Someone had shouted from that direction, and now everyone was looking to see who it was. What felt like at least a minute had passed, and nobody was looking particularly keen on rushing off into the thick foliage to find out.

Gary broke the silence when he craned his head between Dr. Conner's and Dr. Johnson's ears and whispered, "everybody heard that, right?" Both doctors rolled their eyes at him and kept watching the jungle.

Bill sighed with more volume, "I think we should get the hell out of here."

"Shh!" Dr. Ellis hushed him.

"The bunker is right there. Whoever it was was probably screaming because their guts were getting torn out. I'm saying they're probably dead."

"You need to shut up." Dr. Ellis was glancing at Seth, Kyra, and Shelly with concern that Bill's bluntness would upset them.

"It's obviously a bad idea to go over there. That's all I'm saying."

"We get your point. Now shut your hole."

Bill continued to mutter, "it's probably a god damned trap too."

Guss chimed in, "I'm with Bill on this one."

Phill was next to join the unofficial vote. "I'm gonna have to say I agree."

"Quiet!" Ms. Murdock hissed. She did not take her eyes off of the jungle.

Dr. Conners looked at the emergency bunker, and then back into the shadow of the brush. As more time passed he felt like he himself had to side with Bill. He opened his mouth to converse with Joan, but she beat him to it.

"Yes, let's get a move on," she said.

When Ms. Murdock turned to lead the group the voice was heard again.

"Hey!"

"What the shit?" Joan turned back to the jungle. She actually looked annoyed more than anything else.

Gary said, "Um, did anyone else find the timing of that painfully suspicious?"

The voice in the bushes called out again. "Hey!" It sounded breathy, like it was coming from the gut through a mouth that was just hanging open. It was like the lips were playing no part at all in the vocalization of the word.

Dianna looked at Bryce with a realization on her face that she was reluctant to come to. "Bryce, you don't think?"

The truth was, he was thinking exactly what she was thinking. It was known to them that velociraptors had highly sophisticated resonating chambers, and they were capable of producing a wide variety of complex sounds. It was not unthinkable to consider that they could, at the very least, mimic simple human language much the way a parrot does. Dr. Conners had even theorized that they might use such a skill to mimic other dinosaurs in an effort to lure them in.

Before Bryce could answer Dianna, Guss pointed and said, "hey, it's Jacinto!"

Sure enough Jacinto's face could be seen just above a tall shrub beyond the tree line.

The wheels turned in Dr. Conner's brain. Jacinto had mysteriously vanished from the group just before they had all bunkered down in the control room. Where had he gone, and what had he been doing this whole time? It was presumed that he had been captured and killed, but no one had actually seen the incident occur. The common sense in Dr. Conner's head caught up quickly with the situation and he said, "Nobody move." He threw out his hands to block anyone from going over to Jacinto. "Ms. Murdock, we need to get to the bunker now. We need to run."

"Where'd he go?" Guss didn't see Jacinto anymore.

"Never mind him. Just get to the bunker." Dr. Conners pushed his back.

"Oh my God!" Shelly shrieked.

The disembodied head of Jacinto came lobbing out of the jungle and tumbled right in the centre of the group.


	127. Chapter 127

CHAPTER 127

Everyone was either mortified by the horror of seeing the severed head of Jacinto roll around at their feet, or they were baffled by the complexity of the plot that had just been executed to distract them.

Bryce, Dianna, and Ms. Murdock seemed to be the only three with a shred of working sense in them. While Bryce and Dianna grabbed for the kids Ms. Murdock shouted, "get to the bunker!"

The next thing that was heard was a terrified scream. Dr. Ellis hit the ground hard, and her face slammed in the mud. As her cries continued she slipped away behind the group and vanished somewhere beyond the fuel pumps. Someone might have seen the velociraptor that was dragging her away if it had not been for the presence of two other creatures that had snuck up behind the group.

Ms. Murdock felt something crush her shoulder and lift her into the air. She hollered as the pain of sharp teeth sunk in. Then she had the sensation of being thrown through the air. Joan hit the ground and lay face down. She wanted to get up. Her impulse was to run, but she couldn't. The weight of a raptor's foot was on her back, and the killer claw was giving a threatening jab at her scapula. Scarcely being able to lift her chin from the mud Ms. Murdock twisted her head to the side, straining to catch a glimpse of the situation.

The children were surrounded by three velociraptors. Guss was screaming and flailing as he was being dragged away into the shadows. Gary, Phill, Ms. Bolton, and Bill were all on the ground and under the guard of three more velociraptors. Dr. Conners and Dr. Johnson were many feet from the rest of the group as though they'd been tossed through the air like Ms. Murdock.

The two doctors were scratching in the dirt for their weapons, but they did not reach them. Their efforts were trampled by the other pair of creatures that were among the velociraptors.


	128. Chapter 128

CHAPTER 128

Dr. Conners was restrained under a meaty foot that was clad in scales and pressed with a force that nearly crushed his chest flat. As he strained for a breath he saw Dianna suffer a similar hold of submission. A velociraptor rushed in and kicked their shotguns away from them. A moment later Dr. Conners felt his pistol being chewed out of its holster. Gaining a sense of the shape and size of the foot that pinned him Bryce knew it was not a velociraptor that stood on his back. It was one of the other two creatures. It was a utahraptor.

Upon being disarmed he felt the foot lift away and then a hot breath on the back of his neck. He didn't dare move. Claws snagged at his clothing and rolled him over. The maneuver was not gentle. Staring face to face with the twenty foot long beast Dr. Conners felt terror and awe. He had not been this close to a conscious specimen since they were hatchlings. The rest of the time he had either examined them fully tranquilized and in restraints or from a distance while they hid in the shadows.

The utahraptors never seemed to like being seen. They never even hunted or killed while being watched. Now Dr. Conners was staring at the snarling teeth of something that looked like an oversized velociraptor with the skin of a turkey vulture stretched over its body.

Dr. Wu had manufactured three slightly different versions of the beast. It was a common practice when he was working in the prototype phase. Often one genetic makeup turned out to be heartier and less flawed than the others. Originally several dozen utahraptor embryos had been engineered and made it to the incubation stage. Only ten hatched, and of those ten three survived more than a matter of hours or days. Save for the three viable specimens they suffered everything from heart and respiratory issues to an unexplainable failure to thrive.

As a result of their genetic variances each of the three utahraptors bore notable differences in their physical characteristics. The creature that was looming over Dr. Conners had more of a stubbly plumage and was scalier than the other two.

The utahraptor's eyes narrowed as it examined Dr. Conners. One hot breath after the next wafted into his face as the beast's curling lips came so close they brushed Bryce's chin. It proceeded to sniff his body up and down. The whole while Dr. Conners remained still and silent.

When the utahraptor was done smelling him it nipped into his lapels and pulled him to his feet. Bryce dangled a few inches off the ground before being dropped on the soles of his boots. When he hit the mud he stumbled and almost fell until collecting his balance.

Risking a brief side glance he saw that Dianna was on her feet as well. The utahraptor that had stood her up was bulkier and overall more muscular. Its feathers were thicker and more developed. Though the sides of its neck were stubbly like the other, it had a thick mohawk along its cervical vertebra and a bushy torso.

Dr. Conners was nudged in the shoulder. He didn't understand at first, but after two more forceful shoves he realized the stubbly utahraptor wanted him to turn around.

Next to him he heard Dianna breath, "Bryce, what the hell do they want?"

He whispered, "turn around."

She followed his lead and they both did an about face. Neither of them risked looking behind them for fear of committing some kind of offense. At the same time it was eating at both of them not to know what the utahraptors were going to do next.


	129. Chapter 129

CHAPTER 129

Now that Bryce was turned he saw that everyone's firearms had been confiscated and thrown in a pile. Two velociraptors were still poking around at the guns with their feet. Turning them over they studied them with an inquisitive eye that understood the power of the object but knew not how to harness it. It might have been like watching a caveman mull over the mighty force of lightning or try to understand how fire worked. When one of them got their killing talon hooked through the trigger guard of a shotgun the weapon discharged causing both raptors to shriek and jump. As if to call order to the chaos the Mohawk bearing utahraptor took a step past Dianna and bellowed. Every velociraptor in the vicinity ducked its head.

Dianna whispered, "Jesus, Bryce, they're working together."

"More like they're working for them. Look at the velociraptors. They're almost as scared shitless as we are." Bryce gave a subtle nod at the smaller raptors. They were actually timid. It was like they'd been whipped. "I've never seen behavior like this."

Dianna glanced at Seth who was huddled in a ball next to Kyra and Shelly who had thrown their arms around each other. Her eyes shifted over Ms. Bolton, Phill, Gary, and Bill before settling on Ms. Murdock.

Joan was still pinned under a velociraptor and looking as though she were expecting some kind of a signal or sign from one of the doctors.

Dianna said, "Bryce, what the hell are we doing? How do we get out of this?"

Bryce shifted his eyes toward her. He didn't want to tell her they were screwed, and he didn't have to. She could read it on his face.

There was no room for them to think about what that meant. The idea that they were all about to die was not something they were given room to ponder, as the sight they saw next struck a new chord of terror in their minds.

The two velociraptors that had killed Guss and Dr. Ellis reemerged from the shadows carrying the severed heads of their respective victims in their mouths. The heads dangled by their hair from clamped jaws. Blood still trickled from the cleaved throats as they were carried forward.

Ms. Murdock grunted from under the pressure of the foot that pinned her, "What in God's name is this?"

Dr. Conners answered her, "they know we fear death and the sight of our own dead. It may be a message, a warning of some kind, or a threat. It may simply be to scare us out of our wits so we can't function effectively. They might even be testing the extents of our fear. Perhaps they've decided they want to know what makes us tick."

Above Dr. Conner's ramblings Phill began to scream, "oh God, no!" Phill jumped to his feet and dashed toward the emergency bunker. He was crying and shouting, "oh Jesus! Oh Jesus!"

A moment later a velociraptor sprinted after him. Phill reached the door and yanked at the latch, but his feet had not carried him quick enough to beat the raptor. In seconds he was torn to pieces.

Dianna looked away. She couldn't watch. Her eyes went back to Seth who was witnessing all of this gore and killing with an expression on his face that was difficult to read. He looked scared, but there was something else. She knew these events were going to scar him. She wished he'd look at her, but he didn't.

Dianna almost called to her son, but a sound stopped her. Something else was approaching.


	130. Chapter 130

CHAPTER 130

Every velociraptor became still with the kind of reverence one would show before a king. Even the two utahraptors began to exercise a higher level of propriety. Every hunter had their eyes lowered as a figure emerged from the jungle.

Dr. Conners could tell at once that this was the third utahraptor. As it strode forward its ominous figure became more clear. This was the biggest and strongest of the three living specimens. There was a low thud as each scale armored foot struck the ground. Its reptile-like head bobbed with grace, though there was something frightening to this motion. The hunter's body had full ruffling plumage that gave it a certain familiarity to a bald eagle. Even the curve of its brow gave it the same dignified glare as the famed bird of prey.

To either side of the utahraptor the two velociraptors carrying severed heads fell in step.

"Fascinating," Bryce said without even thinking as he observed the entourage.

Dianna looked at him appalled. "That's hardly the appropriate sentiment for the situation, Bryce."

She was right. Once again he found himself feeling guilty for admiring their sophistication under such dire circumstances, though he couldn't help being impressed by the hierarchy and culture these two species were symbiotically developing at such a quick rate.

The apparent pack leader paused near the pile of guns and leaned down to sniff them. It examined the firearms with its eyes, and then with a grunt it proceeded on.

The leader approached Dianna and put its snout in her face. The forward facing eyes in its skull stared her down, and she felt like the animal was studying her expression. The hunter began to circle her. It sniffed and pulled at her clothing with its teeth. Though she was on the edge of panic Dianna remained still even as the utahraptor tugged at her hair.

The whole while the following pair of velociraptors remained close, keeping the severed heads visible to Dianna. It was as though they were using them as a method of keeping their clan leader protected.

When the lead utahraptor moved toward Bryce the pair of velociraptors headed it off with a promptness that bordered on precognition. They shook the severed heads at Bryce and hissed. He felt like he was the victim in some kind of a tribal ritual where he was about to be sacrificed.

The lead utahraptor stepped forward and proceeded to inspect Bryce in the same manner it had with Dianna. When it was done it backed away and let out a fierce roar. It turned to the velociraptor that was holding Guss' head, and it grabbed the bloody open end of the neck in its hands and squeezed. Circling back to Bryce it smeared the blood down his face and chest.

"Bryce, what the hell are they doing?" Dianna's voice was nothing but panic stricken.

"Nothing good," he answered. He didn't fully understand the nature of what was happening. What appeared to be some sort of ritualistic or even spiritualistic behavior likely had much simpler significance much like the hanging of the bodies in the trees. As horrifying as it all seemed it probably was simply meant to drive them off the island. One thing was for certain though. Dr. Conners felt like he was about to die.

The stubbly looking utahraptor shoved Dr. Conners from behind and he fell to the ground.

"Bryce!" Dianna cried.

Now the clan leader was smearing blood down her face, and the utahraptor with the mohawk thrust her down on her face and stepped on her with a roar.

"Mom!" She heard Seth call.

Kyra was also screaming for her dad.

Dr. Conners felt the twelve inch killing claw dig at his back. It pressed to his skin but did not yet pierce his flesh. By the roar of the beast holding him down he felt he was seconds from being torn wide open. Then he suspected everyone else would follow and the raptors would have the run of the island. At this point there was no more fighting or running. They were all going to die.


	131. Chapter 131

CHAPTER 131

The faint sound of a diesel motor grumbled through the air. What at first had been a distant hum so low it transpired without notice soon became a growing roar that could not be ignored.

The clan leader became tentative to the noise on the wind. With a tilt of its head it pondered the mechanical vibrations that were soon accompanied by metallic clangs and sharp rattling.

Every member of the pack was emulating their leader's newfound mode of concern. Dr. Conners felt the killing claw at his back relax and lift away. It appeared his execution would be postponed at least until this curious matter was dealt with.

Velociraptors were shifting their positions and forming ranks between the utahraptors and the direction of the sound. It had become apparent that the noise was coming from down the road that led back to the operations center.

Dianna and Bryce exchanged looks. To them the mysterious interruption was sounding more and more like a piece of heavy equipment.

Ms. Murdock and the others were all looking down the road now, wondering what this thing was that now held the raptor pack's attention. Out of the fog emerged a skid steer barreling forward at full throttle.

At the sight of the growling tractor the raptors recoiled a matter of steps as though they were being threatened by a large dangerous animal. When gunshots began to fire out of the door of the cab the hunters fled to either side of the machine.

The skid steer rumbled up to Dr. Conners and the rest of the group revealing the unknown operator's identity.

"Hector!" Bryce shouted as he saw his face.

Hector was covered in bite marks and dripping with blood. He was sitting with a weary slump and looked to be straining when he said, "get out of here, Amigo!" He turned the tractor and opened fire on the raptors again. "Go!"

Dianna was already grabbing Bryce's arm. "Come on!"

Bryce jumped to his feet and looked at the emergency bunker. There were three hissing velociraptors guarding the door. His eyes shot to the pile of guns. Another snarling velociraptor jumped on top of them and roared at the two doctors.

"Forget it, Bryce!" Dianna was pulling him toward the motor pool now.

The other members of the group were already running past them to find shelter among the vehicles.

Kyra nearly crashed into her dad as she ran by him. "Come on, Dad!" She gave his shirt a tug as she passed.

Bryce started running to catch up with the group, but he saw that several velociraptors were moving to pursue.

Dianna saw the same thing and knew the kids were well within range of being run down. She gave Seth a push and yelled, "hide!"

"Mom?"

"Seth, take the girls and hide. Go!"


	132. Chapter 132

CHAPTER 132

Dr. Conners and Dr. Johnson faced the oncoming velociraptors totally unarmed and in the open. As the hunters poised themselves to strike Bryce realized that Ms. Murdock was standing her ground with them.

"What happened to your, every man for themselves, attitude, Joan?"

"Don't flatter yourself doctor. We're already dead. Now I'm just having fun."

They all put up their arms and began waving at the raptors. "Hey! Over here! Hey!" they shouted.

Nearby, Hector was still keeping the majority of the pack occupied by charging at them with the skid steer and then spinning in zero point turns while swinging the bucket at them.

Dianna looked at the closing arch of raptors coming for her and said, "What now?"

Ms. Murdock watched the predators for another moment and then answered, "now, we run like hell."

She was the first to sprint away, taking two of the velociraptors with her. Two more then charged Dianna and Bryce.

"Shit!" Bryce turned and ran, and so did Dianna.

They bolted past the fuel pumps and reached the nearest pickup truck. With the raptors snarling at their backs they knew they didn't have time to open the doors and get in, so they both did a baseball slide under the truck and started crawling to the other side. The jaws of both velociraptors followed them under directly, and the hunters pursued on their bellies.

Both doctors recoiled as snapping jaws came their way. Reaching the other side of the truck Dianna opened the passenger door and they both dove in. Dr. Conner's trailing boot was snagged by a set of teeth coming out from under the pickup. Kicking them away, he pulled his leg in and shut the door.

Dianna and Bryce watched the two velociraptors emerge. Soon two other pack members joined them. They stared into the windows of the vehicle like the pair of doctors were a couple of lobsters in the display tank at a seafood restaurant. The dinosaurs began to press their hands and noses to the side windows and thump on the glass. One of them jumped on the hood and kicked at the windshield.

"The keys are in that garage," Dianna said, looking at the big aluminum sided structure at the far side of the motor pool.

"Move." Dr. Conners dove into Dianna's lap and stuck his head under the dashboard.

"Hey!"

"I'm hot-wiring it."

"Let me do it."

"I'm already here. See if you can find a weapon."

"It's a little difficult with you in my lap."

As Bryce worked beneath the dash Dianna watched the raptors becoming more violent against the glass. Sharp cracks began to pop through the windows. In short time the dinosaurs would break in.

"Bryce, I don't mean to rush you, but hurry the hell up."


	133. Chapter 133

CHAPTER 133

A crack of pain in Carrie's right ankle sent her to the ground as she was rounding the back end of a truck. Crying out, she hugged her shin. Gary and Bill skidded to a halt and their eyes darted to the trailer hitch she had just tripped over and then to the blood gushing from between her fingers.

"Damn," Gary said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Seth and the girls had stopped to wait. Gary shot a finger out and said, "Hey kid, you gotta keep moving. Get the hell going."

Bill had already propped himself under one of Carrie's armpits, and Gary scooped under the other one.

"Don't wait for us," he ordered Seth.

Seth grabbed Kyra and Shelly by the sleeves, and they kept running.

"Seth, where are we going?" Kyra said.

"The hell if I know!"

They ran between several more vehicles before pausing.

"Shit, I don't know." Seth leaned his palm against the side of an SUV. They were hiding between two of six identical, army green, Ford Explorers. As Seth's eyes panned the motor pool they froze on a large figure standing against the tree line. By the fullness of its plumage he recognized the clan leader with no trouble. The shape of the beast had a chilling likeness to the grim reaper as it stepped out of the shadows and among the fog laden beams of the flood lamps.

"Holy… shit." Seth yanked open the driver's door of the SUV and shoved Shelly and Kyra in.

"Seth, what?" Kyra was confounded as he shut the door in her face. Then she followed his eye line and spotted the pack leader. "Seth, get in the car. What are you doing?" She saw him backing away from the explorer. "Hey, don't be stupid! Seth!" She slammed her palm against the window, but Seth was already bolting away from the SUV, waving his hands and yelling at the utahraptor.

He didn't look back as he ran, though he knew the pack leader was in pursuit. What sounded like a velociraptor caw filled the air, but the volume and depth of it was akin to a roar from Rebirtha. Seth ran straight for the garage. All the bay doors were shut, but there was a side entrance that he was praying was unlocked.

He reached the door and, to his relief, when he tugged on the latch it flung open. Dashing in he slammed it shut with his shoulder. Leaning against the door Seth searched for a deadbolt to turn, but there was none. The lock was electric and not engaged.

From the outside a powerful force struck, and Seth was thrown six feet back. Shaken and disoriented he sat up and looked at the door. He felt panic as, before his eyes, the latch tilted downward. Still sitting out in the open he didn't know what to do. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark of the garage yet. He could scarcely see more than the glowing, red, exit sign above the door he had just come through. A sickening feeling filled the pit of his stomach as a crack of light split open along the edge of the door. The pack leader was coming in, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He was in even more shock however when something grabbed him from behind and dragged him away into the shadows.


	134. Chapter 134

CHAPTER 134

Seth had a hand clapped over his mouth. When he realized it was a person and not a raptor that had snatched him away he felt a small sense of relief.

"Relax, kid. It's me," he heard Gary's voice in his ear.

The palm slipped away from Seth's lips, and Gary eased the bearhug he had on him. In the dark Seth could just make out the tail end of a small flatbed truck that they were hiding against. Gary had drug him to the rear of the garage where they now saw a flood of light cut past them. As the wide path of light spread across the floor from the side door at the front to the back of the garage a long shadow bifurcated it clear down the middle.

By the movement of the shadow they saw the utahraptor duck through the frame of the door and enter the garage. No one dared to spy around the corner of the flatbed and take an actual look at the beast for fear of being spotted.

In the light that now filled portions of the garage Seth could see Bill and Ms. Bolton were hiding with them along the back of the truck. Bill still had a firm grip on Ms. Bolton's shoulder to help keep her standing. Seth watched as Bill started to make eye gestures at Gary. It was clear that he was attempting to draw attention to the fact that Carrie's shin was still gushing blood. Bill then gestured to the drops of blood on the concrete floor that likely led all the way back to the door that the Clan leader had just entered through.

"Shit," Gary mouthed.

Bill mouthed back, "no shit," and then shrugged as though to say, what the hell do we do?

The long chilling shadow in the doorway shifted as the lead utahraptor surveyed the garage. There was a grating squawk and then heavy clacking on the hard floor as the pack leader began to prowl.

Gary had a look of panic on his face. His eyes darted through every corner of the shadowy garage and then locked in on an object nearby. Without so much as a single gesture to clue anybody in Gary grabbed Carrie and shuffled her over to a small animal cage that was on the back wall just behind the flatbed. As he shoved Carrie inside the cage he waved to Seth mouthing the words, "get in. Get in!"

Seth kept low and darted into the cage. Now that he was inside it he got a better feel for its dimensions. It had about as much room within as a compact car.

Bill was about to follow Seth in when Gary snatched him by the collar. "Not you. I have a plan," he whispered.

Bill gave him a wide eyed look and mouthed, "are you insane?"

Gary was already closing the cage. Despite his efforts to be gentle and avoid noise the latch engaged with a sharp clang that echoed through the garage.

"Crap." Gary grabbed Bill and they bolted for the other side of the truck.

From his vantage Seth saw them duck behind the rear tire just as the pack leader's menacing face became visible underneath the flatbed. As the utahraptor ducked low to scan the underside of the truck Seth could hear it purring, and it reminded him of the sounds the alien hunter made in the movie Predator. Even in the shadows Seth could see that Gary and Bill were stiff with fright. He couldn't tell from where he was whether or not the utahraptor could see them. What he could tell though was that he and Ms. Bolton were in plain view, and as the clan leader's searching eye met with his Seth felt a terrible jolt in his heart. He swore at that moment he saw a grin flash across the hunter's face. When the dinosaur's head lifted away all Seth could see were its deadly feet and the lethal claws that clacked along the concrete as it came around the flatbed to get them.

Seth looked at Ms. Bolton and she looked back at him. With a shaky whisper she said, "Seth, just tell me my daughter is safe."


	135. Chapter 135

CHAPTER 135

Shelly and Kyra stared up at the night sky through a broad sheet of glass. The Ford Explorer they were sitting in had clearly been designed to view tall dinosaurs such as the brachiosaurs up close. They had not noticed that the roof of the vehicle was one large glass bubble when they got in it, and now it felt like a very unsafe place to be.

These particular vehicles were almost identical to the touring cars used on Isla Nublar. The largest difference was that they were gas powered instead of electric and could roam freely across the island instead of being confined to a track. The Explorers on Site-B had been designed for taking INGEN board members on tours of the facility. Like the ones on Isla Nublar they were mainly intended for remaining on the opposite side of the fence of dangerous assets and weren't meant to withstand any extreme force.

Shelly had a look of fear on her face as she said, "Kyra, I think we should find somewhere else to hide."

Kyra was compelled to agree, but she didn't think it would be safe to leave the vehicle either. She looked at Shelly who was still staring up at the glass, and then she turned to look out the driver's side window. The frame was filled with a sinister and scaly face that glared at her with a fierce eye. Kyra shrieked and jumped out of the driver's seat and into Shelly's lap. Pressed against the passenger door both of them looked across the car at the utahraptor that was peering in. They were both frozen and not knowing what to do.

This utahraptor was the one with the sparse prickly plumage that strongly resembled a twenty-foot-long turkey vulture. The dinosaur tilted its head and narrowed its eye. It glared at Kyra and Shelly for another moment and then examined the door. Lifting a forearm the utahraptor raked its claws across the paint and slashed at the door handle. Kyra wondered if it was capable of working the latch as the animal didn't have any thumbs. Although it seemed more like a frustrated dog banging at a door it didn't have the means to open Kyra kicked her foot out and pushed the door lock.

The utahraptor clawed at the handle a few more times before deciding it wasn't working. It snorted a hot growling breath against the driver's window and backed away. Giving Shelly and Kyra another glare the hunter began to asses other parts of the vehicle. Prowling around the Explorer the utahraptor eyed it up and down. As the dinosaur circled the SUV Shelly and Kyra scrambled across the seats to keep as far away from the predator as possible.

After circling the vehicle twice the hunter paused and stared at the girls. Its expression was one of diabolical thought. It stood almost motionless as it further pondered the situation, then it turned and started walking away.

"Is it leaving?" Shelly said hopefully. "I think it's leaving." She shot a look at Kyra who didn't seem convinced. "Kyra?" Shelly saw Kyra's facial expression snap into one that resembled a person about to be hit by a train. When Shelly looked back at the utahraptor she saw the beast in the midst of a running jump toward their vehicle.

Both girls were in awe of the dinosaur's ability to vault atop the SUV especially as the animal was much larger than the velociraptors. Having a force that rocked the suspension the utahraptor's feet landed on the Explorer's glass top with a crack. Glistening fractures popped through the top window and the vehicle creaked under the weight of the creature. Now its piercing eyes stared down from above. Lowering its snout to the glass each breath it took displaced the spattering of rain droplets that coated the window.

Kyra and Shelly were petrified as they looked up at the utahraptor. It seemed it would only be a small matter of time before the beast came crashing through though the hunter now looked to be relishing the moment. Its fore claws pawed along the glass with a squeal like needles on the side of a car. The gesture was most certainly more taunting than made in an effort to break the window. It cocked its head, watching them like fish in a bowl. The killer sickles on its feet tapped the glass over and over. Each time the sharp curving points struck with a little more strength until one foot lifted and kicked the glass. More cracks spread through the window and the utahraptor raked one of the killer talons from one end of the bubble to the other. Again the scraping claw felt like more of a mind game meant to instill fear. What made it all the scarier was the fact that the utahraptor looked to be taking great pleasure in it.

As the integrity of the glass came closer and closer to a full collapse an impulse overcame Kyra, and she began a frantic search for anything that would help them survive. Her initiative seemed to spark Shelly into action as well, only her direction was without forethought.

Kyra caught Shelly reaching for the door handle and grabbed her before she could run in a blind and futile escape. "No! They'll catch you."

Shelly fought to open the door as though she hadn't heard Kyra. Kyra pulled harder at Shelly's arm and shouted, "stop!"

This time Shelly seemed to listen. Kyra didn't know if her plan was any better, but she did know that running would surely be suicide. "Get down on the floor! Pull your seat forward!" Kyra shoved Shelly down under the glovebox and then had her yank the seat back forward. Kyra ducked under the steering wheel and did the same.

As the glass bubble above them shattered inward and the utahraptor's feet plunged into the back seat Kyra felt a rush of doubts. Now the hunter had them pinned where they were. If they had run maybe they would have found something safer nearby, but now they were trapped.


	136. Chapter 136

CHAPTER 136

From under the dashboard Dr. Conners said, "did you notice the coloration on some of the females out there?"

"Bryce, what?" Dianna shot him a strange look that she knew he couldn't see.

"Some of the female velociraptors out there have varying skin tones. I noted early on that the rogue females had slightly darker pigmentation than our own. I'm seeing females out there with lighter scales which of course means that our velociraptors have escaped along with-"

Dianna cut him off. "Bryce, shut up. This is hardly the moment."

"Damn!"

"What?"

"It's not working."

Dianna angled her head to look beneath the dash. "Jesus Christ, Bryce! Those are the wrong wires!" She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up, banging his head on the steering wheel in the process.

"Ow!" Bryce rubbed his skull as Dianna ducked below the dash. All around him he heard the cracking of glass. His eyes moved from the velociraptor slamming against the windshield to the one charging the passenger door.

A spray of glass exploded through the cab and Dr. Conners shielded his face. When a set of jaws came snapping through the passenger window at him he fell back on top of Dr. Johnson.

"Ahhg! Bryce, get off! Get off!"

"Not an option!" He thrust his boot at the velociraptor's face over and over until it toppled back through the window. At that moment he heard the engine rumble to life.

"Come on, Bryce! Move your ass!" Dianna yelled.

Dr. Conners hoisted himself off of her and she climbed onto the steering wheel. More glass burst into the cab as the windshield gave way. As a thrashing head came at the doctors Dianna put the truck in reverse and slammed on the gas. The velociraptor in the windshield went tumbling off the hood as another rolled off the roof, hit the hood, and fell to the ground. As Dr. Johnson floored the pedal yet another in the bed of the truck stumbled forward and flattened against the rear window with a squawk.

Racing backwards Dianna steered the truck directly toward Hector's skid steer. The machine was still surrounded by angry snarling velociraptors that were beginning to gain a serious advantage in the battle against the small shovel wielding tractor. The utahraptor with the mohawk of feathers had jumped on top of the skid steer and, with its claws, had managed to break some of the hydraulic lines. With hydraulic fluid pouring everywhere Hector no longer had enough pressure to raise the shovel, so he was just spinning in circles to keep the raptors at bay.

As Bryce watched the tail end of the pickup hurl toward Hector's skid steer he shouted, "Dianna, what the hell are you-"

Dr. Johnson had slammed on the breaks. The truck slid through the mud and struck the side of the skid steer. Upon impact the velociraptor in the bed was thrown out of the truck. As it launched over the roof of Hector's machine it took out the ankles of the utahraptor and both dinosaurs went tumbling to the ground.

"Jesus. Warn somebody next time." Bryce was rubbing his neck.

Dianna used her elbow to knock out what remained of the driver's side window, and she poked her head out. "Hector? Hector!"

She heard the lap bar of the skid steer swing upward, and Hector slumped out of the door.

"Come on!" Dianna waved him.

Hector nodded wearily and stumbled into the bed of the truck.

"You look like shit." Bryce was craning his head out the other window.

"It's good to see you too, Amigo."

Dr. Conners noticed the pistol in his hand. "Do you have any ammo left?"

"Si, a little."

The sound of growling raptors encroached the vehicle, and they saw a ring of hunters closing back in on them.

"¡vámonos!" Hector banged the side of the cab.


	137. Chapter 137

CHAPTER 137

Before Dr. Johnson could step on the gas Bryce snatched the side of the steering wheel. "The guns." He pointed in the direction of the pile of weapons the raptors had confiscated.

Dianna looked across the motor pool to where she saw the vulture-like utahraptor tearing into the interior of a Ford Explorer through the shattered glass roof. It was obvious that someone there was in immediate danger. "Bryce, we need to-"

"Dianna, we'll never survive this with one half empty pistol."

"God damn it. Of all the times you have to be right." She shook her head and sped off toward the guns.

Two velociraptors were standing over the weapons as they approached. As soon as they saw Hector aiming his pistol over the roof of the cab their confidence began to crumble. Hector unloaded a shot that grazed one of the hunters through the meat of its shoulder. At that they both retreated.

Dianna swerved to a stop, and Bryce jumped from the truck. Half the weapons he dumped in the bed with Hector, and the others he tossed in the cab. Now with a pistol in hand he backed into the truck and shut the door. Between the vehicles in the motor pool a growing ring of raptors was forming around the pickup. They hissed and growled, but none of them approached. The utahraptor with the mohawk was back on its feet and among the circle.

Dr. Conners met eyes with the dinosaur and said, "she looks pissed." The raptors' plan was falling apart, and he did not want to stick around to see what kind of retribution would unfold upon them should they be caught again. "Let's get the hell going," he said.


	138. Chapter 138

CHAPTER 138

The utahraptor was using its teeth and fore talons to rip at the front passenger seat of the Ford Explorer. Shreds of leather and foam stuffing rained through the interior of the SUV as the beast tore the chair to pieces. Clambering around in the open roof of the car it switched to using one of its back feet and slashed at the seat back with its killer claw. Ducking back around it switched to using its hands and teeth again.

Cowering beneath the glovebox Shelly was screaming and crying. "Get away!" she shrieked.

The utahraptor pulled on the seat back with all its weight until it snapped backwards and Shelly was fully exposed. A smirk of success crossed the predator's face as it stooped lower to snatch Shelly from under the glovebox.

"Hey!" Kyra yelled, trying to divert the utahraptor's attention. When she saw that the dinosaur was not phased she grabbed a metal coffee cup from one of the cupholders and slammed it against the raptor's face. This elicited an immediate response.

The utahraptor turned and roared, and then lashed a set of fore talons at Kyra. The predator's claws raked her face and arm, and she recoiled beneath the steering column. Without hesitation the utahraptor reached for Shelly once more.

Shelly was curled into a ball and kicking her feet. She planted a firm heel into the dinosaur's jaw once, but the next time around she felt a set of teeth clamp over her ankle. Shelly screamed and kicked with her other sneaker, but it did no good. The utahraptor dragged her out of her hiding place and onto what remained of the front seat. Letting her go the dinosaur backed upward into the open roof and propped itself in the frame of the broken window. Shelly crawled to get back under the glovebox, but the utahraptor reached down with one of its feet and snatched her leg like a hawk. Shelly felt the killer claw curve into her hamstrings like a meathook, and she was powerless to fight back.

"Shelly!" Kyra reached out and grabbed for her wrist, but all she felt was Shelly's fingers slipping through her own. "Shelly, no!" Kyra reached out further but all she caught was one final glimpse of Shelly's terrified face as it was pulled beyond the back edge of the top window. There was a thud on the metal portion of the roof that hung over the trunk. Shelly was out of sight, but Kyra could still hear her screams. In her mind it was like she could see every gruesome detail of what was going on just above her. As the shrieks of pain filled her head she froze with the thought that she would be next.


	139. Chapter 139

CHAPTER 139

Shelly had been thrown onto her back. The hole in her leg hurt so bad her body was stiff to the point of feeling paralyzed. She had felt the curved killer claw scratch along her femur as the utahraptor retracted it, and it was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Painful chills were still shooting up her spine from the awful sensation.

Now she was staring the enormous vulture-like creature in the face as it curled its lips and drooled over her. Its lumpy wrinkled face and neck showed all their detail now as it leaned in close. The short hairs that mingled with its gnarly scales prickled up and then relaxed as the dinosaur licked its chops. Pinning her shoulders with its long clawed fingers the utahraptor raised a killer claw over her gut and moved in to split her from the sternum down.

Shelly's head rolled to the side. Her eyes were so full of tears her surroundings became blurred, and she did not see the speeding approach of a vehicle. At the moment where she expected to feel her guts spilling out of her belly a bullet ricocheted off the top of the SUV near her face. Shelly was so much in shock that she didn't even notice. The utahraptor on the other hand withdrew its killer claw and roared in the direction the gunshot had come from.

The pickup truck containing Hector and the two doctors came skidding up to the Ford Explorer so fast it almost slammed into it. As Dr. Conners and Hector opened fire on the utahraptor it leapt from the vehicle and rushed towards the jungle.

Bryce sprang from the truck and climbed on top of the SUV. "Shelly?"

Her eyes were clenched. She wouldn't look at him, nor was she speaking.

He saw her injured leg and the gushing blood. "God." Drawing his belt from his waist he looped it around her upper thigh and tightened it as much as he could.

On the ground Dr. Johnson was getting out of the truck when the passenger door of the Explorer flew open and Kyra came running out. She flew right past the pickup as though she had not even seen it or Dr. Johnson.

Kyra was running back toward the gas pumps and the emergency bunker with a complete lack of awareness to her surroundings. In her head she had already made up her mind that she was just going to run and keep on running. She would look straight ahead and not anywhere else. If she made it to the bunker than she would consider herself lucky. If she got caught she considered it better than sitting and waiting to die.

The life or death nature of her situation had occupied all of her thought, and she hadn't known the truck had arrived. Now she was sprinting away from the protection of people who had weapons, and she did not expect she would survive.


	140. Chapter 140

CHAPTER 140

A pair of arms wrapped around Kyra's shoulders and slammed her against the side of a jeep. Kyra knew it was the end. She'd been caught. In seconds her insides would be spilled across the dirt. She struggled and screamed though she knew it was useless. The arms constricted around her torso, pressing her harder against the jeep. It was not until she heard Dr. Johnson's voice that she felt a shred of hope that this was not the end.

"Kyra, stop! Stop! It's ok. It's me, Dr. Johnson."

Kyra's struggling eased, and she caught the doctor's reflection in the window of the jeep. It was true. She hadn't been attacked by a velociraptor.

Dr. Johnson relaxed her grip and said, "follow me quick."

Kyra was about to do as the doctor had told her when her sight refocused through the window to the other side of the vehicle. The glimmering eye that she found to be staring back at her belonged to the utahraptor with the mohawk. Kyra clamped up. There was more movement beyond the jeep. More raptors were stirring. Growls surrounded her and the doctor.

"Come on!" Dr. Johnson pulled at her shoulder. Kyra turned and started running with her. Around them the pounding feet of raptors made known that the pack was on the move.

Dianna was making sweeps with her pistol as they hurried back toward the pickup truck. She saw raptors darting about everywhere she looked, and they were closing in. "This way." She cut left between two vehicles and then cut right, moving in a zig zag. The truck was directly ahead of them now.

Beyond Dr. Johnson, Kyra saw Dr. Conners laying Shelly in the passenger seat of the pickup. She was alive. Kyra could scarcely believe it, and now they were almost back to the truck.

Dr. Conners was moving for the driver's seat. He waved them toward the bed. "Get in the back!"

They were only a couple of vehicles away from the truck when a low moving blur shot out from between two cars and side tackled Dianna at the waist. As she fell between two other cars the tail of the velociraptor that attacked her lashed across Kyra's face and she stumbled to the ground as well.

Dr. Conners jumped from the truck and ran to take aim at the raptor, but something snared his boots. Claws dug into his ankles and his legs were pulled out from beneath him. Dr. Conners was drug away like he was being pulled by a rip current.

Hector used all the strength he had to lift himself and stand in the truck bed. As his knees trembled and his torso wavered a rush of dizziness and confusion overtook him. He couldn't see Dr. Conners anymore. Dr. Johnson was also out of view. Hector tried to yell for Kyra to come to the truck, but the claws came for him next. As he was pulled backwards out of the truck bed the sky spun over him. He hit the dirt, and the velociraptor dragged him away.


	141. Chapter 141

CHAPTER 141

"Fire in the hole!" an unfamiliar voice shouted.

Beyond the growling muzzle of a velociraptor hanging over his head Hector saw a red square object with a flaming tail hurl into the sky. This odd looking comet-like shape was in fact a gas can with a burning rag shoved down its spout. A shotgun blast following the shouting voice tore into the can yielding a violent ball of fire that splashed over the motor pool as the receptacle burst.

Recoiling from the explosion the raptor leapt away from Hector and he used the split second opportunity to roll beneath the nearest vehicle. Bright flames spread across the ground and rushed past his face. As the heat scorched his brows he turned away and shifted his body to the other side of the car. While the flames burned off Hector heard gunfire and shouting. People were running. A set of four tires rushed in front of his face and slammed to a stop. Boots struck the dirt. When Hector leaned out from under the vehicle he found himself looking up at a man named Marcus Stout, Site-B's resident mechanic. The confusion on Hector's face came from him wondering where the hell this guy had come from, and where the hell had he been this whole time.

With an outstretched hand Marcus said, "come on, buddy. If you don't wanna be supper you better haul ass."

Hector took his hand and was pulled to his feet. He looked around. Another man was running toward them. He had Kyra in his arms. It looked like her shoulder had been burned.

"Hey, get in the jeep." Marcus shoved Hector.

Hector hopped in the back and helped the other man get Kyra in next to him. He recognized him as well. The wiry, tobacco chewing, kid in the greasy teeshirt and Dickies trousers was Logan, the mechanic's assistant.

As Logan was calling shotgun Dianna ran up to the jeep carrying Shelly. Most of her long hair had been unevenly singed from her head, but otherwise she appeared to be ok. Unloading Shelly into Hector's lap she leaned over to Kyra and asked in a gentle but urgent voice, "where's Seth?"

Kyra seemed disoriented.

Dianna placed a hand on her cheek, guiding her face to look directly at her. "Kyra, honey, where is Seth? Where are the others?"

Kyra's eyes rolled toward the back of the motor pool and she pointed. "He's in the garage."

Dianna turned and yelled, "Bryce, the garage!" She started running back toward him and shouted over her shoulder, "Marcus, get them in the bunker now!" Behind her the loaded jeep sped off.

Dr. Conners was already behind the wheel of the pickup truck they had just removed Shelly from. When Dianna flung herself into the passenger seat he side glanced at her and said, "nice hair dew."

"Shut up and drive."

"He's gonna be alright, Dianna. Seth is gonna be ok."

"Just step on it, Bryce."

Dr. Conners threw the jeep in gear and peeled out toward the garage.


	142. Chapter 142

CHAPTER 142

The pack leader glared into the cage at Seth and Ms. Bolton. It had circled them several times and had now settled in front of the cage door. Seth and Ms. Bolton pressed themselves against the back of the tight enclosure. There was nowhere else to go and nothing else to be done. Neither one of them was about to try and keep the utahraptor from the door latch. If they got too close it would only take one swipe of its claws to turn their hands to ribbons. As Seth looked at the latch there was no padlock or extra security of any kind. If this utahraptor wanted in, Seth had a feeling she was going to figure it out soon enough. He hoped that whatever plan Gary was up to it would happen soon.

Seth got a crawling feeling as though he were being observed. When he looked up he was eye to eye with the pack leader. The utahraptor's pupils shifted from him down to the latch and then back to Seth. It was obvious that she was making the connection. Seth felt like a traitor to himself. He felt like if he hadn't been staring at the latch she might not have figured it out so easily. With what looked to Seth like an ear to ear grin the pack leader reached for the door with her fore claws. As they rested on the handle it twisted downward with a loud click.

It was here that Seth expected the door to open, but something else happened instead. There was a noise of rushing air and machinery. A high whining sound filled the garage. The utahraptor stopped. Its hand let off the latch. The door did not open.

The pack leader craned her head around. Her dense plumage ruffled as she twisted her body. She inspected the dark garage with a low purr and then swung her snout back to the cage. She gave Seth and Ms. Bolton a look as though she knew something suspicious was afoot. Nevertheless the utahraptor turned her body and walked off toward the noise.

Seth and Ms. Bolton exchanged looks. They didn't know what was at play here, but they were relieved to be out of danger for the moment.


	143. Chapter 143

CHAPTER 143

Stalking in the shadows of the garage the pack leader made her way to a far corner of the building. As she moved she sniffed the air with thorough breaths. Her eyes were vigilant as she panned the darkness.

To her right a forklift was parked with a thick metal cage sitting on its forks. As she passed it her dagger-like gaze pierced through the holes of the enclosure. Placed caddy corner at the far left angle of the garage was a whining air compressor that was roaring with life. Only moments ago this machine had been silent.

The pack leader crunched her face with an increasing suspicion that a trap was set against her. She walked up to the machine and smelled it. Nudging it with her snout the utahraptor then slammed her hands against the compressor and raked her claws along its metal sides. She backed up and let out a shriek, then she kicked it and barked at it. Yielding no changes with her small acts of aggression the pack leader backed up again and gave the compressor an inquisitive stare. It kept whining with the same roaring rush of air. There was no change.

The pack leader looked over her shoulder. Nothing else in the garage was different. She turned back to the compressor and was about to kick it again when she heard another sound. There was a loud clicking noise just to the right of the machine. When the utahraptor looked there was a spool of air hose bolted to the wall nearby. She watched it for a moment. Though the spool remained inert the pack leader noted the end of the air hose had been uncoiled to the floor and trailed off somewhere behind the rear end of the forklift. As she followed the hose with her eyes she saw that it quivered ever so slightly like someone was tugging gently at the end of it. At one point the hose jerked hard enough to cause the spool to uncoil some more, then it lay relatively still again, quivering just a little. The pack leader tightened her poise and took a step to follow the hosing.

Before she could round the side of the forklift Gary sprang out from behind it and shouted, "haaa!" like he was trying to startle the utahraptor.

In his hand he held an air powered nail gun that was attached to the hosing from the compressor. Gripping it like a machine gun he let out a guttural yell and fired the power tool. There was a loud pop, and in the darkness a spark flashed out from the barrel with a metallic clank that any trained ear would've recognized. The gun had jammed.

Gary pulled at the trigger three more times before realizing that something was wrong. A shocked look struck his face, and he held the barrel up to his eyes to make sure the duct tape he'd wrapped over the catch release trigger was still in place. What he saw with his wide pupils was a crunched nail shaft crinkled at the tip of the gun.

His eyes shifted up to the utahraptor who was relaxing out of a recoiled poise and assuming a more offensive posture. The raptor's face still bore a shadow of hesitance, but it faded more and more as she fully realized Gary's weapon had malfunctioned.

Just behind the forklift with a handful of nail magazines Bill saw what was happening and said, "uh, Gary, I think it's time to run." He pulled at Gary's shoulder, but he was petrified.

The utahraptor was beginning to walk toward them, her whole demeanor looking ever more confident.

Bill gave Gary one more tug of the arm, and when it still did not prompt him to move he exclaimed, "shit, man!" Dumping the magazines to the floor Bill bolted back toward the cage where Seth and Ms. Bolton were.

Gary dropped the gun, but his feet were planted. In his mind he knew he should have already been running, but his legs just wouldn't go. His body trembled as the pack leader cocked her muscles for a lunge.

The utahraptor roared and her teeth flew at Gary's face. It was all he could see, just a gaping mouth coming at him like it was going to rip off his head in one bite. As the roar drowned his ears Gary screamed and shut his eyes.


	144. Chapter 144

CHAPTER 144

With a crash of wood and splinters Gary opened his eyes. He was shocked to find that at the last moment his legs had gotten the message, and he had leapt out of the way. As he lay on his side on the floor he watched the utahraptor flounder amongst a pile of wooden pallets that she had toppled over.

The pack leader had gotten her foot stuck between the planks of one of the pallets, and now she was dragging it like a giant, floppy, clown shoe. As the dinosaur tripped, fumbled, and kicked in frustration Gary jumped to his feet and started running for the small cage.

Bill still had the door open and was waving him in. "Hurry your ass up, Gary!"

The sound of snapping wood planks behind him made Gary run all the faster. He could hear the pack leader shrieking and her feet striking the ground. She was free and charging to catch him.

When Gary reached the cage his shoes slipped on the concrete floor and he almost went flying past the door. Bill grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him in just before the utahraptor slammed against the frame of the door.

Gary, Bill, Carrie, and Seth all piled on top of each other and pressed themselves as flat along the rear of the cage as they could. When the pack leader thrust her head in after them her teeth went thrashing and snapping from one side of the cage to the other. Kicking with her legs she forced her body in all the way to her torso. Her hips, being just a little too broad for the doorway, kept her from advancing any further. Her long arms reached for ankles and feet and wrists, but anything that protruded was just a hair out of her grasp. With anger she threw her body about and jostled the cage, but everyone held onto the sides with curled, white knuckled, fingers.

Gary lost his footing upon an exceptionally harsh rattling of the enclosure, and his feet flew out from beneath him. The utahraptor went for his boot like a cobra striking at prey. Gary pulled away, but his boot laces had become ensnared around one of the pack leader's fore talons.

"Holy shit! Holy shit!" he screamed as his leg was pulled away from him.

The utahraptor almost had her teeth around his foot when the laces snapped. As Gary tugged his leg away the pack leader chomped down on thin air. Her face was fierce as she began to drag the cage around in an arch. With a violent twist she slammed the enclosure against the corner of the flatbed truck and roared.

Still holding tight to the walls of the cage everyone watched the utahraptor. Her expression had changed, and there was a pause in her attack.

"What's she doing?" Carrie said.

"She's trying to think of a better way to kill our asses," Bill answered.

"Jesus. How the hell are we gonna get out of here?" Gary was watching the pack leader as she mulled things over with sheer determination.

"I'm pretty certain we're screwed, Gary." Bill was shifting his body as he saw the utahraptor moving closer.

She circled to the back of the cage and nipped at their fingers. Though everyone jumped back it was fairly clear the gesture was an empty attack meant simply to shake their nerves. The utahraptor jarred the side of the cage one more time and then looked away. Sizing up the height of the flatbed she reared back and crouched. With an explosive vertical leap the pack leader thrust herself up onto the back of the truck.

Seth watched the utahraptor turn and face them again with the same look of determination. "Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?"

Gary said, "I'm willing to bet she doesn't."


	145. Chapter 145

CHAPTER 145

From the edge of the flatbed the pack leader thrust her foot down and latched onto the top of the cage. Bracing herself with her other limbs she pulled the cage up against the truck and then flipped it on end so the door was down against the ground. Everyone within tumbled and piled on top of each other. Laying against the open door they were a tangle of limbs and bodies. Seth had a knee jabbing his gut and Gary's face was pressed into the mesh of the cage so hard he felt like his head was going to be sliced into cubes. Carrie cried out because her bleeding ankle was being crushed, and from somewhere in the middle of it all Bill was yelling about his arm getting twisted.

They had hardly sorted themselves out when the cage shuddered and lifted off the concrete. The next thing Bill knew he was dangling upside down through the opening of the cage.

"Christ!" He grabbed at the loosely swinging door as it flung beside him. The only thing holding him in was the fact that his legs were pinned between Carrie and the side of the cage. "Jesus! Somebody help me!"

With a metallic scrape the utahraptor dragged the cage up the side of the flatbed, lifting it higher from the concrete.

"Oh shit!" Bill's legs came loose and he dropped to the ground.

With everyone else blocking the door there was no way he could climb back in the cage. Scrambling to his feet Bill watched as the pack leader tossed the cage aside and viewed him with hungry eyes. She poised herself and lunged. Bill dove forward and slid beneath the truck, hearing a thud behind him as the utahraptor struck the floor. Bill crawled under the driveshaft to the other side of the truck and jumped to his feet just as the pack leader came crashing under the bed after him.

He ran to the garage's side door and grabbed the handle. Looking back he saw that the dinosaur had already squeezed past the underside of the truck and was coming after him. There was something else though. Beyond the truck there was movement. The others were using this opportunity to flee the cage and find somewhere better to hide.

The pack leader noticed his shifting eye line and stopped. Wheeling around she saw that everyone else was out of the cage. A grin crossed her scaly face, and she moved back toward the truck.

"Oh no." Bill started waving his arms and yelling, "hey! Over here!"

The pack leader was not distracted. She leapt on top of the flatbed and then jumped down in front of the cage.

Seth was helping Gary prop Ms. Bolton up when he saw the utahraptor reappear on their side of the truck. "Shit, Gary!" He nodded his jaw at the predator. "What the hell do we do?"

Gary looked petrified. "I-I don't know, kid."

"Gary?" Seth watched the pack leader come closer.

She was crouching to leap for the kill. Her eagle-like plumage seemed to expand as it ruffled all over, making her look twice the size. She angled her short wing feathers and stiffened her tail to stabilize her killing lunge. As the prickly coat that covered her dropped flat against her body Seth got a sinking feeling knowing she was about to jump.


	146. Chapter 146

CHAPTER 146

"Run!" they heard Bill yell as he came vaulting over the edge of the flatbed and dove onto the utahraptor's back.

Throwing one arm around her neck he raised his other fist that was clenching a screwdriver. As he plunged his balled knuckles to stab the pack leader she bucked and threw him from her back. Bill smacked the floor and slid across the concrete. When he looked up the utahraptor was wheeling around and bearing her teeth and claws with a maniacal roar.

"Jesus." Bill pushed to his feet. He held up his hands like he was trying to stave off a drunken brawler. Seeing the pure look of insult on the dinosaur's face he said, "you know, you're right. In hindsight that was a seriously stupid idea." There was no denying that he was deadly close to the beast. Backing up, his feet fumbled, and he fell back to the floor. "Shit, any chance we can talk this out?"

With a crash the nearest garage door smashed inward, and Dr. Conners came plowing through with the pickup truck in reverse. The tires squealed on the concrete as he punched the breaks. Shoving rubble aside he opened the door, and Dr. Johnson exited the truck from the other side. They were both wielding pistols as they scoped the garage through settling dust.

"Damn it, Bryce. Someone could've been standing right behind that door."

"You're right, but then we'd be forfeiting the element of surprise, theatrical entrance, and the destruction of corporate property."

"Shut up."

"Hey, over there!" Dr. Conners pointed to movement near the flatbed.

Dianna squinted in the dark. "Seth, is that you?"

"Mom!" Seth got up from the ground. "It's in here! Watch out!"

Dianna and Bryce panned the shadows with their guns but did not see the pack leader.

Seth's eyes darted all around the cage and the flatbed, but he did not spot any signs of her either.

Dianna put out her hand. "Seth, come on, honey."

Bill pushed to his feet. "You don't have to tell me twice." He hobbled over to Gary while rubbing his hip and helped him get Carrie up from the floor.

Gary looked back at Seth who still had reservations about the current status of everyone's safety. "Hey, kid, I think we got the jump on her this time. You better move it."

When they were at the truck Bryce gave them a hand easing Carrie into the bed.

"Boy, am I glad to see you." Gary said to Dr. Conners.

"I'll bet." Bryce handed Gary his pistol and said, "keep them off our back, will ya."

Gary nodded and climbed in the bed with Bill and Carrie. "Dr. Conners? We're not the only ones left, right?"

Bryce's face turned a bit solemn. "The rest are at the bunker already."

At the passenger door Dianna was pushing Seth into the middle seat and climbing in behind him.

Seth gave her a funny look as he settled in. "Mom, what happened to your hair?"

"I'll explain later."

Dr. Conners took the wheel and said, "hold on."


	147. Chapter 147

CHAPTER 147

Logan spied through a narrow window on the front face of the emergency bunker as he worked a fresh wad of tobacco against his cheek. He squinted and then turned and spit into a paper cup he was holding. "They're comin' in hot, Marcus." Logan mumbled over his shoulder. Setting the cup in the window sill he balanced a shotgun over his shoulder and opened the heavy metal door to the bunker. Stepping into the foggy floodlights Logan pumped his shotgun and waited as the pickup truck raced at him.

From within the door frame a firm index finger grabbed out and yanked on the adjustable strap of Logan's baseball cap. "Watch the roof, shit head. I've seen these bastards jump. You want your kidneys ripped out from behind?" Marcus shook his head and pointed his own shotgun out at the motor pool.

"Don't get your Dickies all in a knot," Logan adjusted the grimy baseball cap on his scalp. Squeezing the tobacco against his teeth he spit in the dirt and backed up a couple of steps.

The truck swerved sideways as it approached, throwing mud against the walls of the bunker. Marcus and Logan turned away as a spray of wet dirt hit them and the rear of the truck rocked their way. The two mechanics leaned aside while everyone rushed in, and then they pulled the door shut behind them.

Dr. Johnson immediately went to Shelly who was laying on a cot in the corner next to another bed where Hector was laying in a half coma. "Gary!" she snapped her fingers. "We're going to have to stitch her wound. We need antibiotics. See if there's any morphine. Shit." She looked down at her filthy hands and ran to the bathroom sink. "Anyone who's helping needs to scrub up!"

Gary went for the supply shelves and began to rummage.

Dr. Conners appeared at the cot ready to assist.

Carrie had limped over and was crouched near shelly's face. "It's ok. Everything's going to be alright. You're safe now."

Shelly was barely conscious. Her eyes fluttered and she moaned a little.

Seth found Kyra sitting in a chair balled over what looked like burn marks on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Seth leaned down.

Kyra sniffled and nodded. "Don't ever run off on us like that again. That was stupid."

Seth hung his head. "I'm sorry. It seemed like the right thing to do."

"It was still stupid." Kyra paused. "I'm glad you're ok."

Bill was fishing in his pockets for a pack of cigarettes that turned out to be sopping with rain water. "Damn it." He looked at them dismally.

A hand popped in front of his face holding a can of chewing tobacco.

"A little dip will do ya," Logan offered.

"No thanks. I don't dip." Bill frowned and put his wet cigarettes back in his pocket.

"Because smoking is so much healthier?" Logan shrugged and spit in his paper cup.

Bill eyed up a nearby table with sodas, chips, jerky, a bottle of whiskey, and a half finished card game strewn over it. "You two have been here all night?"

"Mm hm," Logan murmured.

"While the rest of us were getting our asses kicked to hell?"

Marcus cut in. "You all made a choice, one that Logan here, and myself thought was just plain stupid."

"So you two were sitting cozy while the rest of us were in the meat grinder."

"Hey," Marcus got in Bill's face. "The door is right there. You got a problem. You can leave."

Dr. Conners shouted over his shoulder, "Everybody just calm the hell down. Jesus."

Bill stared into Marcus' face wishing he had a cigarette to take a long hard drag on as he did so.

Marcus turned away mumbling, "I've seen this movie before. Man creates monster. Monster eats man… end of movie. We're all screwed anyway."

From the cot where Shelly was being stitched and bandaged Dr. Conners called out, "Joan, we need a hand here. After several moments passed Dr. Conners shouted, "Ms. Murdock!"

It was then that Bill said, "She's not here, man."

Heads began to raise from the cot. Eyes panned the bunker with unanimous disbelief. The commotion of people working over Shelly muted for just a moment.

"Shit." Dr. Conners shook his head. "Gary, your hand." He nodded with his chin. "Here."

Gary's arms were already full, and he dropped a roll of gauze as he juggled to make it happen.

In seconds everyone had turned back to the cot and kept working.

TO BE CONTINUED


	148. Chapter 148

SITE B

BOOK 3:

ESCAPING THE FIVE DEATHS

CHAPTER 148

Three months before the Jurassic Park incident…

The green Ford Explorer had left the edge of the valley and was venturing up a narrow jungle road when it stopped. After five minutes of sitting still Peter Ludlow looked up from a stack of documents he was sorting within an open briefcase.

"For God's sake, Daniel, what's the hold up?"

The driver hooked his armpit over the edge of his seat as he twisted around to converse. "Brachiosaurs, Mr. Ludlow. They're grazing in the roadway just ahead. Should be moving off in a matter of minutes."

Peter snapped his briefcase shut and put it aside. Leaning forward between the front seats he spied up the dirt road through his delicate wire frame spectacles.

Three tall scaly masses reached into the treetops. Around their lumbering bodies sticks and leaves fell to the ground. With a loud snap a large branch crashed down and two younger and much smaller brachiosaurs began to feed on it. The heads of the larger dinosaurs were difficult to see as they drifted among the higher vegetation. It was almost like watching a trio of giant headless elephants stomp around.

Reaching past Daniel, Peter blasted the horn and then fell back in his seat with a huff.

Daniel had a restrained annoyance on his face as he said, "that agitates them, Mr. Ludlow." He shifted his gaze as Peter's judgmental eyes met his in the rearview mirror. Gripping the steering wheel with his right hand he leaned against the door and murmured into his left palm, "stupid rich prick." Daniel shot another glance across the rearview mirror to find Mr. Ludlow tipping a flask to his lips. The loud trumpet of a brachiosaurus brought his attention back to the windshield.

Three sets of tree trunk sized legs were tromping toward the Explorer with the juvenile brachiosaurs tailing behind.

"Shit." Daniel put the shifter in reverse and eased the vehicle backwards.

"Is there a problem, Daniel?" Peter's tone was condescending.

"We just need to give them a little more space, sir." Daniel answered after a moment of biting his tongue to avoid an angry outburst.

The SUV shuddered and came to a halt, causing Peter to spill a portion of his flask. "You idiot." Brushing his suit dry with a stiff palm he turned his head to the back window. "There's a tree there."

The back corner of the vehicle had struck a trunk that was slightly further in the road than the rest of the tree line.

Daniel forced the shifter back to drive, but he had no space to move forward. One of the brachiosaurs had reached the hood of the Explorer. "Crap," Daniel said as he looked up through the glass roof of the SUV at the herbivore's towering neck. He was praying that Mr. Ludlow wouldn't try anything foolish like blowing the horn again.

For the moment Peter had grown quite still and equally silent.

Both men stared at the brachiosaurus as it bent its neck to look down at them. Its jaw chewed at a mouthful of leaves as it lowered closer. The herbivore held an inquisitive gaze and continued to chomp on the vegetation. Slobbery bits of green fell from its mouth and scattered across the glass roof as it ate.

"Well, isn't there something you can do?" Peter said after a minute.

"I wouldn't suggest blowing the horn."

"We're you attempting to be humorous?"

"Of course not, sir."

"Well?"

"What would you like me to do, sir?"

"Can't you drive around it? It's nothing more than a big lummox. I'm certain you can simply inch your way by."

Daniel knew this was a bad idea, but he didn't think Mr. Ludlow would hear it. With a sigh he reluctantly eased on the gas pedal and steered at a sharp angle.

The brachiosaur grunted and swung an ankle at the front bumper, tapping the Explorer back against the tree trunk.

"Damn. Give it another go." Peter was leaned between the front seats with an observant poise now.

"Sir, I really don't think-"

"Just try again. It should be a simple enough concept for you."

The brachiosaurus was still chewing and watching them through the glass roof. Daniel shook his head and tried another time. Once more the herbivore kicked the bumper with its front ankle.

Peter clenched a fist at the brachiosaurus. "Stubborn beast."

"Tell me about it." Daniel muttered into his far shoulder.

Peter adjusted his spectacles. He looked past the other two adult brachiosaurs and the juveniles to where the base of a tower was visible just up the road. "Damn it all, I'll walk." He snatched his briefcase and reached for the door.

"Mr. Ludlow, I really wouldn't recommend that."

"Thank you, Daniel, but you've been more than enough help today."

Upon the door opening there was a terrible crash, and the bottom of the SUV dropped to the ground. Recoiling into the vehicle Peter covered his head.

"Good God!" Daniel peeked out from under a protective forearm.

The brachiosaur's foot was embedded in the hood of the Explorer. Slowly it lifted as the dinosaur continued to chew. With a grunt the brachiosaurus side stepped, walking past the vehicle while dragging its rough hide along the paint. The other two brachiosaurs followed in a likewise fashion along the other side of the SUV. There was a crunch as both sideview mirrors were ripped from the doors. The Explorer rocked back and forth as the dinosaurs shoved it from both sides. As the adults passed, the juveniles followed. Each one stooped its head to get a look at the two men inside the vehicle. In another moment they were fading into the jungle and moving back toward the valley.

Daniel and Peter sat in silence for the next minute until Daniel reached for the radio and said, "I'll call for another car, Mr. Ludlow."

Peter, still appearing shaken, looked through the rear window. Seeing that the brachiosaurs had vacated the premises he latched onto his briefcase and said, "It's appalling that you suppose I have that kind of time." Kicking the door open he exited the vehicle and tromped off toward the tower.

As Daniel watched him storm away the radio in the dashboard crackled, "Oh my gosh! Are you two alright?"

Daniel took the receiver. "Yeah, Carrie, we're gonna need another Explorer sent out to our location. This one's undoubtedly out of commission."

"Copy that, Dan. You better catch up with Mr. Ludlow and make sure he doesn't do anything else stupid."

"Do I have to?"

"Go, Daniel."

Daniel reached in the glovebox and took out a tranquilizer pistol. As he stepped from the vehicle he felt how much lower to the ground he was. The suspension had clearly been blown. Daniel looked up the road at Mr. Ludlow and then turned to a near by surveillance camera. After a moment the lens nodded up and down.

Daniel sighed and trudged off after Mr. Ludlow. "They don't pay me enough to handle this shit."


	149. Chapter 149

CHAPTER 149

Daniel swiped his key card at the electric fence that surrounded the base of the concrete tower, and a gate buzzed open. Allowing Mr. Ludlow through first he shut the gate behind them and turned to Peter who was already walking away.

At the base of the tower there was a set of stairs that wrapped upward around the structure. Peter avoided them and went directly toward a nearby elevator door. He waited with an impatient glower as Daniel made no extra effort to catch up.

When he did reach Mr. Ludlow he stretched in front of him to swipe another card reader. In the midst of him doing so Mr. Ludlow released a loud breath and snapped his wristwatch up to his face. Both men then stood in awkward silence until the elevator arrived.

Whence inside Peter let out a dreadful groan and said, "Daniel, what is that repugnant stench?" Before he could answer Mr. Ludlow looked down and gasped, "for heaven's sake." He was turning his shoe upward the way one did when they were examining for dog poop.

It took all the mental composure Daniel had to keep himself from an outburst of laughter. "Coelophysis droppings." he managed to say in monotone. "You have to watch out for those. They're everywhere."

As Daniel punched a button on the elevator Peter flapped a handkerchief out of his suit jacket and waved it toward him.

Daniel felt his blood immediately turn to a boil as he thought, "you've got to be kidding me." As the handkerchief continued to dangle before his face he didn't believe there was any way out that did not involve the risk of being fired. Feeling like a whipped dog he plucked the white cloth from Peter's fingers and knelt to polish his shoe.

Upon standing, Daniel held the balled fabric in his hand and pondered for a moment whether he should try passing it back to Mr. Ludlow. When he decided that might lead to a bad outcome he humored the notion of finding a way to sneak it into his briefcase.

A bell in the elevator toned, and the doors slid open.

Peter hardly gave Daniel another glance as he said, "well, it's probably worth more than what we should be paying you, even when it's covered in excrement. Keep it." At that he breezed off the elevator.


	150. Chapter 150

CHAPTER 150

John Hammond stood in front of the windows of his private observatory overlooking the valley and the herds of herbivorous dinosaurs roaming it. The sound of the elevator opening behind him pulled his eyes from the view. Turning around he leaned on the amber jewel at the head of his cane as Mr. Ludlow stepped into the room.

"Peter, my dear nephew, you're just in time for some tea." Mr. Hammond smiled through his clean, trimmed, white beard.

A small table along the window next to him held a silver tray with a steaming pot and two cups on saucers.

"Uncle." Peter made a head gesture as he crossed the observation deck.

Mr. Hammond looked past him to where Daniel was just stepping out of the elevator. He looked like he was struggling to collect himself, and seemed to be putting a lot of effort into seeing that a wad of cloth in his hand went without notice.

"Is everything alright, Daniel?" John raised a brow.

"Just fine sir." Daniel pushed a cheerful expression onto his face. "Is there anything else you'll be needing at the moment?"

"I believe we're in order here, Daniel. I'll call down if something comes to mind."

"I'll be in the lower observation deck then."

"Oh, Ms. Bolton informed me that there should be some triceratops moving through the jungle below within the next five or ten minutes. You should have a splendid view from there. Should be quite spectacular."

"I'll be sure and keep my eye out sir."

"Oh, and there's some delightful refreshments laid out at the bar. Do help yourself."

"Thank you, Mr. Hammond."

As Daniel disappeared into the elevator John turned back to the window. "A little bird told me you had a spot of trouble on your way over," he said to Peter.

"We really ought to discuss business, Uncle." Peter had pushed aside the tea tray and snapped open his briefcase.

"Have some tea." John nodded with a certain assurance as though having tea was going to bring about a sense of enlightenment. Watching three brachiosaur necks wade through the tree tops he held up his cane and allowed the sunlight to illuminate the amber jewel so the mosquito encased within was visible. "Aren't they glorious?"

Peter, sounding a hair annoyed, replied, "yes. They are going to make us a lot of money, Uncle." Picking up a saucer of tea he snuck a generous splash from his flask into the cup while Mr. Hammond still had his back to him. "And those sums could increase exponentially if we were doing all of this for cheaper."

John turned from the window. "Peter, we've been over this."

"Please consider it, Uncle."

"I have considered it."

"The board is asking, Uncle."

"Bent their ears, have you?" John turned back to the window.

"They are concerned for the future of this company. The San Diego facility can achieve everything you've dreamt for an infinitesimal fraction of the cost."

"Peter, if you're going to do something grand you must spare no expense."

"How many times must I hear you say that?" Peter rolled his eyes as he adjusted his spectacles. "No one is asking you to give up this dream. We're simply urging you to invest wisely, for everyone's sake."

"We're at the threshold of a new frontier, and you want me to be average. Trust me, Peter. There'll be plenty of opportunity for somebody else to try and manufacture a cheap, fast food, knockoff."

"That's hardly the point at all. We're talking about efficiency."

"The answer is no, Peter. The same as it was before."

"God damn it, Uncle John."

Mr. Hammond turned from the window to look at Peter. "I beg your pardon?"

Peter chose his next words very carefully. "Our investors are troubled, and the board won't wait much longer for you to come to a resolution. I'm begging you, Uncle."

John's face had become like stone. The warm glow that was usually in his eyes had vanished. "I'll handle the board, Peter. In the meantime, I think we're finished here." John shifted back to the window.

Peter clapped his briefcase shut and swept it from the table. "I hope you're prepared to weather the consequences, Uncle." He turned on his heel and went for the elevator.

John Hammond remained in front of the window, unmoving and deep in contemplation. The jungle below him stirred as a group of triceratops ambled through.


	151. Chapter 151

CHAPTER 151

Three days after the Jurassic Park incident…

Dr. Johnson's ball point pen scratched at a page of notebook paper in a quiet back corner of the emergency bunker. Stippling dots and feathering motions fleshed out the sleek and muscular form of a utahraptor in meticulous detail. She paused to run a hand through her hair only to realize once again that she'd taken a razor to it two days ago. She considered herself lucky that the gasoline fire had not scorched her scalp, but she couldn't justify the burnt and stringy mop it had left her with. When a shadow crossed her notebook she looked up.

Dr. Conners was standing over her with a tired look on his face. "You're up early," he grunted through a stretch of his spine.

"These cots aren't the most comfortable." Dianna slipped her pen into the spiral binding of the notebook.

Bryce slid down the wall and sat on the floor next to her. "That phantom hairdo takes a while to get over. You remember when my wife and I divorced, and I grew it out just to spite her?"

"Here I thought you were just depressed."

"Funny. Well, anyway, I shaved the beard and buzzed the hair all in the same day. Took me weeks to stop brushing invisible hair out of my face."

Dianna sighed as she ran a hand over her bare scalp again.

"Look on the bright side," Dr. Conners smiled. "Now you and Kyra are twins."

"Great. I'm a rebellious teen lookalike."

Bryce chuckled and glanced over at the drawing in her notebook. "May I?" He held open his hand.

Dianna passed him the notebook, and he examined the image. The scruffy looking utahraptor on the page was an excellent likeness of the creature that resembled an oversized turkey vulture. Dianna had even written the word "VULTURE" at the bottom corner of the page.

Bryce said, "you've always gotta give them a name?"

"They can't help what they are. They weren't monsters until we brought them into a world where they don't belong."

Dr. Conners nodded. "True enough."

Turning to the previous page he saw a drawing of the utahraptor with the mohawk. The word "TOMAHAWK" was written in the corner. Flipping another page back he saw a drawing of the clan leader with the name "FALCON" printed below. There were no more sketches after that.

Bryce handed back the notebook. "Those are fitting names."

Dianna was watching his face. She could tell something was on his mind. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I've just been thinking."

"Are you worried about the plane? God knows I am."

"It's not just that. Dianna, it's been three days. All the fencing across the entire island could be down. We don't know what's running around out there. Do you have any idea what kind of chaos could ensue with so many predators running loose on this island all at the same time. Every one of them is going to be competing for territory. It may be like WWF Wrestling with dinosaurs out there."

Dianna laughed, "now that, we could definitely charge admission for."

Dr. Conners sighed and got to his feet. "Yeah, I just don't want to be in the middle of it. You want some coffee?"

"You mean that same instant sewage we've been brewing for the past two days?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

Bryce was about to turn and go when he saw the concern on Dianna's face. "I just gave you one more thing to worry about, didn't I?"

She nodded. "No shit."


	152. Chapter 152

CHAPTER 152

An hour later the bunker was stirring with groggy occupants. Seth frowned as he sliced open a rectangular package with thick, green, plastic wrapping. "If I have to eat another MRE I might barf."

Kyra held her open palm in front of his face. "Yeah, but look at the cute little bottle of Tabasco Sauce it comes with, and the neatly wrapped wad of toilet paper."

"I don't care. I want a hamburger. I want a Chicago style pizza so deep I could drown myself in it."

Shelly was hopping by on one foot as her mom helped her to the bathroom. "You could eat more of that crappy, canned, beef stew."

Seth pounded his head against the table.

Kyra said, "no. That's for dinner."

Seth moaned with his mouth against the table, "again."

When Carrie had gotten Shelly to the bathroom Dianna walked up to her and said, "you really ought to be careful on that ankle. It might be fractured."

Carrie rubbed her hip and said, "yeah, but my ass hurts. I think it's going to fall off if I sit any longer."

Dianna smiled. "Ok. Just take it easy. It's not like we're going anywhere, and one of us can lug Shelly across the room if she needs to."

Bryce was leaning over Hector's abdomen and inspecting his wounds. Placing new bandages on them he said, "I think you're gonna be ok."

"Thank you, Amigo." Hector propped himself with a wince and looked around the bunker. "Three days. How long we gonna do this?"

"I was kinda hoping you could tell me. Do you think there's any chance your cousin is still coming?"

"If it were up to him I'd say sure, but who knows. Maybe he can't get the plane off the ground. Maybe something else. We can't send a radio, so who the hell knows? Maybe we wait one more day. Maybe we gotta figure something else out."

Bryce nodded and patted him on the shoulder as he stood.

Across the bunker Bill was standing by a front window and flicking at a Zippo. When it lit he reached for one of many cigarettes he had laid out to dry on the window sill. Holding it to the flame he soon conjured billows of smoke and a glowing red ember.

"Yes." Bill smiled and took a drag. Exhaling with bliss he sighed, "that's the stuff."

Within moments Carrie had hobbled over. "Can I?" She begged.

Bill nodded. "Sure. What are fellow future lung cancer patients for."

Dianna's voice sliced through the room. "Hey! There's kids in here."

Shelly was finished in the bathroom and Dianna was catching her at the door. Leaning against the frame Shelly's eyes got wide. "Mom, you said you quit!"

Carrie's face filled with guilt. The lit cigarette was millimeters from touching her lips. "Honey, I-"

"Mom." Shelly would've stamped her foot if she could've.

Carrie groaned and snuffed out the cigarette on the window sill. Then she snatched Bill's and did the same.

"Hey!" he protested.

Carry proceeded to scoop up all the other cigarettes and crunch them in her fist.

"That's so god damned unnecessary." Bill was pulling at his hair.

Carrie dropped the crumpled remains into a nearby waste basket and turned to her daughter. "Happy?"

Shelly shook her head as she hopped back to her cot using Dianna as a crutch. "Ouch. Ahhg." She cringed as she awkwardly maneuvered. "Thanks, mom," she said with an undertone of disappointment.

Bill stared at the smashed cigarettes in the trash can. "That's just great. What the hell is the point. So what if I smoke a cigarette. We're all gonna die anyway."

"Hey." Dr. Conners snapped. He crossed the room and slid his face right up beside Bill's. "You better cut that shit out. The last thing we need is that kind of talk."

Bill lowered his voice. "Everyone is thinking it. I'm just saying it."

"Come on man. Just give it a rest. We're all stressed out."

"I'd be a whole lot better if I had a cigarette."

Another voice seemed to come out of nowhere. "Excuse me fellas."

Dr. Conners turned around to see Marcus standing there with Logan lurking just behind. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought maybe you'd wanna stop bickering for a second and check out the plane that's flying overhead."


	153. Chapter 153

CHAPTER 153

At Marcus' comment the room went silent. Everyone listened as though they believed Marcus was just hearing things, but sure enough the drone of a low cruising airplane was present without a doubt.

The room turned into a scramble. Dr. Conners, Dr. Johnson, and Marcus grabbed flare guns and ran for the door.

Upon exiting the bunker Dr. Conners felt like a mole in the morning sunlight. His eyes could scarcely comprehend the brightness after being locked inside for three days. As his pupils acclimated he began to see things that he had only viewed from the narrow windows of the bunker. For a time he had let himself forget the gory details of what was going on outside, but now he had to face it.

Twenty feet outside the door, just beyond the pickup truck they had driven the other night, three sticks had been jammed into the mud. Each one had a human skull skewered to the top of it. These warnings not to leave the bunker and intrude on newly claimed raptor territory had been placed there before sunrise on the first day they had been trapped. The flesh had been stripped, leaving their identities unknown.

At the sight of the skulls everyone stopped. Dr. Conners had already speculated there would be misfortune for anyone who crossed beyond them. As he stood eye to eye with the hollow orbits of each skull Bryce said, "nobody move any further."

Looking to the sky he and Dianna searched for the plane. Marcus seemed more interested in making sure there were no raptors moving about the motor pool.

Logan had come out beside him with a shotgun and nodded to the skulls on the sticks. "That shit gives me the heebie jeebies."

"This whole god damned situation gives me the heebie jeebies." Marcus panned the motor pool. "These bastards are too smart for anybodies own good."

"There." Dianna pointed.

Above the trees the shape of a plane was visible over the eastern ridges.

"Watch out." Dr. Conners raised his gun and fired a flare into the sky. Moments later a bright red burst exploded above them. "Come on." Bryce watched the plane. It did not appear to change course. "Dianna, fire your flare."

Dr. Johnson raised her pistol above her head and fired.

Everyone waited.

Bryce heard Hector's voice behind him. "Si, I think that's him, Amigo."

"Well let's hope he sees us, damn it." Bryce pointed to Marcus who fired his flare in turn.

The plane continued to follow the volcanic ridge.

"Damn it. Come on!" Bryce waved his hands. He was about to run in for another flare when the aircraft shifted directions. "Go to the runway. Go to the runway," he chanted. "Land, damn it." A rush of excitement hit him as the plane banked and descended toward the airstrip. "Yes!"

Dianna was cheering with him.

Hector slapped Bryce's shoulder. "Alright, Amigo."

As Bryce continued to watch the plane disappear below the trees he said, "Ok, let's get everyone the hell back inside. We need to formulate a strategy."

The group filed through the door and back into the bunker, leaving Dr. Conners as the last one to enter. Before shutting the door he took one last look behind him, only to be met by three sets of hollow eye sockets belonging to the skewered skulls. A chill ran up Bryce's back. The level of social sophistication being displayed by the raptors was beyond anything he'd ever witnessed while they were in captivity. He found it fascinating but increasingly terrifying.


End file.
